No me dejes
by Alisse
Summary: ¿En qué momento es que todo comienza a cambiar? ¿Por qué sólo te das cuenta cuando ya es demasiado tarde para correr y protegerte?. Helga poco a poco notará cómo su vida tendrá tan giros que necesitará urgentemente algo a qué aferrarse... o alguien...
1. Chapter 1

**I. La Propuesta.**

Estaba en frente del espejo, mirándose con cierta atención. No estaba en su cuarto, ni mucho menos en su casa, pero en ese lugar se sentía tan a gusto que perfectamente la podía tomar como un hogar... en realidad, quizás era ese el lugar más parecido al hogar que tenía. Y no era sólo por lo bonita que estaba decorada la habitación que utilizaba cada vez que iba, ni tampoco porque prácticamente se sentía como una reina en ese lugar...

Simplemente porque las dos personas que la habían invitado, prácticamente la adoraban.

Helga sentía que con ellos, sus tíos Emily y Mike, podía mostrarse realmente como era. Ellos no la juzgaban, no la retaban, la querían simplemente como era. Lo mejor de todo (según ella) era que siempre parecían estar esperando que los visitara, hablaban continuamente por teléfono y siempre le mandaban dulces y regalos por correo, en la época escolar.

La niña sentía que de toda su familia, ellos eran los únicos que realmente la querían.

-Helga- escuchó unos golpecitos detrás de su puerta. Era su tía –la cena ya está lista, vamos a comer...

-Ya voy- contestó la niña, volviendo por unos momentos más su vista al espejo.

Se encontró con su propia imagen, pero en sí era distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada. Ya no más esos dos cachitos a los lados de su cabeza, simplemente llevaba el cabello suelto y liso, su flequillo también estaba más largo, y cortado de tal manera que cuando fuera creciendo se uniría al resto de su cabello.

Sonrió. El reflejo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le gustaba. Y mucho.

Lo único malo, pensaba, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, era que no sabía dónde podría encajar su listón rosa en ese nuevo peinado. Estaba decidida a no deshacerse de él, no lo haría, y mucho menos porque hacía sólo un mes había tenido un tipo de "encuentro cercano" con el causante directo de que lo usara. Arnold.

Estaba segura que, a pesar que no lo había vuelto a ver, en la cabeza del niño debería seguir esa escena en la que ella se le declaraba. Claro, ni ella podía negarlo, todas las noches la repasaba una y otra vez, sintiéndose tonta cada vez porque después tuvo que negarlo. Aunque en parte no se arrepentía, quizás era lo mejor.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde eso, de hecho, en unos días tendría que entrar a la escuela nuevamente, y aunque no lo deseaba, esa sería la última noche que tendría con sus tíos. Aún recordaba con algo de molestia todo lo que le costó convencer a su padre para que la dejara ir con ellos, y aunque no la dejó de llamar "Olga" en ningún momento, tanta negación la extrañaba, normalmente Bob simplemente la ignoraba, dejándola hacer lo que quisiera... pero a penas había escuchado de la invitación, se descompuso.

Pero finalmente había aceptado, después de rogarle un buen rato. Pudo notar, en uno de sus intentos, que a Myriam tampoco le causaba mucha gracia... pero la verdad era que le importaba bien poco lo que a ellos podría parecerle, porque definitivamente, esas vacaciones con ellos habían sido realmente soñadas.

No negaba que había extrañado a todos sus amigos, pero tampoco que había tenido tantas cosas que hacer, que casi no se había acordado de ellos. Sólo dos personas recurrían insistentemente en sus pensamientos: su mejor amiga Phoebe, y por supuesto, Arnold. Contaba las horas de volver a verlos, y sobre todo, contarle las muchas cosas que le habían pasado a su amiga.

Llegó a los pocos minutos con sus tíos, que ya estaban sentados a la mesa y la esperaban para comenzar a comer. Helga comenzó a comer, mirándolos. Ellos eran bastante jóvenes, él, 26 años y ella, sólo 24... aún le parecía extraño que alguien tan tierna y buena persona como su tía Emily, fuera hermana de Bob.

-¿Ya tienes listos tus bolsos?- le preguntó Mike.

-Sí, todo listo- contestó Helga –como mañana salimos temprano, prefiero dejar hoy lo necesario...

-En ese caso, podríamos pasar a alguna parte- propuso Emily, sonriente –tendremos tiempo de sobra para ir a dejarte a tu casa, ¿qué te parece, Helga?

La rubia asintió con entusiasmo, volviendo su atención a las papas que tenía en frente y teniendo, de pronto, un extraño pensamiento. Ella siempre se había caracterizado por ser bastante madura, sobre todo en el trato con los adultos. De hecho, y salvo algunas excepciones, los trataba a todos como si fueran un igual... no le gustaba que la vieran como alguien débil (aunque lo fuera). En definitiva, no le gustaba que la trataran como una niña, siempre estaba a la defensiva y dispuesta a atacar y defenderse con uñas y dientes. Menos con los dos que tenían al frente.

Le gustaba sentirse regaloneada y querida, que la trataran como la hija que aún no tenían. Lo único que lamentaba de verdad, era que sus padres no fueran igual que ellos... bueno, sí, con Olga eran incluso peores...

-Por cierto, Helga, tenemos algo que contarte- el tono serio que Mike usó la hizo fruncir el cejo, mirándolos con algo de seriedad. Al ver sus rostros alegres se relajó un poco, pensando que se estaba volviendo demasiado paranoica –no es nada malo- agregó él, comenzando a reír.

-Para nada- dijo alegre Emily –te queríamos decir que hemos decidido mudarnos un tiempo a Hillwood, quizás un año o algunos meses, aún no lo tenemos decidido.

-¿¡De verdad!?- la sonrisa en el rostro de Helga no se hizo esperar, después de todo, esa era una de las cosas que más deseaba (claro, hay que aclarar que lo primero de la lista era que Arnold se enamorara de ella) -¡eso es genial!- pudo notar que ellos cruzaban miradas algo nerviosas -¿pasa algo?

-Ahh... bueno... es que...- Helga casi se larga a reír al ver tan nervioso a Mike, algo bastante extraño –lo que pasa es que... te queríamos hacer una proposición.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó despreocupada la niña, tomando algo de jugo que tenía.

-Que te vengas a vivir con nosotros- se adelantó a contestar Emily.

-¡¡Pufff!!

Decir que los platos quedaron llenos de jugo es poco, porque prácticamente también les llegó algo a Emily y Mike, que sólo se quedaron quietos y sonrieron levemente, mientras que a Helga le había dado algo muy parecido a un ataque de tos.

-¿Escuché mal?- preguntó la rubia, entre toses -¿quieren que me vaya con ustedes?- Emily asintió mientras se secaba con una servilleta. Helga dudó –pero... ¿y qué va a pasar con Bob y Myriam?, ellos de seguro se...

-No les estamos preguntando a ellos- la interrumpió Mike, algo serio para el gusto de Helga –te estamos preguntando a ti, y es tú opinión la que nos interesa, la de ellos nos tiene sin cuidado. En caso que aceptes, nosotros hablaremos con ellos del asunto, tú no estarás involucrada...

-Pero...- Helga intentó ordenar sus ideas –no entiendo por qué...

-Sólo tienes nueve años, no tienes que estar hablando de...

-No es eso- interrumpió Helga –no entiendo... por qué quieren que me vaya con ustedes... o sea, nos vemos muy pocas veces al año, no se llevan bien ni con Bob ni con Myriam, no le tienen mucho cariño a Olga... no entiendo por qué ustedes son así conmigo.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, a Helga les pareció que querían contarle algo pero que se aguantaban con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenían. Ella esperó a que contestaran pacientemente.

-Helga, nosotros sabemos cómo son tus padres contigo- comenzó a decir Emily –y sabemos que tú no te mereces un trato así, tan desconsiderado. Eres una niña excelente, con un gran corazón, que mereces estar y crecer en un hogar donde haya amor... no estoy diciendo que Bob o Myriam no lo sientan por ti, pero tú necesitas seguridad.

La chica bajó la mirada. Si era sincera, se moría de deseos de aceptar la proposición de sus tíos, pero una incomodez en su pecho la hacía pensar tanto en Bob como en Myriam. Eran sus padres, estar en esa situación la hacía sentir como si tuviera que elegir entre dos parejas que luchaban por hacer el papel de padre... y no le gustaba sentirse así.

-No es necesario que nos contestes ahora- le dijo Mike, comprendiendo la inseguridad que la niña estaba sintiendo –no queremos presionarte, pero nos gustaría que pensaras en lo que te pedimos. Si no lo deseas dilo nada más, no nos vamos a enojar, pero si en algún momento te sientes segura de querer estar con nosotros, te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

La mesa fue cubierta por un profundo silencio. Helga no contestó a las palabras de Mike, al contrario, ni siquiera quiso mirarlo a la cara. Para intentar apaciguar los ánimos, Emily sirvió el postre que tenía preparado. Era el favorito de Helga y, a pesar de eso, sintió que no pudo disfrutarlo tanto como hubiera querido.

Después de cenar se quedó un rato más con ellos. Trató de mostrarse igual que siempre con ellos, tratando de demostrarle que lo que le habían pedido estaba decidida a pensarlo una vez que estuviera sola.

Pero esa noche, una vez que estaba acostada y en completo silencio, no fue capaz de tomar una decisión. No estaba segura, pero dentro de ella había una extraña sensación de incertidumbre, aunque no sabía cuál podría ser la razón. Y la chica, por más que lo meditó y trató de establecer los pro y los contra, no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión, quedándose dormida después de un rato largo de pensar.

--

Helga sabía que un barrio nunca iba cambiar en un tiempo de unas dos o tres semanas, por eso no le extrañó ver todo exactamente igual a como cuando se había ido de vacaciones con sus tíos. El viaje fue largo, pero en parte valió la pena porque de verdad que había disfrutado el estar con ellos más tiempo.

Sólo cuando el automóvil se estacionó en frente de su casa, Helga pensó nuevamente en la propuesta de sus tíos. Ellos actuaban como si la conversación de la noche anterior nunca hubiera existido, en cambio ella no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Abrió la puerta, siendo seguida por sus tíos (Mike llevaba sus bolsos). Para variar, se encontraron con Bob sentado en el sofá en frente del televisor, y a Myriam inclinada sobre la mesa durmiendo. Los tres recién llegados los miraron unos momentos.

Fue Emily la primera en moverse. Algo molesta, cerró de un solo portazo haciendo saltar a Helga y a Mike incluso, que la miraron algo asustados. Bob salió de su mundito cuadrado para ver la entrada de la casa y Myriam despertó un poco.

-¿¡Qué demo...!?- Bob los vio –ah, son ustedes. Myriam, Olga volvió de sus vacaciones con Emily y Mike.

Helga suspiró. Se sentía cansada, en esos momentos no se iba a molestar en corregirlo, no tenía ganas.

-Ella es Helga, Bob- replicó más molesta aún Emily –y de verdad espero que te sientas más contento de lo que lo demuestras en estos momentos.

-Emily- Myriam se acercó con paso lento a ellos y bostezando –ah, hola, Helga- dijo, mirando a la niña como si fuera la primera vez que reparara en su presencia -¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

-Bien, gracias- gruñó la niña. También se sentía demasiado cansada como para preocuparse por Myriam. Caminó a las escaleras –iré a dejar las cosas a mi cuarto.

Helga subió con rapidez las escaleras, llevando con ella los bolsos que se podía. Lamentablemente, pensaba, había vuelto a su triste realidad, con su familia (si es que podía llamarla de esa manera). Al menos, según ella, Olga a esas alturas se había vuelto a ir, después de la semana en que estuvo con sus padres (y, justamente, ella estaba con sus tíos)

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y notó con algo de tristeza que había una gran colección de polvo dentro, con un olor algo fuerte a encierro. Se notaba que ni siquiera se habían molestado a abrir la ventana de su cuarto para que se ventilara, así que lo primero que hizo fue eso, y después volvió con sus padres y sus tíos.

-Helga, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a ver las casas que tenemos pensadas?- le preguntó Emily. Helga notó perfectamente que antes parecía estar discutiendo con su padre, pero no estaba del todo segura.

-... Sí, gracias- contestó, caminando hacia ella y su tío, que estaba al lado –vuelvo luego, Bob.

-Como quieras, Olga.

Su única reacción fue empuñar con rabia y pena su mano. Eso, definitivamente nunca iba a cambiar. Se relajó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y, al mirar, vio que Mike le sonreía y la apuraba en su camino al automóvil.

-Vamos, tenemos mucho que recorrer hoy- le dijo, animado, mientras Emily se quedaba a intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con su hermano mayor (y bien mayor) –hay muchas casas... ¿cómo te gustaría que fuera?, es obvio que como mínimo, debe tener tres dormitorios... y lo más grandes que se pueda.

Helga lo miró con extrañeza mientras entraba al auto. Daba la impresión que al menos él, daba por hecho que se iría a vivir con ellos. A los pocos minutos llegó con ellos Emily, no tan sonriente como hubiera deseado, pero al menos, algo relajada.

-¿Discutiste otra vez con Bob?- le preguntó Helga, la otra volteó a verla, mirándola con sorpresa mal disimulada.

-¿Discutir?, si yo no discuto con mi hermanito mayor...- le dijo, cínicamente. Helga se largó a reír, divertida por la respuesta que le había dado.

-Claro, que digas eso es como decir que disfruto las visitas de Olga- replicó Helga, y esta vez no fue la única en reírse.

--

**¿Qué puedo decir?, me costó escribir el final porque tenía sueño, pero quería empezar a publicarlo hoy, por lo que me esforcé y aquí está... **

**Sólo como advertencia quiero decir que en éste fic algunos puntos establecidos en la serie van a cambiar ligeramente (¿ligeramente?, creo que más...). Estuve a punto de no escribirlo pero al final me decidí que sí... Ah, también tengo que aclarar que este fic será algo distinto a los otros de Arnold que he escrito (al menos en mi cabeza es así), pero trataré de darle algunas cuotitas de humor de vez en cuando :P**

**El título "No me dejes" es por mi canción favorita del grupo "El sueño de Morfeo", y creo que no tendrá mucha importancia dentro del fic... como ven, sigo siendo algo mala en esto de poner títulos, jajaja. En todo caso, la canción es muy linda, si tienen oportunidad de escucharla, se las recomiendo.  
**

**Eso sería, saludos a tods y será hasta la próxima.**

**Ah, una preguntita... ¿alguien sabe cuándo está de cumpleaños Helga?, ¿o no se sabe?**


	2. II Arnold

**II. Arnold.**

Y ahí estaba... ¡qué fácil era olvidar la realidad de su... "hogar" con esas dos personas que en esos momentos la acompañaban!. En lo normal, la niña no estaba acostumbrada a lucir como una niña "normal", o sea, eso de andar de la mano con su madre o su padre prácticamente lo tenía fuera de sus actitudes normales, ni tampoco andaba sonriendo feliz por la vida como cualquier otro niño de su edad, que no tenía problemas... porque aunque lo negara, ella sabía que si intentaba hacer eso con Bob y Myriam sólo iba a terminar desilusionándose más de ellos y eso, ya era mucho decir.

Pero no, con ellos no podía fingir, aunque ni ganas le daba. La niña sabía que con sus tíos podía mostrarse tal cual era, con sus temores, su valentía, sus deseos de olvidarse un poco de su vida habitual y mostrarse realmente feliz... pero debía reconocer que con ellos no le costaba mostrarse de esa manera.

Quizás fue por eso, que no estaba acostumbrada, que le extrañó tanto cuando Emily le tomó la mano para cruzar una calle, y también ese gesto lo hiciera Mike, quedando finalmente entre los dos, caminando mirando todo a su alrededor. Debía admitir que en un primer momento, su primer impulso fue soltarse de ellos con rapidez, pero finalmente ganó el cariño que el gesto profesaba, por lo que sólo le restó importancia al asunto y se dedicó a mirar con una sonrisa a su alrededor. Al diablo si alguien de la escuela la veía, quizás con una simple mirada de advertencia se quedaba callado y podía amenazarlo para que después no hiciera algún comentario con sus compañeros de curso.

Lo malo, al menos para ella, es que de todas las personas con quienes pudieron verse en el centro comercial, justamente se encontraron con alguien que prácticamente las amenazas de Helga no funcionaban para nada.

Justamente, se encontraron con Arnold.

Lamentablemente la rubia no lo vio venir. Estaba tan entusiasmada con Mike viendo los videojuegos, que no se dio cuenta que entró a la tienda un niño de su misma edad, también rubio, pero con la cabeza con una extraña forma de cabeza de balón.

Y Helga estaba de lo más feliz conversando con Mike y Emily, viendo qué videojuegos comprar, cuando alguien se acercó a ellos al reconocer a la niña. En parte, él miró extrañado al trío, nunca había visto a los dos que acompañaban a su compañera de clases.

-¿Helga?- preguntó Arnold, acercándose a ellos. En parte, se alegraba de verla ya que no le había visto ni la sombra desde lo ocurrido en IF.

-¡Arnold!- la chica se maldijo por tener la misma reacción de siempre al verlo: decir su nombre abriendo los ojos, mientras que sentía que su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza y que sus manos empezaban a sudar... y además, la presencia de sus tíos la ponían más nerviosa aún -... eh... ¿cómo estás?

-... Bien- el chico miraba curioso a los otros dos, decidió presentarse ante ellos –hola, soy Arnold, un compañero de Helga de la escuela.

-¡Ah!- Emily sonrió ampliamente –gusto en conocerte, somos los tíos de Helga. Yo soy Emily y él mi esposo Mike.

-Mucho gusto- dijo el rubio, sonriendo.

Helga tenía ganas de enterrarse. De sólo recordar lo que había ocurrido en IF le daban deseos de irse de ese lugar, o al menos dejar a Arnold ahí y ella con sus tíos poco menos salir corriendo... pero no, sólo frunció el ceño, y miró al muchacho con rostro de "ya saludaste, ahora ándate"

-Phoebe me dijo que estabas de vacaciones- dijo Arnold, no dándose por aludido por la mirada que tenía la niña -¿cuándo volviste?

-Hoy, fui a casa de mis tíos por algunos días- contestó Helga, intentando que su voz no reflejara el rostro serio que tenía en esos momentos. Detestaba que Arnold fuera así -¿cómo están tus abuelos?

-Como siempre- dijo el chico, sonriendo con diversión –mi abuela con sus cosas raras y el abuelo tan cascarrabias...

-Helga- interrumpió Emily la conversación, quizás dándose algo de cuenta de lo incómoda que se estaba sintiendo la niña -¿qué te parece si vamos por el helado que queríamos?, si quieres, tú amigo también puede acompañarnos...- no, no se había dado cuenta.

-Eh, no, gracias...-comenzó a excusarse Arnold, sintiéndose algo incómodo por la situación –sólo vengo de pasada, no es necesa...

-Sólo es un helado, no es para tanto- sonrió divertida Emily al ver la reacción del chico –además, no te quitaremos mucho tiempo, ¿cierto, Mike?, aún nos quedan por ver algunos departamentos que tenemos para elegir.

Arnold miró a Helga de reojo, y aunque le pareció de lo más extraño, la chica no se veía tan molesta como siempre... ni siquiera tenía el ceño fruncido, aunque no se podía decir que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al niño le pareció de lo más curioso. Pero aún así, esa mirada no le dio ninguna pista sobre lo que tenía que contestar.

-Vamos, Arnold- dijo Helga de pronto, cruzándose de brazos –no te hagas de rogar y acompáñanos un rato, ¿o es que vienes a juntarte con alguien?

El chico decidió cortar por lo sano, así que prefirió ignorar el comentario de Helga y aceptar la invitación. La chica, aunque se sintió un poco nerviosa, en el fondo se alegró de que los acompañara... así podría evitarse cualquier conversación desagradable que él quisiera comenzar (entiéndase, sobre lo que pasó en IF)

Más que nada, durante los minutos que caminaron a la heladería Arnold se dedicó a observar a Helga y su actitud con sus tíos. Al menos él, nunca la había visto en esa actitud con sus padres, de hecho, era completamente diferente; enojona, gruñona, huraña... completamente a la chica que tenía a su lado, que conversaba animadamente, reía, incluso, iba de la mano con su tía...

Pero luego Arnold se dedicó a observar a los otros dos, y notó que lo importante no era el cambio de actitud de Helga, sino que sus tíos la trataban realmente bien, la escuchaban, se notaba un real interés en lo que la niña hacía y decía. De pronto, se preguntó por qué Helga nunca le había hablado de ellos... hasta que recordó que difícilmente ellos podrían llamarse "amigos", a pesar de estar juntos en los momentos que podrían decirse difícil, apoyándose el uno al otro.

¿De verdad que Helga no era amiga de él?

-Arnold, ¿qué helado vas a querer?- escuchó, y vio que Emily lo miraba con simpatía. Antes de contestar, buscó con la mirada a Helga y a Mike, pero no los vio por ningún lado, ella pareció darse cuenta –Mike llevó a Helga a la chocolatería, tiene que pagarle una apuesta que hicieron hace unos días atrás, nos dejaron a los dos a cargo de los helados.

-¿Apuesta?- preguntó sin pensar mucho Arnold.

-Sí, siempre están compitiendo, más que nada de juego... ¿qué helado quieres?

A pesar que Arnold insistió que él podía pagarse su propio helado, ella no le hizo caso, ni tampoco cuando el niño eligió uno de los más baratitos... para nada, le compró el mismo que a Helga. No le quedó más que aceptar. Se sentaron en una mesita a esperar a los otros dos.

-Usted es tía de Helga, ¿cierto?- le preguntó Arnold, Emily se largó a reír.

-No me trates de usted, que me haces sentir demasiado vieja, y sólo tengo 24- le pidió Emily –y sí, soy la hermana de Bob, nos parecemos, ¿cierto?- preguntó con ironía, y Arnold sonrió. Definitivamente no se parecían en nada -¿de hace cuántos años que estás con Helga en la escuela?

-Desde el jardín de niños- contestó Arnold –nos conocemos de hace mucho, igual que a casi toda la clase.

-Ya veo...- Emily pareció algo nerviosa de pronto, y por algunos momentos guardó silencio –Arnold... sé que es feo lo que te voy a pedir, pero...- el niño frunció el cejo –quisiera pedirte un favor, sobre Helga...

-¿Helga?

-Debes saber que Mike y yo no somos de la ciudad- comenzó a decir Emily, algo seria para el gusto de Arnold –por lo que no tenemos mucha oportunidad de compartir con Helga, al menos no lo suficiente como para estar al tanto de cómo está- el niño comenzó a entender hacia dónde iba el tema –y estamos preocupados por ella... por Bob y Myriam, que son sus padres, sino también por su relación con los niños de su edad.

Arnold escuchaba con atención, algo serio también.

-Me atrevería a decir que tú conoces mejor a Helga que nosotros, que somos sus... tíos- continuó Emily –Mike y yo nos vendremos a vivir un tiempo a Hillwood, más que nada por ella. La hemos notado muy cambiada éste último tiempo.

-¿Por qué me está diciendo esto?- la interrumpió Arnold -¿qué quiere que haga?

-Oh, no pienses nada malo- extrañamente, Emily se sonrojó de la vergüenza –me gustaría que me hablaras de ella, de cómo es... si tiene amigas...

-¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

-Porque sería lo mismo a que le preguntara a sus padres- contestó inmediatamente Emily –y yo se perfectamente que no todo es tan perfecto como quieren que crea. No hay que ser tonto como para no darse cuenta que Helga no es una niña feliz, y eso me tiene muy preocupada, y quiero ayudarla, con Mike queremos ayudarla...- Emily se quedó unos momentos en silencio –mira, sé que es raro lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero puedo notar que eres bastante maduro. Tampoco te quiero pedir que lo olvides, porque sé que algo de razón me encuentras...

-Lo único que puedo decirle es que Helga es alguien muy especial, aunque no le guste demostrarlo- dijo Arnold –y que si quiere saber más de ella, debería preguntárselo...

-Dime Arnold- dijo Emily, interrumpiéndolo -¿tú crees que Helga conteste mis preguntas?- el niño no contestó –no te quiero presionar, si no quieres hacerlo, está bien... incluso puedes pensar que la estás protegiendo- el niño bajó la mirada –pero... me gustaría que lo consideraras. Si algún día no sabes cómo ayudarla, recuerda que yo también estoy tratando de hacerlo...

-¡Volvimos, ¿nos demoramos mucho?!- Helga llegó casi corriendo, siendo seguida por Mike. Los otros dos cambiaron la cara inmediatamente –habían algunas promociones de chocolates y nos entretuvimos probando, ¿cierto, tío?

-Claro, así que lo más seguro es que nos enfermemos del estómago...

-Pero...- comenzó Helga, sonriendo ampliamente –lo comido y lo bebido no lo quita nadie, como se dice.

Arnold no podía negar que había disfrutado el rato que había estado con ellos, y por momentos deseó que Helga hubiera tenido una familia como la que estaba viendo en esos momentos... aunque familia no era la palabra precisa, pero quizás sí lo era, padres. Al menos se podía notar a la vista lo mucho que la querían.

-Nunca nos hemos llevado bien mi hermano y yo- decía Emily, mientras tomaba un poco de su helado –somos demasiado diferentes los dos, aunque tengo que agradecer no haber salido como él, habría sido terrible.

-¿Nunca se han llevado bien?- le preguntó Helga, interesada en el tema -¿o es como Olga y yo, que no nos soportamos?

Arnold esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. En honor a la verdad tenía que admitir que Helga estaba un poco equivocada en lo anterior: ella era la que no soportaba a Olga, no al revés... de hecho, podía decir que la mayor de los Pataki adoraba a su "hermanita bebé", como solía decirle. Lástima que Helga no aprovechaba el cariño que Olga tenía intenciones de darle.

-Se podría decir que sí- contestó algo pensativa Emily –se podría decir que remamos para lados distintos, y la verdad es que pasó algo en la familia que terminó por separarnos definitivamente.

-¿Ah si?- Helga se vio notablemente interesada en lo anterior que había dicho Emily, no le interesó que Arnold estuviera presente para preguntar -¿qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿hace cuántos años que fue?

-Ese tema- intervino esta vez Mike, sonriendo levemente –no son para los niños. Quizás algún día te enteres de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-¿Tú también estás metido?- preguntó Helga, abriendo los ojos un poco debido al interés que todo ese tema le causaba -¿qué pudo ser tan grave como para que te molestaras con Bob tantos años?, no me lo imagino.

-No te preocupes por eso- le pidió Emily –será mejor que termines tú helado, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aún, y el día está pasando.

Al rato se estaban despidiendo de Arnold. El chico había quedado más que encantado con los tíos de Helga, y las palabras que le había dicho Emily se habían quedado dando vueltas en su cabeza... y estaba seguro que no podría olvidarlas muy fácil.

Con las manos en los bolsillos caminó hacia la casa de Gerald. Estaba seguro que su amigo iba a estar molesto por todo el rato que debía estar esperándolo, pero la verdad era que no le interesaba mucho...

Y, en efecto, Gerald lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de enojo que Arnold se detuvo unos momentos antes de seguir su camino a encontrarse con su amigo.

-¿Sabes cuánto rato te he esperado?- le preguntó, visiblemente molesto.

-Me imagino que mucho, por la cara que tienes- le contestó el rubio –perdona, tuve un pequeño problema en el centro comercial y me retrasé más de la cuenta.

-¿Qué problema?- preguntó Gerald, que interesado se acercó a su amigo con la intención de saber lo que había ocurrido -¿fue muy grave?

-No, para nada- Arnold se encogió de hombros –me encontré con Helga y sus tíos, y me obligaron a aceptar una copa de helado.

-¿¡Qué!?- Gerald casi tenía la mandíbula al nivel del suelo por la sorpresa -¿¡estás hablando de la misma Helga G. Pataki que conocemos y hemos aguantado durante todos estos años, como tortura a nuestros pecados en vidas pasadas!?

-Gerald, no seas exagerado- lo retó Arnold –y aunque no lo creas, fue Helga la que me obligó a aceptar...

-Wow... quizás las vacaciones lograron que se hiciera más civilizada...

-Gerald...- Arnold hizo ojos al cielo, dándose cuenta que definitivamente su amigo no tenía remedio –deja de hablar mal de Helga, no es correcto. Además, yo creo que ella de verdad es muy diferente a cómo se muestra normalmente.

-Sí, seguro- sin muchos deseos de contradecir a su amigo, se encogió de hombros.

Arnold no tenía deseos de discutir, así que dejó el tema ahí no más. Porque él sabía que sus palabras respecto a Helga eran verdad, la niña que él veía habitualmente no era la verdadera Helga Pataki, y todas sus sospechas habían quedado muy bien fundamentadas por su ayuda en el tema de IF, ya que ella fue capaz de sacrificar la posible fortuna que tendría su padre, sólo para ayudarle a él...

Además, estaba lo que le había "dicho" (si es que no, gritado) en la azotea del edificio...

Porque si bien habían llegado al acuerdo de que sólo había sido un impulso loco, que los nervios los habían hecho actuar medio raro, tenía la extraña sensación de que todo eso no se quedaba en eso nada más; él sabía que Helga escondía algo.

Y estaba más que dispuesto a descubrirlo, aunque tuviera que acercarse a ella, corriendo el constante peligro de las manifestaciones de rechazo que ella solía tener en su contra...

-¡Arnold!- el chico dio un saltito, mirando algo asustado a su amigo -¡te estoy hablando de hace media hora y tú estás en la luna!, ¿me quieres decir qué es lo que te pasa?

-No es nada, lo siento...- murmuró el otro –vamos, nos deben estar esperando.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y así como sus vacaciones habían pasado volando, la semana que le quedaba libre había pasado también, dando como inicio el nuevo año escolar.

Helga se observó, y aunque se sentía algo extraña, no podía negar que estaba complacida con la imagen que veía. Emily había tenido razón al escoger para ella esos pantalones azules y esa blusa rosa pálido... sin contar que el moño que usaba antes lo iba a continuar haciendo, sólo que a manera de cintillo (por sugerencia de su tía)

Sonriendo complacida por la imagen que el espejo le devolvió, Helga salió del baño para terminar de alistarse para ir a la escuela. Lo más seguro es que no habría desayuno, pero eso era tan habitual que ya no se molestaba en enojarse.

-------------------------------------------

**Hola!!!**

**Primero que todo me disculpo con ustedes por la demora en la actualización del cap, pero aparte de estudiar en la universidad, me puse a trabajar, por lo que se me hace más difícil escribir. Pero en todo caso, esta semana salgo de vacaciones de verano, por lo que espero que no se vuelva a repetir tanto tiempo sin actualizar.**

**¿Qué más?, ¿les va gustando cómo va quedando el fic?, espero que sí. Ah, por cierto, una pregunta. Se supone que en la serie los niños van en cuarto grado, y ahora deben estar en quinto... ¿sigue con ellos el profesor Simmons?. Pliz, espero que alguien me conteste porque necesito saberlo para continuar con el fic, jejeje.**

**Agradezco a Isabel, Flor440, Hellerick Ferlibay, Onighiri-chan, a José Ramiro y a todos los que leen el fic. Estaré esperando sus comentarios, que estén bien.**


	3. III El nuevo de la clase

**III. El nuevo de la clase.**

Llegó a la escuela justo antes que tocaran para el inicio de las clases. En parte, se sintió bien de empezar medianamente bien el período, lo único que le había faltado, estaba segura, era un buen desayuno en su casa y un almuerzo decente preparado por su madre... pero eso, definitivamente, era pedir milagros... y ya no estaba para eso.

Helga pudo darse cuenta que todo continuaba exactamente igual en la escuela. ¿Habían cambiado en algo sus compañeros?, al menos a primera vista no podía notar nada, ni ella misma veía algún cambio rotundo en ella... salvo el "nuevo look" que tenía desde sus vacaciones con su tía, que incluso llegó a sorprender a Rhonda, que la quedó mirando al verla llegar como si estuviera vestida con ropa Chanell.

-¡Helga!- su amiga Phoebe se acercó inmediatamente a ella, sonriendo –te ves muy bien, siempre te dije que tenías que dejar los cachitos y usar el cabello suelto.

-Claro, Phoebe, como digas- se sentó pesadamente sobre la silla.

Phoebe quedó mirando a su amiga. Se dio cuenta que en apariencia se veía mucho mejor pero se notaba con creces que su actitud no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, lo que en parte le agradaba.

-Lamento no haberte avisado antes que había vuelto de mis vacaciones- le dijo la rubia, sacándola de sus pensamientos –pero estuve algo ocupada, con eso de que mis tíos se vienen a vivir a Hillwood andan de lo más histéricos... sin contar que mi tía Emily tiene discusiones más seguidas con Bob, lo que ya es mucho decir. Lo bueno es que ya encontraron un lugar...

-¿Esos tíos que siempre ves?- preguntó la chica, mirando a una sonriente Helga asentir -¿y sabes por qué vinieron a vivir aquí?

-Por trabajo, creo- contestó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros. En esos momentos vieron entrar a Arnold y a Gerald, conversando. Helga soltó un suspiro mientras se perdía unos momentos en sus pensamientos. Phoebe siguió su mirada y sonrió un poco, descubriendo a su amiga. Esta vez, conscientemente, respetó su silencio... quizás unos pocos de completa tranquilidad que podía tener –cuando quieras te los presento, les hablé de ti... Arnold ya los conoce.

-¿Arnold?

-Sí, nos encontramos con él cuando salimos, y mi tía lo invitó a tomar helado...

La llegada del señor Simmons interrumpió la conversación. Los alumnos, después que les insistiera unos momentos que guardaran silencio, lo hicieron y por fin el profesor les pudo dar la bienvenida a las clases (escuchó algunos bufidos de la mayoría de los niños) y, sonriente, invitó a un nuevo compañero a entrar.

Todos lo miraron con atención. En estatura era del porte de Helga, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, delgado. A más de una le causó buena impresión.

-Chicos, él es Gastón Hernández- dijo el profesor Simmons –será su nuevo compañero.

-Hola, mucho gusto- saludó sonriente el niño.

-Gastón, ve a sentarte al lado de Helga, el lugar que está libre.

-Sí, gracias.

Casi no tuvieron clases ese día, más que nada el señor Simmons les contó alguno de los proyectos que tenía pensado para ellos para ese año de estudios, hablaron sobre las vacaciones de algunos de ellos (en esa ocasión la que más habló fue Rhonda, que no se cansaba de contarle a sus compañeros su viaje a Londres a ver a unos familiares), y le hicieron una que otra pregunta a Gastón para conocerlo más, preguntas que él respondía con algo de timidez.

Durante los recesos, la mayoría de los niños se dedicaron a conversar con el "nuevo", como solían llamarlo, sobre todo los niños, que por primera vez veían con recelo cómo la mayoría de sus compañeras tenían toda la atención volcada en ese niño recién llegado.

-Así son las chicas- suspiró Gerald, alejándose junto con Sid y Stinky para comprarse alguna golosina –interesadas... todas son iguales.

-Sí, les apuesto que nunca nos habrían tomado tanta atención a nosotros- dijo Sid, mirando al grupo detrás de él.

-Fue lo que pasó más o menos cuando llegó Lila, ¿lo recuerdan?- comentó Stinky.

-Pero no vas a comparar, Lila era interesante...

-Y simpática- agregó Gerald.

Entre las chicas, no era que causara la gran impresión la llegada de Gastón, pero al menos las ayudaba a salir de sus rutinas diarias de la escuela. Sin contar que el chico era bastante agradable, no podían negarlo.

Helga estaba sentada con el grupo, aunque no participaba de la conversación. A su lado, de pronto, sintió que alguien se sentaba y con sorpresa notó que no era otro que Arnold.

-No te veo muy animada...- le dijo, a modo de saludo. Helga enarcó una ceja antes de contestarle.

-¿Y te interesa?- le preguntó con ironía, aunque en parte no sabía de la razón de su repentino mal humor... quizás era porque hacía un rato había visto a Arnold conversar animadamente con Lila, y ella tan coqueta como siempre. A ratos la detestaba.

-¿Otra vez atacándome?- preguntó Arnold, visiblemente "afectado" –pensé que estábamos en paz después del helado que tomamos el otro día- la sonrisa amable que mostraba le dio a entender a Helga que de afectado tenía realmente poco. Sonrió por lo que el rubio le había dicho.

-¿En paz?, sí claro, como quieras, Cabeza de Balón- Helga soltó una pequeña risita -¿y cuándo fue que te declaré la guerra, según tú?. Si alguien te escuchara, dirá que paso todo el bendito día molestándote...

Arnold la miró significativamente, y Helga se dio cuenta que eso era lo que hacía todo el día. Algo avergonzada, miró hacia otro lado, esperando que el otro no viera el sonrojo que estaba causando tener esa conversación con ella.

-Está bien- dijo la niña, después de unos momentos –puede que nunca te haya tratado del todo bien, pero... pero...

-¿Pero?- la animó Arnold, intrigado por lo que ella diría. La verdad nunca pensó que ella llegara a disculparse, pero quizás algo bueno iba a tener todo eso.

-Vamos, Cabeza de Balón, ¿estás esperando que me disculpe o algo así?- gruñó Helga, cruzándose de brazos. Arnold terminó por sonreír, ella volvía a hacerlo, escapaba de una manera casi desesperada de sus preguntas.

-Claro que no... pero me interesa saber qué es lo que piensas...

-Ah, típico de ti- Helga miró a otro lado, tratando de escapar de la mirada confundida del chico –piensas que conversando puedes ayudar a todas las personas, solucionar todos sus problemas.

-Puede que no esté tan equivocado- replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros –porque extrañamente te vi muy animada el otro día, con tus tíos...

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Helga frunció el cejo, mirando a Arnold con seriedad –no entiendo...

-Que cuando estabas con tus tíos, te veías muy distinta a lo normal- contestó él, ignorando la cara que ella puso –o sea, no lo tomes a mal... te veías realmente contenta... como pocas veces te he visto... y ¿sabes?, me gustó cómo te vi... de verdad que sí.

Arnold, al ver a Gerald acercarse a él, se puso de pie y se acercó a él, dejando a Helga completamente sorprendida por lo que le había dicho. Y ni siquiera podía decir que era porque a él le había gustado el verla así, sino que por lo primero, que se veía "realmente contenta"

Ella siempre se había sentido muy bien con sus tíos, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que su presencia causaba en ella. ¿Realmente alegre?, ¿cómo saber si era verdad lo que él le decía?

No sabía si definirlo como suerte, pero justo en ese momento tuvieron que regresar al salón, por lo que Helga se salvó de seguir preguntándose lo mismo, al menos durante un rato.

El resto del día podría definirse como "normal", en el sentido que no hubo ninguna otra novedad con los muchachos. Ni siquiera la llegada de Gastón al curso llamó la atención de todos durante mucho rato.

Helga se vio durante resto del día distraída. No podía decir que había olvidado la propuesta que sus tíos le habían hecho para que se fuera a vivir con ellos, y con el comentario que le había hecho Arnold, se sentía mucho más confundida que antes, ya que después de eso, se planteó una respuesta positiva a ellos.

Cuando llegó a su casa, su padre aún no llegaba y Myriam "veía" la televisión (en realidad, estaba dormida con la televisión encendida). Helga la observó unos momentos y luego se acercó a ella, mirándola con cierta curiosidad.

-Oye, Myriam...- la llamó, moviéndola un poco -¡Myriam!

-Eh... ¡ah!- Helga soltó un suspiro mientras su madre se sentaba bien y se acomodaba los anteojos. Luego la miró ausente, como siempre –Helga, ya llegaste de la escuela... ¿qué quieres?

-En realidad, nada, sólo quería molestar- gruñó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos. Luego de unos momentos de ver que su madre se volvía a dormir poco a poco, se desesperó -¡ponme atención, Myriam, quiero hablar contigo!

-¿Sobre qué?- le preguntó.

-Sobre la tía Emily- contestó Helga, sentándose cerca de ella –quiero saber por qué ella y Bob se llevan tan mal...

-Helga...- Myriam se vio confusa unos momentos... ¿o era que estaba nerviosa? –tú papá y tú tía no se llevan para nada mal, ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas?

-¿Será porque cada vez que se juntan en alguna parte terminan discutiendo?- preguntó con ironía la niña, poniéndose de pie al darse cuenta que no sacaría mucho de esa conversación –vamos, Myriam, no hay que ser ciegos para darse cuenta que ellos se pueden hasta odiar, y sé que hay una razón para eso.

-Hija, no se de qué hablas, de verdad...

La niña la dejó hablando sola, molesta. Estaba segura que ninguno era sincero cuando negaba una posible razón por la enemistad de ambos hermanos... al menos sabía que de su madre mucha información no iba a lograr.

En pocos momentos estuvo en la calle, en donde se quedó de pie pensando qué hacer. Iba a comenzar a caminar hacia la casa de Phoebe, cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Hola, eres Helga, ¿cierto?- escuchó, y al voltear, vio cerca de ella a su compañero nuevo, Gastón.

-Sí...

-Oye, que cerca vivimos, yo estoy tres casas más allá...- comentó el niño, mirando su casa desde el lugar en que ambos estaban. Helga estaba a punto de decirle que no le interesaba el asunto, cuando él volteó a verla sonriente –me gustaría que un día vinieras... mis papás estarán feliz de saber que ya hablo con alguno de mis compañeros.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, el único que ha hablado aquí eres tú- dijo con desdén Helga, y contrario a lo que esperaba, Gastón rió un poco -¿qué te causa tanta gracia?

-No pienses que es por ti- dijo él, rápidamente –sólo que me dio risa, mi mamá me dice lo mismo, que nunca me callo...

-Si lo dice ella, debe ser verdad- suspiró Helga –aunque no creo que le ganes a Rhonda Lloyd contando su nueva excursión por Londres...- agregó luego con ironía.

-Ah, la niña de melena... sí, tienes razón, durante las clases no se quedaba callada... ¿siempre es así?, no dan ganas de escucharla.

-¿Cierto que no?- por primera vez, la niña lo miraba con interés, y él se dio cuenta –creo que en eso estamos de acuerdo.

-Algo es algo- contestó él -¿y a dónde ibas?

-A caminar- Helga se encogió de hombros, y luego miró a su nuevo compañero –si quieres puedes acompañarme, así te muestro el barrio.

-¡Genial!

No le costó nada comenzar a tener una conversación decente con él. De echo, al poco rato se dio cuenta que era de lo más simpático y que siempre tenía los comentarios justos para hacerla reír. Se sintió realmente cómoda caminando con él, hablándole de alguna de las aventuras que había tenido con sus amigos, un poco de su familia, de algunos de los chicos de la escuela.

También supo de él... de padre y madre latinos, sudamericanos, que llegaron al país buscando algo de suerte, de la hermana mayor que él tenía, de algunos tiempos difíciles en el otro lugar en que vivían, del abandono de su padre...

-Y así...- el chico se encogió de hombros –estamos aquí. Llegamos a Hillwood porque mamá fue contratada como enfermera en el hospital, y esa casa era más o menos accesible. Lo bueno es que mi hermana Martina comienza a ejercer también de profesora, pero lamentablemente no es en la 118...

Helga sonrió, recordando sin querer que cuando su hermana estuvo en la primera, ella reaccionó de la misma manera, triste, aunque lo dejó notar mostrando rabia y desesperación... siempre simulando, mintiendo...

-¿Y tú?- le preguntó de pronto él, mirándola con curiosidad –me cuesta creer que te lleves tan mal con tu hermana.

-Es que no la conoces- contestó Helga, sentándose en una banca –es realmente desesperante, ¿sabes?, cuando viene de visita todo es un caos.

La sonrisa que tenía Gastón no la interpretó como de burla, al contrario, le dio la impresión que era como si tratara de entender a qué se refería. Los dos guardaron en silencio.

Por momentos, a Helga le dio la impresión que Gastón sería mucho más cercano a ella de lo que había considerado en un principio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la Casa de Huéspedes, Arnold se encontraba en su habitación. Aún tenía en sus manos el diario de sus padres que había encontrado junto con su abuelo hacía unos meses... todos los días se dedicaba a observarlo, sobre todo el mapa.

A ratos se imaginaba que con una expedición iba en su búsqueda, de alguna manera intuía que si lo hacía, no tardaría en encontrarse con ellos, en conocerlos y quedarse con ellos de una vez por todas.

Dejó el diario con cuidado en uno de sus cajones, mirándolo luego. Prácticamente era su tesoro, lo más cercano que tenía a ellos... sonriendo luego salió de la habitación y se dirigió al primer piso. Iría a la cocina a comer algo y luego iría con Gerald.

Se preparaba un sándwich, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono. Al notar que nadie tenía intenciones de contestar, algo contrariado caminó para hacerlo él mismo. Levantó el auricular y habló.

-¿Diga?

Por unos momentos lo único que sintió fueron un ruido constante de interferencia. Esperó un poco más y volvió a hablar. Ya después de unos segundos y de un tercer llamado, pensó que sólo estaban molestando, así que se dispuso a cortar.

-No vuelva a llamar si no van a contes...

-¿Ar..old?- escuchó una voz de mujer, y sin saber la razón, su corazón dio un vuelco, se quedó en silencio -¿hay...al...ien...ahí?

-... Arnold...- contestó el niño, sin saber qué más decir, pero de pronto sintiendo una presión en su garganta que no lo dejaba hablar con tranquilidad -¿... quién es...?

-Hijo... soy... St...lla... que alegría es...char..e...- después de eso, silencio.

Arnold demoró unos momentos en contestar. Las manos le temblaban y de pronto sintió cómo sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

-Ma... má...- balbuceó, y después de unos momentos colgó el teléfono. Se quedó quieto un poco más, mientras la sonrisa poco a poco comenzaba a formarse, y una lágrima rebelde escapaba -¡¡¡Abuelo, abuela!!!

--------------------------

**Holas!!**

**Bueno, ¿qué les cuento?. De tonta nada más he visto videos deprimentes todo el día... pasando por una de las películas más tristes, un documental de Chernobyl y otro documental que también me deprimió... bueno, como sea, hay días en que uno parece atraer los temas para terminar afectado. Me decidí escribir el capítulo mientras escuchaba a The Beatles tratando de subir mi ánimo. Y un consejo, nunca hagan la tontera que hice hoy xD, porque de verdad afecta, jejeje.  
**

**En fin, ahora, lo que nos interesa. Espero que el cap les haya gustado. Si me demoré, era porque realmente no sabía cómo seguir... es decir, tenía dos versiones (en realidad, tres). Tanto así, que tenía la mitad del cap escrito pero lo borré, decidiéndome a poner nuevamente a Gastón, en vez de las dos posibles alternativas que tenía (una nueva compañera, y una profesora practicante). Ojalá que mi decisión les haya gustado... y también lo de los padres de Arnold... quería escribir alguna vez sobre ellos, sobre todo después que vi ese cap donde encuentran el diario ^^**

**Eso sería... un saludo y agradecimientos a saku-xan, Isabel, Lita Black, José Ramiro, y Liz-Bella, que me dejaron comentario por el cap anterior.**


	4. IV Phoebe

**IV. Phoebe.**

-_Un golpe menos, un golpe más... como dice la canción a esta altura me da igual (1)..._

Helga terminó la frase de la canción y se apoyó sobre el escritorio, soltando un suspiro. A la distancia pudo ver a Phoebe, Gerald y Arnold conversar animadamente, sobre quizás qué temas, y fue en ese momento que la rubia se quedó pensando en lo rápido que estaban cambiando las cosas en su vida.

Aún recordaba la mañana en que Arnold había llegado todo emocionado porque había recibido una llamada de su madre, y eso ya era más o menos un mes. Lamentablemente para él, no volvió a pasar, a pesar que pasaba desde que llegaba de la escuela al lado del teléfono esperando alguna llamada de ellos... cada día se notaba más desilusionado por el tema, pero Helga, al igual que él, aún tenía esperanza de que pudiera volver a hablar con ellos.

Por otra parte, también estaba el tema de Gastón. Al ser prácticamente vecino de Helga, se habían vuelto bastante cercanos, muy amigos, lo que en parte extrañó a casi todos sus compañeros, ya que Helga en ningún momento antes se había mostrado de esa manera con algún compañero que no fuera Phoebe (incluso a ésta, en ocasiones, daba la impresión que era más su sirvienta que su amiga)

Y, lamentablemente para Helga, esa amistad le había traído un pequeño problema: Phoebe. En parte la rubia no sabía qué había ocurrido primero: la cercanía de ella y Gastón, o la de Phoebe con Gerald, aunque la verdad no le interesaba mucho a esas alturas. El asunto era que, aunque de manera involuntaria (quizás) ambas se estaban alejando. Y no se había dado cuenta sino hacía unos cuantos días, en que había tomado el autobús porque se había atrasado y se había encontrado con Phoebe ahí, así que se acercó a ella para irse juntas.

-¡Hola, Phoebe!- exclamó Helga sentándose a su lado, la pelinegra se notó algo nerviosa, y ella lo notó -¿pasa algo?

-No, claro que no, Helga...- se apresuró a decir la otra –pero es que yo...

Helga miró confundida a Phoebe y siguió su mirada hacia el frente, en donde vio que Gerald subía al autobús y se detenía en el pasillo al ver que el asiento al lado de Phoebe estaba ocupado. Helga sonrió con cierta maldad y se puso de pie, indicándole al otro que el asiento estaba dispuesto para él.

-Ay, Phoebe- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie –si querías privacidad debiste habérmelo dicho... nos vemos en clases.

Rió un poco al notar que su amiga se ponía como un tomate de lo roja, pero al llegar a la última fila de asientos y verse sola ahí sentada, mientras que todos los demás iban conversando alegremente, se dio cuenta que ella y Phoebe hacía unos buenos días que no compartían una conversación más o menos decente, salvo durante algunas tardes que se juntaban, que cada vez se hacían más difíciles de lograr porque la escuela les estaba dando bastante trabajo.

Y aunque se dio cuenta de ello, también se dio cuenta que sus intentos para cambiarlo poco a poco estaban disminuyendo. Y la verdad, ya no sabía qué hacer, en ocasiones le daba la impresión que Phoebe estaba molesta con ella por algo, pero si no se lo decía nunca se enteraría de qué había hecho mal...

-¡Querida Geraldine!- Helga dio un saltito al sentir la voz de cierta persona que se sentaba a su lado. Por momentos le dieron deseos de golpearlo, pero desistió, volviendo a apoyarse en la mesa -¿qué te pasa?, ni siquiera me has amenazado ni me has tratado mal por lo que te dije.

-No me siento con ánimos de tomar en cuenta a tontos- gruñó Helga. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir que Gastón no le decía palabra y, al levantar la mirada, lo vio un tanto preocupado -¿qué te pasa ahora?

-¿Te sientes bien?, ¿pasó algo en tú casa?

-Está todo perfecto, ¿me puedes dejar en paz?- le dijo la otra con cierta brusquedad. Gastón la miró con resignación y terminó suspirando, dándose cuenta que al menos ese día, era mejor no meterse con ella ni mucho menos llevarle la contra en algo.

-Bueno, ya que insistes en que todo está bien, pasemos a algo más interesante...- Helga miró a Gastón con curiosidad -¡necesito pedirte un favor!

-Si es dinero, no tengo.

-No es dinero- replicó el otro rápidamente –mi hermana me habló de un campeonato que harán de fútbol femenino, hasta los doce años, las niñas del curso están en edad de participar, y si se organizan, en una de esas hasta pueden salir campeonas.

-¿Fútbol?

-Sí, fútbol soccer, el deporte rey... o sea, en realidad, es baby fútbol, pero a la larga es lo mismo. ¿Qué te parece, Helga, tú crees que aceptarán?

Helga sonrió un poco, y se encogió de hombros. Vio a Gastón demasiado ilusionado como para bajarlo de su nube y decirle que lo más seguro era que sus compañeras no iban a aceptar, ya sea porque simplemente no les interesaba o porque podían encontrar el juego algo violento... Le daba risa el sólo imaginar a Lila o a Rhonda en una cancha de fútbol detrás de un balón... era simplemente cómico.

-¿Tú participarías?

-Claro... si las demás aceptan, ¿por qué no lo haría?

-Genial...

Helga sabía lo próximo que ocurriría, así que no se vio del todo sorprendida (o al menos tanto como Gastón) cuando notó que la mayoría de las niñas del curso se mostraban reacias a participar en el mentado campeonato. Gastón, el de la idea, estaba al frente de la clase a un lado del profesor Simmons, Helga estaba también en el frente, más como apoyo moral que otra cosa, y miraba con aburrimiento a sus compañeros.

-¿De verdad que no quieren participar?- preguntó completamente desilusionado Gastón, tanto, que a Helga le dio algo de pena –vamos, si no es tan malo... apuesto a que han jugado baseball u otro deporte...

-No es lo mismo- fue Rhonda la que habló –además, yo casi no juego ahora, me puedo dañar...

-Claro, se te puede romper una uña- gruñó Helga, caminando hacia su asiento –ya déjalas, Gastón, ahora entiendes lo participativos que pueden llegar a ser.

Dándose cuenta de que ya no había más vuelta que darle al asunto, Gastón volvió a su asiento, guardando los papeles con las reglas del campeonato que su hermana le había dado.

-La verdad es una lástima- dijo el profesor Simmons, una vez que los dos niños volvieron a sus asientos –ésta hubiera sido una buena oportunidad para unirse como grupo y tener nuevas experiencias, lamento que no aceptaran.

-¿Y no hay campeonato de hombres?- preguntó Gerald, interesado –si ellas no quieren jugar, es su problema, nosotros podemos formar un equipo y participar...

-¡Claro!- lo apoyó Harold –en una de esas el premio no es para nada malo...

-El premio no es malo, tonto- dijo Helga, bruscamente –pero lamentablemente ustedes están fuera, a menos que quieran vestirse de niñas y jugar...

-¿Cuál es el premio?- preguntó Rhonda, como quién no quiere la cosa. Helga la miró con una sonrisa algo desafiante.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Helga, soltando una pequeña risita –¿es que acaso la princesita Lloyd es capaz de dejar su cuna de oro y ensuciarse para ganar un premio?- todos se quedaron en silencio, notándose más tenso el ambiente. Simmons intervino.

-Helga, ya basta de decirle así a tu compañera- la recién nombrada se cruzó de brazos –y Rhonda, el premio es un viaje de estudios a fin de año por una semana, con todo pagado, así también...

-¿Y a qué lugar, señor Simmons?- preguntó esta vez Lila.

-Al que el curso elija, dentro del país, por supuesto- contestó el profesor –porque la participación es a nivel de cursos, no por equipos...

-Por un premio así, yo me visto de mujer- dijo Sid, maravillado, la mayoría del curso rió y sus palabras fueron apoyadas por algunos más de sus compañeros.

-Además, todo el torneo lo televisan- agregó Gastón, dándose cuenta que con esas pequeñas palabras podía terminar de entusiasmar a sus compañeras –pero claro, como no tienen deseos de participar y Helga no puede jugar sola...

-Espera...- Rhonda volvió a hablar. Se notaba que dudaba –yo me anoto.

-Y yo- apoyó Nadine, sonriendo.

En pocos minutos la mayoría de las niñas apoyaban la idea. Helga y Gastón se miraron triunfantes, pero a pesar de eso, ella se dio cuenta de algo: Phoebe ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la cabeza, así que no participaría.

-Bien niños, hemos perdido bastante tiempo y necesitan ponerse al día con su trabajo- interrumpió Simmons las conversaciones de los niños –Gastón, te dejaré a cargo, después de todo eres el que mejor entiendes del tema, así que tú te encargarás de organizarlas.

-¿Es que acaso piensa que no podemos hacerlo solas?- preguntó Helga, sorprendiendo algo al maestro, que no le contestó.

En fin, era tanto en lo que tenían que ponerse de acuerdo que el tiempo del receso no les alcanzó: tenían que ver, primero, quién de las niñas sabía jugar fútbol (ninguna), los horarios en que se juntarían todos los días para practicar (ahí estuvieron mucho tiempo discutiendo, incluso sus compañeros intervinieron una que otra vez para ayudar, ya que parecía imposible que se pondrían de acuerdo alguna vez), la camiseta y el nombre lo dejaron para otro día. Gastón fue elegido como entrenador oficial, aunque contaría con la ayuda de sus compañeros (después de todo, era el que más entendía de ese deporte) y la elección de la capitana lo dejaron para otro momento. Gastón, Helga y Arnold fueron los elegidos para ir a inscribir al curso en el campeonato.

Irían al día siguiente.

Durante el transcurso de la mañana, Helga había decidido que hablaría con Phoebe sobre lo que ocurría entre ellas, de manera que intentaría arreglarlo todo y así que todo siguiera como antes. Tuvo que esperar hasta el final del día de clases para poder tener un tiempito a solas con ella... y no fue ni tan así, porque tuvo que alcanzarla cuando ella se alejaba con Arnold y Gerald, camino a su casa.

-¡Phoebe, espera!- la llamó Helga, corriendo un poco para alcanzarla. Los tres dejaron de caminar y la miraron con curiosidad –quisiera hablar un momento contigo.

-¿Sobre qué, Helga?- le preguntó Phoebe, mirándola un poco. Helga no pudo saber si realmente estaba enojada con ella o no –últimamente no hemos hablado mucho.

-Es sobre eso mismo- la rubia de pronto comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa. No sabía si era por la mirada seria que Phoebe le daba, o por los ojos curiosos de Arnold y Gerald, que ni siquiera se habían alejado un poco para dejarlas hablar tranquilas –es que... bueno, nosotras... ¿no sientes que nos estamos alejando un... poco?

-¿Un poco?- Phoebe sonrió un poco –Helga, ¿y cuándo te diste cuenta de ello?, ¿acaso cuando te diste cuenta que te faltaba una asistente o algo así, que te siguiera en tus locuras?

Esta vez Helga no supo qué contestar, aunque lo intentó, pero las palabras de Phoebe la habían sorprendido demasiado, y no sólo a ella, sino que a Arnold y a Gerald también, que observaban extrañados a las amigas por la conversación que estaban teniendo.

-Phoebe...- extrañamente su voz tembló –tú...

-He estado pensando mucho estos días, Helga, y quizás al final nuestra amistad no es tan buena después de todo.

-Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando?- le preguntó Helga, casi desesperada –vamos, Phoebe, tú sabes que... bueno, eres mi mejor amiga, ¿de dónde estás sacando esas cosas?

-Vamos, Helga, seamos sinceras... más que tú amiga he sido tú secretaria, sólo eso... y si quieres que alguien más tenga ese papel, dile a tu amigo Gastón que continúe, porque yo, ya me aburrí.

Phoebe continuó su camino, y Gerald la siguió con la mirada, por lo que el único que pudo ver las lágrimas que se formaban en los ojos de Helga fue Arnold... o al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio antes que la rubia diera media vuelta y se perdiera entre los demás niños que salían de clases.

-¿Pasó lo que vi?- le preguntó Gerald a su amigo, sorprendido.

-Eso pareciera...- contestó algo nervioso Arnold –Gerald, ve con Phoebe, yo iré con Helga, no creo que estén muy bien.

-Bueno, amigo, después hablamos.

Arnold, después de unos minutos de camino, se dio cuenta que ya había perdido a Helga, así que dejó de caminar para tratar de adivinar hacia dónde podría haber ido. Después de unos cuantos pensamientos, se dirigió hacia el parque, mejor dicho al lago que había ahí... esperaba no equivocarse.

Y no podía negar que había suspirado con alivio cuando la vio a la distancia, sentada en la orilla abrazando sus rodillas. Se acercó con lentitud a ella y se sentó a su lado, sin decir ninguna palabra. Estando así Arnold se dio cuenta que desde lo ocurrido en Industrias Futuro, nunca habían vuelto a hablar como antes lo hacían de vez en cuando (muy de vez en cuando), aconsejándose, apoyándose en silencio y sin querer nunca admitirlo.

Tenía que admitir que en parte extrañaba eso.

-Helga... ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó, al darse cuenta que ella no tenía intenciones de hablarle.

-¿Y cómo esperas que esté?- preguntó de vuelta la otra –ya viste que mi mejor amiga me acaba de mandar al diablo, ¿cómo debería sentirme, eh, Arnoldo?

-...- Arnold la quedó mirando y luego sus ojos se posaron sobre el lago –lo siento...

-Quizás me lo merezco- suspiró Helga –creo que como todo estaba mejorando con la presencia de mis tíos, algo tenía que fallarme...

-No digas eso, ya verás que dentro de unos días Phoebe se dará cuenta que...

-No Arnold, ya no vale la pena- lo cortó Helga –Phoebe tiene toda la razón, los dos lo sabemos, así que mejor dejamos el tema hasta aquí, cualquier otra persona es mejor amiga que yo, estará bien hasta con Rhonda.

Arnold observó a la niña con cierta tristeza. Podía adivinar que estaba sufriendo, sus ojos se lo daban a entender, pero contrario a lo que esperaba de él mismo, terminó por sonreír.

-No, Helga- la otra lo miró con sorpresa –estoy seguro que tú y Phoebe son amigas de verdad, y que ésta no es más que otra prueba. Yo te ayudaré, puedes confiar en mí...

A pesar que en un momento no supo a qué se refería, con sólo ver sus ojos pudo sentir su seguridad. Arnold la ayudaría a ella, ¡a ella!, tal como lo había hecho tantas veces atrás, pero quizás ninguna era tan importantes como esa vez...

-... Gracias, Arnold.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1). Frase de la canción "Cartas, flores y un puñal" de Los Fabulosos Cadillacs... bueno, más que nada la puse porque cuando me suelen ocurrir cosas que me afectan, me identifica mucho.**

**Bien, les aclaro más o menos lo del cap. Cuando se me ocurrió la idea de éste fic, originalmente el tema principal iba a ser el fútbol, y después estaría el tema de los tíos de Helga y los padres de Arnold. En fin, estuve a punto de sacar lo del fútbol pero no lo pienso hacer, ya que al final el personaje extra (es decir, Gastón) está ahí para llevar a los personajes al tan nombrado campeonato... bueno, espero que la idea les haya entusiasmado tanto como a mí, ya que no puedo negar que soy una eterna fanática del fútbol, jejeje.**

**Otra cosa, lo de Phoebe. Espero que no haya caído mal su conversación con Helga... al escribir esa parte no creo que haya sido de celos a Gastón o algo así (realmente no fue con esa intención)... simplemente lo tomé como que las dos amigas se están alejando y, al hablar de eso, se sacan en cara uno que otro problema que han tenido, quizás enojadas con la otra o con ella misma porque se están alejando (¿se entendió lo que quería explicar?)**

**¿Qué más?... éste cap lo escribí escuchando la banda sonora de "El eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos", y creo que la música me ayudó porque me salió quizás hasta algo triste, jajaja. Bueno, les nombro la película porque se las recomiendo totalmente (es mi favorita :P), y también, la banda sonora es preciosa, así que si tienen oportunidad de escucharla, ¡aprovechenla!**

**Agradecimientos a Lita Black, Isabel, José Ramiro y a Saku-xan por dejar comentarios en el cap anterior. **

**Les deseo a todos un buen Año Nuevo, muchos saludos!!!**


	5. V Teatro de sombras

**V. ****Teatro de sombras.**

-_Y ahora…_- se escuchaba la voz del profesor Simmons desde detrás del pequeño escenario que había montado en el salón de clases. La mayoría de los alumnos lo veían con poco interés, pero en silencio –_debido a que Dios separó a la Luna y al Sol en el día y la noche, ambos viven un amor imposible, ya que nunca se pueden encontrar. Pero, no todo es tan así…-_ algunos de los niños se notaron algo más entusiasmados mirando al escenario, sobre todo cuando vieron que, proyectando su sombra sobre la tela blanca del pequeño escenario, aparecieron el sol y la luna, llegando de lados distintos –_porque Dios decidió que no habrían amores imposibles en su creación_- sin saber el momento, Helga sonrió levemente _–entonces, creó para el Sol y la Luna, el eclipse, momento en que ambos enamorados se encuentran…(1)_

Todos vieron cómo el sol y la luna se unían de pronto en el centro del escenario, causando que la mayoría de los niños sonriera con diversión por la historia contada por el profesor. Simmons apagó la luz que hacía que las figuras se proyectaran en la tela, y salió de detrás del escenario, sonriendo y dejando las figuras del sol, la luna y algunas estrellas sobre la mesa.

-Bien, niños, lo que les acabo de presentar es un teatro de sombras, y es el próximo proyecto que me tienen que presentar- la mayoría de los presentes hizo muecas y comentarios de desagrado –para que sepan, la historia tiene que ser inventada por ustedes mismos, y las obras serán mostradas en el auditorio, con un escenario más grande y, quizás, algunos más de sus profesores.

El profesor Simmons sonrió un poco, en parte, suponía que el trabajo no los iba a entusiasmar mucho (¿a qué alumno podría entusiasmar algún trabajo?, jajaja), pero los conocía, y sabía que podrían salir historias de lo más entretenidas de parte de ellos, así que siguió hablando ignorando el descontento de sus pupilos.

-La historia puede tratar de lo que ustedes quieran, no le pondré límite… aunque claro, está de más decir que tenga sentido- agregó luego, suspirando –las historias serán hechas en grupos de tres o cuatro integrantes y, por esta vez, ustedes pueden elegir a sus compañeros.

Les dio algunos minutos para que formaran grupos, observando su comportamiento con cierto interés, y tenía que admitir que habían ciertas cosas que llamaron su atención. Primero, por ejemplo, era que tanto Lila como Phoebe habían hecho grupo con Arnold y Gerald, y Helga y Gastón estaban solos. No podía negar que eso había sorprendido bastante al profesor, y aunque la situación le dio a pensar en un problema entre ambas, no quiso tomarlo así, e hizo una prueba.

Se acercó a Helga y Gastón, que conversaban sobre el clima.

-Niños- llamando su atención, el profesor logró que todos lo miraran –les dije que debían ser de tres o cuatro los grupos, no de dos- quedó mirando a Helga y Gastón, que se vieron de reojo y luego se encogieron de hombros.

-No importa, podremos arreglarnos solos…- dijo Gastón.

-No, deben ser mínimo tres- Helga soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos, pensando que estaba exagerando demasiado –así que alguno de los grupos que tenga cuatro integrantes, por favor, que alguno venga con Helga y Gastón.

Simmons, simulando que miraba a todos los alumnos, la verdad era que sus ojos se dirigían a sólo uno de ellos, o mejor dicho, a una: Phoebe. Se dio cuenta que las niñas estaban, al parecer, enojadas, cuando la niña parecía estar más interesada en ver sus libros que en el problema de sus compañeros. Recordó que cuando habían organizado lo del equipo de fútbol femenino había ocurrido lo mismo.

-Señor, de verdad que no es necesario- insistió Gastón en el tema –a nosotros no nos causa problemas el asunto…

Simmons iba a replicar algo, sin darse por vencido, cuando el alumno que siempre ayudaba sin estar interesado en la paga levantó la mano. El profesor ni siquiera se sorprendió.

-¿Arnold, tú?- Helga abrió mucho los ojos –bien, me alegro que seas así de solidario con tus compañeros. Ahora, las fechas de presentación…

Helga volteó disimuladamente a mirarlo. Al lado de Arnold estaba Gerald, que le hablaba algo molesto, lo más seguro que reclamándole que decidiera dejar al grupo, sobre todo para ayudar a alguien que no tenía que ver con ellos y, al parecer, el rubio no le hacía mucho caso porque miraba aburrido hacia otro lado. La chica sonrió, pensando que debido al trabajo ambos podrán pasar mucho tiempo juntos… sin contar que esa tarde ella, Gastón y Arnold tendrían que ir a inscribir al equipo para el torneo.

Una vez terminadas las clases, los tres, Helga, Arnold y Gastón se dirigieron al lugar en que se realizaban las inscripciones para el torneo. Para su suerte, era un lugar relativamente cercano, así que no les fue necesario tomar un autobús, y después de eso irían a la casa de Gastón a intentar avanzar algo en el trabajo que el profesor les había dejado del teatro de sombras.

-¿Y como qué historia les gustaría?- les preguntó Gastón, después de darse cuenta que ninguno de los otros dos comenzaba algún tema, y ya llevaban bastante rato caminando.

-De cualquiera… ¿qué tal de aventuras o algo así?- preguntó Arnold, algo molesto consigo mismo por haberse cambiado de grupo, ya que en el interior pensaba que sería casi imposible trabajar con los otros dos.

-¿Y qué tal algo romántico?- propuso Gastón, los otros dos lo miraron ceñudos. Con algo de vergüenza se encogió de hombros –lo digo porque Helga es buena para hacer poem…- un disimulado codazo lo hizo callarse, obviamente que dado por la chica que estaba a su lado, que miraba al frente sin decir nada.

Pero por supuesto lo último dicho no pasó desapercibido para Arnold, que volvió la cabeza extrañado hacia Helga, que parecía de lo más indiferente a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¿Poemas?- preguntó Arnold, curioso -¿escribes poemas, Helga?

A la rubia le dieron deseos de negarse hasta morir, o simplemente contestarle la pregunta con otra que fuera cargada de ironía. Pero no, simplemente continuó caminando.

-No me lo imaginaba de ti…- para Arnold el silencio fue una respuesta bastante elocuente, por lo que sonrió mientras se ponía las manos en el bolsillo y continuó caminando, y tampoco se imaginó la respuesta que Helga le daría.

-Claro, déjate guiar por la primera impresión, como todos- murmuró ella, sin mirarlo.

El silencio que siguió luego de las palabras de la niña fue algo incómodo, sobre todo para Gastón, que se sentía algo culpable por los rumbos que estaba tomando la conversación entre los otros dos. Por otro lado, las palabras de Helga le quedaron en la cabeza al niño rubio, pero no quiso hacer ningún otro comentario, tratando de evitar que el ambiente continuara pesado.

Para suerte de los tres, en pocos minutos llegaron al lugar de inscripción, que era la preparatoria de Hillwood. Preguntaron al portero en dónde eran las inscripciones, y éste los guió a una de las oficinas de la escuela. Ahí los atendió una señora de edad madura y sonrisa agradable, que se notaba de lo más simpática.

-¡Ah, de la primaria 118!- exclamó, después de hacerle algunas preguntas a los niños –me alegra que algún curso se animara a participar, nunca lo habían hecho.

-¿Es que ya han hecho este torneo antes?- preguntó Arnold, extrañado. Él nunca lo había escuchado antes, y si no fuera por Gastón, estaba seguro que nunca se habría enterado.

-Oh, por supuesto, lleva mínimo cinco años haciendo torneos anuales a nivel de cursos. Cada vez tiene más seguidores, pero los cupos son limitados. La verdad, tienen suerte, porque quedan pocos- les entregó una hoja –tienen que llenar esta solicitud, y quedan listos.

Helga recibió la hoja y comenzó a leerla, mientras iba llenando en los espacios vacíos.

-Veamos… ¿curso?, quinto grado… ¿representante?- la niña miró interrogante a la profesora.

-Puede ser su profesor, o el director de la escuela- contestó la mujer.

-Mejor pon al profesor Simmons- dijo Arnold, Helga le hizo caso -¿nombre del equipo?... eso aún no lo decidimos.

-Déjenlo en blanco, cuando lo tengan, antes que comience el torneo, pueden venir a verme.

-Gracias… ¿entrenador?- preguntó Helga -¿por qué entrenador?

-Sería el representante de ustedes dentro de la cancha de juego- contestó la mujer –es necesario porque organiza al equipo dentro de la cancha…

-…- Helga miró a Gastón, y luego nuevamente a la mujer -¿sirve que sea compañero de nosotros?- ella asintió –Bien, Gastón Hernández…- el niño iba a replicar, pero la rubia no lo dejó –sigamos… ¿ayudante?, ¿por qué ayudante?

-Por si acaso un día el entrenador no puede asistir. Uno nunca sabe- se encogió de hombros la mujer, sin quitar la sonrisa. Los otros tres se miraron algo cansados.

-Inscribe a Arnold- dijo sonriendo un poco Gastón –no te preocupes, es sólo para poner un nombre- se encogió de hombros el niño, al notar que Arnold no estaba del todo contento con el nombramiento poco democrático.

-¿Capitán del equipo?- volvió a preguntar Helga, comenzando a ponerse tensa. No sabía mucho de fútbol, pero al aceptar ayudar a Gastón nunca había imaginado que les pidieran tantos requisitos -¿equipo titular y reservas?

No hay que decir que los ánimos no eran los mejores cuando los tres salieron de la famosa inscripción. Al notar las caras de sus dos acompañantes, Gastón consideró seriamente el devolverse y borrarse definitivamente del torneo. En parte no entendía que se hicieran tanto problema por algo tan simple.

-Oigan, si tienen tanto problema nos borramos y ya- dijo de pronto, captando la atención de los otros dos –en serio, sólo son unos pocos requisitos, no tienen que exagerar tanto.

-Pero Gastón, aparte de todo eso, nos pide a una capitana del equipo, y a suplentes…- dijo Arnold.

-Pero si es obvio- Gastón suspiró –el capitán del equipo es quien los guía, tiene cierta autoridad con sus compañeros, y los suplentes son necesarios, en caso que alguien se accidente. Vamos, si no es para tanto.

-¿Y el uniforme?

-Tendremos que mandarlo a hacer- se encogió de hombros él –eso nos va a costar dinero, pero tendremos un buen tiempo para poder juntarlo.

Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros, y Gastón se dio cuenta que no sacaba nada con discutirles o tratar de hacerles ver el lado positivo. Aunque estaba seguro que su estado de ánimo no se debía simplemente a eso, porque se notaban así incluso antes de salir de la escuela. Finalmente optó por quedarse en silencio y no seguir insistiendo en nada, era mejor dejarlos tranquilos.

Y caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de Gastón, y recién en ese momento Arnold se enteró que él y Helga eran vecinos, y pensó que esa era la principal razón por la que se hicieron cercanos en tan poco tiempo. Entraron y se encontraron con la hermana mayor de Gastón, que veía televisión y sonrió al verlos.

-¡Hola!, que bueno que llegaron, ¿cómo estás, Helga?

-Bien, gracias, Martina, ¿y tú?

-Descansando un ratito, llegué con dolor de cabeza de la escuela- contestó la joven, que quedó mirando a Arnold –hola, soy la hermana de Gastón, Martina.

-Yo soy Arnold, compañero de la escuela- contestó el rubio, sentándose junto a sus dos amigos –tenemos que hacer un trabajo para la escuela.

-Entiendo… bueno, como me pillaron con ánimos les traeré algo para tomar y galletas, para que trabajen tranquilos- Martina se puso de pie y fue a la cocina –vuelvo en unos momentitos…

-Me agrada cuando está de ánimos- comentó Gastón, sonriendo –y bien, ¿qué tema les gustaría que hagamos?, ¿aventuras o algo romanticón?

Helga y Arnold se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, sin tener muchos deseos de participar. El segundo pensaba que definitivamente debió quedarse con el grupo que había elegido inicialmente, y no con los otros dos.

-Ya que están tan participativos…- suspiró Gastón –no me queda otra que inventar la historia yo, y ustedes tendrán que hacerme caso- Arnold enarcó una ceja, pero Helga no fue tan pasiva en su reacción.

-¿Es que estás loco?- exclamó -¡conociéndote, lo más seguro es que representarás la historia de algún futbolista!

-¿Y por qué no?- se encogió de hombros el niño –podemos representar la historia de Maradona, o Pelé… también está Thierry Henry, Zinedine Zidane o Elías Figueroa…- Helga soltó un bufido –o bueno, si no quieren futbolistas, tenemos a tenistas… Rafael Nadal, Roger Federer, David Nalbandian o Marcelo Ríos…

-¡Espera, espera!- Arnold decidió intervenir en el asunto, antes que Helga se decidiera a contestar a su amigo –opino que mejor optamos por lo romántico, ¿qué te parece, Helga?. Cada uno piensa en alguna historia hoy, y mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo en la escuela, ya que el profesor Simmons nos dará un tiempo de clases. Creo que sería entretenido que lo presentáramos en verso, en eso apoyo a Gastón, de esa manera estará más producido.

-Apoyo al Cabeza de Balón- dijo Helga, cruzándose de brazos –mejor hacemos alguna historia romántica, dejando de lado a los deportistas.

Gastón sonrió, mientras que su hermana llegaba en esos momentos con lo prometido para ellos. Sabía que una manera de hacerlos reaccionar era dando alguna idea que sabía que no les iba a gustar y, por lo visto, le funcionó demasiado bien.

-Gracias, Martina- sonrió a su hermana, que se fue a su habitación a trabajar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arnold estaba un poco confundido. Había pensado que le iba a ser difícil trabajar con Helga y Gastón, pero no, al contrario, podía llegar a decir que lo había pasado bien con ellos (una vez que habían aclarado lo del tema del teatro de sombras que realizarían). En parte, le sorprendía Gastón y su manera de ser con Helga, era el segundo niño (el primero era él mismo) que no sentía temor por las amenazas de la rubia, al contrario, parecía disfrutar que ella se enojara y comenzara a insultarlo.

Y por otro lado, estaba Helga… parecía haber tomado bastante confianza con el niño en muy poco tiempo, ambos se llevaban de lo más bien. Además, estaba lo de los poemas… ¿es que Gastón estaba hablando en serio?, ¿por qué Helga nunca comentaría su don de escritura con alguien más?

"… _déjate llevar por la primera impresión, como todos"_. Las palabras que la rubia le había dicho aún estaban en su cabeza, y después de unos momentos terminó por sonreír, dándose cuenta que la misma Helga solía fingir esa actitud agresiva en frente de ellos, pero aún no entendía la razón.

También pasó por su cabeza la petición que le había hecho Emily, la tía de Helga, sobre contarle cómo era ella con los demás. Ese día la rubia se había mostrado muy distinta a como era normalmente, notándose incluso una niña completamente normal y no la chica ruda a la que la mayoría de la escuela le temía.

Habían muchas cosas que en la cabeza de Arnold no encajaban respecto a Helga, y mientras más pensaba, más deseos le daba de poder armar el rompecabezas, más curiosidad le causaba la misma niña, que conocía hacía tantos años.

Sintió que abrían la puerta de su habitación, y vio que entraban sus abuelos, cuál de los dos con los rostros más serios. Arnold frunció el cejo, comenzando a preocuparse por algo que no sabía.

-¿Qué pasa?- les preguntó.

-Arnold…- comenzó Phil, notándose que trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para lo que tenía que decirle –Arnold… hoy llamó Miles…

Se puso de pie, sintiendo que su corazón latía a mil, y se sintió mal. ¡Su padre había llamado y él no había estado para poder contestarle!. Se sintió frustrado y enojado consigo mismo.

-Hijo- Gertie se acercó a él, y puso su mano en su hombro, para tranquilizarlo –no te preocupes, no pasó lo de tu madre, ¿cierto, querido?

-Así es- Phil se adelantó unos pasos y se inclinó, sonriéndole a su nieto –pareciera que llegaron a la ciudad, no quisieron comentarnos dónde estaban…

-Pero, hablaron con él…- le tembló la voz, quería hacer miles de preguntas pero no sabía por cuál comenzar. Si tan sólo pudiera calmarse.

-Sí, Arnold, hablamos con él, y nos dijo que están buscando la manera más rápida de volver a casa…

Arnold abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y luego de unos momentos de no poder articular nada, soltó un grito de alegría y se abrazó a su abuela, sintiéndose tremendamente feliz, como pocas veces.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helga se dedicaba a observar lo que había a su alrededor. Estaba en el departamento de sus tíos, el que habían decidido arrendar mientras pasaban la temporada en Hillwood. La chica miraba todo con curiosidad.

Esa noche se quedaría con Emily a dormir ahí, ya que Mike había ido a terminar de empacar todo para llevarlo ahí. Y mientras su tía preparaba la cena, Helga se dedicaba a recorrer el lugar, mirando con curiosidad todo y arreglando algunas cosillas según su gusto personal.

Y en esos momentos estaba en el cuarto en el que ellos dormían, la niña se dedicaba a mirar una figurilla que tenía su tía sobre su velador. Era de una bailarina (se lo había regalado Helga) y observaba que en una de sus manos habían puesto una pelotita que antes no estaba. Lo que más le extrañaba era que la pelotita parecía estar en el lugar justo para no salir rodando.

-¡Helga!- escuchó el llamado de Emily y, del susto, dio un saltito, pasando a llevar la bailarina, causando la caída de la pelotita -¡Helga, ve a lavarte las manos!

-Ya voy…

Se dio cuenta que la pelotita había caído bajo la cama, se inclinó para buscarla y vio ahí una pequeña caja de metal. Como a Helga le importaba poco la frase "la curiosidad mató al gato", a la vez que sacó la ya nombrada pelotita, sacó la cajita también, mirándola con curiosidad, y dándose cuenta que no la conocía.

Sólo para saber qué contenía, la abrió, encontrándose con unos papeles que no sabía de qué eran. Aún sintiendo que debía cerrar la caja y dejarla en el lugar en que estaba antes, comenzó a curiosear, encontrándose con una fotografía.

Eran sus tíos, se notaban bastante jóvenes. Pero eso a la chica no le interesó, porque se fijó en la figura de Emily y, para su extrañeza, lucía una pancita que bien podría decirse que había subido de peso…

-… ¿Está embarazada?- preguntó Helga al aire, sin entender –pero si ellos no tienen hijos…

-¡Helga!- escuchó nuevamente el llamado de Emily, y sonidos que le daban a entender que ponía los platos a la mesa -¡Helga, ven antes que se enfríe!

No contestó, quizás ni siquiera escuchó la voz. Sólo se dedicó a dar vuelta la fotografía para ver si salía alguna fecha o año, pero sólo se encontró con un mes.

Enero.

Cuando sintió que los pasos se acercaban, guardó con rapidez la fotografía y dejó la cajita en el mismo lugar debajo de la cama. Se puso de pie y llegó junto con la bailarina en el momento que Emily abría la puerta.

-¿Es que no escuchaste que hace rato que te llamo?- le preguntó Emily, Helga trató de sonreír.

-Es que se cayó la pelotita de su mano- dijo, mostrándola –y quería ponerla antes de ir a cenar.

-No te preocupes por eso, la comida se está enfriando. Vamos.

-Bueno…

Mientras seguía a su tía, Helga volteó a ver la cama. No entendía qué era lo que pasaba, pero sabía que las respuestas estaban en esa pequeña cajita, y se propuso volver a verla.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**(1). Tal como dice Simmons, lo que les mostró es un teatro de sombras, contándole una historia sobre el sol y la luna que encontré en internet mientras buscaba la letra de la canción "El sol y la luna" de Pin Pon (porque mi idea era que representara esa canción… pero como no la encontré…). Si tienen oportunidad de leerla, háganlo, porque me salté varias cosas interesantes que les podría gustar, porque a mí me encantó ^^. **

**En lo personal, me encanta el teatro de sombras y fue una de las actividades que más me entretuvo cuando tuve Literatura Infantil en la universidad, y me pareció entretenido que ellos tuvieran que hacer algo así. Sin contar que todo esto cumple una función: Arnold se dará cuenta del talento de Helga ^^**

**Otra cosa, de los tíos de Helga. A pesar que no quería hacerlo tan obvio en el primer capítulo, todos se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de la relación de ella con Emily y Mike, pero no quiero decir que me aguaron la sorpresa, jajaja. Como ya todos suponen la verdad, irán acompañando a Helga cuando vaya atando cabos y dándose cuenta de todo.**

**Bueno, eso sería todo. Les mando agradecimientos y saludos a José Ramiro, Isabel y a Lita Black (soy muy futbolera, adoro a los Cadillacs pero te equivocaste en una cosa: soy chilena. Me gusta encontrarme con chicas que son tan fanáticas del fútbol como yo. Te manda un saludo una colocolina de corazón ^^) que me dejaron comentarios del cap anterior.**

**Que estén muy bien!!!.**


	6. VI Cajita de sorpresas

**VI. Cajita de sorpresas.**

Gastón tenía a la mayor parte del curso en frente de él, sentados en el pasto, rodeándolo. Por unos momentos los miró con una seriedad igual con que miraría un entrenador a un equipo al que recién llegó. Y fue entonces que se decidió a hacer la pregunta crucial…

-Bien, ¿qué es lo que saben de fútbol?- les preguntó, mirándolos con interés y sonriendo ampliamente… sonrisa que lentamente se fue apagando debido al silencio de sus amigos –pero… ¿cómo no van a saber nada?- les preguntó, desilusionado.

-Yo se algo…- dijo con timidez Nadine, levantando una mano. Gastón la animó a que dijera –son doce jugadores en el juego por equipo.

-¿Doce?- Gastón negó con la cabeza –son once jugadores, contando al arquero.

-No, son doce- insistió Nadine –lo escuché de un comentarista de fútbol el otro día en la televisión.

-Ah, eso…- Gastón hizo un gesto de impaciencia –se dice que un equipo tiene doce jugadores cuando el árbitro no hace bien su trabajo y se dedica a ayudar a los de un equipo en particular, pero no es que sean 12 jugadores… ¿alguien más sabe algo?

-¿Se juega con los pies?- propuso Rhonda, con un tono de broma y arrogancia.

-Sí, menos el arquero, que dentro de su área puede atajar los tiros con las manos… excepto cuando un compañero le da un pase, pero esas reglas las veremos más adelante. Hoy les diré algunas de las reglas del juego, y después comenzarán a jugar de a poco, para que se vayan familiarizando.

-¿Será muy aburrido?- le preguntó Helga –porque quizás es mejor que veamos un partido de fútbol y ahí tú nos vayas diciendo que se puede y no se puede hacer.

-Ah, sí, buena idea, y ya había pensado en eso- replicó Gastón –pero para hoy no hay ningún partido de fútbol, y lamentablemente yo no tengo cable como para ver en los canales que dan todo el día y…

-Y no le des ideas fomes, Helga- gruñó Rhonda –no hay nada peor que ver un partido de fútbol por la televisión.

-Eso es porque no entienden el juego. Apuesto que después de esto sí que les va a gustar- agregó Gastón, con los ojitos brillantes por poder hablar de su deporte favorito.

Era una tarde soleada (pero no calurosa) en Hillwood. Los niños estaban en el campo Gerald, se habían juntado después de clases para tener el primer "entrenamiento" de las chicas y, por supuesto, como buenos compañeros que eran, estaban ahí Arnold, Gerald, Harold, Sid y Stinky, para apoyarlas (moralmente, claro)

-Les voy a volver a preguntar, ¿de verdad no saben nada de nada?- les dijo Gastón, esta vez incluyendo en la pregunta a los niños -¿es que nunca han visto un partido de fútbol?

-Yo sé que son once jugadores- contestó Helga, sarcástica. La mayoría de los niños rió.

-Muy divertido, Geraldine- dijo Gastón –bueno, ya que no saben, habrá que empezar desde el principio. Tal como ahora saben, son once jugadores, que se dividen en…

Gastón se ayudaba de una "pizarra" dibujada en una de las paredes con una tiza blanca, en donde había hecho un cuadrado que representaba la cancha de fútbol, los cuadros del área chica y la línea del medio campo. Fue de esa manera que les enseñó las posiciones del arquero, los defensas, mediocampistas y delanteros.

-Entonces, los delanteros meten goles- dijo Sid –deben ser los más importantes del juego.

-No necesariamente- replicó Arnold, quien se estaba entreteniendo mucho con toda la explicación –porque no sirve de nada que puedan meter goles, pero que también se lo hagan a ellos. Se necesita que sea algo más bien equilibrado.

-¡Muy bien dicho, Arnold!- sonrió ampliamente Gastón. Al menos uno había captado parte de lo explicado –lo importante es que tengan claro que el fútbol es un juego de equipo, porque por muy bueno que sea el delantero, si los mediocampistas no son muy buenos y no les dan pases, no vale la pena.

-Entendimos el punto- dijo Helga, levantando la mano -¿se supone que tú nos dirás nuestros lugares?

-Sí, por algo soy el entrenador.

-¿Y lo que vamos a hacer después se supone que es para evaluarnos y asignarnos un lugar?- preguntó nuevamente Helga, con voz monótona.

-Sí…

-¿Y cómo vas a poder repartirnos a cinco en una cancha que normalmente son para once jugadores?- gruñó esta vez la chica Pataki.

-Obviamente que las canchas son más pequeñas- Gastón soltó un suspiro –como es baby fútbol, un equipo puede tener un mínimo de cuatro jugadoras, y un máximo de cinco en la cancha.

-Bueno, creo que ha sido mucha conversación por hoy- dijo Helga, poniéndose de pie -¿empezamos?, si sigues hablando me quedaré dormida.

-Como digas…

Viendo lo que Gastón hacía, los niños que observaban se daban cuenta que su compañero algo entendía de lo que estaba haciendo. Incluso, se llegó a decir, era mucho más prudente que el entrenador Wittemberg, que se limitaba a decirles que le entregaran el balón a su hijo.

-Lo que tienen que hacer es lo siguiente- decía el chico, que había dejado en el pastito los bolsos de casi todos ellos, distanciados cerca de un metro entre cada uno –tratando de dominar la pelota, vayan pasando por los lados de los bolsos, intercalando cada uno, así…

-Como se nota que lo ha jugado antes- comentó Stinky, que veía cómo Gastón manejaba el balón casi sin ningún problema –no se ve muy complicado lo que quiere que hagan.

-Hay que ver cómo lo hacen ellas- dijo Sid, sonriendo.

Y lo siguiente que pasó, fue que los niños tenían más de una razón para largarse a reír a pata suelta, al ver como ellas trataban de correr con la pelota delante de ellas, tratando de que no se les adelantara ni tampoco darles muy despacio porque corrían un serio riesgo de caerse. Esas risas constantes y burlonas (hasta Gastón tenía que tratar de aguantarse la risa) duró hasta que Helga, lo suficientemente enojada como para que con una mirada de ella se quedaran callados, los amenazó.

-¡¡Escucho una risa más y tendrán que verse las caras con Betsy y los cinco vengadores!!- les gritó, mostrándoles toda su frustración. Luego de eso siguió el silencio.

-¿Quién es Betsy?- le preguntó Gastón a Arnold.

-Su puño- contestó simplemente el rubio, y al escuchar eso, Gastón se dio cuenta que ya debían terminar.

-Creo que terminamos por hoy- dijo, en tono casual –quiero decirles que lo hicieron muy bien hoy – se escucharon risas mal reprimidas un poco más atrás, las niñas las ignoraron –y mañana nos juntamos otra vez. Será igual que hoy, mitad enseñándoles y la otra mitad practicando.

-¿Eso que lo hicimos bien fue para que no nos sintiéramos tan mal, cierto?- gruñó Helga, mientras que Gastón y Arnold iban a su casa, para continuar con el trabajo del teatro de sombras.

-¿Por qué crees que lo dije para burlarme de ustedes?- le preguntó Gastón.

-Porque lo hicimos pésimo, por eso, y no hay que ser un fanático del fútbol para saberlo- respondió Helga, haciendo que tanto Gastón como Arnold soltaran una pequeña risita.

-Bueno, pero para ser la primera vez, no hay que ser muy exigentes- replicó el moreno, sonriendo divertido –además, de alguna manera tengo que animarlas, no quiero que piensen que ya perdieron sólo porque hoy no pudieron controlar la pelota.

-Si tú lo dices- Helga se encogió de hombros, justo en el momento en que llegaban a la casa de la chica –me iré a bañar, ustedes pueden ir a mi cuarto si quieren, no les recomiendo quedarse en la sala porque hoy es el día libre de Bob.

-Como quieras…

Ya tenían los materiales comprados para comenzar a hacer el teatro de sombras, y la historia más o menos pensada. Después de una leve "reunión", habían decidido que la historia que había pensado Helga era la más interesante, por lo que seguirían su estructura y se dedicarían a completarla mientras realizaban el trabajo manual.

Mientras Arnold subía al cuarto de Helga acompañado por Gastón, el rubio pensaba que nunca antes había estado ahí, y no sabía por qué, le daba cierta curiosidad por saber cómo era, ya que por el carácter de la rubia, se imaginaba algo completamente distinto a como era en realidad… parecía el de una niña bastante amable, cariñosa incluso, con esos corazones en algunos lugares y la colcha de su cama rosa…

-Comencemos mientras, para que avancemos mientras Helga vuelve- le propuso Gastón, y ambos se sentaron en el suelo e iniciaron el trabajo.

Rato después, estaban los tres reunidos, bastante concentrados en las tareas que les había tocado a cada uno, en silencio…

-¿Qué tal les parece esto?, creo que con esto ya está listo- dijo Helga, y comenzó a leer lo que tenía anotado en su cuaderno.

.

"_Adiós, amor, nunca te abandonaré_

_Desde el lugar donde esté, te cuidaré._

_Es por eso que tomando tú mano ahora_

_Deseo de todo corazón me dejes ir,_

_Porque no teniendo la fuerza_

_Para verte sufrir,_

_Prefiero decirte adiós de una vez_

_Sabiendo que en algún otro momento_

_Volverás a ser feliz._

_((---))  
_

_Y después de despedirse de él_

_Dio media vuelta y fue a encontrarse con la mujer_

_Que calmadamente la esperaba,_

_No le importaba que ella la entendiera_

_Lo único que deseaba,_

_Era que él comprendiera que_

_Aunque lo había dejado solo,_

_Lo amaba."_

_.  
_

Tanto Arnold como Gastón estaban con la boca abierta después de haber escuchado a Helga. La niña esperó a que ellos dijeran algo, hasta que se aburrió.

-¿Qué les pareció?- gruñó –si no me dan su opinión, no puedo arreglarlo.

-A mí me gustó- dijo Gastón, sonriendo –me gustó mucho, aunque no se me ocurre cómo podemos representar la parte en que ella se va con la mujer… porque se supone que en ese momento muere, ¿cierto?

-Sí…- Helga pensó unos momentos, luego sonrió –podríamos hacer que le salgan alas, o algo así, y que la mujer la espere en la parte de arriba de la pantalla, para que se entienda que está volando. ¿Está bien así?

-Claro, me ha encantado- apoyó Gastón -¿y qué te ha parecido a ti, Arnold?

-Fabuloso- dijo el rubio –de verdad escribes hermoso, Helga… me has dejado perplejo.

-Gracias, Cabeza de Balón- contestó la chica, mirando avergonzada hacia otro lado –ahora, sigamos, aún nos faltan muchos detalles que arreglar de la historia, y terminar con los personajes.

Pero por más que lo intentaron, no alcanzaron a terminar, por lo que lo dejaron pendiente, aunque estaban contentos porque ya casi les faltaba poco.

Mientras caminaba a su casa, Arnold pensaba en Helga. Se dio cuenta que siempre lo sorprendía, pero últimamente había sido para bien, contando, por supuesto, lo que había ocurrido el verano pasado con Industrias Futuro… fue en ese momento en que el muchacho había comenzado a formarse una nueva (y mucho mejor, para qué negarlo) imagen de la niña…

Dejando de lado la supuesta razón por la que lo ayudó a salvar el vecindario (en esos momentos no deseaba pensar en lo que ella le había dicho esa noche… no sabía por qué cuando se acordaba le daba algo raro en el estómago), había sido muy noble, porque ella salía muy beneficiada si es que todo era destruido. También, estaba el lado amable que había conocido cuando se juntó con ella y sus tíos en el centro comercial… se veía tan radiante que hasta él se había contagiado de esa energía positiva que irradiaba en esos momentos. Y, en esos días, había conocido su lado poético…

Porque Arnold era del pensamiento que si alguien podía escribir lindo, era porque dentro de esa persona habían lindos sentimientos… y no dudaba que Helga por dentro era alguien muy sensible y amable, aunque quisiera esconderlo detrás de esa máscara de indiferencia y rudeza, por razones que él desconocía.

Dándose cuenta que cada vez le estaba gustando pasar más tiempo con Helga, subió las escalinatas de la pensión. Helga, prácticamente, era una cajita de sorpresas… que a él le estaba encantando descubrir.

Y lo seguiría haciendo, de eso no dudaba para nada.

-¡Arnold!- el abuelo justo abrió la puerta, y lo miró con diversión -¿a qué se debe esa sonrisa tonta que tienes en la cara?

-A…- el rubio se quedó unos momentos pensando su respuesta, y luego sonrió con picardía –a una cajita de sorpresas.

Entró a la casa, dejando más que confundido a Phil, que se quedó unos momentos pensando y luego se rindió, murmurando algo que sonó como "niños", y luego cerró la puerta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese día no tenía muchos deseos de quedarse en su casa, por lo que después de llamar a Emily, le dijo que iría a verla durante la tarde. Pero Helga no pensó que, de camino al departamento en que vivían sus tíos, se encontraría con Phoebe.

Por momentos dudó en acercarse, no deseaba arruinar su día teniendo que pasar un mal rato con su amiga. Pero finalmente, le ganó la tentación, por lo que cruzó la calle.

-Phoebe- la llamó, cuando solo unos cuantos metros la separaban de ella.

La niña la miró, tratando de fingir una indiferencia que, se notaba, realmente no sentía hacia Helga. Se quedó quieta, mirándola.

-Hola- le dijo.

-Hola, Phoebe… ¿cómo has estado?, hace días que no tenía la oportunidad de saludarte- Helga se estaba sintiendo demasiado nerviosa… y no entendía la razón. ¿Acaso era por la mirada que su amiga le estaba dando?

-Yo bien… y por lo que veo, tú también.

-Je, sí…- Helga se quedó en silencio, tratando de pensar en algo qué decirle, pero al parecer Phoebe no estaba tan dispuesta a conversar con ella porque mostró intenciones de seguir su camino.

-Tengo que irme, Helga, nos vemos en la escuela- le dijo, y Phoebe se fue.

Helga la miró unos momentos y luego sonrió levemente. No sabía si entristecerse por lo poco que había hablado con ella, o alegrarse de haber podido por fin, sacarle más de dos palabras a su amiga. Continuó su camino a casa de su tía, pensando en lo que haría para seguir averiguando sobre esa misteriosa fotografía.

Porque sabía que si le preguntaba a Bob, se ganaría un reto. Desde que Emily y Mike estaban en Hillwood se notaba con un humor peor que el habitual, por lo que Helga pensó que sería más sano para ella si descartaba a su padre.

Le preguntó a Miriam, y como pocas veces, la vio completamente despierta. Con palabras nerviosas trató de eludir el tema, sobre todo cuando Helga le preguntó "¿Mi tía Emily estuvo embarazada hace años, o estuvo gordita?". Aunque no le pudo sacar nada, se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño en todo eso, por lo que decidió seguir averiguando, sólo que ya no podía recurrir a su casa.

Ese día tanto Emily como Mike estaban en casa, y recibieron a Helga amablemente, teniendo todo dispuesto para que los tres almorzaran, y fue en ese ratito que Helga se decidió a hacer la primera pregunta, camuflada, por supuesto.

-Tía, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro, Helga- contestó animada Emily.

-¿A usted le gustaría tener un hijo?- le preguntó, cambiando la pregunta que tenía (que era si había estado embarazada… de pronto la había encontrado poco prudente)

-Claro, Helga, me gustaría mucho- sonrió Emily, igual que Mike -¿por qué?, ¿a ti te gustaría tener un primo?

-Sí, otro más- contestó Helga, su tía la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué otro más?, yo no tengo más hijos…- replicó Emily, y Helga quiso ignorar la mirada que tenía al decir esas palabras.

-No me refiero a eso, digo… a los demás primos… que viven lejos… a esos que nunca los veo…- trató de arreglarla Helga –parece que se olvidó de la otra familia.

-Eh… claro que no, pero…

-Helga- Mike la detuvo justo antes de formular la pregunta. También lo notó algo inquieto -¿a qué se debe tanta pregunta sobre bebés?

-No sé- Helga se encogió de hombros, como si intentara quitarle importancia al asunto –creo que me gustaría tener un primo cercano… o al menos lo preferiría más que un hijo de Olga que sea igual que ella.

-Entonces, ¿no quieres que Olga tenga hijos?

-Oh, claro que sí, pero yo no creo que ella quiera uno ahora, ya sabe, con eso de que está estudiando… aunque tengo una vecina que tuvo uno como a los 16… ¿qué hubiera hecho usted si le hubiera pasado lo mismo?

Confirmado, Emily estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Tomó jugo y luego sonrió un poco.

-Lo hubiera conservado, por supuesto- contestó -¿a eso te refieres, cierto?

-Sí, a eso…- murmuró Helga, volviendo su atención a su plato.

Por las respuestas, unos momentos dudó si había visto bien la fotografía. Quizás había sido imaginación de ella lo que había visto… pero también estaba el hecho de que Emily se había puesto nerviosa por sus preguntas.

Decidió que tenía que volver a ver esas fotos, ojalá ese mismo día, porque de esa manera, podría confirmarlo y quedarse tranquila de una vez por todas. Esperó el momento preciso para buscar aquella caja de debajo de la cama de sus tíos… y no se demoró mucho en llegar la oportunidad.

Helga era especialista en escabullirse y en lograr lo que deseaba, por lo que esa oportunidad no la desperdició. A penas se dio cuenta que tenía un poco de tiempo, se metió en el cuarto de sus tíos y directo a debajo de la cama, y fue ahí en que buscó.

Se dio cuenta, en esos momentos, que esa fotografía no era lo único que tenían… habían más, pero como no tenía tiempo de revisarlas, se las guardó entre la ropa y salió. Ya después las devolvería cuando las hubiera visto.

Pero, de lo que no se dio cuenta, fue de que entre las fotografías que se llevaba a su casa, había entre medio un papel, que al comenzar a leer durante la noche, en su cuarto, la dejó con muchas más dudas de las que ya tenía.

"_Mamá:_

_Pensé que era mucho más importante que todo lo que los demás dijeran, después de todo, soy tú hija pequeña, que cometió un error, pero sigo siéndolo. El escucharte hablar ayer me ha hecho mucho daño, estoy segura que si papá estuviera vivo no lo permitiría…_

_Lo hablamos con Mike, no dejaremos que hagas nada en contra de la pequeña… se quedará con nosotros, eso tenlo por seguro, aunque tengamos que irnos siempre de aquí, aunque tenga que olvidarme que eres mi madre…_

_Emily."_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

**Holas!!!**

**Bueno, voy por partes...**

**Primero, pedir disculpas públicas por la demora, pero vengo llegando de mis vacaciones hace unos días, por lo que no pude escribir ^^**

**Segundo, ¿les gustó lo que escribió Helga?, jajaja, no es por nada, pero lo escribí yo xD. Tal como he escrito en otros fics, no me gustan los poemas ni las historias contadas en verso, pero cuando tuve literatura infantil tuve que escribir una historia así, y me gustó (sobre todo porque no necesariamente tienen que coincidir las terminaciones de los versos, jajaja) decidí escribir esta, porque se supone que la historia debía ser autoría de los personajes y pues me dio lata buscar un poema con ese contenido. Bueno, espero que la "parte final" de la historia que hacen para el teatro de sombras les haya gustado (o me haya salido decente). Por cierto, la historia que cuentan está basada en una canción de La Oreja de Van Gohg, que se llama "La Visita". Si tienen oportunidad de escucharla, háganlo, es preciosa.**

**Tercero, ¿fue mucho de fútbol éste capítulo?, jajaja, lo siento si fue así, pero no pude evitarlo. Hoy vi un partido excelente y creo que estaba inspirada (lamentablemente no ganó el equipo que quería, pero no importa porque no es mi favorito :P). Según he pensado, creo que será el único capítulo en que se necesitará tanta explicación, aunque no puedo asegurar nada xD**

**Cuarto, agradecimientos a Lita Black (no importa que escribas tanto, me encantan los reviews largos, jajaja), Seilen-dru, Hellerick Ferlibay (sí, se que es raro que el fic tenga tantos temas, pero quise hacer el intento, ya que nunca antes lo había hecho... espero me salga bien), José Ramiro y a Bkpets.**

**Eso sería... será hasta la próxima!, estaré esperando sus comentarios.**


	7. Capítulo VII

**VII.**

Era la hora de almuerzo en la escuela, y como era de esperarse, la gran mayoría de los alumnos hacían con cierta emoción la fila para poder comer por fin. Era típico que por la hora que fuera, cualquier comida era bienvenida (al menos por la gran parte de los alumnos). Por algo dicen siempre que con hambre, no hay pan duro.

Phoebe había ido a dejar sus cuadernos a su casillero, sola. Aunque en parte lo había hecho más que nada porque estaba algo cansada de escuchar a Rhonda de hablar sólo de temas de ropa, modelos y cosas de lo más freak, que sinceramente, a ella no le interesaba. Definitivamente se dio cuenta que extrañaba demasiado a Helga, aunque siguiera con esa actitud orgullosa de no querer reconocerlo.

Y caminaba hacia el casino con paso lento, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en la rubia. Phoebe solía ser madura en algunas ocasiones, aunque como todo niño había cometido sus errores de vez en cuando, solía reconocerlos aunque le costara demasiado. Pero el pensamiento de una Helga contenta en compañía de Gastón hizo que arrugara su nariz y continuara caminando, pensando que lo que había decidido era lo correcto, después de todo, si Helga lo estaba pasando bien con él, ella también podría hacerlo con Rhonda, Nadie, Gerald, o con quien fuera.

Fue en ese momento que pasaba por el prácticamente pelado patio de la escuela. Todos debían estar en el comedor, disfrutando de la comida, o al menos de la compañía de sus amigos. Con esos pensamientos la pelinegra miró distraída hacia afuera, y aunque en un primer momento no le tomó importancia a lo que vio, momentos después se detuvo, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Helga?...

Iba a acercarse pero momentos después se detuvo. En parte, se sorprendió de ver a la rubia de esa manera. Estaba sentada en una banca en el patio, sola, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa y su cabeza sobre éstos… con una mirada de profunda tristeza, como nunca antes se la había visto.

Porque Phoebe sabía que Helga usaba en frente de todos una máscara, que en realidad ella no era tan ruda como deseaba aparentar en frente de sus compañeros, pero jamás se imaginó que la vería con esa actitud tan triste.

Y en parte se sintió terriblemente culpable. Quizás ella tenía algo que ver.

Pensó unos momentos más sobre lo que debía hacer. En una de esas sería bueno que dejara de lado su orgullo y se acercara a hablar con ella, a tratar de que le contara qué le pasaba aunque estaba segura que nunca se lo diría, al menos a ella… o quizás sería bueno sólo sentarse a su lado, para hacerle entender que todo estaba como antes, que ya no deseaba que continuaran separadas, y de paso, le pediría una disculpa por lo infantil que se había comportado todos esos días… habían ocasiones que las palabras entre dos amigos no eran necesarias, y pensaba que eso podía pasarle a ellas en esos momentos.

Pero los minutos fueron pasando, y Phoebe no se movió del lugar en que estaba. Y Helga tampoco, al parecer ese día no iría a comer.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, hacía unos cuantos días que no veía a la rubia en el comedor con ellos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?, era verdad que se veía deprimida, pero de eso a que dejara de comer… no, al menos eso en Helga no era del todo aplicable.

Después de meditarlo unos momentos, Phoebe iba a dar un paso. Trataba de pensar que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era ni humillarse ni nada, era simplemente ayudar a su amiga, que se veía de lo más mal… era tratar de hacer que su vida fuera más llevadera, porque aunque nunca lo dijera, Helga a ratos se cansaba realmente de todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Pero Phoebe no se movió, no al menos hacia donde estaba la rubia. Después de estar unos momentos más de pie, bajó la mirada y soltó un triste suspiro. Instantes después simplemente dio media vuelta y continuó con su camino hacia el comedor. Quizás Helga deseaba estar sola, y por eso estaba en ese lugar, lejos del ruido de sus compañeros, tan aislada, como de vez en cuando le gustaba estar, para meterse en sus pensamientos y en una de esas, meditar acerca de su vida. Eso Phoebe no lo sabía.

Como tampoco sabía que si se hubiera acercado a Helga en esos momentos, la chica sin dudarlo le hubiera contado todo lo que en esos momentos pasaba por su cabeza. Lo único que la rubia sabía, era que por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, se estaba viendo demasiado afectada, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

¿La razón?, no la sabía. Ya ni siquiera tenía deseos de continuar siendo la chica ruda de su curso, seguir aparentando en frente de sus compañeros. Tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza como para preocuparse de eso.

La relación con sus padres ya no daba para más, y eso ella lo tenía más que claro… aunque bueno, si lo pensaba fríamente, nunca se habían llevado, mucho menos con su padre, que solía pensar que hablándole fuerte y golpeado lograría más voluntad de parte de ella para hacerle caso. Definitivamente estaba muy equivocado.

¿Y qué más ocurría en su vida? Había descubierto que su tía sí estuvo embarazada, pero del bebé no tenía idea. Por más que había tratado durante esos días de pillarla con alguna pregunta muy rebuscada, ella no había caído, ni tampoco su tío Mike. Parecía que los dos estaban de lo más protegidos ante sus preguntas, como si sospecharan algo de ella, que las preguntas que hacía tenían su intencionalidad.

Además, estaba el tema "Olga". Su querida hermana mayor, no contenta con amargarle la vida desde la distancia, había anunciado su llegada definitiva a su hogar. Helga sentía en su cabeza repetirse una y otra vez una sola palabra: definitiva, definitiva, definitiva.

Cuando Miriam se lo había dicho, de lo más contenta, Helga estuvo de pie durante más de cinco minutos, tratando de pensar, de entender, de buscarle la quinta pata al gato para darse cuenta que aquello era una broma de muy mal gusto, que alguien quería verla sufrir y que por eso andaban contando esas cosas… pero nada pasó. Sólo se escuchaban los felices comentarios de sus padres, las miles de ideas que tenían para cuando llegara Olga de su viaje…

Y ella, simplemente había dado media vuelta, subiendo hacia su habitación. En esos momentos se daba cuenta que su vida iba de mal a mil veces peor… pero sólo deseaba que pronto todo eso se detuviera de una vez. Es que no podía ser tan desgraciada como para que todo lo malo le pasara a ella… quizás estuviera equivocada, pero pensaba que no se lo merecía.

El sonido del timbre llamó su atención. La hora de almuerzo había acabado, y ella nuevamente se había saltado esa comida. Soltando un suspiro se puso de pie y fue con lentitud hacia el salón. Cuando llegó, vio a sus compañeros hablando todos a la vez, con un Arnold algo cansado tratando de callarlos y a Gastón algo mareado en frente de la clase, tratando de poner orden.

-Chicos… ¡si no se callan no podremos ponernos de acuerdo!- gritó Arnold, cansado y poniéndose de pie –Tenemos que dejar este asunto listo hoy, nos hemos demorado mucho y necesitamos un diseño para las camisetas del uniforme del equipo.

-¿Y con qué se supone que lo vamos a pagar?- preguntó Sid, desde su lugar y levantando su mano –no contamos con tanto dinero como quisiéramos, Arnold.

-Podemos organizar algo- dijo el rubio, mientras que Helga se sentaba atrás del lugar de él –ya saben, alguna fiesta o algo así, lo que ganemos será para que lo invirtamos en el equipo, necesita que estén presentables cuando empiece el torneo. Y si nos alcanza el dinero, todos podemos hacernos una, para ir a apoyarlas.

La idea tuvo mejor acogida de lo que Arnold había pensado, Gastón lo miró sonriente por el giro que estaba llevando el asunto (antes de que Helga llegara todo se estaba saliendo de control). Definitivamente, Arnold era un excelente líder.

-¿Y el diseño de la camiseta?- preguntó Rhonda, levantando la mano ella esta vez –yo no quiero usar cualquier porquería fuera de moda, prefiero no jugar.

-Será difícil ponernos de acuerdo- comentó Lila, desde su lugar –somos demasiados y cada uno tendrá algún modelo que le guste… tendremos que buscar alguna otra manera.

-¿Algo así como un concurso?- propuso Arnold, sonriendo de a poco. Todo ese tema del torneo de fútbol lo tenían de lo más entusiasmado, incluso de a poco le estaba comenzando a gustar el deporte antes nombrado, deporte del que antes no era ni aficionado.

Las voces animadas de los niños se fueron sintiendo en el lugar, justo en el momento que Simmons entraba en el salón. Quedó mirando a los niños con extrañeza.

-¿Ocurre algo?- les preguntó, dejando sus cosas sobre su mesa, delante de la clase.

-Estamos decidiendo la camiseta para el equipo- contestó Arnold, como si fuera el vocero del curso, elegido en silencio y a través de miradas por sus compañeros –como no podíamos ponernos de acuerdo hemos decidido que haremos algo así como un concurso. Podemos dejar un buzón en el salón, y los que quieran participar irán dejando sus modelos ahí, dejaremos un plazo para que dibujen, ¿entendieron?

-¿Y cómo van a elegir al ganador?- les preguntó con curiosidad Simmons. Le encantaba ver a sus pupilos actuando de esa manera tan civilizada para ellos. Podían ponerse de acuerdo en muy poco tiempo. Y eso viniendo de unos niños, definitivamente era de admirar.

Todos se miraron indecisos por unos momentos.

-Elíjalo usted- dijo Helga, que casi, casi estaba acostada sobre el escritorio. Hablaba con voz monótona –así evitaremos más discusiones de este estilo, y será una manera de ayudarnos.

Las palabras de la chica fueron apoyadas por todos sus compañeros. Simmons sonrió entre complacido, orgulloso, agradecido… toda una mezcla.

-Será todo un honor, gracias por elegirme- dijo, feliz –ahora, ¿ya terminaron con esto o tienen un tema pendiente?

-No, terminamos- contestó Gastón –lo de la fiesta creo que lo veremos más tarde.

-Bien, entonces, niños, comenzaremos con la clase de matemáticas.

El descontento fue general, pero aún así todos participaron en la clase, ya sea haciendo los ejercicios, y otros diciendo las respuestas en voz alta… típica clase de matemáticas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-Arnold, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Gerald, que estaba con su amigo, miró con cierta desconfianza unos momentos. Finalmente decidió encogerse de hombros. El que Phoebe le pidiera a Arnold hablar a solas no tenía nada de malo, ellos eran amigos… pero en cierta manera consideraba injusto que lo excluyeran de esa manera a él, que podía decir que era amigo de ambos (ja, está celoso)

-Claro, Phoebe…

Algo extrañado por la petición, Arnold siguió a Phoebe a un lugar un poco apartado de los demás. Estaban reunidos en el campo Gerald, Gastón estaba entrenando a las chicas en el arte de jugar fútbol (jajaja, lo sé, exageré), y como casi todos los días, sus compañeros estaban ahí observando. Aunque cada vez tenían menos motivos para reírse de ellas, puesto que su manejo de la pelota iba mejorando notablemente cada día que pasaba. Y ellas se sentían de lo más orgullosas de que ellos las tomaran en serio por fin. Incluso Rhonda había dejado de quejarse por todo lo que sudaban durante el rato que tenía que jugar.

Y ninguna lo negaba, se entretenían bastante jugando.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Phoebe?- le preguntó Arnold, mirándola con curiosidad –me extraña verte aquí, no habías querido venir.

-Es que necesito hablarte de Helga- dijo Phoebe, a quemarropa y sin rodeos.

-¿Qué tiene ella?

-¿No has notado que está algo extraña?- le preguntó Phoebe, mirando sin querer hacia donde estaban jugando –sé que algo le pasa, y me preocupa, pero…

-¿Y por qué no hablas esto mismo con ella?- la interrumpió Arnold, dándose cuenta hacia dónde iba la conversación –tú sabes que Helga está dispuesta a conversar contigo, sólo tienes que dar el primer paso.

-No estamos hablando de lo que nos pasó- replicó Phoebe, algo seria –te estoy diciendo que la noto extraña, demasiado distraída a ratos… ¿no te has dado cuenta de eso, tú también?

Arnold permaneció en silencio unos momentos, clara prueba que necesitaba la chica para darse cuenta que él estaba teniendo las mismas dudas que ella. Aunque en un primer momento había pensado que Helga había tenido un golpe de madurez increíble, el cambio había sido demasiado rápido como para considerarlo real. No más bolitas de papel, los comentarios sarcásticos habían disminuido notablemente, y también las ofensas.

El rubio ya lo había pensado antes, y se había dicho que todo eso era porque Helga estaba creciendo. Esa respuesta no lo dejó del todo convencido, pero al menos podía concentrarse más en otras actividades que no necesariamente tenía que salir ella.

-¿Le has preguntado?

-Phoebe, estamos hablando de Helga- replicó él, sonriendo con sarcasmo –seamos sinceros, el que no me insulte tanto como antes no quiere decir que ahora me aguante más…

-Lo sé, lo sé…- suspiró la niña –pero aunque tienes algo de razón en eso, no puedes negar que al final al que más aguanta es a ti, y por eso te lo dije. Helga te estima mucho, Arnold, aunque su manera de demostrarlo sea un poco rara.

-¿Rara?- Arnold enarcó una ceja -¿hagamos como que te creo?, así quedamos todos felices.

-No estamos hablando de eso ahora- dijo Phoebe, dándose cuenta que la conversación se estaba yendo por las ramas –a Helga algo le pasa, me tiene preocupada, y lo sé aunque trate de disimularlo, ni siquiera sé si está comiendo, no la he visto en la hora de almuerzo.

-Yo insisto que si tanto te preocupa, deberías preguntárselo tú- contestó Arnold –así puedes demostrarle que sigues preocupada por ella…

-No estamos hablando de mí y de ella- repitió Phoebe, perdiendo un poco la paciencia (algo demasiado extraño en ella) -¿y sabes qué?, mejor no le preguntes nada, quizás encuentro a alguien más que quiera hacerlo por ti en la calle.

Irritada como pocas veces, Phoebe dio media vuelta y se fue. Arnold suspiró, su plan no había dado resultado y al final lo único que habían conseguido era que la niña se enojara con él. Decidió volver al grupo cuando vio que Gerald se acercaba a él.

-¿Y Phoebe?- le preguntó, notablemente interesado.

-Se fue…- se encogió de hombros el rubio.

-¿Qué?, pero si acaba de llegar…

-Ella no venía a ver el juego, Gerald. Será mejor que volvamos con los demás.

Arnold en parte estaba sorprendido. Reconocía que en parte todos tenían su orgullo, unos más grandes que otros, pero nunca pensó que Phoebe pudiera tenerlo tan marcado…

El resto del entrenamiento no se concentró ni prestó atención al juego… ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la pelota se dirigió a él con fuerza y lo golpeó en plena cabeza, dejándolo tirado en el suelo mientras sus amigos corrían a verlo.

-¿Estás bien, Arnold?- le preguntaba una angustiada Lila -¡oh, lo siento mucho!, creo que la tiré muy fuerte, no era mi intención golpearte.

-Lila- le dijo Gastón –muy buena pegada, con mucha fuerza… pero la próxima vez intenta que sea hacia delante, o hacia el arco del equipo contrario, así no tendrás más accidentes de este estilo- la chica asintió sonriente –terminamos por hoy, pueden irse a su casa… ¿estás bien, Arnold?- preguntó Gastón, mirando con un poco de preocupación al rubio, que recién estaba reaccionando.

-Me golpearon fuerte- murmuró Arnold, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos.

-Quizás si tuvieras la cabeza más pequeña sólo te hubiera rozado- dijo Helga, con voz burlona –lástima por ti, eres un blanco fácil.

-Ya me parecía extraño que no hicieras algún tipo de comentario- dijo Gerald, mirando con cierta antipatía a la rubia –siempre llamando la atención de todos, ¿no, Helga?

-Cállate- gruñó la niña –me voy a mi casa, ¿te vas conmigo, o no, Gastón?

-Sí, vamos. Nos vemos, amigos.

Arnold los vio irse con curiosidad y bastante pensativo. Recordaba lo que Phoebe le había hablado y por unos momentos le entró la duda de si realmente Helga le contaría algo a él de los problemas que tenía en su casa. Y con este pensamiento fue que comenzó a caminar, de lado contrario de su casa.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Gerald, sin moverse en el lugar en que estaba.

-Tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos luego.

El moreno vio a su amigo alejarse a paso rápido y se encogió de hombros. Seguramente después le contaría lo que quería hacer, y si le había resultado o no. Decidió irse a su casa, caminando con lentitud y con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Cuando Arnold alcanzó a Helga, ésta ya se había despedido de Gastón y, después de llegar a su casa, en vez de entrar se sentó en la escalinata a mirar el cielo. Después de unos momentos de duda, decidió acercarse a ella e intentar tener una conversación relativamente decente.

-Hola Helga- le dijo, en tono casual. Se dio cuenta que ella cambió inmediatamente su semblante a uno serio, e incluso algo molesto. Completamente diferente al triste que tenía momentos antes -¿qué haces acá afuera?, ya no tiene caso intentar tomar sol a esta hora…

-¿Estás tratando de dártelas de comediante, Cabeza de Balón?- le preguntó con ironía Helga –no creo que te resulte mucho, la verdad.

-Lo sé, tengo ese problema.

Helga levantó una ceja cuando lo vio sentarse unas escaleritas más abajo que ella, quedando de tal manera que para mirarla sólo tenía que levantar un poco sus ojos.

-¿Te piensas quedar ahí?- le preguntó Helga.

-¿Acaso te molesta?, creo que puedo sentarme donde quiera a descansar- contestó Arnold, tratando de no verse demasiado mentiroso –es lo mismo que te pasa a ti, ¿no, Helga?, a veces tenemos la necesidad de estar solos, para pensar.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste: tratamos de estar _solos_. A pesar que lo dices no estás cumpliendo esa regla- replicó Helga, con voz monótona.

-Pero a veces es mejor estar acompañados, sobre todo cuando algo nos molesta demasiado, ¿no lo crees así, Helga?

Ella permaneció unos momentos en silencio, tratando de entender qué era lo que Arnold quería conseguir quedándose en ese lugar con ella. Pero por más que lo pensó no fue capaz de llegar a alguna conclusión que la dejara satisfecha, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros, dándose cuenta que tampoco tenía caso el tratar de contradecirlo. Arnold era demasiado persistente cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

-No vayas a creer que porque dejo que me acompañes te voy a contar toda mi intimidad- gruñó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Me conformo con ayudarte a sentir mejor- contestó, sonriendo –si crees que sólo te debo acompañar, me quedaré contigo hasta que creas que es necesario. Si quieres que te escuche, ya sabes que siempre he estado dispuesto a hacerlo, incluso hoy, o mañana… o cuando lo necesites, Helga.

La niña no sabía si su corazón había comenzado a latir más rápido por la sonrisa que le dedicó Arnold, o por las palabras que le dijo. Lo único que supo, eso sí, que la única manera que tenía para agradecerle era sonriéndole.

-Espero que nunca lo olvides…

-Y no lo voy a hacer, no te preocupes…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Holas!!!**

**Primero, pido disculpas por la demora, pero entré a la universidad y ando con poco tiempo para escribir, porque además estoy trabajando y termino bastante cansada. Por cierto, no se me ocurrió ningún título para el cap, a esta hora como que no funciono muy bien y me está empezando a dar sueño... así que no tuve deseos de pensar mucho. Me disculpo por eso :P**

**Ahora, del fic. Si en las dos últimas frases que Arnold y Helga se dicen, no saben quién dijo cuál, les tengo que decir que fue a propósito. Quedé mirándolas un rato pensando si dejarlas así o asignarle a cada una quién fue el que lo dijo. Finalmente opté por la primera, así que les dejo la libertad de que ustedes se imaginen la situación y decidan ponerle el personaje que ustedes quieran.**

**Ahora, agradecimientos a Hellerick Ferlibay, a José Ramiro, a María Paz y a Bkpets por leer el fic. ^^**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**VIII. **

Dolor de estómago, eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero no hay que pensar mal, no era porque alguna comida hubiera tenido un efecto negativo en su organismo, nada que ver. Era simplemente el nerviosismo mezclado con felicidad, sólo eso... aunque tenía que ser sincera, no era poco...

Suspiró nerviosamente y sintió que su mano era presionada por otra, lo más seguro que la de él. Lo miró, y lo vio sonreír, y ella también lo hizo, pensando sin querer en todos los momentos difíciles que habían pasado juntos, las alegrías, siempre un poco vacías porque definitivamente les faltaba algo... o mejor dicho, alguien.

Volvió su vista hacia la ventana. ¿Cuántos años que no había visto esos paisajes, los edificios tan típicos de Hillwood?, la gente conversando en las calles, el parque...

-¿Estás temblando?- la voz de él llamó su atención, sonando un poco extrañada. Desde que habían subido al taxi ninguno había abierto la boca, quizás tratando de comparar la ciudad que ellos conocieron, y lo que eran actualmente -¿te sientes mal?

-No es eso- negó ella, rápidamente -es... es que no puedo con los nervios- soltó una pequeña risita, él la abrazó.

-Llegamos- el taxista se detuvo en frente de una casa, en la cual había un letrero que decía "Sunset Arms". El hombre pagó, mientras que ella bajaba del automóvil, sonriendo y mirando el lugar.

-Bien, estamos aquí- Miles se puso al lado de Stella y tomó su mano, sonriéndole -¿vamos?

-Claro...

Ambos tomaron sus bolsos y caminaron hacia la escalinata, sintiendo los dos a un tiempo que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

-------------------------------

-¿Es que estás loco?- Helga levantó la voz después de escuchar hablar a su amigo, sintiéndose algo nerviosa y también avergonzada. En parte, le costaba creer lo que Gastón le estaba diciendo, mientras ambos entraban a la sala de clases, después del receso -no, no puedo hacerlo, ¿tú crees que ellas aceptarán que yo sea la capitana del equipo?, estoy segura que prefieren que sea Rhonda, o incluso, Lila.

-En ese caso, tienen algo equivocado el concepto del capitán, porque se necesita que sea respetado dentro del equipo, tanto, que lo que les diga lo tomarán en cuenta a la hora de jugar, además, tiene que tener un buen nivel de juego, y si somos sinceros, definitivamente tú eres la que mejor juega de todas ellas.

Helga dudó, sabía que Gastón no descansaría hasta convencerla de ser la capitana del equipo, pero no estaba segura de si debía aceptar, con lo mal que se llevaba en ocasiones con sus compañeras, estaba segura que si trataba de corregirles algo la mandarían sin muchos rodeos, al diablo. Finalmente se encogió de hombros, soltando un suspiro.

-¿Eso fue que aceptabas?- le preguntó Gastón, Helga hizo ojos al cielo.

-Eso fue que si ellas aceptan, yo acepto- replicó Helga, hablando irritada -porque para que sepas, no estoy dispuesta a que esto se me transforme en una carga, ¿entiendes?, así que si esas niñas comienzan a alegar que no quieren que yo sea la capitana del equipo, no lo seré, ¿entendiste?

-Completamente- contestó su amigo, sonriendo, a la vez que entraban al salón -en todo caso, no creo que se nieguen, te han visto jugar, si lo hacen es porque están ciegas y no quieren reconocerlo.

-Como sea...- suspiró Helga.

Llegaron a sus lugares, y desde ahí vieron que había bastante revuelo entre sus compañeros. Recién en esos momentos, Helga recordó que esa tarde entre todos decidirían lo que harían para juntar dinero y, también, el profesor Simmons daría su veredicto final por el uniforme del equipo, ya que las sugerencias se recibían hasta el día anterior, y se los había llevado a su casa para revisarlos todos con detenimiento.

-Que bueno que llegaron- Gerald llegó con ellos -eran los únicos que faltaban para comenzar la reunión.

-¿Han hablado ya antes?- le preguntó Gastón, Gerald se encogió de hombros.

-Nada muy serio.

Como siempre, Arnold tomó la palabra frente a sus compañeros para comenzar finalmente la conversación. Helga lo quedó mirando y terminó por sonreír levemente, sin querer pensando que hacía bastante tiempo que no le escribía ni un mísero poema, debido principalmente a todas las cosas que tenía en su cabeza por esos días. Sus padres, sus tíos, el supuesto bebé que ambos habían tenido y todo ese embrollo del equipo de fútbol.

-Escuchen- comenzó diciendo Arnold -después de hablar con varios de ustedes por separado, llegamos a la conclusión que lo mejor que podemos hacer es una fiesta- se escucharon varios gritos de aprobación -lo que sí, necesitamos algún capital para hacerlo, pero la buena noticia es que el profesor Simmons dijo que hablaría con el director Wartz para que nos preste el gimnasio y poder hacerlo ahí. ¿Están de acuerdo?

-¡Sí!- si alguno de ellos no lo estaba, el grito general que se escuchó prácticamente lo ahogó.

-Que bien. Ahora, tenemos que organizarnos para ver lo que vamos a vender y quiénes se harán cargo, también de quiénes organizarán el show y la música, las luces y todo eso... lo tengo todo anotado acá- Arnold mostró una hoja a sus compañeros -iré pasando por los lugares de cada uno para que se anoten en lo que quieran hacer.

Gastón aprovechó ese momento para tomar la palabra. Al darse cuenta, Helga prácticamente se acostó sobre la mesa, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos. La verdad, si le preguntaban, ese día lo que menos deseaba era tener problemas con alguien.

----------------------------------

Cuando Emily abrió la puerta del departamento, a la última persona que se imaginó que la visitaría era aquella que justamente tenía al frente. Demoró unos momentos en reaccionar, y hacerse un lado y dejarlo pasar. Algo dentro de ella, le decía que tenía que desconfiar de esa visita.

-No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo como para perderlo por tener que hablar contigo- comenzó Bob, prepotentemente -sólo quiero saber qué es lo que pretendes viniendo hasta acá y quedándote en Hillwood, porque eso del trabajo de tu esposo no me lo creo.

-¿Y con qué derecho vienes a pedirme explicaciones?- Emily se cruzó de brazos, molesta -la verdad, a la última persona que le daría algún tipo de explicación, sería a ti, ¿escuchaste, Bob?. Ahora, si estás tan ocupado como dices, ¡vete!, la puerta es bien ancha y cabes demás por ahí.

-No tengo tiempo para tus bromas, ya te lo dije, y no pienso moverme de aquí mientras no me expliques qué es lo que tramas- replicó él, y recibió por respuesta la mirada seria de su hermana menor. Esperó a que ella hablara.

-Está bien, tengo intenciones de explicarle todo a Helga- contestó ella -quiero que sepa la verdad y que se venga conmigo y con Mike...

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Bob se largó a reír, lo que por supuesto la hizo enfadar más aún. Tenía deseos de golpearlo, pero se contuvo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le preguntó, apretando sus puños para aguantar sus deseos de goleparlo.

-Nada...- para extrañeza de ella, Bob comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-No me crees capaz de hacerlo, ¿cierto?- ella lo siguió, después de unos momentos -no crees que seas capaz de contarle todo lo que ocurrió cuando ella nació.

-¿Y qué le vas a decir?- Bob la quedó mirando -no te creo capaz de que hables con ella, prácticamente tú y tú esposo la abandonamos.

-¡¡No lo hicimos!!- por primera vez, Emily estaba perdiendo el control -ustedes... tú y mamá...

-Trata de explicarle eso a alguien como Olga...

-¡¡Helga, maldición, ella es Helga!!- replicó Emily -¡a nadie en esta casa le puede importar tu estúpida hija!

El rostro de Bob cambió completamente, pero no dijo nada ante las palabras de Emily. Los dos se quedaron mirando con seriedad, desafiándose con los ojos. Finalmente, fue él quien desvió su mirada y se fue, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Emily se quedó de pie unos momentos, y luego volvió a sentarse al sofá. Aunque lo negara, sabía que Bob tenía algo de razón... Helga era de un carácter muy fuerte, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterara de todo, ni tampoco si los perdonaría alguna vez.

----------------------------------

-Oigan, ¿y ustedes por quién me toman?- por primera vez desde que lo conocía, escuchó a Gastón enojado, así que levantó los ojos, mirándolo con atención. Eso no era algo que ocurriera todos los días -si les digo que Helga sería una buena capitana, es porque lo sé, ¡es la que mejor juega, por favor!, no puedo creer que piensen que la elegí porque es amiga mía.

-Nosotras no te hemos dicho eso- replicó Rhonda, con seriedad -yo sólo te dije que me parecía extraño que justamente fuera Helga la elegida, de entre todas nosotras, es sospechoso...

-¡Eso justamente estoy diciendo!- Gastón miró al cielo pidiendo paciencia -a ver, Rhonda, ya que tanto sabes, dime... ¿quién de ustedes es la que mejor maneja la pelota?- la niña se movió un poco en su asiento, pero no contestó. Gastón continuó preguntando -¿quién es la que más o menos maneja el equipo cuando están jugando, eh?, ¿quién de todas ustedes tiene el carácter suficiente como para poder mantener el orden en el equipo?

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo, Gastón tiene razón- dijo de pronto Sid, interviniendo -ustedes lo han visto, Helga es la que ha aprendido a jugar más rápido, ella debería ser la capitana.

-Nadine tampoco juega mal- dijo Rhonda, y cuando Gastón iba a a contestarle, Helga intervino.

-Ya, Gastón, deja que sea Nadine la capitana, a mí no me interesa.

-Pero...- al ver la cara que Helga ponía, Gastón se dio cuenta que no había caso, así que se encogió de hombros -está bien, será como quieran, Nadine, eres la capitana del equipo.

-¿Yo?

Gastón se fue a sentar a su lugar, entre molesto y desilusionado... había pensado, por un momento, que el fútbol podría ser el juego que arreglara levemente las cosas entre las niñas... pero no.

-No te pongas así- le dijo Helga -sólo es ser capitán, al menos voy a seguir jugando...

-Sí, como digas... de verdad pensé que iban a ser más maduras... en realidad, es Rhonda la que tiene el problema contigo, ¿qué le hiciste?

-¿Yo?, nada...- contestó con inocencia la rubia. Gastón no quiso seguir con el tema, a pesar que no le creyó para nada.

La llegada del profesor Simmons detuvo todas las conversaciones del salón. Antes de comenzar la clase les pidió disculpas porque la noche anterior no había sido capaz de decidirse por algún uniforme, pero les prometió que al día siguiente todo eso quedaría arreglado.

Rato después, cuando por fin terminaron las clases, el grupo de amigos salió todo juntos del salón. Se irían directo a practicar, ya que la fecha de inicio del torneo cada vez estaba más cercana y a petición de las mismas niñas, el entrenamiento se había intensificado un poco más.

-Pero Arnold, ¿tú me encuentras razón, cierto?- decía Gastón, que aún estaba entre enojado y sentido porque no le hicieron caso en su decisión de capitana -eres el que tiene el papel del justo del curso, dime, ¿cierto que Helga merecía ser la capitana?

-Eh...- Arnold miró a Gastón algo divertido -bueno, sí, puede ser...

-No, no tienes que tratar de caerle bien a alguien- replicó Gastón, cruzándose de brazos -apuesta por alguien, no trates de...

-¿Arnold?

Habían llegado a la calle escuchando alegar a Gastón (aunque a esas alturas ya se estaban acostumbrando, no se había quedado callado en toda la mañana), y no se dieron cuenta cuando dos personas se acercaron a ellos. Una pareja, él rubio, ella pelirroja.

-Sí... soy... yo...

No le costó mucho darse cuenta quiénes eran las personas que tenía en frente de él. Tantas veces imaginado, tantas veces deseados... y cuando por fin tenía a esas dos personas en frente de él, no era capaz de mover un sólo músculo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos, Arnold?- le preguntó Gerald -¿los conoces?

-... Sí... ¡Sí!

Todos los niños se miraron confuso, sobre todo cuando Arnold corrió hacia esas dos personas y se abrazó con fuerza a ellas. Ninguno entendía nada, pero fue Gerald el que se dio cuenta.

-Sus padres...

-------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!**

**Bueno, pensé en miles de maneras de terminar este cap pero ninguno me convenció del todo, así que me decidí por este, y creo que no salió tan mal. Lamento todo lo que me demoré en actualizar, pero hace dos semanas que casi no tengo tiempo libre (ahora sí =) ) por la universidad, pero ya al menos pasó...**

**Agradecimientos a Isabel, Saku-xan, Bkpets, José Ramiro, Azrasel y Lita Black, que me dejaron comentarios. **


	9. Capítulo IX

**IX.**

En parte Helga se sentía con su orgullo herido, así que cuando estuvo decidida a mostrarle a sus compañeras lo que habían perdido por no querer aceptarla de capitana supo que tenía que poner su máximo esfuerzo para que todos se quedaran con la boca abierta. Siendo la mejor que jugaba de todas ellas, no pensaba que le costaría mucho.

-Bien, empecemos- Gastón, que aún se las daba de un serio entrenador a ratos, dividió a las chicas en dos equipos, para que practicaran -van a jugar durante un rato, ganarán resistencia y podrán mejorar sus pases. Ah si, y Nadine, tienes que comenzar a sacar más carácter, eres la capitana y a ratos pareciera que te interesaran más las hormigas del pasto que el mismo juego- los presentes se dieron cuenta que Gastón aún estaba algo molesto por lo ocurrido con Helga.

Y hablando de ella, fue la que tomó la pelota y la puso en frente sin preguntarle a nadie. En el equipo contrario estaban la misma Nadine, Rhonda y Lila. Con ella, estaban Sheena y Sid, que se ofreció como voluntario en esa ocasión para apoyar al equipo con menores miembros. Fue mandado al arco de inmediato por Helga.

-Cuando escuchen el pito, comienzan- anunció Gastón, que normalmente hacía el papel de árbitro/entrenador a la vez, corrigiendo a las chicas y aconsejándolas en su juego.

-Bien, empiecen...

El pitido dio incio con Helga corriendo con la pelotita casi, casi en sus pies. No era que fuera la mejor en el fútbol, pero no se le hizo muy difícil aprenderlo y superar a sus compañeras. Además, estaba el factor "brusquedad", cosa que Helga manejaba a la perfección así que en más de una ocasión Gastón la retó porque era bastante dura con las demás (aunque ella solía olvidarlo rápidamente, porque al ratito estaba de nuevo empujando y haciendo faltas a las otras, sobre todo a Rhonda). Pero en fin, el asunto era que a Helga no le costó mucho llegar a donde estaba el otro arco, siendo protegido por Nadine (sin contar que el campo Gerald no era muy grande que digamos), pasó sin mayores problemas a Rhonda y a Lila, y metió gol.

Miró a Rhonda con una sonrisa de orgullo y un brillo algo pícaro en sus ojos.

-Bien, Helga, pero recuerda que esto es un juego de equipo- dijo Gastón, que había notado perfectamente las intenciones de su amiga al actuar así. Justo en esos momentos la rubia pasaba al lado de él, así que se acercó -ja, ¿te hirieron en el orgullo, Geraldine?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó ella de vuelta, con cierta incocencia fingida que terminó por hacerlos reír.

Desde las bancas que tenía el campo Gerald, algunos compañeros más observaban el partido.

-Esa Helga...- Gerald sonrió, divertido -que lástima que no esté Arnold aquí, para que se de cuenta de lo vengativa que es.

-Pero en parte quizás tiene razón- dijo Harold -yo también creo que ella debía ser la capitana del equipo, no Nadine... ni siquiera tiene carácter para gritar, en ese caso hubiera salido Rhonda mejor.

-Yo creo que ahí sí que Helga se opone- gritó Sid, que estaba en el arco aún, pero no se perdía detalle de la conversación de sus compañeros.

-Y hablando de Arnold, ¿no les parece increible?- preguntó Gerald, sonriendo ampliamente -parece un sueño que sus padres estén de vuelta, y después de tanto tiempo... yo ya pensaba que no habían esperanzas de que volvieran, como ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que llamaron por teléfono.

-Para mí que Arnold nunca perdió las esperanzas- sonrió Eugene, que había estado tan quieto durante ese rato que no había sufrido ningún accidente -sabiendo como es él, que siempre tiene fe en todo el mundo, el que no la tuviera para su propio problema sería una contradicción...

-Si yo estuviera en su lugar me habría cansado a la primera semana- dijo Harold, riendo un poco.

A la distancia, Helga los escuchaba un poco, mientras jugaba otro tanto. Quedó mirando unos momentos a Harold antes de continuar con el juego, pensando que claramente Arnold era completamente diferente a todos esos niños que estaban sentados ahí. Eso era lo que lo hacía especial, y por eso ella estaba enamorada de él.

----------------------------------

Llevaba bastante rato con ellos, pero a pesar de eso, no podía dejar de mirarlos a cada momento, de tocarlos, para asegurarse que no estaba soñando. Había imaginado tanto esos momentos que aún le parecía por algunos momentos que si abría los ojos volvería a encontrarse en su cama, de mañana y a punto de irse a la escuela.

Pero no, mientras más hablaba con ellos, más se convencía de que eso que estaba viviendo en esos momentos era real, que ellos por fin habían vuelto y que no se separarían nunca más. Podía sentir en su garganta un nudo molestarlo constantemente, o las ganas de largarse a reír sin la mayor razón.

Pero, de lo único que estaba seguro, era que si sus padres en esos momentos eran de verdad, no los dejaría escaparse nunca más.

-Arnold, hijo, ¿de cuál quieres?- escuchó de pronto preguntarle Stella. Había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que acababa de aceptar un helado de parte de ellos -¿Arnold?

-Eh... ¡si, claro, de vainilla!- balbuceó un poco el niño, sacudiendo su cabeza -lo siento.

-Ah, no tiene importancia- sonrió Miles, que pedía los helados.

-Sí, y lo dice él, que es la distracción personificada- sonrió Stella, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hijo -sabes a qué me refiero, ¿cierto?

-Sí, no lo dudes- contestó Arnold, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Decir que el día fue perfecto para Arnold quizás es decir poco. Para él era como estar en un constante sueño, el que siempre había deseado poder realizar, pero que por primera vez lo lograba. Con sus padres fue al parque, caminaron, conversaron, hicieron lo que el niño siempre deseó hacer con ellos.

Ya por la noche, cuando volvieron a la pensión, hubo una cena familiar. Los demás huéspedes conocieron a los padres de Arnold y durante todo el rato hubo una conversación animada y llena de risas. Incluso, una vez que todos se fueron a dormir, el niño se quedó con sus padres conversando hasta bien entrada la noche. El día siguiente sería sábado, no tenía que ir a la escuela, así que a pesar de que a ratos el sueño luchaba por ganarle, hacía lo posible para que no lo hiciera, tratando de aguantar lo más posible para estar con ellos.

-Arnold, nosotros no nos vamos a ir- le dijo con suavidad Stella, cuando se dio cuenta que el niño no aguantaría mucho rato más estar despierto, pero que no quería ir a acostarse -mañana cuando te despiertes te prometo que vamos a seguir aquí...- le dijo con suavidad -te lo prometo.

-Lo sé...- Arnold sonrió y se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse a dormir, y pensando que quizás la siguiente mañana iba a ser perfecta, como pocas que había tenido.

-------------------------------------

En parte, no le extrañaba que prácticamente la hubieran olvidado. Eran sus padres, después de todo, y siempre era dejada de lado por ellos. Y, aunque sonara algo cruel de parte de ella, no le interesaba mayormente que decidieran salir a cenar con algún cliente un viernes por la noche a algún restaurante caro, y que a ella la dejaran olvidada en su casa, pero lo que sí le molestaba, era que no le dejaran nada para comer.

Helga cerró la puerta del refrigerador con fuerza, tratando de descargar un poco con eso la rabia que sentía dentro de ella. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, tratando de pensar qué podría hacerse para comer, ¡ni siquiera tenía algo de dinero para ir a comer a cualquier parte!. Y justamente en ese momento que tenía bastante hambre...

Miró con desgana lo único "comible" que había en ese lugar: un tarro de duraznos en conservas. Se acercó a ellos y los quedó mirando. Era eso o llamar a sus tíos y darles una razón más para que odiaran a sus padres... terminó por suspirar, mientras iba por el abrelatas.

-Peor es nada...- murmuró, mientras que se sentaba y comenzaba a comer. Después de eso se iría a dormir, tenía bastante sueño y al día siguiente tenía que juntarse temprano a jugar fútbol, cada vez quedaba menos para el tan ansiado torneo, y aunque no creía que podrían ganar (todo lo contrario a Gastón, que extrañamente tenía mucha fe en su equipo), al menos la entretenía y la mantenía bastante alejada de su casa durante la tarde.

Sonrió levemente al recordar lo ocurrido esa tarde. Prácticamente le había tapado la boca a Rhonda con esa primera jugada, que la hizo justamente para que se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho. Porque ella tenía orgullo, y si llegaba a estar la posibilidad de que le ofrecieran la capitanía por cualquier eventualidad que ocurriese, tendrían que rogarle bastante para que aceptara, sobre todo la tonta de Rhonda.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando sintió que abrían la puerta. Se detuvo y miró, para asegurarse de que eran Bob y Miriam los que habían llegado. Y eran ellos, pero casi le dio ataque cuando notó a la tercera persona que los acompañaba.

-Ay, no...- murmuró, justo en el momento en que Olga notaba su presencia en las escaleras, y subía corriendo hacia ella, con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Hermanita bebé!- le gritó, a la vez que la abrazaba con fuerza, evitando que Helga respirara con normalidad. La niña trató de safarse de ella con cierta violencia, lo que en un primer momento, no logró. Pero que en un segundo, le pareció por momentos, no estuvo tan lejos.

-¡Estoy feliz de verte, hermanita bebé!- le gritó Olga, soltándola un poco. Sus ojos brillaban demasiado -¡ah, qué linda te ves con tu cabello suelto, de verdad que me gusta muchísimo!, ¿de quién fue la idea, de mamá?

-No, de tía Emily- Helga por fin pudo soltarse, mirando desafiante a Olga.

-Ah, ya veo...- Olga miró a sus lados, algo incómoda. Para ella no era una sorpresa que sus tíos Emily y Mike no la pasaran mucho, quizás eran los únicos que no caían por sus encantos de niña buena (y Helga, pero su hermana no se daba cuenta de ello), por lo que prefería mantener la distancia con ellos.

-Ellos están en la ciudad- comenzó a decir Helga -se van a quedar durante unas semanas, o meses. Aún no me lo dicen.

-Ja, seguro...- Bob pasó hacia la cocina -te apuesto lo que quieras que no duran ni un mes aquí, saldrán corriendo como los chiquillos que son.

-Hablas como si ellos estuvieran huyendo de algo- replicó Helga, con extrañeza.

-¡Bah!

-Mamá- Helga pensó, después de unos momentos, que si Olga estaba en casa eso significaba comidas decentes durante el tiempo que ella estuviera presente. Lo que no sería del todo malo. Bajó algunos escalones hacia su madre, ignorando a Olga, a la que casi atropelló cuando pasó por su lado -mamá, ¿a qué hora vamos a cenar?, ¿vas a hacer algo rico para hoy?

-Oh, Helga, lo siento...- esa noche, y a pesar de la presencia de Olga, Miriam no se notaba del todo presente en el mundo. Quedó mirando a la niña tontamente -después que Olga llegara pasamos a comer a un restaurante, te íbamos a traer algo pero creo que lo olvidé...

Helga abrió levemente la boca, un tanto sorprendida... lo del restaurante no había estado del todo equivocado, pero lo malo, era que fuera con Olga o con clientes, a ella siempre la olvidaban. Miró a Olga, que había escuchado la conversación, y esperó durante algunos momentos que le diera una aunque fuera pequeña reprimienda a su madre, ya que se había olvidado de su "hermanita bebé"

Pero nada de eso llegó. Olga la siguió mirando con una sonrisa que aparentaba felicidad plena, lo que al menos en esos momentos Helga no sentía en lo más mínimo. ¿Alguien alguna vez le había dicho que Olga era una buena hermana?, ¡estupideces!, si no era capaz de ver lo que pasaba más allá de sus narices y lo poco preocupados que eran sus padres con ella, hasta el punto de olvidarse que también debía alimentarse, no era la mitad de buena hermana que aparentaba ser. El que había dicho esas palabras era un idiota.

-Me iré a dormir- fue lo único que Helga dijo, corriendo a Olga de un manotazo para poder pasar a su habitación.

-----------------------

Estaba comenzando el entrenamiento cuando llegó Arnold acompañado de sus padres al campo Gerald. Cuando sus amigos lo notaron corrieron hacia ellos, ansiosos de conocer a tales personas que bien parecían ser sacadas de un libro de ficción, por todas las aventuras que Arnold les contaba que salía en su diario. Incluso Helga se motró muy interesada y feliz de que por fin Arnold estuviera con ellos por fin.

-Arnold nos contó lo que están haciendo- dijo Miles, sonriendo -bien, niñas, muéstrennos un buen partido, que vinimos a eso hoy, a verlas y apoyarlas.

Tener tales espectadores subió muchísimo el ánimo de las niñas, y también un poco el de Gastón, al saber que otros adultos aparte de su profesor (que también estaba presente) se tomaban en serio su participación en el torneo.

En esa ocasión, sería el mismo Arnold el que acompañaría a las niñas en su juego (y fue por eso que tuvo que ir, ya se había comprometido antes).

-Empecemos, espero que jueguen bien- Gastón miró significativamente a Helga -y que ganen los mejores...

Mientras jugaban, en las bancas estaban sentados los padres de Arnold junto con el profesor Simmons. Conversaban alegremente.

-Sí, éste es un curso muy especial, acá pueden encontrar mucha diversidad- decía el profesor, mirando con cariño a los niños -todos son muy especiales, con sus personalidades marcadas, y a pesar que suelen tener problemas, como todos, cuando se necesitan son muy unidos. Como en esto mismo, la idea fue de Gastón, y aunque en un comienzo a la mayoría de las niñas no les había interesado, una vez que aceptaron se comprometieron con todo. Tanto niños como niñas están haciendo lo posible para que les vaya bien. Son unos niños muy buenos...

-Se nota que los quiere- dijo Stella -nos alegra notar que usted también está muy comprometidos con ellos.

-Soy su profesor, es lo que menos puedo hacer... hay algunos de ellos que necesitan más que aprender contenidos... me gusta poder ayudarlos.

En el juego, Arnold trataba de hacer lo posible para ser un buen arquero, aunque con los buenos pelotazos que a ratos le lanzaba Helga, se le hacía bastante difícil. Ella disfrutaba bastante haciendo sufrir al niño, a ratos ponía unas caras de terror que causaban risas. Y fue así, riéndose, que sintió un nuevo mareo.

Helga trató de afirmarse, algo asustada. Había estado hacía varios días así, pero en esa ocasión no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber la razón de su debilidad: su desayuno tan nutritivo, un café, excelente para una niña de diez años (nótese la ironía). Se asustó bastante más cuando notó que, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, no se estaba sintiendo mejor, al contrario.

Arnold, el más cercano a ella, se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba.

-¿Qué te pasa, Helga?- le preguntó, mientras se acercaba y ella se sentaba en el suelo, palidísima, fue ahí que se dio cuenta que era algo serio -¡¡Profesor Simmons, algo le pasa a Helga!!- gritó, mientras corría hacia ella.

-----------------------------------

**Holas!!**

**¿Qué tal?, espero que estén todos súper.**

**Sólo para aclarar, el que dijo que Olga era una buena hermana fue mi hermano menor, una vez que estábamos viendo el capítulo de Arnold en que Olga y Lila se meten a ese programa de hermanas mayores y menores, o algo así. En lo personal, para mí Olga no es una buena hermana, no es capaz de ver lo que en realidad le sucede a Helga, a pesar de que muchas de las veces ha estado presente cuando sus padres la ignoran. Otro argumento es, según yo, lo que cuenta Helga cuando va a la psicóloga, ¿es una buena hermana la que prefiere que sus padres la halaguen a que lleven a su hermana chica (demasiado chica) al jardín, una tarde lluviosa?. No hay que ser sabios para saber la respuesta.**

**En fin, esa es mi humilde opinión, a pesar que en los fics anteriores a Olga siempre la he cambiado un poco para que Helga se lleve mejor con ella, esta vez no lo haré, jejeje.**

**Otra cosa, yo no creo que mi hermano sea idiota, un poco pavito, sí, pero no idiota, jajaja.**

**Otra cosa, lo de Helga. Les digo desde ya que no se preocupen tanto, no la haré sufrir mucho, jajaja. Simplemente Helga va a sufrir un poco las consecuencias de haber tenido una mala alimentación durante tanto tiempo (no hay que ser genios para darse cuenta que Helga no comen bien), lo que traerá algunos problemillas más a la familia Pataki.**

**Ah, también. ¿Pensaron que Helga se quedaría tan tranquila después que no quisieran que fuera capitana?, jajaja, ahí tienen. Tenía todo fríamente calculado, igual que yo xD.**

**También me dijeron por ahí que la mamá de Arnold es castaña. Lamento el error, la verdad no me acordaba y no tenía el tiempo ni las ganas para buscarla en internet, jejeje.  
**

**Creo que eso sería... espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, aunque no hayan pasado muchas cosas determinantes. Creo que desde el próximo ya empezaré a hacer que ciertas cosillas comiencen a ocurrir.**

**Un gran saludo y miles de agradecimientos a Azrasel, Teddyetere (lamento la demora, jaja. Lo que pasa es que tengo varios fics más, y para no dejarlos abandonados voy actualizando en orden :P, y como a ratos no tengo tiempo para escribir, pues me retraso con todos), José Ramiro, Hellerick Ferlibay, Arwen, Isabel, Bkpets, Seilen-dru.  
**


	10. Tarde o temprano

**X. Tarde o temprano.**

Le han contado a la narradora de esta historia, que cuando se despierta de un desmayo es bastante agradable, que se siente tranquilidad y hasta relajo (lo que, por cierto, esta narradora no vivió con el único desmayo que ha experimentado en su vida. Tuvo la mala suerte al caer, de golpearse muy fuerte en la cabeza con un mueble, por lo que el dolor con que despertó era casi insoportable... sin contar que estaba asustada porque estaba sola en su casa y no tenía idea qué había ocurrido), y eso fue justamente lo que nuestra querida Helga Pataki sintió al abrir sus ojos, a la vez que soltaba un suave suspiro.

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse, y lo primero que alcanzó a distinguir era que estaba rodeada por Arnold, los padres de éste, el señor Simmons y algunos de sus compañeros. Trató de sentarse, pero el profesor se lo impidió.

-Quédate acostada un poco más- le dijo, con seriedad -no te golpeaste muy fuerte albring it on clovers caer, Arnold alcanzó a afirmarte, pero te puede hacer mal si te mueves rápido.

-¿Golpearme?- preguntó Helga, que aún estaba confundida. Se quedó sobre el pasto mansamente. Se sentía cansada, no tenía las suficientes energías como para discutir, mucho menos con el señor Simmons -¿me caí o algo?

-Te desmayaste- contestó Arnold, desde un poco más atrás. Recién en esos momentos Helga le tomó el peso a la frase que le había dicho su profesor sobre el niño con Cabeza de Balón. No tuvo idea si enrojeció o algo así. Simplemente lo quedó mirando en silencio, todos los demás atribuyeron ese gesto al reciente desmayo sufrido por la niña.

-Tratamos de ubicar a tus padres, pero no contestan el teléfono- continuó el profesor -¿sabes tú dónde podemos encontrarlos?

-No, no tengo idea- replicó la chica, sin mucha emoción. Estaba segura que a ellos no les iba a interesar lo que le había ocurrido, iba a ser igual que sacara una buena o mala calificación -pero quizás a mis tíos los puedan ubicar, el teléfono está en mi celular...

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras sentía algo de movimiento a su alrededor. La llevaron entre dos a sentarse en las bancas que tenían, mientras que esperaban que los tíos de Helga llegaran. La rubia convenció a los demás que volvieran al juego, y aunque ella en un primer momento intentó jugar también, no la dejaron. Arnold se quedó junto a ella, ya no necesitaban más de su juego.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le preguntó, una vez que el juego recomenzó.

-Sí...- ella se encogió de hombros -tengo un poco de sueño, pero nada grave.

-¿Dormiste mal anoche, o algo así?- Helga negó con la cabeza, no quiso comentar sobre la cena que tuvo el día anterior, ni tampoco sobre su desayuno -ah... bueno, yo creo que tus padres te llevarán al médico, ahí sabrás si estás enferma o no.

-No creo que tenga nada...

-Tienes que ir a revisarte- insistió el niño.

-Lo sé, Cabeza de Balón- Helga sonrió a medias -no creo que mis tíos me dejen muy tranquila hasta que vaya y me hagan exámenes de todo tipo, así que no te preocupes... cuando tenga los resultados te los diré, para que te quedes tranquilo.

-Genial- Arnold sonrió, mirando de lado a la chica -por cierto, ¿has hablado con Phoebe?, el otro día me dio la impresión que cambiaron algunas cuantas palabras.

-No te hagas el tonto, Cabeza de Balón- gruñó la chica -sabes perfectamente que sigue enojada conmigo, y si hablamos, fue porque el profesor Simmons nos obligó a hacer un trabajo en parejas, y que a mí me tocó ella para hacerlo... quizás tenía la intención de que habláramos y que arreglaríamos nuestro problema.

-¿Y funcionó?

-¿Tú qué crees?- preguntó ella, Arnold se encogió de hombros -no pasó nada, Arnoldo, Phoebe no es tan tonta como para ceder ante un plan tan básico como el del profesor... sólo me habló lo necesario, las respuestas que me daba eran en monosílabo y después, al rato, me dejó bien en claro que no estaba interesada en conversar conmigo.

Arnold no replicó palabra. No sabía qué decirle a la niña, quizás para ayudarla a sentirse mejor. Conocía a Helga y sabía que por más que trataba de demostrar seguridad en su actuar, y que no le afectaba el alejamiento de Phoebe, eso no era así. Y tampoco era difícil darse cuenta que la otra niña estaba afectada también.

-Dale tiempo, Helga- sonrió Arnold -Phoebe lo único que necesita es pensar bien sobre su decisión, nada más.

-¿Y qué se supone que tiene que pensar?- preguntó Helga, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al frente -ni siquiera estoy segura de la razón de su enojo... me dijo que se sentía "desplazada" por mi amistad con Gastón- Arnold la quedó mirando con suspicacia -bueno, eso quiso decir con sus palabras, pero si lo pensamos, cuando hay problemas entre dos personas, siempre es porque las dos cambian... ¿tú crees que me molestaba el que ella estuviera más tiempo con Gerald o contigo?

-¿Tú crees que es la misma situación?

-¿Y qué tendría de diferente? Ella sigue siendo mi mejor amiga, y quizás yo también de ella, pero eso no nos impide tener otros amigos, y lo sabe...

-No pienses tanto, Helga, todo eso Phoebe lo sabe- ella miró con curiosidad al otro -y quizás está arrepentida de haberte dicho eso, porque tienes razón en eso que ella también está más cercana a Gerald de antes de la llegada de Gastón, pero quizás no se había dado cuenta. Sólo espera, o si quieres, intenta conversarlo con ella otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?- Helga se quedó en silencio unos momentos -no lo sé, Arnold, tendría que pensarlo... lo he intentado otras veces, y ya no estoy segura de querer ceder primero... si ella quiere hablar conmigo, estaré muy dispuesta a hacerlo, pero quizás yo no deba intentarlo nuevamente... ahí llegaron mis tíos.

Arnold vio el automóvil que estacionaba cerca, y que de él bajaba Emily, caminando con rapidez hacia el campo Gerald. Ambos la vieron algo pálida, quizás asustada por lo que podría pasarle a Helga. Pasó con rapidez por el juego de las niñas, que no se habían detenido, y llegó con su sobrina.

-¡Helga, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?!- le preguntó, angustiada.

-Buenos días- al verla acercarse, Simmons decidió ir también para conversar con ella. Emily lo miró confusa -soy el profesor de Helga, Simmons.

-Ah, que bien- Emily sonrió un poco, más aliviada al ver a la niña no tan mal -un gusto, soy Emily, tía de Helga.

-Me alegra que haya podido venir- dijo Simmons -no podía ubicar a los padres de Helga, y no creo que haya sido prudente haberla dejado sola en casa- el profesor notó que la expresión de Emily cambiaba bastante, y aunque se vio tentado a preguntar sobre eso, prefirió dejarlos para otra ocasión. Sabía perfectamente que la familia de Helga era disfunsional, la misma actitud de la niña era una clara muestra de la inseguridad que le brindaba su familia, pero nunca había encontrado la manera de poder hablarlo con ella o con algunos de sus padres -bueno, en fin, se desmayó hace un rato, cuando estaba jugando fútbol.

-¿Te desmayaste?- Emily miró a Helga, alarmada -¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, tía, no te preocupes, ya estoy mejor...- la niña suspiró -lo que sí, tengo hambre, ¿me llevas a comer algo?

-... Está bien...- Emily la miró con desconfianza -pero antes necesito hablar contigo...- Helga se puso seria, sabía que vendría el interrogatorio de rigor -¿qué fue lo que desayunaste hoy?

Helga abrió los ojos, poniéndose colorada, sobre todo cuando sintió que todos la quedaban mirando. Quizás si Emily hubiera sido más ubicada y le hubiera preguntado cuando estuvieran solas... pero no, en esos momentos Arnold, sus padres y el señor Simmons la miraban con atención. No tuvo que pensar mucho sobre lo que tendría que decir.

-Nada particular, tía... un poco de leche, tostadas, lo normal- se encogió de hombros -ya sabes...

-Claro que lo sé- sí, no le había creído -conozco completamente los desayunos de Miriam... vamos, hija, iremos a comer e iré a hablar con tu padre para que me deje llevarte a mi casa por algunos días- Helga se puso de pie y se acercó a Emily. Tomó su mano y ambas se alejaron caminando tranquilamente -ahora puedes decirme de verdad qué desayunaste.

-Café.

-Lo supuse...

-Je...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día lunes, los estudiantes de quinto grado estaban todos emocionados, sobre todo las niñas. Ese día Simmons daría el veredicto sobre el uniforme del equipo que le había gustado, la noche del viernes sería la fiesta para reunir fondos en el gimnasio de la escuela (Simmons tuvo que casi rogarle al director para que aceptara) y ya casi en tres comenzaría tal mentado torneo. Cada vez la emoción era más latente.

Gastón estaba contento con lo logrado con el equipo. Habían mejorado bastante, pero lo único malo que había pasado era lo de Helga, que era casi un asunto olvidado.

La única que no participaba de la alegría general, era Phoebe, que ni siquiera se molestaba en participar de las reuniones en el receso. Normalmente se quedaba algo alejada, con un libro en la mano o conversando con Gerald, que se acercaba a ella de vez en cuando. Helga la miraba de reojo, tal como había sucedido alguna vez entre ellas, ninguna parecía ceder ante la necesidad de conversarse.

-En unos días los resultados de los exámenes estarán listos- decía Helga a Gastón y Arnold, que cuando al vieron llegar se acercaron a preguntarle sobre su estado de salud -y ahora me estoy quedando con mis tíos por algunos días... aunque mi papá no parecía muy contento y no quería dejarme, Olga terminó por convencerlo... de algo que sirva su visita.

-¿Te has vuelto a sentir mal?- le preguntó Arnold.

-No, para nada... ni siquiera un mareo- la niña se encogió de hombros.

La conversación quedó interrumpida por la llegada de Simmons. En sus manos llevaba la hoja con el dibujo ganador. A penas lo vieron, todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando emocionados a que les contara su decisión final.

-Muy bien, primero, quiero agradecer la gran cantidad de diseños que llegaron- comenzó a decir -todos estaban muy buenos, lo que dificultó bastante mi tarea de elegir cuál era el mejor. También quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para contarles que está todo listo para el viernes, tendremos nuestra fiesta y al parecer estará muy concurrida- todos aplaudieron -quisiera además felicitarlos, nuevamente me tienen muy orgullosos por lo que han logrado, todos los demás nos evidian porque participaremos, las niñas han logrado mejorar mucho como equipo y los niños, han logrado organizarse de manera excelente para que todo marche a la perfección- Simmons guardó silencio unos momentos, sonriendo -ahora, lo que estaban esperando... nuevamente agradecerles a todos los que enviaron sus modelos, pero el elegido es... este...

Simmons dio vuelta la hoja, y todos los que estaban sentados más atrás se acercaron corriendo para ver mejor. La camiseta era negra, lo mismo que el short, a un costado del pecho, a modo de insignia, había un dragón blanco y rojo dibujado. En las uniones, habían líneas rojas.

-Oh, está muy bonita- Rhonda sonrió ampliamente -¡está genial!, ¡y cómo combinan los colores, incluso las calcetas están excelentes!. ¿Quién fue el que lo hizo?

El silencio se hizo en la sala de clases, y entre todos se miraban confusos.

-Casi todos enviaron sus diseños con nombres, pero éste es anónimo- dijo Simmons -la persona que lo hizo simplemente no quiere quedarse con el crédito... ya deberíamos acostumbrarnos, siempre tenemos a alguien así en este salón.

-Quizás es el mismo que escribe los poemas...- sonrió Sid, mientras volvía a su lugar.

Helga, que no se había puesto de pie, quedó pensativa. Ella ni había mandado algún diseño para que participara, no se le podía ocurrir quien pudo haber sido, y le parecía extraño que no quisiera admitirlo aunque hubiera ganado. Miró a sus compañeros, que hablaban animados mientras volvían a sus lugares, y quedó mirando a la niña que no se había movido, aunque miraba todo con un poco de atención. Le costaba pensar que Phoebe pudiera haberlo enviado, ella era la que menos se notaba interesada en el tema... aunque bueno, si hablaba de apariencias, ¿quién mejor que ella para saber de que las apariencias engañaban perfectamente?

-Ahora, chicos, comencemos las clases, nos hemos retrasado bastante. Saquen sus cosas- se escucharon algunas protestas, pero aún así todos los alumnos hicieron caso. Helga miró un poco más a Phoebe, pero la la otra no la vio de vuelta, así que Helga decidió atender en clase.

Durante el receso, se juntaron en el patio a conversar, al lado de los juegos, donde aún acostumbraban.

-Me pregunto quien habrá sido el que diseñó la camiseta- dijo Rhonda, los ojitos le brillaban de emoción -es que de verdad, tiene un gusto que difícilmente pensé que encontraría entre ustedes...

-Al menos eligió bien los colores- dijo Helga, encogiéndose de hombros -el modelo a mí me da igual.

-Claro, no me extraña- Rhonda miró con desdén a la rubia -por como te has vestido desde que te conozco, puedo notar que tienes un pésimo gusto en la ropa.

-Prefiero tener mal gusto a no tener cerebro- replicó inmediatamente Helga, y hubiera comenzado una discusión entre ambas, si no fuera por Arnold, que intervino rápidamente.

-No discutan, chicas, por favor- les dijo, mientras Rhonda miraba hacia otro lado y Helga con clara muestra de querer golpearla -mejor hablemos de lo que será la fiesta del viernes, tenemos todo listo, sólo tenemos que ordenar el gimnasio el viernes por la mañana y esperar...

-Me alegra mucho que no hayan tenido problemas para organizarlo por nosotras- dijo Lila, con la suave voz de siempre -por momentos pensé en lo terrible que hubiera sido el tener que practicar todos los días y además, encargarnos de los preparativos de la fiesta.

-Es lo justo- sonrió Gerald -no tenemos que olvidar que a nosotros nos conviene mucho que ustedes ganen, por lo que es muy importante que se dediquen a mejorar más su juego de equipo, y nosotros ocuparnos de lo demás, como la fiesta, y después, comenzar a cotizar a dónde mandar a hacer los uniformes del equipo.

-Ojalá que sobre dinero- dijo Sid -porque así nosotros podemos mandar a hacernos camisetas para nosotros e ir a apoyarlas mejor, como lo hacen en los estadios.

-Yo creo que sí, si nos va bien el viernes- contestó Arnold -en una de esas debamos juntar un poco más, pero todo se verá en algunos días más.

Casi sin ser visto por sus otros compañeros, Gerald se alejó del grupo y se sentó al lado de Phoebe, que leía con atención su libro.

-¿Irás a la fiesta, cierto?- le preguntó Gerald. Ella separó sus ojos del libro y lo miró con cierta seriedad. El niño rió un poco -vamos, Phoebe, no puedes dejar de ir, es una actividad del curso... además, tú también nos ayudaste con esto.

-Si lo hice fue sólo por ayudarlos, no para recibir crédito por eso- replicó ella.

-Y lo sé perfectamente... pero creo que al ser parte de este grupo, y al participar también, aunque de manera encubierta, estás en tu derecho de participar.

-Sí, como digas, Gerald- suspiró Phoebe, cerrando el libro que tenía en sus manos y viendo al moreno. Después de unos momentos sonrió levemente -hablando en serio, sabes que esas cosas no me llaman del todo la atención.

-Y... ¿si yo te pido que me acompañes?- le preguntó con cierta coquetería Gerald, Phoebe soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que eso haría cambiar mi parecer?- preguntó de vuelta la niña, Gerald abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa, eso hasta que ella comenzó a reír.

-... Qué chistosa... ¿y qué dices?

-No sabía que la fiesta era con pareja...

-No lo es... pero eso no quita que pueda invitar a alguien- sonrió Gerald, divertido. Luego se acercó un poco a la niña, hablándole bajito -no le cuentes a nadie, para que no nos copien la idea.

-Ja, entonces das por hecho que acepté tu invitación.

-¿Y a qué hora paso por ti?

-A las ocho.

-Ahí estaré.

----------------------------------------------------

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, en parte Helga no se sorprendió cuando los exámenes que se hizo dieron el veredicto sobre la enfermedad que tenía: anemia ferropénica. En un comienzo no entendía del todo de qué se trataba, pero cuando la doctora le explicó que esa enfermedad se daba más que nada por falta de fierro en la alimentación.

Por supuesto que a Emily casi le da ataque.

-¿¡Por lo que come!?. ¡Todo es culpa de tus padres!- Helga golpeó con su mano su frente, soltando un suspiro. No tenía que decir eso para saberlo.

-Este tipo de anemia es la más común, pero en una niña de diez años es bastante peligrosa, sobre todo porque está creciendo. La verdad, me extraña que no se hubiera manifestado antes la enfermedad, estás bastante delicada de salud.

-Sí, como diga- suspiró la niña -¿qué tengo que hacer ahora?

-Estarás en tratamiento- contestó sonriendo la doctora -no sólo con medicamentos, sino que también con una dieta especial, rica en vegetales y legumbres...

-Como digas- Helga sonrió un poco, aunque por dentro no se sentía del todo feliz. Estaba consciente que como estaba "a cargo" de Emily, no se salvaría de comer TODO lo que ella le diera...

Estuvieron un rato más ahí. Era la tarde del día viernes y debido a que tenía que ir al médico no le fue posible ir a arreglar el gimnasio para la fiesta en la noche. A la salida, tuvo que aguantar todo lo que su tía decía en contra de sus padres y Olga, sobre lo descuidados que habían sido con ella, irresponsables y todo lo malo que Helga sabía muy bien. En parte agradecía que no tuvieran que ir con sus padres, porque sería casi seguro que se habría armado una discusión de las buenas entre ellos.

-Tía, por favor- después de largo rato aguantando, la niña terminó por cansarse -has estado hablando en contra de mamá todo este rato, ¿no te cansas?

-La verdad, no- contestó, mientras conducía -y si estuviera aquí no la dejaría ni respirar entre tantas cosas que tengo atragantadas en la garganta que quisiera decirle.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?- le preguntó la niña, con cierta inocencia fingida.

-Porque si lo hago, te aseguro que arde Troya.

Helga sonrió levemente, volviendo sus ojos hacia la ventana. Llegaría a casa y después de comer algo (según su tía) comenzaría a arreglarse para la fiesta. Emily y Mike le habían regalado ropa para esa noche, y aunque aún no se lo probaba, le había gustado mucho. Era un vestido lila, largo hasta la rodilla, con manga ¾. Llevaba como accesorio un cinturón rojo y una pañoleta que hacía de chal, color celeste con leves toques lilas, un poco más oscuros que el vestido. La niña se había enamorado del atuendo.

Después de comer, la niña se bañó y vistió, y a petición de Emily, ella la peinó. Mientras lo hizo ambas conversaron mucho, y Helga quiso esperar hasta el final para ver el resultado del peinado. Al terminar, Emily y Mike sonrieron ampliamente.

-Te ves muy bien, Helga- dijo, con orgullo.

-Deja ver...

La niña se puso de pie, caminando hacia el espejo. Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando se observó. Su cabello ondulado, su flequillo al lado derecho de su rostro, tanto, que tapaba su ojo... Helga contuvo el aliento, se veía bien, pero eso no quitó el horror que sintió. Tanto así, que sintió que sus piernas temblaban irremediablemente, lo mismo que sus manos.

No, ella no veía a Helga G. Pataki.

El reflejo le mostraba a Cecile.

Y eso no era bueno.

Soltó un gritito, sintiendo deseos de gritar más fuerte aún. Momentos después llegó con ella Emily, alarmada por lo que escuchó.

-Helga, ¿qué te pasó?

-Tía... tía... ¡yo no puedo ir así!- le gritó, Emily la miró confusa -¡no puedo ir así!

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-No puedo decirte... pero de verdad, no puedo ir así...

-No entiendo, si te ves bien- Mike se asomó y le sonrió -pensé que como eras menor no te complicarías con cosas como esas... me doy cuenta que las mujeres desde niñas son complicadas.

Helga gimió, angustiada. Lamentablemente no podía contarles lo que había ocurrido aquel 14 de febrero en que tuvo la cita con Arnold, haciéndose pasar por una francesa, pero tampoco podía ir así, no podía dejar que él la reconociera.

-La verdad, yo tampoco entiendo- Emily sonrió levemente y miró con disculpa a la niña -y aunque quisiera cambiarte el peinado, ya no alcanzamos... lo siento, hija, pero estamos retrasados... tenemos que irnos.

-¿Irnos?, ¡no, tía, no!- tan desesperada estaba que se afirmó de la ropa de ella -tienes que cambiarme el peinado, por favor.

-De verdad, no alcanzamos... vamos, no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

Los dos salieron, Helga se quedó de pie, con la boca ligeramente abierta y a punto de lanzar un grito de pánico. Tratando de controlarse un poco, caminó mecánicamente hacia la puerta, tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos y de sus piernas, y rogando a los cielos que esa noche no se cruzara con Arnold.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Holas!!!**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, sobre todo la última parte, jajaja, dejé toda la emoción. Ya van a ver cómo le va a la pobre de Helga, y cuál será la reacción de Arnold en el próximo capítulo... **

**Por cierto, me demoré bastante en elegir el uniforme. Estaba entre el negro y el azul... me decidí por el primero, y si el modelo no está del todo explicado, ¡lo siento de veras!, soy pésima describiendo ropa, una completa inútil...**

**En fin, espero poder actualizar pronto, estoy de vacaciones de invierno y tengo más tiempo libre (mucho más tiempo libre). Saludos a Azrasel, Teddyetere, Sayuki Natsume, AthenaMalfoyBlack08, José Ramiro, Isabel20, Bkpets, Lita Black, por sus comentarios en el cap anterior.**


	11. Cecile

**XI. Cecile.**

Desde que salió del departamento de sus tíos, suplicó al Cielo que se pusiera a llover. Recordaba que había escuchado que posiblemente caerían algunos chubascos sobre la ciudad esa noche, de hecho, estaba algo nublado... pero como siempre que deseaba algo, cuando más lo necesitaba, ocurría todo lo cotrario. O al menos eso fue lo que pensó cuando se sentó en el asiento trasero del auto, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Helga iba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos. Buscaba mil y una maneras de poder escapar de Arnold durante todo el tiempo que estuviera en la fiesta, o quizás, si se hacía la enferma antes de llegar a la escuela, podría convencer a sus tíos de volver... en una de esas, si se hacía la desmayada antes de entrar al gimnasio, Arnold no la vería.

-Cambia esa cara, niña- desde el asiento delantero, Emily la observó desde el espejo retrovisor, sonriendo un poco -de verdad, Helga, no puedo creer todo el problema que te haces con un simple peinado... con lo linda que te ves con él.

-Ese no es el punto- replicó Helga, mostrando un poco la angustia que sentía, tocando en todo momento sus manos -lo que pasa es que... bueno... ah, ¡tía!, es algo que no te puedo contar, de verdad, pero si no fuera importante, no te lo habría pedido.

-¿Qué puede ser tan grave que no nos puedas contar?- preguntó esta vez Mike, sonriendo. Helga notó que al menos él, no se tomaba del todo en serio el problema que ella tenía en esos momentos, o al menos, lo tomaba mucho más a la ligera que Emily -no creo que te hayas disfrazado y hecho ese peinado, y haber realizado un asesinato por encargo, ¿cierto, Helga?

-No es para la broma- se cruzó de brazos, apoyando su espalda y mirando por la ventana hacia la calle -si me van a molestar, prefiero dejar el tema hasta acá.

-Es Mike el que no lo toma en serio, yo sí quiero saberlo- replicó rápidamente Emily -te veo tan enojada, Helga, que de verdad me tiene intrigada. ¿Qué hay en ese peinado que es tan importante?

-Nada- contestó rápidamente Helga, causando la extrañeza en su tía, y la risa en Mike.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no debe ser nada importante- dijo él, riendo un poco aún -me parece sorprendente que una niña de tu edad, Helga, pueda angustiarse tanto por un simple peinado... pensé que eso comenzaba con la adolescencia, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es inherente al sexo femenino.

-No bromees con eso- retó un poco Emily a su marido, que rió más aún.

Helga decidió cortar por lo sano, y detener el tema. El seguir pensando en alguna manera de escapar no era sano para su salud mental, sobre todo sabiendo que era imposible poder escapar durante toda la noche de Arnold, así que decidió dejar el tema. Si iba a recibir alguna ayuda sobrenatural, la única manera de manifestarse sería que se pusiera a llover desde bajaran del automóvil, hasta su llegada al gimansio... y conociendo su suerte, eso nunca ocurriría.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Él y sus compañeros habían estado prácticamente toda la tarde arreglando el gimnasio de la escuela, por lo que cuando pudo ver los resultados, él y los demás se sintieron de lo más orgullosos. Si todo continuaba bien, podrían juntar el dinero y disfrutar de una muy agradable fiesta, junto a los familiares que quisieran participar. Y como era obvio, aparte de sus padres, con él iban sus abuelos.

-¿Y qué es lo que celebramos, Simba?- preguntó Gertie, en el asiento trasero del automóvil.

-Es sólo para juntar dinero, abuela- contestó con toda la paciencia que podía Arnold -te conté sobre el equipo femenino de fútbol que se armó en el curso, necesitamos para ellas el uniforme del equipo, y queremos nosotros también tener aunque sea una camiseta, para cuando jueguen poder apoyarlas mejor.

-¡Ah!, ¿y en ese equipo está Eleanor?- preguntó interesada la anciana, Arnold sonrió.

-No, abuela, no está Eleanor.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Phil, sonriendo -tengo entendido que la hija de Bob Pataki si está en tu curso, así que me imagino que debe participar.

-¿Hablas de Helga?- Arnold miró a sus abuelos con sorpresa. De todas las veces que había escuchado hablar de una tal "Eleanor", jamás imaginó siquiera que fuera alguna de sus compañeras... mucho menos Helga G. Pataki -sí, ella sí está en mi curso.

-Entonces ahí tienes a Eleanor.

-¿De verdad que Helga es Eleanor?, ¿y cómo la conocieron?

-Ja, con todas las veces que ha estado en casa, ¿cómo no voy a conocerla?. Aún recuerdo las veces que me acompañó en el desayuno, o cuando cayó del techo de tu cuarto...- Gertie sonrió ampliamente -la verdad, se le extraña mucho en casa, hace mucho que no se le ve salir de ahí de manera sorpresiva.

Arnold guardó silencio, tratando de entender si es que había alguna broma en todo lo que su abuela le estaba diciendo, ah, claro, tampoco podía olvidar lo que Phil le había dicho. No estaba seguro de si debía tomarlos en serio, sobre todo en eso del desayuno.

Por fin llegaron a la escuela, minutos después. En el momento en que entraban, se encontró con Gerald y Phoebe, los dos bastante elegantes... y también avergonzados porque Arnold los había pillado llegar juntos a la fiesta.

-Me alegra que te decidieras a venir, Phoebe- sonrió Arnold a la niña, que asintió.

-No tienes idea lo que me costó convencerla- replicó Gerald -pero lo bueno es que todos estamos aquí, incluso tus padres... se están integrando poco a poco a tu vida, ¿eh?

-Es la idea, hay mucho que tenemos que recuperar- la familia de Arnold estaba algo alejados de ellos, conversando con el profesor Simmons y con otros padres de alumnos que habían asistido -a penas los invité aceptaron de inmediato, lo mismo que los abuelos... dicen que quieren ayudar en lo más posible para que logremos hacer los uniformes, y también, que el equipo logre ganar el torneo...

-Eso, querido amigo, es lo que queremos todos... ¿Arnold?- Gerald miró extrañado al rubio, que de pronto se había quedado quieto, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Y no tardó en darse cuenta lo que lo había dejado así. Algo que consideraría imposible en cualquier otro lugar, incluso ahí. Tardó un poco en reconocerla, pero después de hacer memoria, pudo ver en sus recuerdos aquella chica de cabello largo, rubio, con un peinado que la hacía ver bastante elegante. Ninguno reparó en las personas que entraron detrás de ella, momentos después.

-... ¿Es... es quién creo que es...?- balbuceó Arnold, notoriamente nervioso. Tanto, que Phoebe los quedó mirando a ambos con extrañeza.

-Sí... sí es...- contestó Gerald, con los ojos muy abiertos -pero... pero... ¿qué hace aquí?

-No lo sé...

-Oh, Helga llegó, que distinta se ve- dijo Phoebe, después de seguir la mirada de los otros dos.

Decir que casi se caen al escuchar tales palabras, es poco. Tanto Arnold y Gerald miraron a Phoebe, y luego volvieron su mirada hacia la rubia recién llegada, y luego volvieron a Phoebe, que los miraba con notable extrañeza.

-¿Qué les pasa?- les preguntó -¿por qué se sorprendieron tanto con Helga?

-Phoebe, creo que estás equivocada- dijo Gerald, tratando de convencerse de ello -ella no puede ser Helga, es imposible.

-¿Imposible? ¿Es que están ciegos?, ella es Helga, sólo que peinada distinto... no puedo creer que después de tantos años de conocerla no sean capaces de reconocerla.

Gerald y Arnold se miraron intrigados. Todo ese tema les abría una nueva duda: si ella era Helga, ¿por qué había inventado todo ese cuento de Cecile? El niño sabía que esa chica rubia con la que había cenado, en efecto, no había sido Cecile (porque ella llegó después, y si no fuera por Gerald, se habría armado un buen enredo), pero tampoco nunca había sabido quién era, ni qué quería de él.

Y resultaba que, después de casi un año, se daba cuenta que esa Cecile no era otra que Helga.

¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar de eso?

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?- les preguntó Phoebe, sacándolos de sus pensamientos -¿por qué de pronto se quedaron mirando a Helga como si nunca antes la hubieran visto, y ahora se quedan callados?, ¿qué les pasa, acaso tienen un problema con ella?

-No exactamente, Phoebe- sonrió a medias Gerald -pero no te preocupes, creo que no es muy grave... espero, realmente... ¿nos puedes disculpar unos momentos?

Gerald no esperó a que la niña contestara. Agarró de un brazo a Arnold y lo alejó un poco, sonriendo nerviosamente a Phoebe, para tratar de disimular... aunque no le resultó mucho, porque Phoebe lo miraba suspicazmente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó bajito, tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie más. Arnold abrió los ojos y lo miró con algo de susto.

-¿Se supone que tengo que hacer algo?- le preguntó, a Gerald le dieron deseos de golpearlo para que terminara de reaccionar.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, viejo!- le gritó, con ganas de sacudirlo también -¡Helga es Cecile!, ¿es que no tienes ganas de saber por qué te engañó para el día de San Valentín?. Deberías estar lleno de preguntas y deseos de contestarlas. Tienes la oportunidad, ve y habla con ella.

-Pero... pero...- Arnold abrió los ojos con pánico. Con sólo pensar que tenía que ponerse en frente de Helga y... ¿pedir explicaciones? sentía que el miedo a lo que pudiera escuchar se apoderaba con eĺ -¿qué le puedo decir?

-Vamos, viejo, no puedo creer que te quedes así nada más- Gerald trató de animarlo -¿cuántas veces no conversamos sobre Cecile?, ¿la de veces que me dijiste que querías encontrarte con ella alguna vez para saber finalmente quién era?- esperó unos momentos a que contestara, pero sólo recibió el silencio -bueno, viejo, ¡ahí la tienes!, en frente de ti... bueno, ni tan al frente, porque hace rato que no la veo, pero en fin, tú me entiendes, ¿cierto?

Arnold trató de sonreír levemente, más que nada para que su amigo se quedara callado y pudiera pensar y ordenar la cantidad de ideas que tenía en su cabeza. Sentía un enjambre de abejas en su cabeza, zumbando constantemente.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó Gerald, con la idea de sacar la valentía de su amigo a flote.

-... Ir a hablar con Helga- contestó con un hilo de voz Arnold. Gerald lo miró con algo de lástima, y terminó por encogerse de hombros.

-Esperaba que me contestaras con más seguridad, pero por algo se empieza... bien, amigo, toda la pista es tuya.

Le pareció algo extraño a Arnold que de pronto sintiera la música sonar, como si volviera a la realidad de un momento a otro. Pudo ver que estaban todos sus amigos de la clase, y algunos otros más, como Patty, y también algunos padres habían ido, como los de Rhonda, o el padre de Lila también. Pudo ver, conversando con sus propios padres y el profesor Simmons, a los tíos de Helga... pero ni rastros de ella.

Comenzó a buscarla entre sus compañeros. Caminaba entre ellos mirando a su alrededor, no creía que ella se hubiera ido, no sin sus tíos.

-Gastón- llamó la atención del niño, que conversaba con Sid y Harold.

-Hola Arnold, ¿cómo te ha ido?

-Bien... oye, ¿has visto a Helga?

-Sólo de pasada, la vi salir del gimnasio, según me dijo iba al baño- contestó -no sé, no creo que se haya sentido mal o algo así... ¿tú sabes algo de eso?

-No, nada, sólo tengo que hablar con ella, por eso la estoy buscando.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helga deseaba darse de golpes contra la pared. La única solución que había encontrado a su problema era no cruzarse en todo el tiempo que estuviera ahí con Arnold (cosa que, sinceramente, ella sabía que era casi imposible) y su mala suerte hizo que a penas entrara, él la viera... y no sólo él, sino que también Gerald y Phoebe. A penas había tenido oportunidad prácticamente salió corriendo del gimnasio. Si tenía un poco más de suerte, Arnold no la seguiría.

Pero la verdad, rato después, no se sorprendió al verlo acercarse a ella. Lo que la habría extrañado era que, justamente, ocurriera lo que ella deseaba. Ese día todo le estaba saliendo mal. Y lo sintió más aún, cuando notó que unas finas gotas comenzaban a caer. Sonrió con cierta amargura.

-A la hora que llueve...

-¿Puedo sentarme?

La niña estaba en la cancha de basketball, sentada en la banca. Había estado buscando algún lugar donde esconderse y el único que había encontrado, había sido ese. Consideraba lamentable que Arnold lo encontrara tan rápido.

-Ya te sentaste- gruñó Helga, mirándolo de reojo -¿para qué preguntas si igual lo vas a hacer?

-Cortesía- contestó Arnold, sonriendo levemente.

-Hum, sí... cortesía...- murmuró ella, volviendo sus ojos al frente.

-¿Sabes?, te vi cuando llegaste, y bueno... eh...- Arnold se sintió tonto durante unos momentos, no tenía idea qué decir -y... y yo...

-¡Vamos, Arnoldo!- Helga lo interrumpió bruscamente, haciéndolo dar un saltito por el susto que tuvo -¿¡quieres ir al grano de una vez!?, no soy tonta, se perfectamente por qué estás aquí, de qué te diste cuenta cuando me viste, y qué quieres escuchar.

-...- Arnold la quedó mirando unos momentos -en ese caso, creo que sabes qué te iba a preguntar...

-La verdad, no se me ocurre- replicó ella, después de unos momentos -¿o es que ya no recuerdas qué fue lo que te dije aquella vez?

-¿Qué... me dijiste?

-¡Por Dios, Arnold!- Helga se puso de pie, caminando de un lado a otro, visiblemente nerviosa. Había comenzado a dolerle mucho la cabeza, tanto, que no le permitía pensar muy bien -¿¡qué más quieres saber!?, ¿¡por qué no me dejas tranquila de una vez por todas!?

-Si es lo que quieres, lo haré- replicó él, nervioso -pero necesito preguntarte... no entiendo... por más que lo pienso, no entiendo.

-¿Y qué es lo que no entiendes?- preguntó ella, casi gritando. Poco a poco sentía que iba perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba -¿el que veas que Cecile no era más que yo?, ¡¿es que acaso te desilusionaste?!, ¡¿hubieras preferido que fuera cualquier otra persona en el planeta en vez de yo?!.

-... Yo no he dicho eso...- balbuceó el otro, algo avergonzado. Recordó que aquella frase se la había dicho cuando ambos tenían que cuidar al huevo, y nuevamente se sintió avergonzado de haber pensado siquiera algo así -Helga, eres tan contradictoria...

-¿Contradictoria?- preguntó, aunque más sonaba algo así como un desafío -¿no se te ocurre alguna otra palabra?

-No, es que no hay otra. Mírate... te hiciste pasar por una francesa, ¿para qué?, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?. ¿Por qué no hablas claro de una buena vez?

-¿¡Y qué más quieres que te diga, maldición!?- le gritó de vuelta Helga, ya perdiendo la paciencia. Arnold no estaba seguro, pero podía jurar que de los ojos de la niña comenzaron a caer lágrimas, pero por la fina lluvia no podía estar seguro -¡te lo dije aquella vez, te lo dije hace poco en la azotea de Industrias Futuro!, ¿¡por qué me sigues torturando con tus preguntas si sabes perfectamente lo que me ocurre!?

Arnold esta vez se quedó en silencio. En parte se sintió culpable, porque una parte de él le había repetido varias veces las razones que la niña había tenido para actuar así, y no quiso escucharlo.

-¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¿Qué intente besarte otra vez o algo así, que me humille más aún?. Lo siento, Arnold, pero ya no tengo fuerzas para tanto... lo que ocurrió en Industrias Futuro, la conversación que tuvimos después terminó por rendirme, por hartarme, por cansarme. Me cuesta estar cerca tuyo y saber que quizás nunca pasemos de ser unos simples conocidos... por favor, vete con Lila, Ruth o la que quieras, y déjame tranquila, yo ya sé que no estoy en tu lista de preferencia, y ya no quiero luchar en contra de eso.

La rubia dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Ya estaba algo mojada, y no estaba muy abrigada. Había comenzado a sentir frío... además, no deseaba seguir en ese lugar, y mucho menos con Arnold.

-Helga, espera- no sabía de dónde había sacado las palabras para detenerla. Se acercó unos pasos a ella, indeciso -lo siento...

-No digas mentiras, Arnoldo- gruñó Helga, mirándolo de reojo -no hables de sentimientos que no tienes.

-Tú sabes que no es mentira- replicó Arnold, un poco molesto por el tono utilizado por la rubia -sabes que siempre me has interesado... quizás no de la misma manera que tú, pero... sí como amiga.

-Lo sé... y no tienes idea cuánto te lo agradezco, pero quizás tienes que empezar a preguntarte, si yo quiero tu amistad o no.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú sabes perfectamente qué es lo que siento por ti, Arnold, ya no vale la pena seguir negándolo... yo no te puedo obligar a nada, y ya no quiero seguir actuando y no quiero seguir vigilándote ni nada por el estilo, ya no quiero nada que ver contigo, porque me hace mal... si estas últimas semanas estuvimos un poco más cercanos, ya no será más así, porque me hace mal.

-¿Quieres decir...?

-Quiero decir que te voy a dejar por fin, podrás enamorarte de cuanta chica pase al frente tuyo- interrumpió Helga -y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mí, porque no volveré a molestarte. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y prefiero sacarte a ti de ella, con tal de sentirme mejor. Nos vemos, Arnold.

Esta vez se fue casi corriendo, para no tener que quedarse si es que Arnold volvía a llamarla, porque sabía que no podría evitarlo. El dolor de cabeza se había agudizado y se estaba sintiendo algo mareada, sobre todo cuando volvió a entrar al gimnasio, en donde la música estaba bastante fuerte. Buscó con la mirada a sus tíos, dirigiéndose a ellos cuando por fin los distinguió. Estaban con los padres y los abuelos de Arnold, con el profesor Simmons y con Martina, la hermana de Gastón.

-Tía...- la voz le salió mucho más débil de lo que hubiera querido, pero llamó inmediatamente la atención de Emily, que la miró alarmada.

-Helga, ¿qué te pasa?- se agachó a su lado, tocando su rostro -tienes fiebre y estás toda mojada, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

-No me siento bien- contestó Helga, ignorando la pregunta -quiero irme...

Mike se sacó la chaqueta y se la puso a la niña, visiblemente preocupado. Tenía los ojos rojos, estaba pálida y temblaba. Luego la tomó en brazos y después de una rápida despedida, los tres se fueron, ante las miradas preocupadas de los demás.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- preguntó Phil -ella suele tener demasiada energía...

-Helga está enferma- dijo el profesor Simmons -y...

Stella, quien miraba a su alrededor, de pronto dejó de tomar atención a lo que decía el profesor de su hijo. Había llamado su atención la llegada de su hijo al gimnasio, con una cara que bien podía definirse de confusión y/o tristeza, y también mojado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Era ya entrada la noche cuando Emily abrió la puerta del cuarto de Helga y se asomó. Observó unos momentos y después que se dio cuenta que Helga no dormía, entró, y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Me vas a decir qué fue lo que te pasó en la fiesta?- le preguntó, Helga abrió los ojos y la quedó mirando. Tenía los ojos rojos, clara muestra de que había estado llorando -¿tuvo que ver con el peinado?

-No te preocupes- dijo Helga -de cualquier manera, algún día tenía que afrontarlo... y mejor ahora...

-¿Por qué no me cuentas?, estoy segura que te sentirás mejor...

Por toda respuesta Helga se levantó y se apoyó en las piernas de Emily, que le hizo cariño en su cabeza, en silencio. Conocía a Helga, y mientras ella no quisiera contarle, aunque la sobornara o la amenazara, no podría sacárselo.

-Tía...

-Dime.

-Gracias por inventar lo de la fiebre... no quería seguir ahí.

-Te lo debía, por lo del peinado...

Helga sonrió levemente, disfrutando de las caricias. Durante toda su corta vida, sabía que habían tres cosas que siempre tenía segura: una era, por supuesto, sus tíos; segundo, era su amor por Arnold, y quizás, el cariño que él le daba siempre que ella lo permitía; y, tercero, era la amistad de Phoebe.

En esos momentos, Helga pensó que, quizás, había perdido dos de aquellos cariños que deseaba. Pero al menos en ese instante, no le interesó.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No sé si es el encuentro que se esperaban, pero ya ven, así salió. Y lo que es a mí, me gustó, jajaja, espero que a ustedes también.**

**Saludos a Azrasel, Teddyetere, Aittla, Isabel20, por dejarme comentarios.**


	12. Paredes Caídas

**XII. Paredes caídas.**

El día lunes en la mañana, cuando los alumnos de la 118 entraron a clases, a uno de ellos le llamó poderosamente la atención que una de ellas, una niña rubia y bastante mandona, no estuviera con ellos. Pensó, por algunos momentos, que llegaría retrasada, pero al pasar la mañana y no haber rastros de ella, comenzó a preocuparse. Y a pensar y pensar en ella… lo que claro, cuando se dio cuenta, hizo que casi le diera un ataque.

Durante el primer receso, e ignorando aquella voz de su conciencia que le recordaba una y otra vez que no había dejado de pensar en Helga en toda la mañana, se acercó a Gastón, que había estado muy distraído durante todas las clases, lo que había molestado bastante al señor Simmons. Cada vez que le llamaba la atención, Gastón se disculpaba y a los cinco minutos estaba igual.

-Gastón- se sentó en frente de él, mirándolo con cierta seriedad.

-Hola Arnold ¿cómo van las cosas?- le preguntó el otro niño. El rubio se fijó en lo que hacía, y pudo ver unos esquemas de juego, seguramente para el equipo de fútbol. Cuando Gastón se dio cuenta, sonrió –lo siento, pero el torneo comienza en dos semanas y tengo que comenzar a definir las posiciones… aunque tengo una segura.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó intrigado Arnold.

-La de Helga- contestó –ella será defensa, lo hablamos y está de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué defensa?, ¿no debería ser delantera?

-No necesariamente, es mucho más útil atrás, para que defienda. Tú mismo dijiste que la defensa en un equipo también es importante, y estoy tan de acuerdo contigo que dejaré a Helga atrás, así al menos me aseguró que a las del otro equipo les costará meter un gol, aunque a nosotros nos cueste hacerlo también- recién en ese momento Arnold comenzó a entender lo que Gastón quería.

-Y hablando de Helga, ¿tú sabes por qué no vino hoy a clases?

-¿Y por qué debería saberlo?- le preguntó Gastón, con extrañeza.

-… Bueno…- sin saber la razón, Arnold se sintió algo nervioso. Quizás era por la mirada que el otro le estaba dando, como si estuviera buscando segundas intenciones detrás de la pregunta que le había hecho –como ustedes dos son amigos ahora…

-Lo dices como si tú no lo fueras- replicó Gastón, mirándolo burlón -¿o es que acaso no eres amigo de Helga?, me extrañaría, porque da la impresión que tú siempre intentas ser amigo de todas las personas que te rodean.

-Pregúntale a Helga si es que somos amigos o no- suspiró Arnold –en fin, ¿sabes o no qué fue lo que le pasó?

-¿Y por qué no podrías saberlo tú?, es fácil, la llamas y hablas con ella- Gastón se encogió de hombros –pareciera que tú y Phoebe no son capaces de hacerlo.

-¿Phoebe te preguntó de ella también?- Arnold se notaba algo confundido por la conversación que estaba llevando con Gastón.

-Sip, cinco minutos antes que tú. Pareciera que los dos se preocupan mucho por ella, pero algo les pasó que no son capaces de hablarle de frente- Gastón hablaba y hablaba sin mirar a Arnold, por lo que no pudo ver el rostro culpable que tenía. Al rubio le dio la impresión que el otro sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando, aunque no creía que Helga pudiera contarle sus problemas… o al menos, esos problemas –que triste, Helga jura que Phoebe está enojada con ella, o algo así.

-¿Por qué piensas que está enojada?- a ratos Arnold se sentía tonto haciendo tantas preguntas obvias. Gastón lo quedó mirando con cara de "obvio"

-¿Será porque cuando llegué al curso las dos eran muy unidas, y que extrañamente, de un día a otro, dejaron de hablarse?. Vamos Arnold, el cambio fue obvio.

-Je… sí, tienes razón- suspiró el rubio -¿sabes o no por qué no vino Helga?- preguntó nuevamente Arnold.

-No se sentía bien- contestó sonriendo divertido Gastón, Arnold lo miró confuso –ayer fui a verla, se resfrió por la mojada del viernes en la noche, debe ser por la anemia, está más débil de lo normal. Su tía dejó que faltara a la escuela. ¿Contento con la respuesta?

-Claro…- murmuró Arnold, pensando que la mitad de la conversación que había tenido con el chico había sido como una pérdida de tiempo. Gastón sólo se dedicó a molestarlo -¿por qué me diste a entender que no lo sabías?

-Sólo para molestarte.

Arnold torció la boca, y no pudo contestar porque Gerald llegó con ellos, mostrándose algo agitado. Los dos lo quedaron mirando esperando a que hablara, pero pasado unos momentos, el moreno no decía palabra, lo que comenzó a cansar a los otros dos.

-¿Vas a hablar o no?- apuró Gastón después de unos momentos. Gerald lo quedó mirando y sin contestarle, tomó de un brazo a Arnold y se lo llevó a un lado. Después de unos pocos momentos en que Gastón los quedó mirando con extrañeza, se encogió de hombros y continuó pensando en distintas tácticas que podría poner en práctica cuando comenzara el torneo.

-Gerald- después de ser un poco arrastrado, Arnold se soltó de su amigo -¿te diste cuenta que eso que hiciste fue muy feo?

-¿El qué?- preguntó el otro, fingiendo no darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Estaba conversando con Gastón- dijo Arnold, suspirando –me sacaste de ahí como si él no estuviera presente.

-Sí, sí, como digas- Gerald hizo un gesto de impaciencia –no tienes idea lo que averigüé.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Arnold, indeciso. No estaba seguro de si lo que diría su amigo sería algo completamente bueno. El tono con que hablaba no le daba muy buena espina -¿es algo bueno?

-No desconfíes, querido amigo- Gerald sonrió ampliamente –no tienes que ponerte a la defensiva tampoco, es sobre Helga…- el moreno se dio cuenta de la cara que el rubio puso, y sonrió con burla –y por lo que veo, me doy cuenta que te interesa mucho.

-Gerald, te conté lo que pasó el viernes entre nosotros- suspiró el otro -¿qué haces averiguando cosas sobre ella? Me dejó muy claro que quería mantenerse a la raya de las cosas que me pasaran, no creo que sea prudente que fuerce lo que hay entre nosotros.

-Ah, ¿y hay algo entre ustedes?- no supo si era por la mirada que le dio, el tono que utilizó, o el leve codazo que le pegó, pero a Gerald le dieron deseos de largarse a reír cuando vio que Arnold abría la boca y balbuceaba, algo colorado, y lo hizo, un poco después, causando más vergüenza aún en su amigo, que se molestó un poco.

-No molestes, Gerald, esto no es como lo que pasó con Ruth o con Lila- gruñó Arnold, cansado de que su amigo no se tomara en serio lo de Helga.

-Y según tú, ¿cuál es la diferencia?- se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con burla –porque si mal no recuerdo, yo en ningún momento saqué el tema de Lila o de Ruth, por lo que es extraño que las compares… además, si lo haces, me da a entender que según tú te pasa lo mismo con Helga, lo que quiere decir que… te… gus…

-No bromees con eso- lo interrumpió Arnold, con el ceño fruncido –te dije que no te tomaras el tema de Helga a la ligera. Además, a mi no me gusta Helga.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, lo estoy, y ya deja de molestar.

Arnold dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a cualquier parte que lo llevara a una distancia prudente de su amigo. Ya tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para soportar las burlas de su amigo respecto al tema de la rubia.

-¡Arnold!- escuchó que lo llamaba Gerald después de unos momentos -¿no vas a querer que te cuente lo que me dijeron?

Simplemente soltó un suspiro, rindiéndose. Esperó a que su amigo terminara de acercarse y se puso a su lado.

-¿Sobre qué es?- le preguntó algo aburrido Arnold.

-¿Recuerdas lo de la hija del señor Hyunn?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily sabía algo de la enfermedad que tenía Helga, los síntomas que normalmente se conocían: palidez, cansancio extremo, debilidad… pero la verdad, si a ellos no les hubieran dicho que Helga estaba enferma, lo más seguro es que no se habrían dado cuenta, por lo que igual les pareció extraño que justamente ese día lunes ella no se sintiera muy bien para ir a la escuela.

En un primer momento había pensado que era porque no quería enfrentarse a aquello que pasó la noche del viernes (lo cual, no había querido contarle), aunque cuando vio la marcada palidez en su rostro, pensó seriamente si de verdad no se sentía mal (lo que la hizo sentir, en cierta forma, culpable), y si recordaba que gran parte del día domingo se la había pasado durmiendo, pues…

Helga se había pasado gran parte de la mañana durmiendo en su cuarto, lo que le dio tiempo a Emily para pensar en lo que hacer. Si la niña estaba quedándose con ella y con Mike, era más que nada para darles tiempo para contarle toda la verdad, pero la verdad era que le daba bastante temor la manera en que Helga pudiera reaccionar, y es que la verdad, y por más que lo pensaba, no lo podía imaginar.

No sabía si se iba a enfurecer, si se iba a entristecer o simplemente le daría lo mismo, y la verdad, toda incertidumbre le hacía bastante mal. Lo había estado conversando todos esos días con Mike, pero por más que lo pensaba, no podía pensar siquiera cómo reaccionaría Helga al enterarse que ella y su esposo eran en realidad sus padres, y no Bob y Myriam.

Pero no se le ocurría cómo explicarle todo lo ocurrido, más encima, cada vez que hablaba con Bob, la dejaba más nerviosa aún.

-¿Tía Emily?- no se había dado cuenta en qué momento Helga estaba ahí, de pie, y mirándola con extrañeza -¿estás bien?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- Emily sonrió, intentando de esa manera que Helga se olvidara de la pregunta que le hizo anteriormente.

-Tenías una cara muy seria- Helga se sentó a su lado en la mesa -¿está todo bien?

-Sí, por supuesto-Emily se apresuró a sonreír -¿tienes hambre?, el almuerzo ya va a estar casi listo, que bueno que despertaste, no quería comer sola.

-¿Almuerzo?- Helga miró confusa a su tía -¿tanto dormí?

-Se te pasó la mañana- contestó la otra, poniéndose de pie para servirle algo de beber –has estado con mucho sueños estos días, creo que mejor no vas a entrenar hoy, puede que te desmayes otra vez, por el esfuerzo.

-Hoy no jugaremos- replicó Helga –Gastón nos regaló un día libre porque su padre viene de visita a la ciudad, y según él, quiere pasar un tiempo con él… aunque no sé, cuando me lo dijo no lucía muy contento… para ser su padre el que lo visita, claro.

-¿Y por qué crees que reacciona así?, ¿es que sus padres se separaron?

-Sí, creo que él los abandonó- Helga se encogió de hombros –no he querido hablar mucho de eso con él, pero se siente muy molesto porque los dejó, y fue por eso que tuvieron que venir a vivir a Hillwood, la mamá se consiguió un trabajo en el hospital.

-Ah, ya veo…- Emily quedó mirando de reojo a Helga, que parecía bastante metida en sus propios pensamientos –oye, Helga… ¿y tú le encuentras razón a Gastón para que se sienta así con su padre?

-Eh…- la niña lo pensó un poco –sí, yo creo que sí, después de todo, los abandonó, que mal se debe sentir que lo hagan, ¿no crees?- contestó, sin darse cuenta que Emily se ponía ligeramente nerviosa y que a penas siguió escuchando lo que le decía, para justificar su pensamiento, cuando la niña se dio cuenta de ello, la quedó mirando -¿ves que estás rara, tía? Esta vez te quedaste mirando a la nada y ni siquiera escuchabas lo que te estaba diciendo.

-Eh, lo siento- Emily sonrió un poco, poniéndose de pie –te serviré el almuerzo, espérame aquí.

Era bastante obvio que Emily no quería que Helga se diera cuenta de algo, lo que por supuesto, causó mucha más curiosidad en la rubia, que la vio alejarse con el ceño fruncido, pensando en lo poco disimulada que era su tía cuando se ponía nerviosa. Una vez que las dos se sentaron a almorzar, el tema había sido olvidado, y en la mente de Helga había algo que no la dejaba en paz: el tema de Arnold. Sentía a ratos que necesitaba contar lo que había pasado con él, y al no tener la posibilidad de poder hablar con la doctora Bliss, la otra persona que se le había ocurrido, era la mujer que tenía al frente.

-Oye tía- murmuró de pronto la rubia –quiero contarte algo, tiene relación con lo que pasó el día viernes, durante la fiesta, y por qué no quería ese peinado.

-¿Me lo contarás?- Emily sonrió –te escucho.

-Bueno…- Helga suspiró, sintiéndose nerviosa, y sin saber cómo empezar con la historia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Arnold caminaba por la calle, demasiado shockeado para mirar a su alrededor, demasiado conmovido para poder ordenar sus ideas, demasiado confundido para poder calmarse aunque fuera sólo un poco. Pero no le importaba mucho, tenía tantos sentimientos en su interior que sabía que de momento no podría ordenarlos siquiera un poco, por lo que continuó su camino hacia su casa. Quizás ahí sería un buen lugar para pensar e intentar ordenar todo lo que pueda.

Pensaba en lo que Gerald le había dicho hacía sólo unos momentos, y aunque en un primer momento no quiso escucharlo, porque pensaba que sería una tontera, finalmente se dio cuenta que no era así, ni se acercaba…

* - * - * Flash Back * - * - *

_-Claro que me acuerdo de Mei, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?- preguntó cansado Arnold._

_-¿Y te acuerdas la gran lista de cosas que tuvimos que comprarle al señor Bailey para que nos ayudara a buscarla- Arnold asintió -¿y te acuerdas que nos había faltado las botas de Nancy Spumoni, y que por más que las buscamos no la encontramos?_

_-Sí, Gerald- suspiró Arnold, cansado de tanto rodeo -¿por qué tantas vueltas?, ¿qué tiene todo eso que me acabas de decir?, todo lo sé perfectamente._

_-No, no sabes nada- replicó Gerald -cuando venía a clases me encontré con el señor Bailey, y pues le agradecí el que nos ayudara a salvar el vecindario, porque cuando pasó no tuvimos tiempo de nada, ahí me dijo que estaba molesto con nosotros porque le mentimos con lo de la tienda de donas, pero eso no importa- se apresuró a decir el moreno, cuando se dio cuenta que Arnold estaba poniendo cara de aburrido -también le agradecí el que nos ayudara con lo de la hija del señor Hyunn, porque a pesar que no le llevamos las botas igual la buscó. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo?_

_-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el rubio, pensando si debía tomar en serio o no a su amigo._

_-Me dijo que las botas sí las tenía, que se las había regalado una niña que habló con él después que nosotros nos fuimos- contestó Gerald, Arnold lo miró escéptico -es en serio, eso me dijo._

_-¿Una niña?, ¿quién podría haber hecho eso?- preguntó -además, ¿quién podría saber que nosotros estábamos comprando los regalos y que justamente nos faltó las botas de Nancy...?- Arnold se quedó en silencio, con la mirada fija al frente, y la boca ligeramente abierta. De pronto se había acordado la razón de que su amigo se acercara a él -... Hel... ¿Helga?_

_Por toda respuesta, Gerald asintió repetidas ocasiones._

_-No puede ser, ¿cómo pudo enterarse?- preguntó, sin querer sintiéndose algo nervioso, y recordando de pronto que esa tarde la había visto unas cuantas veces por donde andaban ellos -... ¿por qué lo hizo?_

* - * - * Fin Flash Back * - * - *

Una parte de él, a pesar de todo, seguía negando la posibilidad de que fuera ella quien regalara las botas de Nancy Spumoni para ayudarlo a encontrar a Mei. Gerald le había contado que fue el mismo señor Bailey el que le había dado la descripción de ella: alta, delgada, con dos cachitos rubios, una sola ceja y vestida de rosa. Aunque lo negaran o no quisieran reconocerlo, esa era la descripción de Helga G. Pataki.

Y al enterarse de aquello se dio cuenta que de verdad no se había equivocado al pensar que ella era una "cajita de sorpresas", y el saber tanto de ella en tan poco tiempo lo confundía completamente. Ya no se sorprendería para nada si ella fuera la escritora anónima del curso, que le entregaba sus poemas al señor Simmons para que los trabajaran durante las clases… él se había enterado del talento que tenía ella para escribir durante el teatro de sombras (y no sólo él estaba impresionado, sino que todos sus compañeros también). También estaba lo de Cecile, su ayuda durante lo ocurrido con Industrias Futuro (y su declaración, además), y ahora lo de las botas.

¿Cómo no estar confundido con todo eso?

Al entrar a la pensión, encontró a su madre leyendo un libro, sentada en la sala. Le sonrió cuando lo vio entrar, y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Estás bien, Arnold?- le preguntó ella, con suavidad y abrazándolo –desde hace unos días estás muy callado, ¿tienes algún problema?

-Problema, problema… no…- contestó él, después de unos momentos –sólo un poco confundido…

Unas voces llamaron la atención de ambos, y pronto vieron llegar de las escaleras al señor Hyunn con la misma Mei, al parecer habían pasado el día juntos, como lo hacían frecuentemente desde que se habían encontrado en aquella Navidad. Ambos los saludaron, y después de dudarlo un poco, se atrevió a hacerle una pregunta.

-Mei, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, Arnold- contestó ella, sonriendo.

-Mei, cuando te dijeron que el señor Hyunn vivía en Sunset Arms, alguien debió ir a hacerlo… ¿recuerdas quién fue?

-Ah, por supuesto- dijo, asintiendo –fue una niña, muy simpática, me acompañó hasta la puerta, y aunque le pedí que me acompañara, no quiso.

-¿Recuerdas cómo se llama?- preguntó Arnold, presintiendo la respuesta.

-Helga.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siempre la llegada del invierno la confundía un poco, quizás era por la cantidad de sentimientos que habían en ella durante esa época del año. Le agradaba el frío, la nieve y también la lluvia, pero también la entristecía, sobre todo las tardes en que no podía salir a la calle debido a las gotas que se lo impedían, y también cuando llovía durante la noche y ella, desde su cama, escuchaba el caer intermitente de las gotas y el viento golpear contra su ventana.

Quizás por eso sonrió cuando sintió el viento frío en su rostro, porque le agradaba, e incluso cerró los ojos para sentirlo con mayor intensidad. Quizás por eso el suspiro que salió de sus labios fue triste, lo mismo que el gesto de ponerse las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y comenzar a caminar.

Había estado sola en casa de sus tíos, y aprovechó esa instancia para darse una vuelta por su casa y ver a sus padres (les dejó a sus tíos una nota), después de todo, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, los extrañaba un poco... muy poco. Sólo esperaba que Emily no se enojara por ir a verlos.

Caminaba sin tomar en cuenta lo que había a su alrededor, estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, por lo que no se dio cuenta que varios de sus amigos estaban reunidos en el pórtico de la casa de Arnold, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que caminaba por ahí. Por su mente sólo estaba presente la conversación que había tenido con Emily. Por primera vez, había contado todo lo que había hecho por Arnold, las travesuras, los planes para separarlo de las niñas que le gustaban, lo ocurrido con Industrias Futuro, las mil y una maneras que encontró para ayudarlo en sus planes... y se sentía bien, muy bien, como si se hubiera librado de un peso tremendo, por fin.

Y tal como había esperado de su tía, la escuchó con paciencia, no la interrumpió en ningún momento y al final, terminó por sonreír, y simplemente dijo unas pocas palabras, que le hicieron a Helga reflexionar bastante sobre lo que estaba haciendo...

"_Aunque en alguna ocasión no fue bueno lo que hiciste, tus más grandes actos reflejan lo buena persona que eres. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Helga"_

Orgullosa...

Orgullo. Qué pocas personas habían sentido eso respecto a ella...

Los niños, que la vieron pasar, se quedaron extrañados de que ella no notara su presencia y no se detuviera a conversar con ellos. La quedaron mirando en silencio, hasta que Arnold se puso de pie, minutos después.

-¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó Gerald.

-Necesito hablar con Helga- dijo el rubio, comenzando a alejarse -si preguntan por mí, di que vuelvo luego, Gerald.

Los demás niños se quedaron mirando la escena extrañados, y luego miraron a Gerald, como pidiendo alguna explicación. El niño simplemente se encogió de hombros.

A Arnold no le costó mucho dar alcance a Helga, pero cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, se detuvo, sin saber del todo qué hablar con ella. La niña le había pedido que mantuvieran la distancia, y él lo primero que hacía cuando volvía a verla era correr e intentar hablarle para pedirle explicaciones... quizás no debía hacerlo.

No fue capaz de hablarle durante todo el camino a su casa, sólo se limitó a caminar detrás de ella tratando de decidir qué decirle, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ella ya había entrado a la casa. Decidió esperarla apoyado en la pared, en algún momento tenía que salir...

Entró sin darse cuenta que Arnold la seguía, entró sin saber que en la casa estaban sus padres, Olga, Emily y Mike... y que estaban discutiendo. Abría la puerta y fue que escuchó las primeras voces, tan enfrascados estaban que no se dieron cuenta de su llegada.

-¡... te haría un gran favor si es que quisiera llevármela!- decía Emily, se notaba que estaba que perdía el control -¡Ahora soy capaz de hacerme cargo de ella, igual que Mike!

-Emily...- Helga escuchó la voz de Mike, conciliadora, y se quedó quieta, juntando la puerta para que no la escucharan. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, teniendo miedo sin estar segura de qué -cálmate, linda...

-¡No quiero!, ¡¿es que no te das cuenta que es por culpa de ellos que Helga está enferma?!

-¿Culpa de nosotros?- la voz de Bob sonó más fuerte -será culpa de ustedes que fueron los que la trajeron al mundo antes de tiempo, si decidimos cuidarla fue sólo porque ustedes eran incapaces de hacerlo, grandes padres que hubieran resultado para ella.

-Ay...- Helga se apoyó en una pared, sintiendo de pronto un dolor agudo en su pecho. De pronto recordó la fotografía vista de Emily embarazada. Entonces...

-Quizás tienes algo de razón- fue lo que Emily replicó, con voz firme -puede que con Mike no teníamos los medios para mantenerla, pero a cambio de eso te puedo asegurar que no le hubiera faltado amor. Ella hubiera sido una niña feliz, no la niña triste, resentida y llena de temores que es ahora, le hubiéramos dado una familia de verdad, no como ustedes que sólo la han hecho miserable.

-¿Miserable?, ¡por favor, sólo exageras, la hemos tratado exactamente igual que a Olga!

-Ya no mientas, Bob... conmigo no tienes que fingir ser el padre del año...

Helga sintió un mareo, a la vez que se acercaba a la puerta lo más rápido posible. Sentía que comenzaba a ahogarse ahí, a la vez que un sollozo luchaba por salir de su garganta. Hubiera deseado haber intervenido en la conversación, haber exigido explicaciones, pero no se sintió capaz, con todo lo que había escuchado, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Al juntar la puerta, las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a salir. Los pensamientos se mezclaban en su cabeza tratando de ordenar sus ideas, no entendía nada de lo que había escuchado, y a pesar de saber lo que significaban todas las palabras que había escuchado, había algo en ella que no se decidía a aceptarlo.

-¿Helga?- la voz de Arnold la hizo levantar la vista, y por momentos no fue capaz de moverse. Él se acercó, preocupado al verla llorar -¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué lloras?

En vez de contestar Helga, unas voces del interior de la casa fueron las respuestas para Arnold. A pesar que no pudo distinguir qué decían, se dio cuenta que estaban discutiendo, y que cada vez era peor. La quedó mirando unos momentos, y al verla así, se olvidó todo lo que iba a decirle, sólo se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó de ahí, caminando con seguridad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien, no tenía intenciones de que Helga se enterara en este capítulo de la verdad, pero simplemente salió así... y me costó un kilo decidirme a la posible reacción que Helga tendría antes de una noticia así... ojalá que les haya gustado... o al menos, los haya dejado conforme :P**

**Les aviso que ya entré a la universidad (snif), por lo que las actualizaciones comenzarán a distanciarse más entre sí, aunque trataré de escribir lo más rápido posible.**

**Saludos a Teddytere, Isabel20, José Ramiro, Azrasel, Bkpets, por sus comentarios. Ojalá que el capítulo les haya gustado.**


	13. En la escuela

**XIII. En la escuela.**

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Arnold entró a Sunset Arms, demasiado pensativo para el gusto de su familia, que lo quedó mirando unos minutos a la espera que comentara algo. Phil y Miles jugaban damas chinas y se sentó con ellos en la sala, en el sofá. Gertie andaba dando vueltas por la casa y Stella leía. Cuando vio que su hijo se sentaba pesadamente, lo quedó mirando de reojo.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó ella, después de unos momentos -hace un rato te hice esa pregunta y no te veías tan... ¿mal?

-Es que...- Arnold intentó ordenar sus ideas -no se qué hacer, mamá.

Phil y Miles, aunque no estaban mirando, pusieron atención a la conversación de los otros dos, sobre todo el anciano, que suponía sobre qué se trataba el problema del niño.

-Hay una niña en la escuela- comenzó a decir Arnold, a lo que los otros dos definitivamente dejaron de jugar y lo quedaron mirando -es un tanto... extraña, contradictoria, sobre todo conmigo.

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó interesada Stella. Desde que habían vuelto no había podido sacarle palabra sobre esa "extraña" compañera de la que él y Phil hablaban constantemente.

-Pues...- Arnold enrojeció levemente, y se notó bastante nervioso -bueno, es un tanto extraña, porque siempre me ha dicho que me odia, y me trata mal, pero hace unos meses me dijo que...- se detuvo, al parecer algo arrepentido de haber dicho eso, sobre todo cuando notó que los otros tres lo miraban atentamente -me dijo... que me apreciaba, algo...- se corrigió rápidamente.

-¿Es la chica rubia?- preguntó Miles, sonriendo divertido -esa que cuando entrenaron y te tocó al arco lo único que hacía era tirarte pelotazos.

-Ella... su nombre es Helga- continuó Arnold, ignorando la sonrisa de su abuelo -y estoy preocupado por ella, desde hace un tiempo que la noto extraña, sé que algo le pasa, y seguramente debe ser por su familia, pero no se cómo ayudarla.

-Está enferma, ¿no?, ¿crees que se deba a eso?- Miles hizo un nuevo movimiento y el juego continuó, aunque estaban más concentrado en lo que Arnold decía que en el juego mismo -quizás la anemia que tiene la está afectando.

-No creo que se deba a eso- negó Arnold, preocupado –hoy estaba llorando, y se que era porque en su casa estaban discutiendo. Logré que me acompañara hacia el parque, y pues no pude hacer que me contara, ni siquiera me habló, nada…

-Quizás no estaba preparada- dijo Stella –puede que aún haya estado en shock, si es que está así porque discutió también o se enteró de algo difícil. Lo importante es que estuviste con ella, Arnold, y que trataste de ayudarla, aunque ella no lo quiso.

-Hum- Arnold no se vio del todo convencido con las palabras de su madre –sí, puede que tengas razón, pero… me preocupa cómo está, no se ve bien. Helga es de carácter fuerte, siempre se impone a todos, aunque sea a golpes, pero hoy la vi tan triste… no se, me preocupa lo que pudo ponerla de ese modo.

-Quizás no te lo quiera contar, Arnold- dijo Stella, suavemente –porque no se siente preparada para hablarlo. Espera a que ella lo asimile bien, lo importante es que sienta tu apoyo, y cuando se sienta mejor, o necesite contarlo, estoy segura que te tendrá en cuenta.

Arnold sonrió a medias, bajando la mirada. Tuviera o no razón, sabía que no podía dejar sola a Helga, y mucho menos sabiendo que ella nunca lo había dejado solo a él. Y por primera vez, desde que conoció a Emily, se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de hablar con ella sobre lo que le pasaba a la niña… aunque no estaba del todo seguro, tendría que evaluarlo muy bien, porque no quería equivocarse y que Helga lo alejara de él por un error, ella no podía quedarse sola.

------------------------------------------------------------

Algo de lo que podía sentirse orgulloso el profesor Simmons, era que, después de tanto tiempo con sus alumnos, los conocía a todos. Y es que desde la posición en que él está en la sala de clases, no le era difícil darse cuenta de las virtudes que todos tenían, tampoco de sus costumbres y los que les agradaba y no hacer. Quería mucho a sus alumnos, eso ni quien lo negara…

Y por eso se dio cuenta, a penas vio a Helga, que algo le había pasado, y algo no muy bueno, además. La delató la palidez de su rostro, las ojeras bajo sus ojos y la mirada de tristeza que la cubría. Durante toda la primera parte de la clase estuvo al pendiente de ella y, contrario a lo normal, sólo estuvo con la mirada pegada a su cuaderno, en ningún momento molestó a Arnold, ni lo miró, ni hizo algún comentario ácido a alguno de sus compañeros. Estaba completamente ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

El profesor no fue el único que se dio cuenta, habían tres niños más que la miraban con insistencia. Arnold, que había estado con ella el día anterior, era el que más preocupación mostraba, sobre todo desde que se había separado de ella… no había logrado hacerla hablar ni nada, sólo logró que se sentara en una banca del parque (justamente la misma del cuento del huevo, durante el cuarto grado) y que se tranquilizara un poco.

Lo peor para el rubio, fue que no había logrado que hablara ni una palabra de lo sucedido, ni de nada de nada, por más que intentó por casi todos los medios que se le ocurrieron (porque también pensó en darle un pequeño golpe, pero por su salud mental… y física, no lo consideró sano). La chica sólo se limitó a mirar al frente, con los ojos fijos en la nada, derramando de vez en cuando alguna lágrima solitaria.

"_Gracias por estar conmigo, Arnold"_ le había dicho cuando, rato después, Helga se puso de pie _"no te correspondía, pero me has vuelto a ayudar. Muchas gracias"_

Helga también recibía la mirada insistente de Phoebe y de Gastón, que se habían dado cuenta de todo pero no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella (aunque pensaban que difícilmente le sacarían algo)

El día anterior Helga había decidido volver a su casa (la de Bob y Miriam), y aunque Mike y Emily intentaron convencerla de lo contrario, no hizo caso. Estaba demasiado confundida, y necesitaba intentar ordenar sus ideas, o al menos, estar tranquila. No tenía idea qué hacer, si preguntarles directamente, o simplemente hacer como si no sabía nada y continuar con la vida... Además no podía olvidar que inconscientemente buscaba algún tipo de culpable, sin querer estaba sintiendo un tipo de rechazo hacia sus… ¿tíos?

Se sentía completamente perdida en todo eso, quería pedir ayuda, pero no sabía a quién. Tenía ganas de contar lo que pasaba, necesitaba consejo, pero… no sabía a quién acudir.

-Helga- sin darse cuenta del momento, el profesor Simmons estaba en frente de ella -¿estás poniendo atención?

-Eh… ss… ¿si?- contestó ella, después de dar un pequeño saltito -¿por qué?

-Estás completamente ajena a la clase- le dijo el profesor, insistiendo. Aprovechaba que el resto de la clase estaba haciendo una actividad para conversar con ella -¿de verdad estás bien?

-Ya le dije que sí, ¿qué quiere que haga, que se lo cante?- gruñó Helga, recobrando su mal humor normal –mejor vaya a supervisar a los demás, y déjeme a mí hacer la actividad.

-¿Y sabes qué hacer?- le preguntó Simmons, con cierta burla. En parte le tranquilizaba que ella reaccionara de esa manera. Helga miró a sus lados, indecisa. La verdad era que no tenía ni la más mínima idea, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento había comenzado la clase -¿no lo sabes?

-Ahh…

-Yo le ayudo- dijeron dos voces a la vez, eran tanto Gastón como Arnold (a este último Gerald lo miró medio raro).

-Ayúdale tú, Arnold, estás más cerca de ella- dijo Simmons –y Helga…- el hombre pareció dudar en lo que decir, mientras ella esperaba paciente a que se decidiera -… nada.

Arnold, que estaba sentado delante de ella, dio media vuelta y comenzaron a trabajar. Helga trataba de concentrarse, pero no se sentía del todo cómoda, principalmente porque se sentía algo avergonzada de que el rubio la hubiera visto de esa manera la tarde anterior (sin contar que no olvidaba que él ya sabía lo de Cecile). Después de realizar la actividad, entre los dos se entabló un silencio algo incómodo.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- le preguntó Arnold, ella lo miró con algo de resentimiento, demostrándole de esa manera que no deseaba conversar del tema con él –vamos, no te alteres, sólo que ayer me quedé preocupado por cómo estabas… creo que nunca te había visto llorar.

Helga bajó la mirada, apretando sus puños. Estaba indecisa sobre lo que decirle, porque no podía negarle que ayer algo le había ocurrido, y que tenía directa relación con su familia. Ninguno se dio cuenta que el timbre para el recreo había sonado, y que sus compañeros estaban comenzando a guardar sus cosas. Tan absortos estaban en su conversación, que Arnold no se dio cuenta en qué momento puso su manos sobre la de ella, llamando su atención.

-Sé que últimamente las cosas entre nosotros no han estado bien- dijo Arnold –después de lo que pasó en Industrias Futuro, eso de… bueno… tú entiendes…- el chico se sonrojó levemente, mirando hacia otro lado. Helga no se dio cuenta de ello porque estaba tan avergonzada recordando lo del beso que miró hacia otro lado también –nos hemos alejado más aún de lo que estábamos, y este año nos han pasado demasiadas cosas, que…

-¡¡Miren, Arnold y Helga son novios!!- la risa general de los demás niños hizo que los dos se dieran cuenta de que no estaban solos en la sala, y que la gran mayoría de sus compañeros estaban riéndose de ellos a carcajadas. Harold había sido el que gritó, y los apuntaba con una de sus manos. El profesor Simmons aún no salía del salón, pero no intervenía. Se le veía ocupado ordenando algunas cosas en su mesa, por lo que los niños no le prestaron atención

-¡¡Cállate, tonto!!- gritó Helga, separándose de Arnold bruscamente, y también enojándose mucho.

-¡Yo los vi!- insistió Harold, gritando –tenían las manos tomadas- nuevamente más risas.

Arnold miró preocupado a Helga, mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie. Se sentía molesto por las bromas de su compañero, pero su preocupación por la niña era mayor. No tenía idea cómo podría reaccionar por las bromas (si normalmente no lo hacía muy bien, en ese estado no quería imaginarse lo que podría hacer…)

-Harold- intervino Arnold, tratando de calmar los ánimos –sólo estábamos conversando, nada más. Por favor, deja de molestarnos.

-Pero Arnold, los novios son los que se toman de las manos- intervino Sid, con voz burlona –todos lo saben, pero yo pensé que quien te gustaba era Lila, no Helga… sí que cambiaste tus gustos, ¿eh?, sobre todo porque ella lo que más hace es molestarte.

-¡¡Cállate!!

Arnold, sin saber si era por la presión, la rabia o la tristeza, vio que Helga no lo soportaba y se lanzaba en contra de Harold, dispuesta a golpearlo quizás hasta que no fuera capaz de reírse por bastante tiempo. La niña lo tomó de la polera y lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared.

-¡¡Helga!!

-Te dije que te callaras- le dijo ella, Harold abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar que los ojos de ella estaban inundados en lágrimas –si no lo haces te juro que me desquito contigo.

Se escuchaba un gran barullo a su alrededor, pero eso a Helga no le interesó. Continuaba lo bastante enojada como para preocuparse de los demás.

-Niños- el profesor Simmons se acercó a ellos a penas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tomó del brazo a Helga y la separó del niño, que no se movió del lugar, aún sorprendido -¿me quieren explicar qué fue lo que pasó?- ninguno contestó, la niña continuaba mirando amenazante a su compañero -¿y bien?, ¿Helga?

Por toda respuesta ella se soltó y caminó hacia la puerta, quitando bruscamente a los niños que se cruzaban con ella.

-Harold- Simmons habló con seriedad –sabes que no está bien que molestes a tus compañeros.

-¿Y me reta a mí?- preguntó Harold, entre enojado y escandalizado –ella casi me golpea y no le dice nada, no es justo.

-No vuelvas a contestarme, y agradece que te dejo salir al receso y no te dejo castigado por el resto de la semana. Bien, no creo que se quieran quedar aquí, vamos afuera.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recorrió el colegio en su búsqueda. Estaba preocupada, cualquier enojo que pudo haber tenido con ella se había olvidado a penas la vio salir del salón a punto de llorar. Se dio cuenta que su amistad era mucho más fuerte de lo que había pensado, y eso en parte la tranquilizaba. Después de caminar por los pasillos y patios, sólo se le ocurrió un lugar donde Helga podría estar: el baño.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y asomó su cabeza, esperando escuchar algo, o a alguien. Después de unos momentos decidió entrar, y buscó en los retretes si es que estaba Helga, y se dio cuenta de la respuesta al revisar el último. Se lavó las manos y luego caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola y cerrándola, pero sin salir del lugar. Momentos después se abrió la última puerta de los retretes, y Helga quedó mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta a Phoebe.

-Ah…

-Te engañé- la niña sonrió levemente -¿o es que pensabas que no te había visto?

Helga, en vez de contestar, frunció el cejo y caminó hacia el lavabo, abriendo el grifo y metiendo sus manos en el agua y luego lavándose la cara. Phoebe la quedó mirando unos momentos, pensando en lo que podría decirle para comenzar a romper el hielo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Phoebe, con cierta timidez. Se sentía algo avergonzada por todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellas –sabes que no es necesario que finjas conmigo.

-Dejemos las cosas claras, Phoebe- Helga dio media vuelta, y quedó mirando de frente a la pequeña niña, quizás tratando de intimidarla o algo así, aunque sabía que esas actitudes nunca funcionaban con la pequeña oriental -¿quieres que te recuerde nuestras últimas conversaciones?, habíamos quedado que tú estabas molesta conmigo, no te vengas a hacer la preocupada ahora.

-Helga, no te equivoques- replicó Phoebe –quizás… estaba un poco sentida contigo, pero eso no quita que pueda preocuparme de ti si es que no te veo bien.

-¿Y de dónde sacaste que no estoy bien?- preguntó Helga, desviando sus ojos y tratando de sonar dura, aunque no le resultó del todo.

-Vamos, con sólo mirarte la cara uno puede darse cuenta- suspiró Phoebe por la terquedad de la rubia –no trates de cambiar el tema, Helga, de verdad que de hace días que estoy preocupada por ti, y hoy terminé de confirmar que algo te pasa.

Esta vez la niña no contestó, quedó mirando a Phoebe y después de unos momentos, se decidió a hablar… aunque se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que dijo.

-En ese caso deberías preguntarte si la que quiero es tu ayuda- dijo, con frialdad.

Phoebe abrió ligeramente los ojos, y luego dio media vuelta, saliendo del baño. Helga tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta lo que realmente había dicho, y al hacerlo, se apoyó en el lavabo y soltó un suspiro. Le hubiera gustado haberse dado contra la pared, pero no se movió. Tampoco hizo nada por seguir a Phoebe, aunque también sabía que habría sido lo correcto.

Sentía que se estaba equivocando en todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero no sabía cómo detenerse en sus errores.

Salió del baño y caminó sin rumbo, sintió que tocaban el timbre para volver a clases pero lo último que deseaba Helga era estar en el salón, rodeada de sus compañeros que sólo juzgaban pero que no entendían. Tenía deseos de tirarse sobre su cama y dormir por varios días, despertando una vez que estuviera todo solucionado, o por lo menos, más claro.

-Helga, el salón es por el otro lado- se detuvo al sentir la voz del profesor, y lo miró con desazón –vamos, no puedes perder clases, y yo necesito ir a empezarla.

Un tanto molesta dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, sabía que debía haberse quedado en el baño, aunque no fuera un lugar del todo agradable. Eso hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, y se detuvo, mirando con curiosidad a Simmons, que le sonreía. Se hincó en frente de ella.

-¿Anoche dormiste?- Helga no se movió –quiero la verdad…- la niña bajó los ojos y negó levemente –creo que estás estresada, necesitas dormir. ¿Quieres que llame a tus padres o a tus tíos para que te vengan a buscar?

-¡No!- respondió rápidamente, luego se notó algo nerviosa, por la cara que puso Simmons por su reacción –eh, bueno, quiero decir… ¿para qué molestarlos?... creo que mejor me quedo en clases, es más… provechoso, sí…

-Prefiero tenerte durmiendo a que estés en la sala como hace un rato- replicó Simmons –vamos a la enfermería, te quedarás ahí durmiendo, si quieres el resto de la mañana.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, vamos.

Con esa leve conversación Simmons pudo dirigir sus sospechas hacia una dirección. Normalmente si le hablaban de sus padres, Helga solía hacer algún comentario cargado con ironía, pero dejaba que lo hiciera. Con sus tíos era lo contrario, al parecer se llevaba mejor con ellos que con sus propios padres. Para que Helga hubiera reaccionado de esa manera, todo el problema que tenía debía de ser por su causa.

La dejó en la enfermería, en donde Helga recibió a regañadientes el agua que le dio la enfermera, junto con una pastilla (que lanzó por la ventana). Simmons le había dicho que Helga tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y que mejor sería que descansara.

-Profesor- antes que saliera, ella lo llamó. Él la quedó mirando -¿le puedo pedir un favor?

-Dime.

-¿Puede… puede arreglar una cita con la doctora Bliss, por favor?- le preguntó Helga, Simmons asintió con lentitud, sorprendido –gracias.

Se acostó de lado, tapándose y soltando un suspiro. Quizás podría dormir mejor en ese lugar que en su casa. No tardó mucho en hacerlo, un poco más tranquila.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien, sé que está corto pero la verdad mi cabeza ni mi ánimo dio para más. Me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, he tenido problemas en la universidad, en el trabajo y en el colegio en que hago la práctica, y pues cuando llegaba en la noche a mi casa no me quedaban ganas para escribir un fic en el que la protagonista las está sufriendo bastante (lo que más me deprime es que vienen los Cadillacs y no tengo aún el dinero de las entradas, sufro de sólo pensar que no podré verlos T_T). **

**Espero, eso sí, no haber decepcionado (mucho). Lo de la doctora Bliss lo decidí porque igual con ella Helga puede ser auténtica y hablar sin miedo. Lo más seguro es que su visita a la psicóloga la va a ayudar mucho.**

**Eso sería, gracias a Isabel20, Teddytere, Bkpets, Angel13, José Ramiro, Azrasel, Sora Miyano, Azaak, por dejarme comentarios. Que estén todos bien.**


	14. Familia

**XIV. Familia.**

Helga sintió que la movían ligeramente, abrió lentamente los ojos y quedó mirando a la persona que la despertó. El profesor Simmons le sonreía levemente, esperando a que ella despertara completamente. La niña se sentó, fregándose los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Helga, después de bostezar.

-Lo suficiente como para decirte que te dormiste todas las clases- contestó él –creo que estabas muy cansada, dormías muy profundo, me dio pena el tener que despertarte.

-Je, gracias por dejarme, señor Simmons, creo que necesitaba dormir un poco.

-Hablé con la doctora Bliss- dijo el profesor –te está esperando hoy.

-¿Hoy?- preguntó la chica, extrañada.

-Sí… le dije que era bastante urgente que hablaras con ella, hace un rato te vi tan angustiada que creo que lo necesitas mucho- dijo Simmons, ayudando a Helga a ponerse de pie –creo que ella evaluará si necesitas volver a ir o no. No tardes mucho en llegar.

Le extendió su bolso con sus cosas, con una pequeña sonrisa, Helga lo tomó y se despidió de su profesor, saliendo de la escuela. Se sentía más tranquila porque podría encontrarse con la doctora, podría hablar con ella y quizás, comenzar a aclarar todas sus ideas. Había pensado tanto en el tema que ya no sabía qué hacer.

Bajaba la escalera de la entrada de la escuela, cuando se dio cuenta que había alguien sentado en las últimas. Antes de llegar hasta él, lo quedó mirando unos momentos. Al parecer, el niño se dio cuenta de su presencia, porque volteó, y al verla, sonrió.

-¡Helga!- el rubio se puso de pie –que bueno que despertaste ya. Le había dicho al profesor Simmons que yo lo hacía, pero no quiso. ¿Te vas a tu casa?, si quieres te acompaño…- Arnold habló muy rápido, lo que causó la risa en la chica, y un leve sonrojo en él –entendiste algo de lo que dije, ¿cierto?

-Sí, claro, Arnoldo- contestó ella –y lamentablemente no voy para mi casa, voy a ver a la doctora Bliss.

-¿Otra vez te mandaron al psicólogo?- preguntó extrañado Arnold, acompañando de igual manera a Helga, que ya había comenzado a caminar –pensé que te habían dado de alta…

-Sí, Cabeza de Balón, me dieron de alta hace un tiempo- suspiró Helga –pero digamos que tengo que hablar con ella sobre algunas cosas que me han pasado últimamente…

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que te pasó ayer?- le preguntó Arnold, Helga no contestó, sólo bajó la mirada, y el rubio no necesitó más palabras para comprender un poco mejor –ya veo, entonces es tú familia…

-… ¿Y qué hicieron durante las clases?- preguntó Helga, en un intento casi desesperado por cambiar el tema de conversación –el profesor Simmons prefirió que durmiera a que estuviera como en las primeras horas.

-Y es entendible, sobre todo porque parecías estar durmiendo bastante incómoda- dijo Arnold, bromista. Helga lo miró bastante feo y el sólo soltó una pequeña risita –no hicimos nada interesante, si quieres te presto mis apuntes, no tengo problema.

-Gracias.

Continuaron caminando en silencio. Arnold miraba de vez en cuando de reojo a Helga, indeciso. La verdad era que tenía tanta confusión dentro de él, por todo lo que se había enterado de ella, que deseaba poner todo en orden, pero sabía que Helga no se encontraba muy bien, por lo que hablar de temas como de las botas de Nancy Spumoni, o de Cecile, podían dejarla peor.

-¿Qué tanto miras, Arnoldo?- gruñó Helga, escondiendo su nerviosismo con mal humor. Podía sentir perfectamente la persistente mirada del chico sobre ella, lo que la ponía demasiado nerviosa -¿es que acaso tengo monos en la cara?

-No, para nada- Arnold sonrió a medias –sólo me estaba preguntando cómo pude ser tan tonto- Helga lo miró, confundida –tú sabes… ahora que sé que eres Cecile, me parece obvio que sean la misma persona- notó que ella se ponía nerviosa, y que tenía cara de salir corriendo, trató de tranquilizarla, lo menos que deseaba era que ella se espantara, o algo así –Helga…

-Sabes que no deseo hablar de eso, Cabeza de Balón- dijo ella, con voz temblorosa. Contrario a lo que esperaba, ella no reaccionó violentamente como la otra vez, gritando maldiciones a los cuatro vientos y dejándole las cosas muy claro. Nada que ver, esta vez ella parecía completamente derrotada –te lo dejé claro el otro día…

-Sí, y también me dijiste que querías alejarte de mí, pero ¿tú crees que voy a permitir eso, viéndote así?- le preguntó él, ella lo miró con cierta sorpresa –Helga, de verdad que no te entiendo, eres tan… sorprendente…

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella, bajito. Estaba tan estupefacta con lo que él le decía, que a esas alturas no lograba juntar bien dos palabras.

-Sí, eres sorprendente, y terriblemente contradictoria- continuó él –te escondes en esa máscara de chica ruda, violenta… crees que de esa manera podrás mantenernos a los demás a la raya, así te defiendes de nosotros para que no te dañemos tanto como tu familia… pero la verdad es otra, escribes poesía, te disfrazaste de Cecile y te mostraste tal cual como eres, sin temor… fuiste capaz de regalar lo que más deseabas para Navidad, sólo para que…

-¿¡De qué estás hablando!?- la última mención hizo que Helga despertara del letargo que las palabras de Arnold parecían causar en ella. De pronto se vio nuevamente acorralada por él, avergonzada de que él estuviera descubriendo sus secretos, uno por uno.

-También sé lo de las botas de Nancy Spumoni, Helga- ella estaba abriendo la boca para replicar, pero él no la dejó hablar –y no sirve que lo niegues, el mismo señor Bailey se lo dijo a Gerald, y luego lo confirmé con Mei… aunque trato de entender por qué no lo dijiste, pues…

-… No puedo hacer esperar a la doctora Bliss- lo interrumpió Helga, continuando su camino. Arnold se quedó unos momentos de pie y luego la siguió. No se rendiría tan fácil, aunque no tenía idea qué era lo que quería de ella. Muy pronto llegó a su lado, y Helga soltó un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de ello –Arnold, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Nada, sólo acompañarte- contestó él, inocentemente –te dije que lo haría, ¿no?, sabes que siempre cumplo lo que digo.

Helga frunció levemente el ceño, mirando al Cabeza de Balón confundida. Contrario a la noche de la fiesta, Arnold no se veía complicado por lo que sabía de ella, sino que se notaba relajado, agradecido, amable (aunque él siempre lo era), y bastante terco, por lo demás.

-Oh, Arnoldo, haz lo que quieras- gruñó nuevamente Helga –lo único que espero es que no te conviertas en un problema.

-Ya sabes que no lo seré- sonrió Arnold –me gusta ayudar a los demás, no ser un estorbo… y de momento, me interesa que sólo tú estés bien, nada más.

Helga no quiso verlo a la cara mientras él decía esas palabras, por lo que siguió caminando con la cabeza baja, hasta que sintió que él tomaba su mano. Cerró los ojos tratando de aguantar algún tipo de reacción de rara de parte de ella, y lentamente levantó la mirada. Arnold la veía con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- le preguntó, con cierto tono de broma –ya llegamos.

Helga agradeció a los Cielos el que lo hicieran. Había estado tan nerviosa que ni siquiera notó cuando lo hizo. Se soltó de él y comenzó a subir las escaleras, acompañada por él.

-Ya me acompañaste hasta aquí- dijo Helga, ingresando al edificio –no es necesario nada más.

-¿Tú crees?

Ambos llegaron con la doctora Bliss, discutiendo sobre si era necesario que Arnold llegara hasta ahí o no. Al verlos llegar, la doctora elevó una ceja. Helga se veía nerviosa, ansiosa y a punto de tener algún ataque de histeria, en cambio Arnold, se veía divertido, sonriendo levemente.

-Oh, ya llegaste Helga, te esperaba- dijo, interrumpiendo la conversación –y vienes con compañía…

-Hola, soy Arnold, compañero de Helga- dijo el rubio -¿hay algún problema si me quedo esperando a Helga acá fuera?

-Lo único malo que podría pasarte es que te aburras- sonrió Bliss –vamos, Helga, entremos.

-Sí…- Helga miró de reojo a Arnold, que tomaba asiento en la recepción.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Muy bien, puedo decir que han mejorado considerablemente desde que empezamos a entrenar, hace un tiempo atrás- dijo Gastón al grupo de niñas que tenía en frente de él –creo sinceramente que tenemos esperanzas fundadas en que nos irá bien en el torneo.

-Sí, sobre todo porque la que mejor juega hace bastante que no se aparece durante los entrenamientos- dijo con ironía Rhonda, expresando lo que, en cierta manera, todas las demás niñas también pensaban. A Gastón el comentario no le resultó para nada agradable.

-Tú estabas presente cuando el profesor Simmons dijo que ella estaba enferma, y que por eso se la pasó en la enfermería- replicó Gastón, hablando seriamente –y también estabas cuando nos contó que después de la escuela tendría que ir al médico, porque no se sentía bien. Escuchaste, ¿cierto, Rhonda?, o simplemente asumo que…

-Ya, Gastón, relájate- Gerald intervino, evitando así que una discusión comenzara –todos escuchamos que Helga necesitaba ir a otra parte hoy, no tienes que repetirlo. Será mejor que continúes con lo que tenías planeado para hoy, y dejes de discutir con Rhonda.

-Como digas- Gastón se encogió de hombros –en fin, continuando, hoy tenemos una clase bastante entretenida para ustedes.

-¿Entretenida?- Lila sonrió -¿de qué se va a tratar?

-Bueno, ustedes saben que en el fútbol hay reglas, por tanto, si no se respetan, se comete falta- Gastón sonrió, divertido –pero, hay ciertas maniobras que no son consideradas faltas, y otras que si están seguras que el árbitro no las mira, pueden realizarlas sin problema.

-¿Están diciéndome que nos van a enseñar a hacer trampa?- preguntó Sheena, mientras Nadine reía un poco –eso no es honesto…

-Sólo queremos que los tengan presentes- dijo Sid, interviniendo –no las estamos obligando a que los hagan, pero el que los sepan pueden representar una leve ventaja para nosotros.

-Pero…- Lila dudó un poco –eso es trampa, si actuamos de esa manera y ganamos, no estaremos ganando realmente… no me agrada la idea.

-En realidad, fue idea de Harold, Stinky y Sid- Gastón se encogió de hombros –a mí me pareció divertido lo que hacían, por eso acepté. Sería ideal que ustedes lo tengan presente, pero traten de hacerlo lo menos posible.

-En ese caso, ¿de qué sirve que hayamos preparado la clase de hoy?- preguntó Stinky, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos, háganla igual- sonrió Gerald –de todas maneras es útil saber cómo hacer trampas, y además, es una manera de enseñar las reglas del juego. Estamos listos para su cátedra, comiencen cuando quieran.

Junto a Gerald, en el suelo, se sentó Gastón, mientras que Harold, Stinky y Sid se ponían en frente de todos, comenzando.

-Bien- Sid comenzó hablando con cierta ceremonia –para comenzar con esto, queremos aclarar que sabemos que esto es trampa, pero de todas maneras, debemos estar preparados en caso que algún otro equipo juegue sucio o algo así. ¿Entendieron?

-Sí- contestó el coro de niños.

-Bien, primer punto es, las patadas…

Mientras que Sid hablaba, Stinky y Harold se dedicaban a "modelar" las jugadas, indicando tanto las maneras de hacerlo, y cómo disimularlo en frente del árbitro. A los pocos minutos todos los niños que estaban ahí se reían a carcajada, sobre todo porque Stinky, al representar a los jugadores que serían rivales de ellas, estaba sufriendo realmente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helga ya se sentía un tanto más tranquila. Sentía que un gran peso se había ido por fin de ella, tal como se había sentido cuando le había confesado a la doctora Bliss que estaba enamorada de Arnold, o cuando se lo había dicho a él mismo (aunque claro, las mismas circunstancias hicieron que ella no se diera cuenta de ello, y mucho menos después, cuando entre ambos quedaron de acuerdo que todo había sido un error). Pero no por eso la tristeza se había ido de ella, al contrario, le pareció que recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, le había hecho peor.

-Ya veo…- la doctora Bliss tomó un poco de su té, en actitud pensativa. Le había llegado de sorpresa todo lo que Helga le había dicho… si ella estaba algo shockeada, no quería imaginarse cómo estaría la cabeza de la niña –recuerdo que me habías hablado de tus tíos en algunas de las sesiones anteriores, ¿te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste aquella vez?

-Sí…- murmuró Helga, mirando al suelo y sentada en la mesita de centro –que a ratos me daba la impresión que ellos eran mucho más mis padres, que los mismos Bob y Miriam. Pero de ahí a que fuera verdad, hay mucha diferencia.

-Lo sé, Helga, pero quizás ahora podrás entender ciertas actitudes de tu familia que antes no lo hacías, como la misma sobreprotección de tus tíos. Entiendo que estés sorprendida y dolida, después de todo, es algo que no te esperabas, pero lo importante aquí, es que tratemos de ordenar tu cabeza para que pienses mejor, y así que puedas saber qué es lo que vas a hacer.

Helga levantó los ojos cuando sintió que la doctora Bliss se sentaba a su lado, y sonrió levemente. Por ese día, se sentiría más o menos satisfecha sólo logrando ordenar un poco su cabeza, no podía nada más.

-Hace un tiempo encontré una fotografía en el cuarto de mis tíos- comenzó a decir Helga –fue sin querer, estaba jugando y algo se cayó bajo la cama, y cuando lo iba a recoger me encontré con una caja. En ella encontré algunas fotografías, salía mi tía embarazada- la niña sonrió a medias –yo sabía que supuestamente ella nunca lo había estado, por lo que comencé a averiguar más.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le preguntó la doctora, interesada.

-Haciendo preguntas, revisando nuevamente la caja, cosas así…- Helga se encogió de hombros –mi tía se ponía terriblemente nerviosa cuando le preguntaba de bebés y cosas así, y en la caja encontré una carta dirigida a mi abuela, en ella Emily le decía que quería quedarse con el bebé, y que lucharía por él, por más que los demás no quisieran.

-Eso tiene un poco más de sentido- dijo Bliss, pensativa.

-Sí, porque por lo que decía mi tía, daba la impresión que le hubieran quitado el bebé o algo así…- Helga frunció el ceño –si sacamos cuentas, cuando ella me tuvo tenía… ¿cuántos?, ¿14 años?... ese sí que es un accidente…- Bliss esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo crees que hubiera reaccionado su familia?, tú padre o tus abuelos.

-Mis abuelos son muy conservadores, estoy segura que no hubieran permitido algo así…- contestó Helga –sé que para evitarse problemas, hubieran mandado a mi tía con algún tío que vive al otro lado del país, y cuando naciera el bebé, se lo hubieran quitado y entregado en adopción. Es mucho más fácil que estarse preguntando qué hacer con el nieto de tu hija de 14 años, y qué hacer con ella, además…

-Pero podemos ver que no lo hicieron- dijo Bliss –al contrario, te entregaron a tus padres, a Bob y Miriam, y ellos se hicieron cargo de ti.

-Sí…- Helga soltó un suspiro –bueno, si empezamos a armar teorías de la nada, no creo que lleguemos muy lejos, ¿no cree?

-Eso lo sé, ¿prefieres tú preguntarle a ellos de frente?- le preguntó la doctora, y vio que Helga ponía cara de pánico -… has pensado en esa posibilidad, ¿cierto?

-Sí… pero no me atrevo… cuando escuché su conversación no fui capaz de hacer nada, sólo ponerme a llorar, aunque me hubiera haberles gritado, no sé, cualquier cosa, para poder desahogarme un poco de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no, sólo di media vuelta y me fue de ahí… no soy capaz de afrontarlos, doctora Bliss, a ninguno de ellos. No quiero hacerlo.

-Aún así, creo que en algún momento tendrás que hacerlo, sobre todo porque tu tía tiene intenciones de llevarte con ellos, ella intentará contarte toda la verdad, no podrás escapar.

-Lo sé… pero de momento me gustaría dejar todo como está- murmuró Helga –tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que no soy capaz de solucionar nada… primero Phoebe, luego Arnold y ahora esto…

La doctora Bliss pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de Helga. Notó que la niña estaba tan confundida, que no era capaz de ver algo que la pudiera ayudar.

Mientras, en la sala de recepción, Arnold se dedicaba a ver las revistas que habían ahí. Estaba algo aburrido, pero podía asegurarse que no iba a dejar sola a Helga, no es ese momento que parecía necesitar mucho apoyo, aunque él no supiera qué era lo que le pasaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stinky pensaba que nunca más volvería a ser el mismo. Después del entrenamiento de esa tarde, en el que se vio especialmente involucrado, sabía que iba a terminar lleno de moretones y se sentía tan dolorido, que lo único que deseaba era ir a acostarse a su cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

-Vamos, Stinky- sonrió Gerald, divertido –la clase estuvo muy ilustrativa, eso ni quien lo niegue.

-Pienso exactamente lo mismo- apoyó Gastón, que con sólo acordarse de algunas de lo que hicieron los otros dos le daba ataque de risa –Gerald tiene razón, y te lo aseguro, cualquier tipo de sacrificio por nuestro equipo, vale la pena.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no fueron ustedes los modelos?- gruñó Stinky, visiblemente molesto.

-Es que eras el perfecto para el puesto- dijo Sid –imagínate si hubiera sido Eugene, el pobre por alguna patada hubiera terminado con la pierna rota, y quizás con algo más… no, mejor que hubieras sido tú.

-Sí, además le diste ánimos a las niñas- continuó Gastón –le diste la impresión que por muy alta que sea la oponente, ellas bien que pueden darle algunas patadas que la dejarán fuera de combate.

-Como digan…- suspiró el chico, que continuaba tirado en el pasto, mientras las niñas jugaban fútbol –en todo caso, agradezco que Helga no estuviera presente, estoy seguro que a ella se le hubieran ocurrido muchas otras formas de hacer falta…

Varios de los niños rieron, divertidos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arnold notó que Helga había salido de la consulta más callada, pero también algo más relajada. Se dio cuenta que la conversación que había tenido con la doctora Bliss había sido de mucha ayuda para ella, y así se lo hizo saber, más que nada para poner un tema de conversación entre los dos, el silencio ya lo estaba sintiendo demasiado incómodo.

-¿Y ya te sientes mejor?- le preguntó –te notas más tranquila.

-Yo creo, no sé- Helga se encogió de hombros –me sirvió conversar con la doctora Bliss, ella ayuda a que las ideas de mi cabeza se ordenen un poco.

-Me alegra, y me deja más tranquilo. En parte me preocupa que estés así, ya sabes, tan mal… y lo peor, sin saber cómo ayudarte.

-Lamentablemente nadie puede hacerlo- murmuró Helga –aunque gracias por el intento, Cabeza de Balón.

Arnold sonrió levemente y continuaron el camino. Habían tomado el autobús y ya habían llegado a la casa de Helga. Ambos se detuvieron y se quedaron mirando fijamente, hasta que Helga desvió la mirada, alejándose un paso.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, Arnoldo- dijo, algo nerviosa –gracias por acompañarme, hiciste menos complicado el caminos hacia la consulta.

-Me alegra haber servido de algo, Helga- sonrió el niño, ella lo miró ceñuda.

-No vayas a acostumbrarte, Cabeza de Balón, que hoy estuve amable contigo sólo porque ando algo sensible, nada más.

-Lo que tú digas, Helga- aún con la sonrisa asomando a su rostro, Arnold dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Habían algunas cosas que jamás cambiaban.

Helga lo vio alejarse con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. No estaba del todo segura qué era lo que Arnold quería de ella (porque ella le dijo que quería alejarse, él parecía estar haciendo todo lo contrario), pero se sentía mejor estando en su compañía, aunque él la buscara sólo por amistad. Se notaba completamente sincero en su deseo acercarse, de apoyarla…

Quizás sí debía aceptar su ayuda esta vez.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un panorama bastante normal: Big Bob esperando que la cena estuviera lista, Miriam dormitando en la cocina esperando que la cena estuviera lista, y Olga… bueno, no era que le interesara mucho saber dónde estaba, por lo que subió tranquilamente a su cuarto. Había un silencio bastante agradable en el lugar, o quizás era que se sentía de un mejor humor, después de tantos días.

Después de conversar con la doctora Bliss, había decidido que de momento dejaría las cosas como estaban, y aunque ella no se notaba muy de acuerdo, terminó aceptando lo que la niña le dijo (no le quedaba otra, además)

Al abrir su puerta, se tiró sobre la cama mirando al techo y pensando. Tenía que averiguar de alguna forma cómo había terminado con Bob y Miriam y por qué Emily se decidió por aceptarlo. Esa era la primera tarea que debía hacer, y a partir de eso, decidiría los demás. Pero había algo que no dejaba de darle vueltas, y tenía que ver con una pregunta que la doctora Bliss le había hecho:

_¿Has pensado, Helga, que en algún momento tendrás que decidir con quién te vas a quedar?_

Le había dolido el estómago con sólo escucharla. ¿Decidir?, no estaba segura… no sabía…

-¡Hermanita bebé!- Olga de pronto abrió la puerta, entrando con su intachable sonrisa y cerrando la puerta tras ella –te estaba esperando, hoy no comeremos aquí, te quiero llevar a una parte especial.

-Estoy cansada Olga, mejor otro día- gruñó Helga, sin moverse de la cama. Con fastidio notó que ella no se rendiría tan fácil.

-Vamos, hermanita bebé, salgamos- se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, mirándola con cariño –casi no hemos pasado momentos juntas desde que llegué, y tampoco la has pasado acá, quiero que tengamos una salida de hermanas, aún es temprano.

-No deseo salir- dijo la niña, lentamente y tratando de controlarse. Se estaba enojando demasiado rápido, y eso no era bueno –déjame en paz.

-Pero…- Olga trató de tocar su brazo, y Helga la rechazó con violencia.

-¡Déjame en paz!- le volvió a gritar, perdiendo completamente el control -¡y ya deja de llamarme "hermanita bebé" porque no lo soy!

Olga, que se había puesto de pie, al escuchar las últimas palabras dichas por Helga la quedó mirando, pálida, y con la boca entreabierta. Al notar la mirada que tenía la pequeña sobre ella, se dio cuenta de todo.

-Lo sabes…- murmuró, Helga desvió los ojos, maldiciéndose. Estúpidamente había perdido el control y ahora no sabía qué haría Olga –por Dios, Helga…- se hincó a un lado de la cama, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y tomando una de sus manos -¿cómo fue que te enteraste?

-Los escuché discutir- contestó Helga, gélidamente.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- le preguntó Olga –quizás de esa manera…

-No quiero hablar del asunto, Olga, y menos contigo- dijo Helga, sintiéndose culpable después al ver el dolor que se reflejó en los ojos de su hermana –y te quiero pedir que no se los cuentes a ellos, quiero que todo continúe normal, al menos de momento.

-Pero te hace mal…

-No te interesa- Helga se soltó, acostándose luego y dándole la espalda –diles que no voy a cenar, cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

Olga la quedó mirando unos momentos, y luego se puso de pie lentamente, caminando hacia la puerta. Antes de salir quedó mirando a la niña, que continuaba en la misma posición.

-Cuando llegaste con papá me prometí que siempre serías mi hermana, dijeran lo que dijeran- comenzó a decir Olga, con lentitud debido a los sollozos que salían de su garganta –quizás no he sido la mejor, pero bien que sabes que he hecho de todo para poder tener acceso a ti, pero no me has dejado…- Olga tomó el picaporte, mirando el suelo unos momentos –Helga… los lazos entre hermanos son más allá de la sangre que se tenga, tienen que ver con el corazón. Eso es lo que me ha enseñado todo esto, porque a pesar de que no lo aceptes, tú siempre serás para mí, mi hermanita bebé.

No esperaba ninguna respuesta de parte de la niña, por lo que abrió la puerta para salir, pensando que lo que Helga necesitaba en esos momentos era pensar.

-¡Olga!

No supo en qué momento se vio rodeada por los brazos de Helga, pero bien que supo responderle de la misma manera inmediatamente. Se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, al igual que ella, y también se dio cuenta que había podido dar otro paso para poder estar más cerca de ella.

Quizás el más importante de su vida.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Lo sé!, soy completamente culpable por lo que me he demorado, pero de verdad no he tenido tiempo de nada, a penas me queda tiempo para descansar y ya el día miércoles me cuesta demasiado levantarme de lo cansada que ando.**

**Pero bueno, dejando de lado las quejas, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, y ya les prometo que para el próximo empieza el mentado torneo de fútbol ^^**

**Saludos a Teddytere, Isabel20, Azaak, José Ramiro, Loretta Mink, Bkpets**


	15. Capítulo XV

**XV.**

Todas sintieron algo de pánico cuando llegaron al lugar y se dieron cuenta que estaba lleno de gente, reunidas en grupos que quizás representaban a las escuelas que estaban presentes en el torneo. En cambio, los muchachos, sintieron bastante emoción.

-¿Qué les parece?- sonrió Sid –pareciera que esto es más masivo de lo que esperábamos, está lleno de gente… ¡y miren!, hay cámaras de televisión por todos lados. Por favor, chicas, tienen que hacer lo posible por ganar todos los encuentros.

-Creo que no deberías presionarlas más- sonrió con diversión Gerald, dándose cuenta de la marcada palidez de sus compañeras de curso –ya están bastante nerviosas con ver a toda esta gente aquí.

-Ah, pero no creo que sea tanto…- replicó Sid, comentario que Helga escuchó perfectamente.

-Si es así, me gustaría que tomaras el lugar de una de nosotras, tonto- dijo la rubia, en parte para tratar de liberar tensión –es distinto estar sentado en una banca a tener que estar jugando siempre…

-Escuchen, niños- la intervención del señor Simmons detuvo la discusión (porque Sid estaba preparando qué decirle a la chica) –iré a pedir alguna instrucción sobre lo que debemos hacer, el estar parados aquí no nos ayuda de nada, ¿está bien?, no se muevan de este lugar.

-Sí, señor Simmons- contestaron los niños, a coro.

-Bien.

-Tenías razón, Gastón, esto se ve bastante concurrido- dijo Arnold, mirando a su alrededor, aún sorprendido por la gran cantidad de gente presente.

-Se los dije que era importante, aunque no me extraña que ustedes no lo hayan escuchado, sólo viven para el baseball y el fútbol americano…

-Hemos crecido con eso, nosotros no te alegamos porque tú no los entiendas- Gerald se encogió de hombros mientras decía tales palabras.

-No se pondrán a discutir ahora sobre eso, sería poco elegante- los detuvo Rhonda, los otros dos la quedaron mirando un tanto molestos -esa discusión sobre "qué deporte es más entretenido" la han tenido millones de veces antes, y de verdad, ya está cansando el tema.

-La Princesa tiene razón- apoyó Helga, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo un poco -alguno de ustedes vuelve a poner el tema sobre la mesa y se las verán con Betsy y los Cinco Vengadores, ¿entendieron?- todos los chicos asintieron en varias ocasiones, causando la risa en todas las demás niñas, que observaban en silencio la escena.

-Ustedes niños- el profesor Simmons llegó bastante agitado con ellos -pueden ir a las canchas donde se llevarán a cabo los partidos, ahí estén atentos, porque tendrán que fijarse en cuál jugaremos... niñas, Gastón y Arnold, vengan conmigo, tendremos el sorteo en un momento, ahí se verá en el grupo en que participarán, la hora y en qué cancha, ¡vamos!

Se miraron nerviosas, pero no dudaron en seguir al profesor. Se podría decir que la hora de la verdad por fin estaba llegando, el resultado de tantos esfuerzos durante los últimos meses. Se sentían ansiosas, unas con miedo y otras con deseos de jugar, para ver más que nada cómo les iba. Llegaron a una de las canchas (que estaba cerrada para el resto del público) y se sentaron en el pasto, mientras que Nadine, Gastón y Simmons se adelantaban a la tarima.

-No puedo creer que el momento haya llegado- dijo Rhonda, mirando a su alrededor -hay muchos equipos, ¿no creen?

-Son 32- dijo Arnold, mientras observaba las distintas camisetas de cada uno -se dividirán en ocho grupos de cuatro equipos cada uno, y la primera ronda tendrán que jugar contra los otros tres, y pasarán a la siguiente los dos primeros equipos. De ahí en adelante se irán eliminando uno a uno, hasta llegar a la final... tal como en el Mundial de Fútbol, según me dijo Gastón.

-Ya veo... jugaremos todos los fines de semana, ¿cierto?- preguntó Nadine -¿qué va a pasar en las vacaciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo?, ¿se jugará igual?

-No sé, parece que no- contestó Arnold, encogiéndose de hombros -parece que esas dos semanas estarán libres, porque son muchos que se van de vacaciones a otra ciudad y no sería justo que jugaran así...

-Nah, si alguna niña se va de vacaciones es su problema- replicó Helga, interviniendo en la explicación del rubio -eso de darnos las vacaciones es sólo para alargar el asunto, perfectamente se podría jugar, o que se busquen reemplazantes. Es su problema, no de nosotros.

-Eso lo dices porque tenemos el caso que nadie se va de la ciudad por esos días- le contestó Arnold -pero imáginate si es que tuviéramos un caso así, ni siquiera tendríamos la oportunidad de buscarnos algún reemplazo, ya que en el curso no quedan más niñas dispuestas a jugar. Phoebe se negó a hacerlo, a pesar que intenté convencerla que se quedara tan sólo en la banca.

-Se aceptan equipos de cuatro jugadoras- discutió nuevamente Helga.

-Pero estarían en una clara desventaja- replicó Arnold.

La discusión que continuó a tales palabras nadie ponía atención. Ya todos se habían acostumbrado a que Helga y Arnold, en la medida que se volvían más cercanos, discutieran más entre ellos (aunque fueran temas sin la menos importancia). La chica Pataki siempre había sido así, el que parecía estar cambiando con ella era Arnold, que siempre tenía algo que contestarle, y a pesar que a ratos la discusión parecía ponerse más entretenida, normalmente ambos la terminaban por la risa que los invadía.

Y así como todos fueron testigos de ese cambio en el rubio, también (y con alegría) se dieron cuenta cómo Helga volvía a ser la misma con el pasar de los días. Después del incidente en la escuela (en el cual Helga casi golpea a Harold por indiscreto), todos fueron testigos de cómo la muchacha con cada día que pasaba volvía a tratarlos con brusquedad, a ser bromista con todos y a jugarle malas bromas al pobre de Arnold, que cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba teniendo la misma chispa que siempre la había caracterizado, sonrió satisfecho, pensando que sus problemas se iban solucionando poco a poco.

Lo que Arnold no sabía, era que Helga no estaba solucionando sus problemas, simplemente los estaba... dejando pasar. Por supuesto que ni la doctora Bliss ni Olga estaban de acuerdo con ello, pero al menos respetaron su decisión, a pesar que la segunda sí podría haber hecho algo para evitar todo eso de parte de la niña.

Helga, después de haber tenido esa conversación con Olga, se dio cuenta que decirle que ella sabía la verdad no había sido tan malo. Y es que pensaba que necesitaba conversarlo con alguna persona cercana, que comprendiera cabalmente el contexto en el que ocurría la situación, de esa manera, al menos, tenía un punto de vista distinto al suyo, sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* - * - * Flash Back * - * - *

_-¿Me vas a contar lo que realmente ocurrió?- le preguntó Helga a Olga, después de estar las dos en silencio, sentadas en la cama de la menos. Notó cómo su hermana la quedó mirando, sonriendo un poco -necesito saberlo, de verdad..._

_-Lo sé, Helga... pero no se qué tanto podría decirte ahora... sólo tenía once años, y esos problemas de familia no suelen contárselo a los niños, tú lo sabes- contestó tranquilamente Olga, mirando a la niña como si se estuviera disculpando -la única verdad que podrás sacar de todo esto, será cuando hables con papá y mamá, y también con los tíos. Ellos mejor que nadie te podrán explicar qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió por aquel tiempo._

_-Pero yo no quiero hablar con ellos, no de momento- replicó Helga, insegura. Desvió la vista y llevó una de sus manos a su cuello, clara muestra que estaba algo nerviosa -no creo estar lista para lo que ellos tengan que decirme, ¿entiendes?_

_-¿Qué no estás lista?- Olga soltó una pequeña risita, incrédula -vamos, Helga, sabes perfectamente qué fue lo que pasó, sabes lo más terrible de todos, ¿y no te crees capaz de pedirles explicaciones?, me parece realmente extraño, y más viniendo de alguien tan segura como tú._

_-¿Segura, yo?- esta vez la que rió un poco, fue Helga -Olga, no nos engañemos. Por fuera puedo mostrar ser de alguna manera, pero ambas sabemos que no es tan así._

_-Pero piensa que por mucho que escapes, en algún momento tendrás que afrontar todo... ¿qué mejor que ahora, podrás sentirte más tranquila._

_-Olga, ya te di mi punto de vista- insistió la niña, cortando el tema -te dejé claro que no deseo hablar de esto con ellos, ni con Bob, Miriam, Emily ni Mike... no al menos de momento. Por ahora me conformo sólo con entender un poco más lo que está pasando._

_-¿Y piensas que yo te puedo ayudar?- le preguntó de vuelta Olga -te puedo dar la perspectiva de una niña de once años que parecía no estar presente en ninguna parte- soltó un suspiro -insisto que te estás dirigiendo a la persona equivocada._

_-Eso sólo lo juzgo yo- replicó Helga, un tanto irritada por los rodeos que Olga se daba -¿me vas a contar o no?_

_-Oh...- Olga soltó un suspiro de resignación -¿qué quieres saber de aquellos días, Helga?_

_-Todo... todo lo que te acuerdes- contestó la niña._

_-Bueno, eran las vacaciones de verano cuando todo comenzó- dijo Olga, mirando a Helga -por aquellos años solíamos ir a la casa de los abuelos durante algunos días, como con Emily tenemos poca diferencia de edad, solíamos jugar y pasar mucho tiempo juntas. Pero ese verano se notaba distinto, a penas llegamos se notaba que había algo raro en el ambiente, estaba todo tenso... y aunque no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, me di cuenta que era con Emily. La abuela no le hablaba, el abuelo la retaba todo el día, papá la miraba con lástima... ella sufrió mucho, Helga._

_-Si todos lo tomaron tan mal, ¿por qué terminé con ustedes?, no se nota que Bob hubiera querido aceptarme inmediatamente..._

_-Lo sé, pero Emily tenía dos apoyos, podría decirse: su novio Mike y mamá. Los abuelos querían darte en adopción, pero mamá no quería, y para evitarlo, se ofreció a quedarse contigo._

_-¿Ella?, ¿y la tía Emily aceptó?- preguntó Helga, extrañada._

_-Era eso o que te separaran de ella- Olga se encogió de hombros -era obvio que aceptaría, al menos de esa manera podría estar contigo de alguna u otra manera, aunque fuera sólo como tía._

_-Ya veo... ¿cómo tomó Bob la idea de Miriam?_

_-¿Cómo crees que lo hizo?, él no quería- contestó Olga -estaba enojado, recuerdo que decía constantemente que no deseaba hacerse cargo de la irresponsabilidad de otros... mamá le insistió mucho que aceptara, hasta que lo logró..._

_-Entiendo...- murmuró Helga -así que fue por Miriam... si ella no hubiera insistido..._

_-Difícilmente estarías con nosotros- terminó por ella Olga, sonriendo levemente -estoy segura que mamá eligió eso pensando que estarías mucho mejor que en un orfanato o algo así, además, ella sabía que en algún momento tía Emily tendría intenciones de contarte la verdad._

_-Pero... si Miriam los ayudó, ¿por qué tía Emily pareciera llevarse tan mal con ustedes?- preguntó Helga -con Bob es obvio, pero con Miriam..._

_Olga no contestó inmediatamente, se dedicó a observar durante unos momentos a la niña. Luego soltó un pequeño suspiro._

_-Creo que eso no es muy difícil de saber- contestó Olga -creo que Emily esperaba que mamá de alguna manera compensara lo que papá podría hacerte, y estoy segura que se ha desilusionado bastante cuando se dio cuenta que no es así..._

* - * - * Fin Flash Back * - * - *

-¡Helga!

Los gritos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lo próximo que Helga sintió fue un golpe seco en su cara, que la lanzó hacia atrás y quedó tendida en el suelo, aturdida completamente. Arnold se acercó a ella y la miró, preocupado.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Helga?- le preguntaba, mientras trataba de hacerla reaccionar -¡Helga!

La pelota llegó a manos de Rhonda, que la tomó y buscó con la mirada al posible dueño, que no tardó en llegar, corriendo, y completamente avergonzado.

-¡Perdón!- decía, completamente colorado -¡lo siento, lo siento!, no tenía intenciones de golpear a alguien, sólo se me escapó la pelota.

-¡Escúchame, tonto!- dijo Rhonda, molesta (la pelota había pasado muy cerca de ella) -¿qué no te das cuenta que es peligroso que juegues a tontas y locas con la pelota?, ¡mira lo que hiciste!, aturdiste a nuestra mejor jugadora.

-No era mi intención, de verdad...- continuó diciendo el muchacho, al momento que Helga comenzaba a reaccionar.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó a Arnold, que la ayudó a sentarse -me duele la cara...

-Te llegó un pelotazo- contestó el niño -fue un accidente...- comenzó a aclarar, al notar la cara que Helga ponía al escuchar las últimas palabras.

-¿Accidente?- repitió lentamente Helga, y fue en esos momentos que se dio cuenta de la presencia del culpable, que con la pelota ya en su poder, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, al notar que ella se acercaba peligrosamente a él -¡fuiste tú!- le gritó.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- dijo el chico -mira, para que veas que no miento, te daré un regalo, ¡espérame un momento!

-¿Eh?- antes que Helga pudiera hacer algo, el chico se fue corriendo. Helga miró a los demás, que se encogieron de hombros, confundidos -que conste que yo no le hice nada...

-Helga, lo amenazaste- le dijo Arnold -yo creo que el pobre pensó que lo ibas a matar, y por eso se fue corriendo como alma que es perseguida por el Diablo.

-Cállate, Arnoldo, nadie te preguntó- gruñó la chica, que volvió a sentarse sobre el pasto al darse cuenta que Nadine, Gastón y Simmons volvían con ellos.

-Está hecho- dijo Gastón, sonriendo -estamos en el grupo tres, jugamos en un rato .Helga, ¿qué te pasó en la cara?, la tienes toda roja.

-No preguntes- gruñó la rubia, mientras algunos a su alrededor se reían calladamente (no fuera a ser que ella lo notara y se molestara con ellos también)

-Niños, les recomiendo que no se separen del grupo y que esperen todos juntos el inicio del partido que les toca- comenzó a decir el señor Simmons -yo iré a ver a sus compañeros y a ubicarlos en la cancha que les corresponde jugar el primer partido. Volveré lo antes que pueda.

-Sí, señor Simmons- contestaron a coro los niños, quedándose en el lugar en que estaban anteriormente.

Se quedaron ahí conversando durante el tiempo que Simmons no estuvo con ellos. Tales conversaciones quedaron interrumpidas por la llegada de un chico de su misma edad, con un pequeño ramito en sus manos. Helga abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió que su rostro ardía por la vergüenza que sintió durante algunos momentos.

-Toma, esto es para que me perdones- le dijo el chico, sonriendo -lamento haberte golpeado con el balón, no era mi intención. Espero que te vaya bien en el juego de hoy. Por cierto, soy Vincent McPherson, ¿y tú?

-Helga Pataki- contestó rápidamente, tomando el ramito en sus manos y esperando que Vincent se esfumara de ahí inmediatamente. Por supuesto no tenía en cuenta ciertos elementos importantes que podrían evitarlo, como por ejemplo, Gastón.

-¿La golpeaste con el balón?- le preguntó -¿en qué rayos estabas pensando?

-He repetido muchas veces que fue un accidente- replicó el otro, molesto.

* * *

Olga se acercó a las publicaciones generales, en las cuales se mostraban los turnos de los equipos que participarían en el torneo. Después de buscar unos minutos encontró el de Helga, y estaba dando media vuelta cuando se encontró de frente con Emily y Mike.

-Eh… hola…- les dijo, un tanto incómoda. Olga se daba cuenta perfectamente que en esos momentos no le simpatizaba mucho a Emily, y más que por ella misma, por la manera en que la trataban sus padres, en comparación con Helga. Era algo que entendía perfectamente bien.

-Hola Olga, no pensé que vendrías a ver a Helga- le dijo Emily.

-Oh, claro que sí, no me lo perdería- Olga terminó por sonreír un poco –vamos, ya sé en dónde jugarán, sería bueno que Helga nos viera a todos juntos, aunque sea por ella.

Emily lo consideró unos momentos y se decidió a seguir a su sobrina, seguida por Mike. La verdad era que ambos deseaban preguntarles algunas cosillas sobre Helga, como si ella sabía por qué los estaba evitando tanto, si es que podía ser que sospechara que había algo raro entre ellos.

E iban a poner el tema, mientras esperaban que el partido comenzara (tenían para rato, la verdad), cuando se acercaron a ellos otros dos padres que reconocieron a Emily y a Mike.

-Hola- Stella sonreía ampliamente -¿cómo están?, hace tiempo que no los veíamos.

Emily no demoró mucho en reconocerlos, y los invitó a sentarse con ellos.

-Son los padres de Arnold- le dijo Emily a Olga, que se dio cuenta que nunca los había visto –los conocimos durante la fiesta que los niños hicieron para juntar dinero.

-Ah, ya veo- sonrió Olga.

-¿Cómo ha estado Helga?, Arnold nos dijo que había estado enferma…

-Bien, según los exámenes el tratamiento ha ido bien- contestó Emily, pensando seguramente que se refería a la anemia.

-Ah, que bueno- sonrió Stella –Arnold ha estado muy preocupado por ella, nos contaba que en el colegio durante muchos días se aislaba de sus compañeros, y que se notaba bastante triste… aunque la última vez que fue a la casa a hacer un proyecto con nuestro hijo se notaba bastante mejor- Miles le pegó un disimulado codazo a Stella, para que se callara. Ella lo miró sonriendo levemente.

Emily, al escuchar a Stella, frunció levemente el cejo, y dirigió su mirada hacia su sobrina, que justamente en esos momentos miraba para otro lado, y se ponía de pie, con claras intenciones de huir de la mirada de sus tíos.

-Iré a comprar helado, vuelvo en un ratito- dijo, con la misma suavidad de siempre, y se fue. Emily no tardó demasiado en seguirla, dejando a Mike sentado, incómodo por toda esa situación.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le preguntó Miles a su esposa, aunque más sonaba a reclamo.

-Pues para que se den cuenta que algo le pasa, obvio- contestó en un murmullo Stella –y quizás no estuvo tan mal, sino la hermana de Helga no hubiera salido huyendo tal como lo hizo.

Miles no replicó, se limitó a suspirar, después de todo consideraba que lo que había dicho Stella era verdad.

-Olga, espera por favor, sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta- después de caminar un poco, y al decir esas palabras, la joven se detuvo, y quedó mirando a Emily fijamente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo con Helga?- le preguntó Emily –se ha comportado muy extraña conmigo y con Mike; primero no quiso quedarse más con nosotros, y ahora nos evita. ¿Tú sabes por qué ha cambiado tanto?

Olga no supo qué responder por algunos momentos. Le había prometido a Helga que no les diría la verdad a Emily o a Miriam, por mucho que le insistieran, así que no le quedaba otra que dar pequeñas pistas respecto al tema.

-Ahm… tú conoces a Helga, es una niña inteligente… ella sabe que hay algo extraño en la familia, sobre todo por cómo ha ido tu relación con Bob últimamente. Quizás debas dejar de subestimarla y tratarla como a una niña, ella es mucho más madura de lo que nosotros pensamos.

* * *

**Si! estoy de vuelta con las pilas que el verano y las vacaciones dan normalmente, jajaja, así que para su alegría, intentaré actualizar el fic y terminarlo durante estos meses que tengo relativamente libre ^^**

**Agradecimientos a Teddytere, Isabel20, Bkpets, Trayen y Aziian, por sus reviews. Por cierto, Aziian, gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejaste ayer, de los fics que leíste ^^**


	16. Cuestión de equipos

**XVI. Cuestión de equipos.**

-¡Vamos niñas!, ¡demuéstrennos que todo lo que jugamos con ustedes valió la pena!- las cinco niñas miraron hacia el grupo de compañeros que les gritaban porras, aunque no del todo agradecidas. Pudieron ver a Sid, Stinky, Harold, Gerald y uno que otro padre agitando sus brazos, animosos y divertidos, dándoles su apoyo.

-Vuelven a decir algo como lo anterior, y voy a golpearlos- gruñó Helga -¿cómo dicen algo así?, en vez de decirnos que jugamos bien y que podremos ganar los partidos, salen con eso… me encanta la porra que tenemos- continuó alegando Helga.

-Al menos debemos agradecer que están aquí- sonrió Lila, levemente –me he fijado y son pocos los equipos que tienen quienes los animen.

-Sí, genial…- gruñó Helga, cruzándose de brazos.

Habían estado esperando su turno y ya estaban más o menos aburridos. A pesar que cada grupo tenía su propia cancha para jugar, el tener que esperar para hacerlo no les gustó del todo al grupo de amigos, sobre todo a los niños que estaban ahí para apoyarlas.

-¿Cómo salió el primer partido?- preguntó Nadine a Gastó.

-Ahm… el equipo _"Kukys"_ le ganó al _"Tortugas marinas"_ por dos goles a cero- contestó Gastón –ahora nos toca jugar con el equipo _"Cat-dog"_…

-Bonitos nombres- dijo con cierta ironía Helga, Gastón la miró divertido –y eso que esta vez no nos toca con las _"Castoras furibundas"_- esta vez la rubia se largó a reír.

En menos de diez minutos comenzó el juego contra el equipo "Cat-dog", resultando, según Gastón, un verdadero desastre… para su equipo, lamentablemente.

No era tanto por el gol que ellas tuvieron la suerte de hacer, en un momento en que Helga y Rhonda se pusieron a discutir, por lo que Sheena no fue capaz de detener la pelota… sino más bien por el magro trabajo en equipo que las chicas estaban mostrando. Si alguna vez se había notado que habían ciertas rivalidades dentro de las niñas, durante este partido se hicieron de lo más notorias.

Gastón estaba desesperado.

Para el equipo, el primer tiempo podía resumirse en ciertos patrones que se siguieron una y otra vez, y que desde la banca, Arnold y Gastón fueron capaces de identificar completamente: Lila, en su afán por no dañar a ninguna jugadora (fuera de su propio equipo o del contrario), se mantenía más que nada quieta, y cuando le llegaba la pelota solía avanzar unos cuantos pasos y entregarla a Rhonda… si es que le llegaba a ella, por supuesto (lo que no solía ocurrir muy a menudo); Rhonda, típico de su manera de ser, trataba de ser ella quien llevaba el balón hacia el arco, por lo que trataba de marcar, ignorando la mayoría de las veces a Nadine, quien era la que la acompañaba. Debido a su personalidad bastante pasiva, Nadine no solía protestar y trataba de decirle con palabras amables a Rhonda que debía entregarle la pelota de vez en cuando también, ya que ella también era parte del equipo.

Se podría decir que la que se tomó más en serio el juego fue Sheena, y fue gracias a ella que el equipo no sufrió una goleada por parte de las otras niñas, ya que Helga, si bien se dedicaba a defender (y lo hacía relativamente bien), sus seguidos ataques de risa por cómo jugaban sus propias compañeras solían interrumpir sus jugadas.

Era obvio que, al terminar el primer tiempo, Gastón deseara hacerles algo no muy bueno… no estaba enojado, estaba _enojadísimo,_ y no se preocupó de esconderlo durante los minutos de descanso. Las niñas estaban sentadas, bebiendo agua. Helga y Rhonda habían comenzado a discutir otra vez, culpándose mutuamente por el gol que les hicieron.

-¿Se callan de una vez?- las cortó Gastón, con notable mal humor. Las otras dos lo miraron con sorpresa, y ni siquiera Helga quiso contestarle –miren, la verdad no se por qué me tomé la molestia en ayudarlas a aprender a jugar, si a la primera oportunidad lo único que hacen es jugar de la manera en que yo les dije que _no_ se hacía. Genial, van directo a la final así, de verdad- había un dejo de ironía en su voz, por supuesto, y también cansancio.

-Oye, chico listo- Helga se cruzó de brazos –que yo recuerde hicimos todo muy bien, el que nos hayan metido el gol fue culpa de la Princesa, que le quitaron la pelota antes de entregársela a Nadine… quien, por cierto, casi ni la tocó este primer tiempo.

-¿Por qué me hechas la culpa a mí, Pataki?- gruñó la pelinegra, desafiante –eres tú la defensa, eres la responsable de vigilar el arco. Si no eres capaz de eso no le eches la culpa a los demás.

-¿Ven?, justamente a eso me refiero- continuó Gastón, después de unos momentos –repasemos. Creo haberles dicho que el fútbol es un deporte de equipos, es decir, que todos juegan _juntos_, no discutiendo ni indicando a cada momento los errores de los demás, y mucho menos riéndose de ellos- el chico miró directamente a Helga, quien frunció el cejo –si las personas jugaran solas, no lograrán nada, como nosotros hasta este momento. Hay que dar pases, Rhonda. Nadine, eres la capitana, debes guiarlas para lograr un mejor juego, Lila, tienes que jugar, si piensas que con cada movimiento vas a dañar a alguien no eres aporte para el grupo, Helga, concéntrate y ayuda a las demás. Eres la que mejor juegas y realmente has estado pésimo en este rato. Aquí la única que se merece un aplauso es Sheena, las demás, deberían irse a sus casas, porque sería lo mismo si estuvieran aquí o no.

Gastón se sentó en un rincón, brazos cruzados, y completamente negado a entablar cualquier tipo de conversación con alguien más. Arnold lo miró unos momentos y terminó por suspirar. Aún quedaban unos minutos más de descanso, quizás había tiempo suficiente para poder animar a sus compañeras, que se notaba, le habían afectado de alguna manera las palabras del niño.

-Creo que en parte Gastón tiene razón- dijo él, y la mayoría de las niñas lo miraron feo –pero no malinterpreten. Durante los entrenamientos ustedes demostraron un buen trabajo en equipo, sus pases eran buenos y se lograban coordinar muy bien. No entiendo por qué ahora no son capaces de hacer lo mismo.

-¿Y quién puede lograrlo con ellas como compañeras?- replicó Helga, bruscamente –Rhonda lo único que hace es tratar de tener la pelota, ni se da cuenta de cuando Nadine la acompaña, Lila está todo el rato parada y entrega la pelota a cualquiera que pase cerca de ella, y…

-Y tú lo único que haces es reírte de ellas- la interrumpió Arnold, suspirando –tampoco eres mucho aporte, Helga.

-¿Eso crees, Cabeza de Balón?- gruñó la rubia.

-No has demostrado lo contrario- replicó él –y ninguna lo ha hecho. Pareciera que se inscribieron en esto hace unos días y que no recibieron ningún tipo de preparación. Incluso, escuché a las niñas del otro equipo cómo se reían de ustedes.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Arnold sonrió por dentro, sabía que si les decía eso ellas reaccionarían de alguna manera… no muy buena, para el otro equipo. Y aunque no estaba del todo mintiendo (él y Gastón las habían escuchado), por el tono en que se los contaba y las mismas circunstancias, las estaba provocando. Y no le daba vergüenza ni nada por el estilo.

-Es verdad, ¿cierto, Gastón?- preguntó, y sólo obtuvo algo muy parecido a un gruñido como respuesta –cuando ustedes estaban jugando ellas decían que sería de lo más fácil mantener el resultado, y que al final la única que valía la pena del equipo era Sheena, quien era la que había evitado que hasta estos momentos ustedes estén perdiendo por goleada.

-¿Con que eso dicen de nosotras?- gruñó Rhonda, mirando molesta a las niñas del otro equipo –ya van a ver. ¡Vamos, chicas!, tenemos que mostrarles quiénes somos realmente, y que a nosotras no nos tienen que mirar a la ligera.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Princesa- gruñó Helga -¿se reían de nosotras?, ahora van a ver de lo que somos capaces.

Las cinco niñas, al darse cuenta que eran llamadas por el árbitro, se pusieron de pie y fueron a ubicarse en la cancha. Arnold se sentí al lado del Gastón, que lo miró de reojo. Continuaba con la actitud de estar enojado con el mundo.

-Estuvo bien lo que les dijiste- sonrió Arnold –pero creo que era necesario otro incentivo para hacerlas reaccionar. ¿Tú que crees?

-Que espero que lo que le dijiste sirva de algo, porque si no, seremos un completo desastre.

-Servirá, las conozco. Al menos a Helga y a Rhonda, el comentario les dolió. Ellas se encargarán de hacer reaccionar a Lila y a Nadine.

Gastón se dio cuenta que, después de todo, Arnold no estaba tan equivocado con lo que les dijo. Tanto Rhonda como Helga, comenzaron a jugar en serio, lo que hacía que Lila también tuviera que hacerlo, y también Nadine. Fue la rubia de coletas quien, a pesar de todo, comenzó a dirigirlas. Sus actitudes de liderazgo quedaron en evidencia, sin importarle en demasía que Nadine fuera la capitana. Y fue así como, desde los primeros minutos del segundo tiempo, fueron ellas quienes tuvieron el control del partido.

Los niños que estaban sentados viendo el partido (que después del primer tiempo estuvieron a punto de volver a sus casas) se veían de lo más emocionados. Cada vez que alguna de las niñas de su equipo quitaba la pelota, rompían en gritos y en aplausos, sobre todo cuando estaban a punto de meter un gol. Los adultos los miraban con diversión.

-Me preguntó qué les habrán dicho Arnold y el otro niño para que ellas comenzaran a jugar así- dijo Stella, contenta –de verdad que se nota lo mucho que ellas se han esforzado durante estos meses para poder jugar bien.

-Me imagino que las retaron- contestó Miles –no me explico otra manera que ellas comenzaran a jugar así.

Y fue así (y todos lo consideraban como obvio) que muy pronto vino el gol de las niñas. Ya a esas alturas a Gastón se le había quitado el mal humor y andaba de lo más feliz viendo el partido, dando una que otra indicación a sus compañeras para que mejoraran su juego.

Fue una jugada de equipo, tal como Gastón la definiría. Comenzó con Sheena, quien había atajado una pelota, mostrando la razón por la que fue escogida para ser arquera. Le dio un pase corto a Helga, ya que todas las demás estaban marcadas por las chicas del otro equipo, y fue avanzando. Cuando logró notar que Nadine estaba libre, después de correr un tanto, le lanzó la pelota a ella. Estaban en la media cancha. Pase para Rhonda, quien al notar que Lila estaba libre, no dudó en entregársela.

Y gol.

Hacía tiempo que ellas no gritaban tanto, y aunque en esos momentos no se dieron cuenta, después comprendieron que la emoción que se sentía al meter un gol era igual que cuando jugaban basquetbol u otro juego. Al menos Helga ya no molestaría a Gastón con que era un exagerado cuando celebrara que su equipo favorito metiera un gol.

Y así terminó el primer partido. A pesar que fue sólo un empate para las niñas tenía un dulce sabor a triunfo, más que nada porque se dieron cuenta de sus falencias y fortalezas, y que si se lo proponían, podían llegar muy lejos.

* * *

En el hogar de los Pataki había demasiado silencio… o al menos así lo sintió Miriam, que sentada en el sofá, observaba con atención su casa. Normalmente cuando estaba sola no le pesaba el silencio, ya que normalmente se la pasaba durmiendo profundamente en el sofá o apoyada en la mesa, pero cuando Olga estaba de visita, solía dormir más bien poco (lo que, a final de cuentas, podría considerarse lo que duerme una persona relativamente normal). Pero Olga ese día había salido, algo le había parecido escuchar sobre acompañar a Helga a alguna parte… no recordaba bien.

No le gustaba sentirse sola, tenía un miedo terrible a no tener a alguien cercano preocupado por ella, no atendiéndola, pero sí estando al pendiente. Quizás por esa razón actuaba constantemente de esa manera. Quizás para obviar que Bob fuera tan despreocupado de su familia, que prefiriera cambiarlos por un buen negocio en vez de pasarlo con ellos aunque fuera durante un rato. Quizás por esa razón era que sólo estaba bien cuando Olga estaba de visita, ya que era su hija, la única que le quedaría una vez que Emily se decidiera a hablar con Helga.

No era que no la quisiera. Al contrario. Para ella siempre sería su segunda hija, aunque ella no la hubiera llevado dentro de sí, a pesar que a ratos le daba la impresión que sólo se la habían prestado.

Sabía muy bien que en algún momento Emily y Mike tendrían la intención de contarle toda la verdad a Helga, y no podía culparlos. Ni tampoco culparía a la niña si es que decidía irse con ellos una vez que supiera todo, después de todo, para ella siempre habían sido unos muy malos padres… más que nada, al menos por parte de ella, por temor a encariñarse demasiado y no poder soportarlo una vez que se la llevaran.

Tenía claro que esa era una pésima justificación, y que cuando se lo contara a Helga, difícilmente ella podría perdonarla. Pero ya a esas alturas importaba poco. Con Bob habían actuado mal con respecto a Helga, habían hecho el papel de padres despreocupados que llegaban a rayar en el abandono. La niña había sufrido demasiado durante su niñez, y era por eso que si Emily y Mike podían ofrecerle una vida mucho mejor que con ellos, dejaría que se fuera.

Lo único que pedía era que, en algún momento, pudiera perdonarle todo el daño que le hicieron.

* * *

Después del primer partido se sentaron a descansar y, a la vez, esperar su turno para el siguiente juego. Eran acompañadas por sus amigos, que más que nada se dedicaron a molestarlas (según Helga)

-Yo creo que sólo tienen que seguir jugando de esa manera y tenemos el torneo asegurado- decía Sid, sonriendo –y con eso, ¡bienvenidas vacaciones!

-No seas así, Sid, puedes pecar de arrogancia- le dijo Simmons, pero aún así le sonrió a las niñas –jugaron muy bien el segundo tiempo, las felicito. Sabía que ustedes podían dar más de lo que mostraron el primer tiempo…

-Es que cualquiera puede jugar mejor que ustedes en el primer tiempo- dijo Harold, la mayoría de las niñas lo miró feo –de verdad que lo hicieron muy mal, yo estaba considerando volver a mi casa o cambiarme la camiseta, para no pasar vergüenza.

-Muy gracioso, Niño Rosa- gruñó Helga, e iba a seguir insultándolo pero fue interrumpida por Simmons, que dio un sonoro suspiro.

-Por favor, niños, dejen de discutir- les pidió, con toda la paciencia –aún les quedan dos partidos más, así que será mejor que gasten sus energías en otra cosa mucho más productiva, ¿entendieron?

-Sí, señor Simmons- contestaron con fastidio Helga y Harold, mirándose con recelo.

-Bueno, haciendo un resumen… ganando los próximos partidos tenemos asegurada la pasada a la segunda parte- les dijo Gastón, animado –así que espero que sigan jugando tal como lo hicieron en el segundo tiempo… hagamos como que el primero nunca ocurrió, ¿ya?

-Bueno- asintieron todos.

El segundo partido fue en contra de Las Tortugas Marinas, y aunque les pareció que no les costaba tanto organizarse como en el partido anterior, tampoco les fue muy fácil poder marcar golpes. Eran en esos momentos que recordaban quiénes habían ganado el primer partido del grupo (las mismas Tortugas Marinas). Pero aún así, y después que Helga se diera cuenta que era la única libre antes de llegar al arco contrario, fue ella quien tiró a gol, y a pesar que la arquera logró taparlo, Rhonda alcanzó a reaccionar al rebote y lanzó la pelota justo al fondo del arco.

Otra vez la celebración en conjunto. Ese gol no les aseguraba la victoria, pero sí les inyectaba mucho ánimo, difícilmente de conseguir de otra manera.

Fue así que el segundo partido lo ganaron por un gol, aunque tenían que reconocer que la suerte estaba de su lado, ya que las otras niñas se perdieron una gran cantidad de goles. Durante el segundo descanso (que sería mucho más largo que el primero, ya que era la hora de almuerzo) se sentaron a conversar acerca de lo logrado durante la mañana.

-Es que lo hubieran visto- decía Rhonda al grupo, algunos reían y Gastón estaba algo molesto por el tema de conversación –creo que estaba tan enojado como aquella vez que Nadine fue nombrada capitana, ¿se acuerdan?. Lo que nos dijo no fue nada agradable, ni tampoco elegante.

-De alguna manera tenía que decirle que lo estaban haciendo mal- gruñó Gastón –y funcionó, ¿cierto?, así que ahora dejen de alegar que gracias a eso y a lo que Arnold les dijo estamos a punto de pasar a la siguiente ronda.

-Eso es verdad- sonrió Lila –estoy tan feliz de que seamos capaces de jugar como un equipo unido, es tan agradable.

-Sí, como digas, Lila- gruñó Helga, irritada. Nunca dejaría de molestarse al escuchar hablar a Lila, de eso estaba segura –ahora somos todo un equipo feliz- agregó con cierta ironía que, por supuesto, la pelirroja no notó.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Helga- sonrió la otra. Helga hizo ojos al cielo, pidiendo paciencia al mismo –y estoy agradecida de lo que Arnold hizo por nosotras- la chica le dio una sonrisa coqueta al rubio (aunque no fuera su intención) –después de todo, fue gracias a él que nos enteramos que las otras niñas se burlaban de nosotras…

-Eh… gracias, Lila…- Arnold se sintió algo incómodo por el gesto de la niña, por lo que decidió acabar inmediatamente con el tema. Debido a los nervios miró hacia otro lado, y se encontró con la mirada gélida de Helga, y ambas se cruzaron durante algunos instantes.

El muchacho fue quien bajó la mirada, sintiéndose más incómodo aún. Consideró, durante algunos momentos, que hacía tiempo que no le ocurría alguna situación como esa. Lila, quien ya había dejado en claro en todos los tonos posibles que no quería estar con él, coqueteándole sin que ella se diera cuenta, y además, con otro punto interesante: Helga mostrando, de alguna manera, los celos que tenía.

Después de lo ocurrido la noche de la fiesta, en la que él se enteró que ella y Cecile eran la misma persona, no habían vuelto a hablar respecto a los sentimientos de ella hacia él. Aquella vez la niña le dejó en claro que no deseaba complicarse más la vida, así que dejaba el tema zanjado y esperaba no volver a tener que tocarlo con él. No obstante, Arnold tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, sobre todo cuando se enteró que había sido ella la que había dado sus botas de Nancy Spumoni para lograr que el señor Hyuhn se reencontrara con su hija, pero aquella vez la había encontrado llorando, y hasta ahí llegaron sus intenciones.

Considerando todo lo que había ocurrido, quizás eran demasiadas cosas para unos niños de diez años, y aunque no estaba seguro del momento de volver a tocar el tema con Helga, lo tenía muy al pendiente. Sólo debía esperar el momento propicio para ambos. Aunque no estaba seguro de si llegaría en algún momento.

-Arnold- Lila continuó hablando, completamente ajena a todos los pensamientos que pasaron por la mente del rubio en tan sólo unos instantes -¿debo recordarte que sólo podemos ser amigos?

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó él, confuso –yo no te he insinuado nada esta vez…

-Tú mano…- Arnold bajó la mirada y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que su mano estaba sobre la de Lila.

-¡Ah, lo siento!- el niño la sacó inmediatamente –no quise incomodarte, lo lamento, Lila.

-No te preocupes, Arnold. Lo que me interesa realmente es que todo esté claro entre nosotros. ¿Lo entiendes, cierto?

-Por supuesto…

El rubio miró disimuladamente a cierta rubia que estaba cerca de él, y se encontró con una mirada que bien pudiera definirse de odio. A pesar del miedo que le causó en un primer momento, no podía negar que en cierta manera le divertía.

Parecía que Helga ya no se molestaba en disimular (al menos en frente de él) lo celosa que era. Y eso, en vez de molestarlo, le agradaba.

-¿Qué tanto miras, Cabeza de Balón?- le preguntó Helga, bruscamente, después de unos momentos. Se sentía de lo más nerviosa con él observándola a cada momento, y no estaba del todo segura de cómo debía reaccionar. Lo hizo de la mejor manera que podía: gritándole.

-Nada, Helga- contestó el otro, mostrando su paciencia –todo está perfecto.

-Más te vale, Arnoldo, que para que sepas, no me interesa ser un animal de zoológico para que todos me observen- continuó ella –si lo hubiera querido, seguiría con mi carrera de modelo.

-Como digas, Helga…- Arnold sonrió levemente, continuando con su comida.

Habían cosas que nunca cambiarían.

* * *

**Holas!**

**Bueno, lamento si el capítulo quedó algo corto, pero por las fechas no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, y necesitaba terminar el capítulo hoy, jejeje.**

**No tengo mucho que decir hoy, agradezco a Aziian, Kira Girl, Bkpets, Isabel 20, Teddytere, Anillus, por los reviews que me dejaron.**

**Que tengan todos una muy Feliz Navidad!!!**

**Saludos.**


	17. Temas de Familia

**XVII. Temas de Familia.**

"_Torneo escolar de fútbol soccer atrae todas las miradas juveniles._

_El fin de semana pasado se dio inicio al Torneo Femenino de Fútbol, el cual, al igual que en años anteriores, atrajo a muchos grupos de niñas con el mismo interés: terminar en el primer lugar._

_A pesar que el fútbol soccer no es un deporte masivo en el país (a diferencia de otros, como el beisbol o el fútbol americano), llama la atención la cantidad de personas que congregó el día sábado, en que se daba inicio…"_

Rhonda continuó leyendo el artículo en el periódico, siendo la mayor atención del grupo de amigos presentes en el Campo Gerald. Todos estaban alrededor de ella, escuchando atentamente, ya que se sentían completamente identificados con la lectura de la niña.

"… _Este fin de semana se jugó sólo la primera ronda, por lo que el torneo continuará al menos por un mes más, jugándose una etapa por semana (con excepción de las vacaciones por las fiestas de fin de año, como Navidad y Año Nuevo). Por lo visto, tendremos más oportunidades para ver a estos equipos formados por niñas, que poco a poco van cambiando el esquema de que el fútbol es un juego exclusivamente para hombres._

_Les deseamos lo mejor en los próximos juegos, y los mantendremos informados acerca de los resultados. A continuación, les daremos un resumen de los resultados y los equipos que lograron pasar a segunda ronda…"_

La niña dejó de leer, mirando con una gran sonrisa a sus amigos de casi toda su vida, y dejando el periódico a un lado. Fue Gastón el que lo tomó con sus manos, observando los resultados con atención.

-Salió esta mañana- dijo Rhonda, feliz –papá me lo dijo mientras desayunábamos. ¿Se dan cuenta?, el torneo es tan importante como para que lo comenten en el periódico.

-Eso es bueno- sonrió Sid –y chicas, si siguen jugando bien, ya en las últimas rondas nombrarán a nuestro equipo. ¡Imagínense en al final!, ¡harán todo un análisis del partido!

Comenzaron a comentar entre sí lo bueno que todo eso sería, y otros temas más. Fue ahí que llegó con ellos Arnold, y sin hacer mucho comentario, se sentó con ellos, mirando el vacío de manera un tanto perdida. Gerald lo quedó mirando, extrañado de que no preguntara lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Arnold- dijo Gerald –pensé que llegarías antes…

-¿Eh?- el rubio quedó mirando perdidamente a su amigo durante algunos momentos -¿dijiste algo, Gerald?

-Sí- el moreno estuvo a punto de golpearse la frente con la mano –te pregunté por qué llegaste tan tarde, habíamos quedado de juntarnos hace más de una hora. Te perdiste el gran resumen que Stinky y Sid hicieron de la primera ronda, y también de la lectura de la noticia del torneo…

-Ah… no pude, mis padres tenían que decirme algo importante- contestó Arnold, y sin darse cuenta fue el centro de atención de todos los niños presentes.

-¿Y qué fue?

-¡Voy a tener un hermano… o hermanita!- contestó Arnold, emocionado –o lo que sea, el asunto es que mamá está embarazada, ¿¡puedes creerlo, Gerald!?

Lo siguiente fue una mezcla de gritos de emoción y de felicitaciones para el chico con cabeza de balón. Todos, sin excepción, expresaron su alegría por la noticia dada por su compañero. Les parecía increíble que hacía unos meses sus padres continuaban perdidos y, en esos momentos, no sólo estaban a su lado, sino que también, agrandarían la familia.

-¿Cómo lo tomaron tus abuelos?- le preguntó Helga.

-Están muy contentos también- contestó el rubio –y los huéspedes también, aunque no creo que se sientan igual cuando nazca, pero en fin, aún quedan algunos meses para eso.

-¿Y qué quieres que sea?- le preguntó Lila -¿niño o niña?

-La verdad, me da igual- dijo Arnold –lo que me interesa más es que nazca sano… tengo que pensar en un nombre, mis papás me dijeron que yo podía escogerlo… ¡es tan difícil y hay tantos en mi cabeza, que no tengo idea de cuál escoger!

-Tienes mucho tiempo para pensar, viejo, no comas ansias- sonrió Gerald, en parte entendiendo la emoción de su amigo.

-Bien, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo- Helga se puso de pie, hablando con brusquedad –estamos aquí para jugar, ¿no?, vamos a hacerlo, ya después tendremos cerca de ocho o nueve meses para poder felicitar al Cabeza de Balón.

-¿Por qué tanto apuro, Helga?- le preguntó Arnold, sonriendo a medias.

-Porque llevo más de un mes jugando sólo fútbol- contestó la chica –la verdad, mi cuerpo pide algo de beisbol, y tenemos que aprovechar el que Gastón accediera a jugar hoy, como "premio" por haber ganado en la primera ronda.

-Entiendo. Vamos a celebrar, entonces.

Se pasaron toda la tarde de domingo en eso, incluso Phoebe asistió durante un rato, a pesar de tener visitas en su casa (había logrado convencer a su madre a que la dejara salir un rato). La tarde fue excelente para todos, sobre todo para aquellos que adoraban el juego, ya que últimamente sólo estaban jugando fútbol, y aunque comprendían la razón, no podían negar que lo extrañaban.

Cada uno se fue a su casa cuando estaba anocheciendo, o esa fue la primera impresión que le dio a todos. Sólo Arnold se dio cuenta que, después de despedirse, Helga se había quedado en el mismo lugar, observando un punto fijo, y que luego iba a sentarse en las gradas, jugueteando con su guante. Dudó unos momentos si acercarse o no.

-¿Todo está bien?- le preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo?- preguntó de vuelta la rubia, sin mirarlo siquiera.

-Me parece extraño que te hayas quedado acá, sólo es eso- contestó Arnold –no te lo tomes tan a la defensiva…

-Lo sé- suspiró Helga, mirando el pasto. Parecía estúpidamente más interesante que el mismo Arnold en esos momentos –es sólo que… creo que es algo temprano para volver a casa, eso es todo.

-¿Temprano?- recién en esos momentos el niño se dio cuenta que algo no estaba del todo bien, y también supo que tenía que ver con la familia de la chica –está anocheciendo… ¿cómo no va a ser temprano?- preguntó, tratando de sacarle algo más.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Arnoldo- gruñó ella, cruzándose de brazos –no tengo que justificarme contigo sobre los horarios que tengo en mi casa, ¿no?

-Creo que no… pero creo que no está mal si es que me cuentas la verdad de por qué no quieres ir con tú familia.

Helga apretó los labios, pensando que era una tonta por haber quedado en evidencia tan rápidamente en frente de su amor platónico. Lo que más deseaba era que la dejaran en paz, pero al parecer en esos momentos estaba haciendo todo al revés… aunque después de meditarlo unos momentos, no le pareció del todo malo, y menos si era Arnold el que la acompañaba.

-No hay nada de malo con mi familia, Arnold- replicó ella, negándolo aún –es sólo que quiero quedarme un rato más aquí, ¿está bien? ¿Es que estoy cometiendo un crimen, o algo así, si es que me quedo un rato más sentada acá?

-Para nada- Arnold le contestó con una amable sonrisa –es sólo que te podría pasar algo malo si es que se te hace tarde… sólo eso.

Finalmente Helga cedió ante la sonrisa de Arnold (era que no) así que cuando éste le preguntó si podía acompañarla a su casa, ella terminó por aceptar, sin que él le insistiera mucho. En parte, Helga aún no podía creer que él podía dominarla tan fácil, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos anteriormente (sobre todo, después de la fiesta)

-Oh, como quieras, Arnoldo- gruñó ella, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Vamos, entonces.

Helga sonreía por dentro, complacida. No podía creer que después de todo lo que le había dicho a Arnold la noche de la fiesta en la escuela, las cosas estuvieran saliendo al revés de lo que había pensado: él, en vez de alejarse definitivamente de ella, se acercaba, siendo cada vez más cercano. Quizás no todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida era del todo malo, después de todo. Al menos podía decir que el rubio se notaba mucho más preocupado por ella.

-Así que, ¿cómo se siente pasar de hijo único a hermano mayor?- le preguntó la chica, sonriendo.

-De verdad que bien- contestó él, sus ojitos brillando intensamente –la verdad es que no me lo había esperado. Pensé que cuando mis padres me habían dicho que necesitaba hablar conmigo, era sobre cualquier otra cosa. Por unos momentos llegué a temer que me dijeran que se irían de nuevo a San Lorenzo.

-Es comprensible que tuvieras un poco de miedo, lo bueno fue que esa no era la noticia- Helga sonrió a medias.

-Bueno, y hablando de hermanos, ¿cómo ha estado todo con Olga?- le preguntó –el otro día la vi junto a tus tíos.

-Ah, si, va mejorando considerablemente- contestó Helga, sonriendo un poco –aunque no lo creas.

-Lo creo- sonrió el otro –y considero que es muy bueno que hayas tenido la paciencia para conversar con ella más de un minuto.

-Ja, tienes razón.

Doblando la esquina en la calle en que estaba ubicada la casa de Helga, en la misma pudieron notar que estaba Olga, sola, caminando de un lado a otro. Los dos notaron que se veían bastante nerviosa, aunque no quisieron comentarlo con el otro.

-Olga- dijo la chica, llamando su atención. Por algunos momentos la otra los quedó mirando, sin hablar, y fue ahí que notaron que estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso -¿pasa algo?

-Eh, ¡no!- exclamó de pronto la rubia, casi gritando. Luego trató de sonreír y actuar como normalmente lo hacía, lo que no le funcionó del todo -¿por qué piensas eso, hermanita bebé?

-Porque estás en la calle, sola, y pareciendo perro guardián- contestó Helga. Arnold la miró con desaprobación -¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Ya te dije que no es nada. Te esperaba, quería invitarte a salir…

-¿Ahora?- preguntó con suspicacia Helga.

-Claro, ahora…

-Es algo tarde, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela- se negó Helga, cada vez convenciéndose más que algo no estaba bien.

-No será por mucho tiempo- insistió Olga –si quieres tu amiguito puede venir también…

Helga, con el ceño fruncido, no contestó. Quedó mirando a Olga, tratando de descubrir en dónde estaba la trampa de todo eso. Después de unos momentos, dirigió su vista hacia el interior de la casa. Recordó en esos momentos que Emily iría esa tarde, y que por eso mismo ella se había quedado un rato más en el Campo Gerald. Si Olga estaba inventando cualquier excusa para evitar que ella se acercara, algo tenía que estar ocurriendo.

Se acercó con paso decidido a la puerta de su casa, a pesar que Olga trató de evitarlo. Con una sola mirada Helga la convenció que se quedara en el lugar en que estaba. Arnold fue un testigo nada más, observando con extrañeza todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Helga abrió la puerta, y lo primero que escuchó fue la voz de Emily. A diferencia de la vez anterior, no se notaba tan descontrolada.

-… creo que hemos estado hablando mucho rato, Bob- decía ella –el tema es simple. Se nota que para ti Helga representa un problema, por lo que pensamos que es mejor que se venga a vivir con nosotros. Era algo que tanto Miriam como tú sabían que en algún momento ocurriría.

-Sí, es verdad- Bob dejó pasar unos momentos.

-¡Pero Bob!- la voz de Miriam, extrañamente, sonó bastante fuerte -¡Helga también es nuestra hija, tanto como Olga! No puedes hablar de ella como si estuvieras pensando en una chaqueta o uno de tus celulares.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Miriam?- preguntó Bob, perdiendo un poco la paciencia –tú sabes perfectamente que siempre estuve en contra de tu idea de adoptarla, si lo hice fue sólo porque estabas tan empeñada en eso que estabas decidida incluso a irte con ella y con Olga con tu madre.

-Eso se nota perfectamente, Bob- dijo con ironía Miriam –siempre has actuado como si Helga fuera un mueble o algo así…

-Y tú no lo has hecho mejor…- replicó Bob, rápidamente. Miriam se quedó en silencio.

Helga volteó a ver a su hermana, después de escuchar la conversación durante algunos momentos.

-Lo siento- murmuró Olga, con los ojos llorosos –no quería que escucharas lo que ellos discuten.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó Helga, cerrando la puerta nuevamente.

-La tía Emily quiere que te vayas con ella- contestó Olga –mamá se niega, a papá no le interesa mucho… te van a hacer elegir, Helga. Tendrás que escoger entre ellos o nosotros…- la joven dejó pasar unos momentos –quizás ni siquiera te pregunten, también pueden llevar el caso a la corte…

-Pero… yo… yo no quiero elegir- murmuró Helga -¿cómo… cómo podría hacerlo…?

Helga había recordado lo que la doctora Bliss le había dicho. Tenía toda la razón, en algún momento tendría que manifestar lo que, en cierta forma, parecía un veredicto: con quién estar.

Olga se acercó a ella, y la abrazó.

Arnold, por otro lado, estaba con la boca abierta. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando con Helga, ¿elegir con quién quedarse?, ¿qué significaba todo eso? Al parecer, había escuchado más de lo que debía.

-No se debe poner en una situación así, es sólo una niña- la voz de Miriam volvió a sonar con fuerza, llamando la atención de los tres –hacerla elegir sólo le hará mal, ¿cómo no puedes pensar en eso, Emily?

-Estoy pensando en lo mejor para ella, justamente- replicó Emily –está enferma, ¡tiene anemia, Miriam, por Dios! Eso refleja claramente la preocupación nula que le dan. Helga prácticamente ha estado sola toda su niñez, ¿cómo crees que se siente al pensar que no le importa a sus padres?

-¿¡Y cómo crees que se sentirá cuando se entere que sus verdaderos padres son sus tíos!?- replicó Miriam, con brusquedad -¿piensas que se sentirá muy feliz u orgullosa?, ¿piensas que les va a aplaudir por lo que pasó?

-Tú sabes que yo no quería que la separaran de mí…- replicó Emily.

-Lo sé…

Sin dejar de abrazarla, Olga se llevó a Helga de ahí, sin recordar que Arnold estaba también con ellas. El niño las vio alejarse, comprendiendo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Dio una última mirada a las… ¿hermanas?, y luego a la casa, y dio media vuelta. No era prudente si es que lo veían ahí escuchando todo lo que conversaban, y tampoco lo hubiera sido si es que interrumpía a Helga y a Olga.

Ya después intentaría hablar con su compañera de clases.

* * *

En el diario mural del curso podía verse un gráfico que representaba el torneo en el que participaba el curso. También se podía ver el avance a segunda ronda por parte de las niñas, era la única línea que tenía un color rojo, en vez de uno negro.

La mayoría del curso estaba en frente del diario mural, mirándolo entre expectantes, sorprendidos e incluso, confundidos.

-¿Quién lo hizo?- fue la pregunta hecha por Sid, y aunque nadie había dicho palabra anteriormente, todos tenían la misma duda dentro de ellos -¿fue alguno de ustedes, muchachos?

-No…- negaron varios de ellos, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Quizás fue el señor Simmons- dijo Harold –ya ven cómo estaba de emocionado cuando las chicas lograron pasar a segunda ronda.

-Sí, puede ser…

Ese parecía ser un día lunes normal, aunque todos se notaban mucho más felices por lo que había pasado el fin de semana anterior. Tal como se dijo anteriormente, las chicas habían logrado pasar a segunda ronda, y a pesar que sólo lo habían logrado en segundo lugar, eso no quitaba el gustito a las victorias que habían tenido. El próximo partido sería el próximo fin de semana, el día sábado, y como sabían que cada vez sería más difícil, los entrenamientos de las tardes serían cada vez un tanto más complicados.

Pero en fin, cuando llegaron durante la mañana del lunes, el diario mural no lucía para nada extraordinario, pero a la vuelta del primer receso, se podía ver el afiche de los partidos que tendrían durante el torneo (si es que iban pasando, por supuesto)

Y ahí estaban, los que iban llegando se quedaban mirando el afiche con curiosidad, incapaces de decir quién fue el que se dio el trabajo de hacerlo.

-Hay que preguntarle a Simmons cuando llegue- dijo Stinky –y también a las chicas, en una de esas fue una de ellas.

-Sí, quizás…

El resto de sus compañeros entraron al salón, apurados por un impaciente Simmons que a penas se podía la cantidad de papeles y cartones que tenía en sus manos, los cuales, por supuesto, una vez que estuvo en frente de su mesa los dejó descansar casi descuidadamente.

-Bien, siéntense pronto que tenemos mucho que hacer en este rato- comenzó el profesor, con una gran sonrisa, y fue cuando se dio cuenta del afiche. Le brillaron los ojos de emoción (literalmente, por supuesto) –Oh, que hermoso detalle- comenzó a decir, a la vez que se acercaba al diario mural – ¿quién de ustedes lo trajo?, de verdad que está maravilloso…

Miró sonriente a sus confundidos alumnos, que se miraban entre ellos, tratando de encontrar al responsable de tal obra… después de unos momentos en que nadie se adjudicó el trabajo, y aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, miró con un dejo de diversión a los niños.

-Ah, veo que nuevamente nuestro compañero anónimo está actuando- soltó un pequeño suspiro –en fin, le agradecemos, aunque sea una lástima que tampoco quiera darnos su nombre en esta ocasión.

Había observado con atención la reacción de cada uno de sus estudiantes, y no tardó en darse cuenta de quién había sido (eso de que se ve mucho desde el frente del salón es verdad). Helga era la escritora anónima, y siempre que leía sus poemas podía darse cuenta de cómo ella se escondía en su silla, se tapaba el rostro con sus libros o cuadernos, o simplemente se golpeaba la frente, pero en esa ocasión, no se había movido, al contrario, se veía igual de confundida que el resto de sus compañeros.

Curioso.

-Oye Gastón, ¿no fuiste tú el que lo hizo?- preguntó Gerald a su compañero, en voz alta.

-¿Por qué piensas que fui yo?- preguntó el otro de vuelta.

-Porque aquí tú eres el fanático del futbol- contestó Gerald, y se escucharon varios comentarios de aprobación del comentario. Gastón lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-Soy fanático del fútbol, pero no de las manualidades ni de hacer afiches como esos- replicó el otro, causando la risa de alguno de sus compañeros –tendría que estar muy, pero muy aburrido como para llegar a tal extremo de hacer algo así.

-Entiendo…

-Bien, niños, guarden silencio- Simmons detuvo la conversación –después pueden conversar entre ustedes el asunto del afiche, ahora escuchen las instrucciones. ¿Recuerdan el proyecto del teatro de sombras?

-Sí…- el coro de niños sonó completamente desanimado, pero era obvio que Simmons difícilmente se daría cuenta de ello, al contrario, sonrió ampliamente.

-Les cuento que el trabajo de hoy tiene que ver con ello- continuó diciendo Simmons, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que el recuerdo del famoso teatro de sombras no era del todo agradable para sus alumnos. Los quedó mirando con cierta tristeza -¿por qué no se notan muy contentos?

-¿Será porque ha sido de los peores proyectos que ha propuesto?- le preguntó Helga con brusquedad.

-¿Peor? Pero si funcionó muy bien- replicó el profesor, extrañado –las historias que ustedes hicieron estaban muy bien, sin excepción, y las presentaciones no fueron tan malas…

-¿Tan malas?- preguntó Gerald, casi exaltado –señor Simmons, fue un desastre…

-Están exagerando- sonrió Simmons a medias. Tal como siempre, intentaba ver lo mejor de los trabajos de sus estudiantes, aunque la mayoría de las veces ninguno de ellos le creyeran sus buenas intenciones, tal como en esta ocasión –demostraron que eran capaces de continuar con su trabajo, a pesar de los problemas que se presentaban.

-Señor Simmons, si continuamos fue porque no nos quedaba alternativa- dijo Helga, con el ceño fruncido –tiene que admitir que el que se nos cayera el telón sobre nosotros no fue muy divertido… ¿quién puede contra algo así?

-Y cuando nosotros estábamos presentando, se quemó el foco de luz- dijo esta Rhonda, y sus palabras fueron acompañadas de varias expresiones por parte de sus compañeros –no tenemos buenos recuerdos de sus queridos teatros de sombra.

-Pero no vean el lado negativo- replicó Simmons, sonriendo un poco –tienen que admitir que a pesar de todos los problemas que hubo, fueron capaces de continuar hasta el fin, eso tiene mucho mérito, de verdad.

-Llámelo como quiera, señor Simmons- dijo Stinky –lo que es yo, no quiero volver a saber del famoso teatro de sombras, al menos de momento.

-Bueno, Stinky, eso último es algo que lamentablemente, tendrás que soportar- Simmons se acercó a su escritorio, y juntó algunas de las cartulinas –júntense en los grupos que tenían asignados. Sin quejas, Stinky- dijo el hombre, al notar que el niño comenzaba a abrir la boca –el trabajo de hoy tiene que ver con la historia que hicieron.

Escucharon la explicación con cierto aburrimiento, ya que ninguna de las próximas actividades los entusiasmaba demasiado. Helga miró a los otros dos con algo de aburrimiento.

-Pensé que nos podíamos olvidar de esa historia- les comentó, a la vez que recibía un trozo de cartulina por parte de su profesor –ahora quiere que hagamos todo un análisis sobre el tema. ¿De qué se trata todo esto?, ¿acaso se le acabaron las ideas para las actividades?

-No se trata de eso- replicó Gastón –es algo así como aprovechar los recursos, o algo así… bueno, tú lo entiendes.

Helga hizo ojos al cielo, a la vez que Arnold la quedaba mirando. Actuaba completamente normal, a pesar de lo que había pasado el día anterior cuando la había acompañado a su casa. Le parecía imposible que no le hubiera afectado de alguna manera… ella no podía ser tan fría.

Finalmente decidió hablar con ella más tarde… no podía sacar el tema en esos momentos estando Gastón presente, hubiera sido imprudente.

En el receso hablaría con ella, de momento, se dedicaría a trabajar.

* * *

**Holas!**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho qué decir. Sólo lamento el haberme demorado en la actualización, tuve una crisis de inspiración con este fic (creo que el curso de verano que tomé en la universidad tiene bastante que ver), pero logré sacarlo adelante, más o menos como lo tenía pensado. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Saludos a Blue_azul_acero, Anillus, Isabel20, Teddytere, Kira Girl, Aziian y Bkpets (sí, tienes razón, había olvidado lo del teatro de sombras... je, gracias por recordármelo). **


	18. Aclaraciones

**XVIII. Aclaraciones.**

Phoebe estaba en una plaza, sentada en una de las bancas. A pesar de notarse un tanto aburrida, miraba a su alrededor con atención, buscando a una persona en particular. Cuando observó a la esbelta y alta rubia acercarse a ella con paso lento, pero seguro, se puso de pie.

-Hola, Olga- dijo la pelinegra, sonriendo levemente. Por los problemas que había tenido con la rubia, casi no había visto a la hermana de ésta.

-Phoebe, me alegra que pudieras venir- dijo Olga, llegando a su lado -¿no tuviste problemas?, espero que el que te perdieras el partido de Helga y tus compañeras no te molestara, pero es bastante urgente lo que tengo que conversar contigo.

-No te preocupes por eso, Olga- replicó Phoebe –no pertenezco al equipo, y trato de mantenerme al margen lo más que pueda. ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

-Sobre Helga- contestó la rubia, sin mucho preámbulo. A pesar de todo, a Phoebe no le extrañó la respuesta, ¿qué más podría ser, si no? -¿quieres ir a tomar a algo?

-Sí, gracias- aceptó la niña, con algo de timidez.

Se alejaron del parque hacia algún lugar cercano, conversando sobre trivialidades. Phoebe intuía que había un tema mucho más importante sobre lo que hablar, sobre todo por la invitación de la joven. Era mejor esperar el momento y lugar indicados para hacerlo.

* * *

Mientras se dirigían al lugar en que el torneo se llevaba a cabo, Arnold miraba de reojo a Helga, que estaba un tanto alejada de él, conversando con Gastón y con Nadine, quizás sobre qué temas. El niño, a pesar de los intentos que había hecho para conversar con ella, no lo había logrado. Y en parte, no le sorprendía. Helga era demasiado astuta, y sabía perfectamente cómo escabullirse de las situaciones que le incomodaban, era una experta en eso.

Pero estaba decidido a que ese día, ella no lo lograría.

Fue en un momento en que Gastón y Nadine fueron llamados por Simmons, que él decidió acercarse. Helga estaba distraída, y su acercamiento la tomó por sorpresa.

-Helga- le dijo, ella lo miró y se tragó el grito de sorpresa que estuvo a punto de salir de su garganta -¿cómo estás?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Cabeza de Balón?- le preguntó ella, con desdén –¿dónde dejaste a tu amigo?

-¿Y tú dónde dejaste tu buen humor?- Helga estaba abriendo la boca para contestar, cuando Arnold levantó los brazos, en señal de rendición –tú empezaste, yo me acerqué en son de paz, y no quiero que pienses que lo hice para molestarte. Sólo quiero conversar.

Esta vez ella no contestó, sonrió a medias y miró al horizonte. Esperó a que Arnold comenzara a hablar, sabía perfectamente que era él quien tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Cómo va todo, Helga?- le preguntó, intentando no ser tan directo. Ella lo miró de reojo, tratando de ver si es que la pregunta tenía alguna segunda intención.

-¿A qué se debe la pregunta?- preguntó ella, de vuelta, con brusquedad –no entiendo por qué tienes que pensar que hay algo malo en mí.

-Vamos, Helga, conmigo no funciona el juego de palabras que sueles hacer- la interrumpió él, sonriendo a medias –si te lo estoy preguntando, saber perfectamente que es porque sí sé algo sobre el tema. Y no se trata sólo de lo que ha pasado entre los dos, sino también con tu familia.

Helga frunció el ceño y la boca, mostrando de esa manera tan sutil que ella no deseaba hablar del tema. Lo que más le molestaba, era que sabía que Arnold no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que aclarara todas sus dudas. Estuvo a punto de irse de ahí, pero la mano de Arnold sobre la suya la detuvo.

-No te hagas la fuerte conmigo, Helga- le dijo él, deteniéndola –por favor, sólo… quiero ayudarte. Siempre lo he hecho con todos, menos contigo, y tú siempre me ayudas a mí. Déjame ayudarte esta vez, Helga, por favor.

La niña lo quedó mirando a los ojos, y a pesar que sabía que no debía hacerlo (porque no iba a poder negarse), no pudo evitar perderse en aquellos ojos verdes. Terminó sonriendo de medio lado, soltándose de su mano.

-¿Qué te haría pensar que necesito tú ayuda, Cabeza de Balón?- le preguntó, y a pesar de que la pregunta en sí era un tanto brusca, el tono de sus palabras mostraban todo lo contrario.

-Vamos, está bien que te hagas la fuerte, pero no es malo que de vez en cuando dejes de hacerte la fuerte, y reconozcas que no siempre tienes que afrontar todo sola.

* * *

Olga y Phoebe se sentaron en frente de la otra y pidieron un helado (la niña no quería aceptar, pero la rubia insistió demasiado y no tuvo otra opción), y estuvieron unos momentos en silencio.

-Yo sé que has tenido algunos problemas con Helga- dijo Olga, después de pensar un tanto en las palabras que iba a decir –y por esa razón no quiero que te sientas comprometida de alguna manera conmigo, pero necesitaba hablar contigo…

-El problema que tenga con Helga no quita que aún me preocupe de ella- replicó Phoebe –la sigo queriendo mucho a pesar de todo, y espero de verdad que podamos arreglar pronto nuestras diferencias.

-Tanto mejor- Olga asintió, sonriendo un poco –ya sabía que no me equivocaba al dirigirme hacia ti.

-Pero la verdad, Olga… no sabría decirte qué tanto podría ayudarte- dijo Phoebe –a pesar de ser amiga de Helga, ella nunca me contó demasiado de su vida… y ahora mucho menos.

-Ella nunca ha sido muy comunicativa- murmuró Olga, soltando un suspiro –ella para todos siempre ha sido un misterio… pero aún así…

-Algo le ocurrió, ¿cierto?- le preguntó Phoebe, con seriedad –se le notó durante unos días, ella actuaba demasiado extraño, todos lo notamos.

-¿Les contó algo?

-Al menos a mí, no- contestó la oriental –y cuando le pedí que lo hiciera, me mandó diplomáticamente al diablo- Olga abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y Phoebe soltó una pequeña risita –fue bastante amable, al menos no reaccionó tan mal como con Harold cuando la molestaba, a él casi lo golpea.

-¿De verdad?- Olga se vio bastante incómoda –entiendo… bueno, de cualquier manera, el que no lo golpeara sí que es una buena noticia…

-Eso es verdad- sonrió Phoebe –para que viniera de Helga…- la niña dejó pasar unos momentos -¿qué fue lo que le ocurrió?, ¿puedes contarme?

Olga guardó silencio unos momentos, pensativa. Había estado pensando durante bastante días sobre lo que hacer respecto a Helga. A pesar que no lo necesitaba, sabía que necesitaba apoyo para lo que estaba pasando.

-Espero que puedas mantener un secreto…

* * *

Miriam sabía que hablar con Emily y Mike estando Bob presente, era una pérdida de tiempo. Nunca habían llegado a nada, y estaba segura que esa no sería la excepción. Por esa razón, lo mejor era que las dos se juntaran en un lugar en que al menos su marido no estuviera presente, ni que tampoco se enterara de ello.

Para su sorpresa, Emily había estado de acuerdo. Se juntarían en algún restaurante a almorzar, a pesar que ella deseaba ir a ver a jugar a Helga ese sábado, pensaba que lo mejor era intentar solucionar ese problema, por la paz de su familia.

Al llegar al Chez París, Miriam pudo observar que Emily ya había llegado. Se acercó a ella y se sentó al frente, sonriendo levemente.

-Hola, Miriam- le dijo Emily, que tomaba un té –gracias por venir.

-Gracias por aceptar- replicó la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros –por momentos pensé que no ibas a aceptar.

-Creo que tenías razón en lo que dijiste- dijo Emily –tenemos que encontrar una solución pronto, es lo mejor para Helga, y si seguíamos juntándonos en tu casa no íbamos a llegar a nada, mucho menos si Bob está en casa.

-Tienes razón.

Ambas pidieron almuerzo, quizás esperando tener que aplazar un tanto la conversación por la que se habían juntado. Después de unos minutos de silencio, fue la misma Miriam quien comenzó.

-¿Has hablado con Helga?- le preguntó –he intentado hacerlo, pero está más esquiva de lo normal. Si antes para mí era inaccesible, ahora es imposible.

-Me ocurre lo mismo- suspiró Emily –el otro día hablé con Olga y pues… me dijo algo que me hizo pensar mucho…

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó intrigada Miriam.

-¿No te da la impresión que ella sabe todo?

Miriam no contestó durante algunos momentos, pensando en lo que Emily le había dicho, y comenzó a analizar lo que le había dicho. Le había parecido extraño que de un día a otro ella decidiera volver a casa y dejar a Emily y a Mike, sobre todo porque siempre había intentado estar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos. Extraño…

-Pero… ¿cómo…?

-No lo sé, pero no es tan difícil- dijo Emily –si pensamos que siempre terminamos discutiendo del tema, y no muy civilizadamente.

-Sí, puede ser… ¿qué vamos a hacer, Emily?- le preguntó –pareciera que Helga no quiere saber nada del tema… pareciera escapar cuando una de las dos desea hablar con ella. Lo que sí, se ha unido mucho más a Olga, lo que también es extraño…

-Sí, tienes razón…

* * *

Arnold estaba decidido a hablar con Helga, así que pensó que no se rendiría tan fácil, durante el entretiempo del partido que jugaban en esos momentos volvería a la carga, y aunque tuviera que decirle que ya sabía todo, estaba decidido a que ella lo contara.

En esos momentos estaban jugando con el equipo _Las Súper Saiyajins_, quienes les estaban dando uno que otro problema a las niñas. Gastón estaba a su lado, y observaba con atención.

-Creo que están haciendo un buen trabajo- decía Arnold, tratando así ver el lado bueno del partido –aunque estamos a cero, hemos logrado mantener el marcador.

-Es verdad- asintió Gastón –pero tenemos que encontrar alguna manera de anotar un gol. ¿Se te ocurre alguna manera?

Por toda respuesta, Arnold sonrió a medias. En esos momentos Sheena atrapaba la pelota en sus manos y se la entregaba a Helga, quien avanzó unos pasos y, cuando estaba a punto de acercarse la delantera del otro equipo, se la entregó a Rhonda, quien siguió avanzando.

Las _Súper Saiyajins_ eran un equipo bien organizado, se les notaba en su manera de juego. Cada una con su tarea muy clara, este partido se les estaba haciendo tan difícil como el primero para jugar. Lo malo era que en esos momentos no podían darse el lujo de perder, ya que quedarían automáticamente eliminadas del torneo.

-¡Lila!

Helga gritó, nerviosa. Lila avanzaba un tanto con la pelota en sus pies, y no se dio cuenta que la seguían por detrás. El llamado de la rubia logró llamar la atención de la niña, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para ayudarla a reaccionar. En pocos momentos la pelota la tenía una jugadora del otro equipo, y aunque se sintió desilusionada, Lila no demoró en volver a luchar para recuperarla.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Lila!- gritó enojada la rubia -¡Nadine, cubre a la número cuatro!- gritó -¡Rhonda, tú vuelve también, Lila, quédate adelante!

Fue instantáneo, las demás niñas hicieron todo lo que Helga les indicó, mientras ella misma se adelantaba un tanto, para encontrar a la niña. Se detuvo cuando ella le mandó un pase a su compañera, que no llegó a destino, ya que Rhonda se adelantó, llevándosela con ella. La rubia sonrió ampliamente, su plan había funcionado.

Pero a pesar de ello, se fueron al descanso sin ningún gol en el marcador. Durante algunos minutos Gastón se dedicó a contarles el plan que tenían, y ellas escucharon atentamente. Arnold se dedicó a mirar a Helga, esperando el momento preciso para poder continuar conversando.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿estás de acuerdo con hacerla elegir?- preguntó Emily, después de escuchar hablar a Miriam durante un rato. Por respuesta, la rubia apretó los labios –eso es lo que acabas de decir.

-Prefiero eso a que esto se vuelva más grave- fue lo que dijo la otra –será mucho más sano para Helga, y ya no es bueno para ella llevar el caso a tribunales o algo así.

-Me alegra que lo hayas decidido, Miriam- sonrió ampliamente la otra –estoy realmente contenta por lo que has decidido, es lo mejor para Helga.

-Pero antes de hacerla elegir, tenemos que contarle lo que ocurrió- dijo Miriam, aún seria. No le agradaba del todo la decisión que había tomado, pero aún así, tenía que estar consciente en que no podía retener a la niña, sobre todo si ella no deseaba quedarse –cuando lo sepa, quiero que estemos todos presentes, incluso Bob…

-¿Bob?, ¿estás segura?- Emily frunció levemente el ceño –tú sabes cómo se pone con el tema, no estoy del todo segura de que sea conveniente.

-Bueno… que Bob se quede fuera, puede que tengas razón…

* * *

-Creo que hoy lo demostraste- dijo Arnold, sentándose al lado de Helga, ella lo quedó mirando, confusa –debiste ser la capitana, sabes manejar muy bien al equipo. Eres una buena líder.

-¿Eso debo tomarlo como un halago?- preguntó Helga, sonriendo levemente.

-Como quieras- sonrió el niño –podrías demostrarlo más seguido, creo yo.

-No vengas con lecciones de moral, Cabeza de Balón- gruñó ella, pero aún así sonriendo un poco –guárdatela para alguien que le importa.

-Como tú digas, Helga- dijo él -¿y me vas a contar qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-… No es algo que te incumba realmente…

-Tú misma dijiste una vez que siempre me meto en asuntos que no me incumben- dijo Arnold –no creas que esta vez haré la diferencia.

-Genial, siempre me sentí discriminada. ¿Qué te parece hablar después de este partido?- le preguntó ella.

-¿Y por qué no ahora?

-Porque viene el partido, Cabeza de Balón.

* * *

Phoebe estaba en silencio después de escuchar lo que Olga le había contado. Estaba impactada, y en parte, muchas cosas le quedaban claras respecto a Helga y su familia.

-¿Has hablado con Helga sobre lo que quiere hacer?

-Sí, pero está cerrada al tema- contestó Olga –desde hacía bastante que estaba algo extraña, y ya después de saber lo ocurrido con nuestra familia, le pasó más aún.

-Creo que eso empezó después de nuestra discusión- suspiró Phoebe –creo que este año ha sido duro para Helga… por eso comenzó a dejar de hacer algunas cosas, no deseaba tener tantos problemas en la cabeza, comenzó a tener prioridades.

-Creo que tienes razón- asintió Olga, suspirando –el no insistir mayormente en arreglar su problema es un claro ejemplo.

"Y lo ocurrido con Arnold también lo es" pensó Phoebe.

-Olga… gracias por confiar en mí en esto, de verdad… pero no se cómo podría ayudar a Helga, de verdad que no lo sé… ella no desea hablar conmigo, ahora ni siquiera me mira.

-Eres su mejor amiga, quizás su única amiga- replicó Olga, sonriendo –estoy segura que ella te necesita.

-Intenté hablar con ella, pero no quiso que arregláramos las cosas… ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

-… Estoy segura que mucho más que yo, o que cualquier otra persona…

* * *

Rhonda se arrastró varios metros, quedando quieta en el suelo, llena de tierra y algo aturdida. Aunque por algunos momentos no sintió sonido alguno a su lado, poco después pudo notar que varias voces se acercaban a ella.

-¡Oh, por Dios, Rhonda!- decía Lila, angustiadísima -¿estás bien? ¿te dañaste?

-¡Lila, no exageres!- Helga se notaba molesta –sólo cayó mal, nada más, no es para quedar inconsciente- la rubia se alejó de sus compañeras y se acercó al equipo de las _Súper Saiyajins_ -¡Oye, tú!- dijo, a la chica que había golpeado a Rhonda -¿qué problema tienes?

-¿Me hablas a mí?- la otra niña sonrió a medias.

-Claro que te hablo a ti, ¿es que estás sorda?

La otra niña se estaba acercando a Helga, amenazante, pero el movimiento fue detenido por el árbitro, que tenía una tarjeta amarilla en su mano.

-Fue falta- dijo, mostrando su tarjeta a la niña –último hombre y falta dentro del área chica. Penal.

-¡Mi ropa!- con ayuda de Nadine y Lila, Rhonda se ponía de pie -¡estoy llena de tierra, no puedo creerlo!

-Deja de llorar, Princesa- dijo Helga, sonriendo levemente –conseguiste un penal para nosotras.

-¿En serio?, eso es bueno… ¿quién lo lanza?

Las niñas se miraron entre ellas, y luego, sin ponerse de acuerdo, miraron a Helga. La rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y luego sonrió, acercándose al punto de tiro penal.

Gastón, Arnold y los demás observaron con atención cómo Helga se preparaba para lanzar, pidiendo con sus manos en puño que ella sea capaz de meter un gol.

-¡¡SÍ!!

Helga sintió un grito general, más que nada de un grupo que siempre la habían acompañado en su vida: sus mismas compañeras de equipo, y compañeros de clases. Helga también gritó de alegra, después de todo, su gol era un pacito más a la victoria.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Empezando, quiero agradecer los más de 100 reviews que me han dejado. Pensé que después de "Dulce Noviembre" no volvería a pasar, pero ya ven. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo el fic, a pesar del tiempo que me he demorado. Agradecimientos, además, a Anillus, Teddytere, Miya-kawaii, Bkpets, Blue_azul_acero, Kira-girl.**

**Segundo_, _y más importante: mucha fuerza a mis compatriotas chilenos que sufrieron con el terremoto, y también, con los tsunamis en el sur. Sólo nos queda continuar con fuerza, igual que siempre. Dicen que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, espero que este también sea el caso. **

**Saludos!!!, y gracias por leer el fic (y gracias a Maka por preocuparte y preguntar ^^)**


	19. Una más

**Capítulo XIX. Una más.**

El frío se estaba haciendo notar en Hillwood, pero para dos grupos de niñas eso no importaba mayormente… era eso o no sentían el frío que hacía. Aquellos que no se movían, observando el juego, eran los que sentían realmente las inclemencias del clima. Arnold y Gastón estaban prácticamente congelándose sentados en la banca de descanso. Los dos casi ni conversaban, tratando de concentrarse en el juego. El equipo ya estaba en la tercera ronda, y si llegaban a perder, quedaban fuera del Torneo. Bueno, al menos si le preguntaban a Gastón, se sentía bastante orgullo de ellas. De no saber nada sobre el fútbol, a llegar a avanzar tanto... era mucho más de lo que esperaba en un primer momento.

El equipo contra el que jugaban eran las "Edward Cullen" (Lo sé, ni siquiera soy fan de Crepúsculo, pero no se me ocurría ningún otro nombre), y tan buenas no eran... lo que sí tenían, era que sabían perfectamente cómo hacer trampa sin que el árbitro se diera cuenta de ello, por lo que al final del primer tiempo, y a pesar de ir ganando (gracias a un gol de Rhonda), las niñas se sentían con deseos de abortar misión.

-Vamos, chicas, sólo queda un tiempo- decía Arnold, mientras les repartía botellas con agua, para que bebieran -traten de hacer otro gol, para asegurar que ganan, y listo, tenemos el partido.

-Arnold tiene razón- asintió Gastón, que aún tenía bastante frío, por lo que estaba casi enterrado en su abrigo -ah, y traten de no acercarse mucho a ellas, las están masacrando.

-¿Y crees que no nos damos cuenta?- gruñó Helga -somos nosotras las que estamos recibiendo cada uno de sus golpes, y te aseguro que golpean casi tan fuerte como Patty. ¿Por qué no les ponen ni siquiera tarjeta amarilla?, ¡el árbitro está ciego!

-No es eso... es que ellas de verdad que saben hacer faltas escondidas- dijo Arnold, encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose con el grupo -pero que esos no las detenga...- el niño decidió callarse cuando recibió por respuesta miradas frías.

-Estoy toda golpeada- dijo Rhonda -apuesto que mis piernas están todas moreteadas, me gustaría verlos a alguno de ustedes dos soportando tantos golpes.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos entrar, ellas estarían en desventaja- Gastón se encogió de hombros.

-Uh, pobrecitas- dijo con ironía Helga, para luego quedar todos en silencio durante algunos minutos.

Entre el público, nuevamente estaban los padres de Arnold (ellos no habían faltando ningún día) y también estaban los padres de las mayorías de las niñas que jugaban, y los compañeros de clases. Miriam, Olga y Emily estaban sentadas un poco alejadas del grupo, observando el partido también.

-No entiendo nada del fútbol- suspiró Miriam -pero al menos entiendo que el equipo de Helga está ganando, ¿no?

-Sí, mamá- sonrió Olga -el fútbol no es muy difícil, yo he aprendido casi todas las reglas viniendo a ver a Helga, sus amigos siempre son muy amables y me explican qué es lo que sucede cuando yo no entiendo algo...que es casi siempre- sonrió, divertida.

-Para no saber nada cuando hicieron el equipo, creo que han avanzado mucho- sonrió Emily, se notaba que disfrutaba el partido -ese niño, Gastón, ha hecho un muy buen trabajo.

-Sí, pero tampoco le quites méritos a Arnold, estoy segura que él también ha aportado al equipo- dijo Olga, mirando al grupo de niños, que aún estaban sentados y se les veía conversar.

-Me imagino que sí...

Con el grupo de compañeros, la mayoría veían un poco molesto cómo sus compañeras eran golpeadas, sin que recibieran algún tipo de castigo por ellos.

-Ojalá que ocupen las técnicas que les dijimos la otra vez, ¿se acuerdan?- dijo Stinky, después de unos leves momentos en silencio, algunos se largaron a reír -eran bastante efectivas, no entiendo cómo pudieron haberse olvidado de ellas.

-No creo que se hayan olvidado...- Sid se puso de pie -fue bastante ilustrativa, si me preguntan. En fin, quiero ir a comprarme algo para comer, ¿alguien me acompaña?

Sin contestar, Harold se puso de pie, y ambos se alejaron conversando. Los otros los observaron unos momentos, sintiéndose bastante tranquilos. Eran pocos los juegos en que podían sentarse tranquilos y observar nada más, sabiendo que sus compañeras jugaban tan bien que era evidente su superioridad frente al otro equipo. Lo único malo en todo eso, eran las constantes patadas que ellas estaban recibiendo por parte de las otras niñas.

En pocos minutos el segundo tiempo comenzó, volviendo las niñas a la tortura en la que antes estaban, aunque claro, con algunas pequeñas diferencias: ellas no estaban dispuestas a dejarse golpear tan fácilmente. Así que después de ponerse de acuerdo en ciertos puntos respecto a sus rivales, el equipo de Hillwood entró a la cancha.

-¿Estás seguro que va a resultar?- preguntó Arnold, temiendo en cierta manera por la integridad física de sus compañeras... bueno, menos por Helga, que por lo ruda que era sentía más lástima por las niñas del otro equipo. No podía decir lo mismo de sus demás amigas, que eran bastante más delicadas que la chica Pataki.

-Sí, por supuesto- sonrió Gastón, entretenido -aunque no lo creas, ellas recibieron una clase sobre "cómo hacer falta sin que el árbitro se de cuenta", y en prácticas posteriores pude ver los buenos resultados que éstas clases dieron.

-¿Por qué yo no estuve presente aquella vez?

-Creo que acompañaste a Helga a la psicóloga- contestó Gastón, pensativo -o algo así, la cosa es que ninguno de los dos estuvo presente. La verdad, se perdieron una clase memorable.

-Me imagino...

El pitido por parte del árbitro dio comienzo al segundo tiempo. Helga, como indicaba su posición, se quedó atrás, junto a Sheena, atenta a cualquier movimiento que pudiera indicar que alguna chica del otro equipo se pudiera acercar al área. Mientras veía que sus compañeras se esforzaban por mantener la pelota en poder de su equipo, también podía ver cómo las del otro equipo recurrían a las faltas para poder quitarles aquel control.

Funcionaba, por supuesto, pero ya no tanto como antes, y otro cambio que se podía ver, era que las compañeras de Helga se veían un tanto más agresivas, incluso Lila. Parecía que todas le habían perdido el miedo a la pelota.

-¡Rhonda!- el pase por parte de Nadine le llegó limpiamente a los pies, y después de unos momentos en que trató de avanzar, le lanzó la pelota a Lila, que tampoco tuvo mucho que hacer.

Al menos, pensaban las niñas, las que parecían tener la pelota, eran ellas. Eso, en cierta manera, era bueno, pero lo malo era que las niñas del otro equipo parecían tomarse cada vez más en serio el partido y, por tanto, cada vez se volvían más violentas.

-¡Oye, cuidado, hermana!- después de caer directo en el suelo, gracias a una patada de una de las niñas, Helga se puso de pie rápidamente, dispuesta a enfrentarla sin importarle demasiado el que pudieran ponerle tarjeta por su actitud violenta.

-Helga- Sheena se acercó rápidamente, sujetando a su compañera por un brazo –vamos, ya déjala, sigamos jugando.

-Eso lo dices sólo porque a ti no te han golpeado- gruñó la rubia, a la vez que volvía a su posición, más que nada porque venía corriendo el árbitro hacia ellas –oye, cuidado con lo que haces- dijo Helga a la otra niña, que sonriendo levemente se alejó para continuar jugando.

El juego continuó, inclinado hacia las niñas de la escuela de Hillwood. Se llevaban más en el área de las otras chicas, atacando casi sin detenerse, esperando poder meter el gol definitivo y así poder cerrar el partido de ese fin de semana. Todo eso se fue a pique cuando, durante un ataque, Nadine recibió un golpe en su pierna que la dejó en el suelo, casi llorando por el dolor.

Todos se acercaron corriendo, incluido el señor Simmons, Arnold y Gastón. Habían visto el golpe y sintieron ellos mismos el dolor de Nadine, que estaba en el suelo, casi gritando.

Había confusión en la cancha, y el público veía extrañado cómo las niñas (en especial Helga) cambiaban impresiones no muy amistosamente, sobre todo a la niña que le hizo la falta a Nadine. La llegada de los profesores titulares lograron calmar un poco la situación, aunque los ánimos ya estaban demasiado al rojo. Muchos pensaron que en cualquier momento se irían a los golpes (en especial, otra vez, Helga)

-¡Ya basta!- entre gritos el árbitro pudo hacerse notar. Estaba rojo por lo agitado de la situación, lo que menos quería era una pelea en su partido, aunque parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar una batalla campal -¡Silencio!

Las niñas lo quedaron mirando, mientras que Simmons tomaba en brazos a Nadine para sacarla de la cancha. Su estado no parecía ser muy bueno, o al menos esa impresión le dio. Después de una primera mirada, le parecía que su pie se estaba hinchando bastante. Mientras se la llevaba a la banca de su equipo, el árbitro ponía tarjeta roja a la niña de la falta, y concedía penal al equipo de Hillwood, que a pesar de todo se sentían bastante satisfecha por la decisión del adulto.

Continuaron jugando, los dos equipos con una jugadora menos. El señor Simmons, acompañado de Olga, llevó a Nadine al hospital, ya que según le dijeron los paramédicos, parecía tener una fractura. La hermana mayor de Helga, al notar lo que había ocurrido, se acercó al sector de las bancas, y decidió acompañarlos, para ver si podía ser útil en algo.

Finalmente ganaron, sin lograr ningún gol más (Helga perdió el penal… decir que quería golpearse era poco), pero a pesar de eso, lo ocurrido con Nadine les dio algo más para preocuparse.

-Quizás no es tan grave- decía Rhonda, mientras guardaba sus cosas en su bolso, para volver a su casa y darse un muy largo baño –van a empezar las vacaciones, lo más seguro es que cuando comiencen las semifinales estará bien.

-Eso esperamos…- dijo Lila, con cierta timidez –porque sino podrían descalificarnos, tenemos un jugador menos…

-No nos van a descalificar- dijo Gastón, suspirando –les dije que se permite tener un equipo de sólo cuatro jugadores, así que no nos sacarán del torneo, si es que es eso le que les preocupa- sintió las miradas de todas sobre él -¿por qué me miran?

-Es bueno que no nos descalifiquen- dijo Rhonda, suspirando –pero creo que te olvidas de algo muy importante…

-¿El qué?

-¡Estaremos en desventaja, Gastón!- le gritó Helga, perdiendo la paciencia -¿no habías pensado en eso?, en este partido no se sintió, porque las dos perdimos una jugadora, pero en los próximos partidos no tendremos tanta suerte…

-Ah, eso…- Gastón se quedó pensativo unos momentos –no creo que eso sea tan decisivo en un partido- recibió miradas escépticas por parte de sus compañeros –oh, vamos, he sabido de equipos que logran ganar teniendo un jugador menos, no necesariamente tiene que ser un factor determinante…

-Sí, seguro…- dijo Rhonda, suspirando –ya vámonos, quiero bañarme y estar por un buen rato dentro del agua, lo necesito.

* * *

Después del partido, Helga salía del lugar llevando su bolso. Sabía que Olga no estaría esperándola porque se fue con Simmons y Nadine al hospital, pero no se esperaba ver a la distancia a Miriam y a Emily, sentadas y conversando de lo más felices de a vida. Las quedó mirando unos momentos antes de seguir avanzando con cautela.

-Que bueno que ya terminaste- sonrió Miriam -jugaron muy bien, especialmente tú, Helga.

La rubia no contestó, las quedó mirando con extrañeza. ¿Desde cuándo que ambas estaban tan… amigas?, ¿cercanas?, consideraba que eso sí que era realmente extraño.

-Te invitamos a almorzar- dijo Emily –iremos a un restaurante que esta cerca de acá. Olga iba a venir con nosotros, pero creo que se demorará bastante con tu profesor en el hospital. Vamos, yo ya tengo hambre.

-… Bien…

Aún con algo de desconfianza, Helga fue con ellas, escuchándolas conversar como si nunca hubieran tenido algún problema entre ellas. La niña no estaba segura de lo que debía pensar, ya que todo eso la confundía bastante y la hacían dudar sobre su actuar con ellas dos.

La verdad era que cada vez se sentía mucho más confusa sobre lo que hacer con las dos mujeres que estaban con ella. Desde que Emily y Mike habían decidido irse a vivir a Hillwood, habían cambiado muchas cosas. Se había enterado que ellos eran sus verdaderos padres, y todo parecía indicar que la iban a hacer elegir con quién deseaba quedarse… y hasta hace muy poco habría elegido sin pensar a la joven pareja, como era de esperarse… pero ahora dudaba sobre eso…

Era verdad que Miriam y Bob nunca fueron los padres del año… pero todos sabían muy bien que ambos tenían ciertos chispazos de vez en cuando que definitivamente le daban a entender que algún sentimiento de cariño tenían hacia ella. Además, debía reconocer que ella tampoco era muy dada a demostrar sus sentimientos, después de todo, se había criado con los Pataki…

Ella _era_ una Pataki…

-¿Qué vas a querer para comer?- le preguntó Miriam, mientras las tres miraban la carta. Helga anteriormente no había puesto mayor atención a lo que decía, pero después de unos momentos de dar una rápida mirada, dijo lo que más le daba buena espina.

Quizás todo ese intento por unirse no era tan malo. Bien podría significar que ambas querían hacerle las cosas mucho más fáciles y evitar el tener que ponerla entre la espada y la pared, teniendo que elegir entre dos opciones muy difíciles.

Después de unos momentos de pensar un poco más, sonrió levemente, comenzando a participar de la conversación. Se sentía tranquila estando entre ambas mujeres, las dos notándose en paz y tranquilas… por algunos pequeños instantes pudo olvidar la terrible encrucijada en la que se encontraba, pudiendo también disfrutar del almuerzo.

* * *

Se reunieron al día siguiente del partido en el campo Gerald, pero a diferencia de victorias anteriores, las jugadoras no mostraban muy buenas caras.

-¿Qué les pasa?- les preguntó Sid –pensé que las encontraría celebrando y buscando en los diarios si es que dice algo del juego de ayer.

-Lo que pasó ayer no nos da muchos deseos de celebrar- contestó Rhonda, con cierta molestia. Al ver las caras confusas de los niños, soltó un suspiro cansado –hablamos con Nadine, tontos. Le pusieron yeso en la pierna, y estará así por mínimo dos meses.

Un profundo silencio continuó a las palabras de Rhonda, y en parte se sentía como si estuviera apoyando el pesimismo de la morena.

-Vamos, eso no significa nada- dijo Gastón, tratando de animarlas nuevamente –nos permiten seguir jugando con un jugador menos…

-Pero estamos en desventaja, Gastón- replicó Rhonda, con irritación. Le parecía increíble que a pesar de sus palabras, Gastón continuara insistiendo en seguir jugando –y eso significa que es una derrota segura. Fue genial mientras duró.

Gastón prefirió quedarse en silencio, un tanto molesto. Habían estado reunidos por cerca de una hora y había escuchado demasiadas veces esas palabras, como para tener deseos de insistir en lo contrario. Se sentó, brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el cielo.

-Pero, ¿se van a rendir así de fácil?- les preguntó Arnold, interviniendo –han llegado bastante lejos como para que consideren el abandonar por un pequeño problema…

-¿Pequeño?- dijo Lila –Arnold, es una jugadora menos…

-Independiente de eso, deben seguir jugando… ¿acaso van a tirar a la basura todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho _todos_ sólo porque ustedes no se creen capaces?- ninguna contestó –pensé que tenían mucha más confianza en sus habilidades, chicas…

-Déjalas- gruñó Gastón, desde su rincón –es más fácil rendirse que intentar superarse…

Los niños se miraron, ya acostumbrados a que Gastón tuviera arrebatos así. Se encogieron de hombros, mientras se ponían de pie. Ese día no jugarían fútbol, pero sí beisbol. Todos consideraban que se lo merecían.

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo, y Gastón estaba en su casa leyendo un libro. Se sentía lo bastante desanimado como para no tener deseos de hacer la tarea ni ver televisión junto a Martina, su hermana. Sonó el timbre de su casa y esperó a que alguien decidiera abrir la puerta, pero al notar que ni su madre ni su hermana hacían el menor esfuerzo, se puso de pie, dispuesto a abrir.

-Genial…- murmuraba –odio cuando se hacen las sordas y tengo que abrir yo la puerta.

No supo cómo reaccionar cuando, al abrir, se encontró con la niña bajita, delgada y de anteojos. Primero la quedó mirando, y luego frunció el cejo.

-¿Phoebe?

-Hola… necesito hablar contigo…- dijo tímidamente ella.

Gastón se hizo a un lado, dejándola pasar. Estaba bastante helado y se iba a sentir culpable si es que ella llegaba a enfermarse, sobre todo por las fechas, Además, seguramente su madre lo hubiera retado si es que se hubiera dado cuenta si no la dejaba pasar.

El niño la llevó a la sala, en donde se sentaron. Después de un silencio que pareció bastante incómodo para ambos, Gastón se decidió a hablar.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?- le preguntó, tratando de no sonar antipático.

-Quería hablarte sobre… el equipo de fútbol- contestó Phoebe, aún bastante tímida.

-¿El equipo?, ¿qué?, ¿acaso vienes a burlarte de nosotros porque al final no vamos a pasar a las finales?

-No, para nada- dijo ella, tan calmadamente que Gastón la quedó mirando con cierta sorpresa.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó –antes no habías mostrado interés en el equipo, a pesar que somos tus compañeros de equipo, me extraña que de un momento a otro decidieras mostrarte tan conversadora…

-No tienes que mostrarte así de agresivo…

-Lo siento… es que contigo no puedo evitar ponerme a la defensiva- explicó Gastón –no hemos tenido muchas oportunidades de conversar desde que llegué a la escuela.

-Oh, sí, entiendo… en fin, creo que los dos hemos empezado un poco mal- comenzó Phoebe, encogiéndose de hombros –pero para mostrarte que quiero cambiar eso, he decidido venir a verte.

-¿Ah si?

-Sí. Quiero reemplazar a Nadine en el equipo…

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- preguntó Gastón.

-Sí… si no, no estaría aquí- contestó ella -¿y, qué me dices?, ¿me aceptas en el equipo?

Gastón la continuó mirando unos momentos, hasta que sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Por supuesto, Phoebe!

**¡Eh, una actualización!, qué milagro, ¿no?**

**En fin, les digo que me costó muchísimo escribir este capítulo. Había perdido el hilo de la historia, pero después de mucha insistencia logré retomarlo, espero que les haya gustado cómo quedó... **

**Saludos a los que leen el fic, en especial a Pohla, Anillus, Miya-kawaii, Teddytere, Bkpets y Pamys-chan, por los reviews que me dejaron. ¡Hasta la próxima! (que espero que sea pronto, jejeje)**


	20. Pensar en ti

**Capítulo XX. Pensar en ti…**

Gastón, que había salido de la ciudad durante algunos días durante la primera semana de vacaciones, le había dejado indicado al equipo que se relajara y que aprovecharan el tiempo libre, ya que a su vuelta volverían a los entrenamientos, que definitivamente serían muchos más duros que los primeros, ya que estaban tan cerca de conseguir sus objetivos, que deseaba asegurarse de presentar un equipo de peso para los últimos dos partidos que quedaban.

Por parte de la mayoría de las niñas del equipo, ya tenían el campeonato perdido. Malas no eran, pero de ahí que pudieran lograr llegar a un mismo nivel que un equipo completo… no era lo mismo, sobre todo para ellas. Seguirían jugando más que nada por respeto a Gastón, que no había querido escuchar ninguna idea negativa por parte de ellas. A ratos les parecía que estaba algo cegado de tanta fe que les tenía.

Durante los primeros días de vacaciones, y mientras el campo Gerald no estaba afectado por la primera nevada, jugaban beisbol o fútbol americano. Para ellos fue como volver a tiempos de antaño, tan concentrados estaban en el fútbol soccer. Fueron para ellos, unos buenos inicios de vacaciones, cada uno concentrado en sus propios asuntos familiares también.

Arnold estaba de lo más emocionado con la idea de tener un hermanito, o hermanita. Stella ya estaba llegando a los cuatro meses, y aunque recién estaba comenzando a notarse su panza, tanto él como Miles ya habían comenzado a notar extraños cambios de humor en ella, como también uno que otro antojo de frutas que comía en Centroamérica, o de fuera de estación… lo que les complicaba un tanto la vida a la familia hacía poco tiempo reunida.

Phoebe estaba concentrada en aprenderse las reglas del fútbol que Gastón le había encargado, para hacer más fácil su inserción en el equipo. Dejando un tanto de lado el tiempo que dedicaba a su estudio, puso mucho empeño en poder hacerlo, como también tratar de practicar un poco con el balón. A pesar del rostro que pusieron sus padres al verlo, después de contarle su objetivo, ellos dejaron que su pequeña y femenina hija pudiera practicar aquel deporte que consideraban para chicos y salvajes. Fueron las palabras de Phoebe, que supo perfectamente qué decir, lo que terminó de calmarlos, sólo un poco… aunque se sentían bastante orgullosos de su hija, en el sentido de su deseo de ayudar a sus compañeras de curso.

Por otro lado, Helga andaba bastante suspicaz respecto a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Había notado que las discusiones entre Miriam, Emily y Mike se habían acabado, lo que en cierta manera le parecía sospechoso. También le pareció la noticia que Olga le había dado el primer día de vacaciones, sobre la cena de Navidad.

-Está decidido, Helga- decía la chica, mientras buscaba ropa en su closet, con una gran sonrisa. Helga, que estaba acostada en la cama, la miró nada más –hoy con mamá hablamos con Emily, y hemos decidido que ellos vengan a cenar con nosotros en Noche Buena.

-¿¡Qué!- Helga se sentó, tan grande fue su sorpresa. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y por poco se cayó de la cama –pero… ¿por qué?

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó Olga, de vuelta –estoy segura que será muy agradable la cena, Helga, será un paso para que lleguemos nuevamente a la paz y armonía familiar que alguna vez tuvimos…- la niña quedó mirando a la joven con el ceño fruncido. Muchas veces el poner a Bob y a Emily en el mismo cuarto era igual que prender chispas en zona de pastito seco… el fuego se esparcía casi de inmediato -¿por qué esa cara, hermanita bebé?

-Porque creo que están locos- replicó Helga, gruñendo, en parte porque no le gustaba que Olga la llamara así, a pesar que en esos momentos la sentía realmente como una hermana -¿acaso quieres que pasemos la peor Noche Buena de la historia?, ¡va a arder Troya!

Olga se largó a reír, divertida por sus palabras, y se sentó a su lado. Helga la miró con las cejas levantadas, más que nada extrañada por su reacción. La niña sabía perfectamente que Olga había estado presente en gran parte de las discusiones de ellos, ¿y ahora se lo tomaba todo tan a la ligera? Había algo que definitivamente no le cuadraba en todo eso, al parecer se había perdido algo importante…

-No tienes que ser pesimista- replicó Olga, pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre sus hombros –si antes ocurrió eso, fue porque no había voluntad por parte de ellos para arreglar los problemas, estaban demasiado a la defensiva y dispuestos a atacar a la primera oportunidad.

-¿Y eso ha cambiado ahora?- preguntó Helga, enarcando una ceja.

-Al menos ahora pueden estar en un cuarto y no tener demasiados deseos por matarse el uno al otro- contestó Olga, sonriendo divertida –ese ya es un avance, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Y qué pasa con Bob?- preguntó de vuelta Helga, sabiendo que difícilmente él se haría parte de todo lo que se estaba organizando, aunque sabía que él no querría que su hija (Olga) se desilusionara de él por no querer participar de la reunión familiar -¿él está tan contento como tú por esto?

-Aunque no lo esté, no le queda otra- replicó Olga, esta vez poniéndose de pie y alejándose nuevamente hacia el closet. Pareciera que la mayor no deseaba que Helga viera la expresión molesta que tenía al sacar a su padre en la conversación –y si le molesta, bien que puede evitarlo…

-¿Dices que se vaya a otra parte?- preguntó boquiabierta Helga.

-Tómalo como quieras.

Hasta ahí quedó la conversación, y algunos días después tampoco se había hecho comentario alguno. Helga cada vez se sentía más extraña entre su familia, notaba que las relaciones entre todos estaban cambiando sin que ella se diera cuenta la razón. Notaba que Miriam estaba mucho más despierta, tanto como aquella vez que reemplazó a Bob en el trabajo, preparaba su desayuno, almuerzo y cena, como todas las otras madres, y la casa estaba reluciente. En más de una ocasión la niña la había encontrado leyendo algún libro o el periódico, lo que no la dejaba de extrañar. Por otro lado, con Emily y Mike había vuelto a ser todo normal, Helga había decidido dejar evitarlos, por lo que los visitaba casi a diario.

En cuanto a la anemia, continuaba controlándose. Habían días en que despertaba mucho más cansada de lo normal, con deseos de quedarse todo el día acostada. Lo bueno era que como estaba en vacaciones, podía hacerlo. No había vuelto a desmayarse, y una estricta dieta rica en fierro y un tratamiento encargado por el doctor era su manera de atacar la enfermedad.

* * *

Las vacaciones estaban en pleno proceso cuando el grupo de amigos volvió a juntarse en pleno, Gastón incluido, y según él mismo, con una noticia increíble.

-La única noticia que pudiera llegar a tener ese grado, sería que Nadine se mejorara milagrosamente de su pierna- dijo Rhonda aquella tarde, acurrucada en el frío asiento del campo Gerald debido al frío que sentía. A su lado, Nadine se notó un poco incómoda por el comentario, sobre todo cuando recibió una mirada directa por parte de su amiga –nop, yo la veo exactamente igual…

-Esperemos a ver qué nos tiene que decir- dijo Arnold, cuando todos empezaron a reír por el comentario de Rhonda –no creo que esté exagerando en la noticia que nos tenga que dar.

-Quizás es sólo que el torneo se suspendió- dijo Sid –hay cuatro ganadores…

-No seas tonto, Sid- gruñó Harold –difícilmente lo suspenderán a estas alturas, sólo quedan dos fechas.

Minutos después llegó Gastón, acompañado por Helga. Ambos conversaban amenamente, incluso Helga se notaba bastante contenta. Del lado contrario, llegaba Phoebe, sonriendo.

-¡Hola!- saludó Gastón a todos, mientras Helga se sentaba con sus amigos, y Phoebe hacía lo mismo -¿cómo están?, días que no los veía.

-Pensábamos que te quedarías hasta Navidad con tu padre- dijo Rhonda, cruzándose de brazos, y dando una primera impresión que no estaba contenta con su vuelta.

-Dejémoslo en que quería estar con mi mamá y mi hermana- contestó Gastón, encogiéndose de hombros –en fin, creo que tenemos que retomar todo antes que empiecen a enfriarse… el invierno no puede afectarnos más. ¿Están de acuerdo?- antes que cualquiera pudiera responder, Rhonda levantó la mano -¿si?

-¿Recuerdas cuál era nuestro problema?- preguntó, con irritación en su voz. A ratos le daba rabia lo demasiado optimista que estaba su compañero. Gastón la quedó mirando como si no hubiera entendido a qué se refería -¿Te tengo que recordar que Nadine tiene un yeso en su pierna?

-Ah, eso- dijo el niño, sonriendo –pensé que era algo peor…

-¿Algo peor?- preguntó Lila, que aunque habló bajito todos la escucharon perfectamente –Gastón, estaremos en desventaja, no podremos ganar así.

-Tengo eso solucionado- dijo Gastón, restándole importancia al asunto –y hablando de eso, tengo un anuncio que hacerles. Phoebe, por favor…

La niña se puso de pie y se paró al lado del Gastón, sonriendo. Éste puso una mano en su hombro, notándose bastante feliz.

-Les hago el anuncio que tenemos una nueva integrante en el equipo- dijo Gastón –así que para que dejen de pensar que estamos completamente perdidos, les digo que ya no tienen excusa para pensarlo, a menos que el otro equipo sea superior en su juego, pero no superior en número.

El primero en comenzar a aplaudir fue Gerald, seguido muy pronto por todos los demás, en especial Helga, que a ratos no podía creer que Phoebe hubiera cedido de tal manera. Se sentía contenta con ella, quizás era una manera de poder volver a acercarse… aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, la extrañaba demasiado.

-Le di algunas tareas a Phoebe después que me dijo que deseaba entrar en el equipo, para que no nos demoráramos tanto en tener que explicarle las reglas y todo eso- comenzó a decir Gastón, sonriendo un poco –y como ella es estudiosa, confío en que lo hizo- la niña asintió con cierta solemnidad –así que ahora lo que tenemos que hacer, es armar de nuevo al equipo, viendo en qué posición podemos dejar a Phoebe.

-¿No tuviste problemas para integrarla al equipo?- preguntó Arnold, recordando sin querer todos los datos que les habían pedido para inscribirlos en el torneo.

-No- contestó simplemente –hablé con el señor Simmons y él me ayudó, diciendo que por problemas personales Phoebe no había tenido la oportunidad de inscribirse anteriormente, y como ahora teníamos una jugadora menos, no pusieron muchos problemas para aceptar.

Jugaron el resto de la tarde, tanto los niños como las niñas, al fútbol. Phoebe se integró a uno de los equipos, y aunque en un primer momento parecía tener algo de miedo de jugar (yo creo que las niñas lo han sentido alguna vez), poco a poco se le fue quitando, más que nada ayudada por la actitud de sus compañeros, que estaban de lo más contentos porque ella por fin había decidido integrarse en ese proyecto.

-¿Se imaginan si ganamos?- decía Sid, con ojos soñadores, mientras descansaban después de jugar bastante rato -¿a dónde les gustaría ir?

-A mí no me interesa- contestó Lila, sin quitar el tono amable en su voz, ni tampoco su sonrisa –mientras podamos ir todos, por mí está bien…- la mayoría sonrió por el comentario, ya acostumbrados a ellos –aunque no estaría mal que pudiéramos ir a una playa, ¿no les parece?- la mayoría soltó una carcajada.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer, la mayoría comenzó a retirarse hacia sus casas. Después de unos minutos, sólo habían quedado en ese lugar Arnold. Gastón, Phoebe y Helga, y después que los dos niños se miraron, comenzaron a caminar lentamente, dándoles su espacio para conversar.

-… Eh…- Phoebe miró de reojo a Helga, que tenía la vista pegada al frente –me alegra que me hayan aceptado en el equipo.

-Creo que es mejor que tú hayas decidido integrarte- replicó Helga, después de unos momentos de silencio. Ambas habían comenzado a caminar también, inconscientemente hacia la casa de oriental –si tú no lo hubieras querido, no hubiéramos podido obligarte.

-Sí… creo que tienes razón.

Las dos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos más, no sintiéndose del todo incómodas. Ambas sabían que debían hablar sobre el problema que habían tenido, pero no estaban seguras de querer afrontarlo, al menos de momento, pensando en que podrían arruinar todo ese momento. Mientras, un poco más delante de ellas, iban Arnold y Gastón, caminando lentamente, mientras trataban de escuchar lo que ambas conversaban.

-Me alegra verte mejor- dijo de pronto Phoebe, logrando que Helga la quedara mirando raro, sin saber del todo a qué se refería –supe que tenías anemia, te lo estás tratando, ¿cierto?

-Ah, si- Helga soltó un suspiro –tengo que seguir una dieta bastante estricta, ¿sabes?, aunque eso no es tan malo. Al menos Miriam se puede acordar que estoy enferma y que necesito comer ciertas verduras.

-Eso es bueno- sonrió Phoebe -¿las cosas en tu casa han mejorado?, he podido ver que tu mamá, Olga y tu tía asisten a todos los partidos que han tenido.

-Sí, eso es verdad- sonrió Helga, y después de unos momentos, quedó mirando con extrañeza a la niña -¿cómo es que tú sabes que han ido?, ¿acaso lo has hecho tú también?

Phoebe, después de darse cuenta que habló de más, enrojeció levemente, bajando la vista, tratando de alguna manera disimular la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo por sentirse pillada. Helga soltó la carcajada, sin poder creer lo que había descubierto.

-No puedo creer que te hayas escondido de nosotros- decía, mientras reía con ganas. Phoebe la miró unos momentos y luego soltó una pequeña risita también, dándose cuenta de lo infantil que había actuado con sus amigos, sobre todo con Helga -¿por qué lo hacías?

-Bueno… quizás debía mantener mi posición de "enojada" y desinteresada respecto al equipo de fútbol.

-No me refiero a eso- replicó Helga, dejando de reírse -¿por qué seguías mostrándote enojada con Gastón, si te interesaba cómo nos estaba yendo?

-No se trataba sólo de eso- suspiró Phoebe –a pesar de todo, no quería que les fuera mal…

-Es comprensible, de cualquier manera también habrías salido beneficiada con el premio, ¿no?- preguntó Hega, sonriendo con suficiencia. En vez de contestar, Phoebe sonrió de medio lado, adelantándose unos pasos.

Habían llegado a su casa, Gastón y Arnold ya estaban de pie, esperando que ellas dejaran de conversar, simulando también una conversación, aunque estaban más interesados en lo que ellas decían.

-Mañana a la misma hora, Phoebe- le dijo Gastón, a manera de despedida, mostrándose bastante contento –y espero que descanses, porque lo que viene no se compara en nada a lo que jugamos hoy- Phoebe asintió, mirando luego a Helga y haciéndole un leve gesto con las cejas, a lo que la rubia sonrió de medio lado. Cuando Phoebe estaba entrando a su casa, Helga se adelantó unos pasos.

-Me alegra mucho que estés en el equipo, Phoebe- dijo, tomando valentía de pronto. La niña la quedó mirando –eso es… bueno para todos…- balbuceó, al notar que no sólo su amiga la miraba con atención –eso… nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Pheobe, entrando a su casa. Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta, Helga volvió a hablar.

-Eh… me gustó mucho tu modelo de camiseta, Phoebe- dijo la rubia, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Phoebe- porque fuiste tú, ¿cierto?

-Sí… pensé que sería un bonito gesto…

-Fue un bonito modelo- sonrió Helga –no me imaginaba llevando una camiseta diseñada por Rhonda.

Phoebe soltó una risita, terminando de entrar a su casa. Helga se volvió hacia Arnold y Gastón, y sin decirse una palabra, comenzaron el camino hacia sus propias casas. Eso, hasta que el rubio dijo unas cuantas palabras.

-Tenías todo atragantado, ¿cierto?- los otros dos lo quedaron mirando confundidos –lo que querías decirle a Phoebe… morías por hablar con ella…

-Cállate- gruñó Helga, mostrándose algo ruda. A pesar de todo, sonreía, lo que demostraba perfectamente que el otro tenía razón.

* * *

La noche estaba tranquila, el silencio de la casa sólo era interrumpido por las voces emitidas desde el televisor, el cual ni siquiera observaba, a pesar de tener la mirada fija en él. Todos en la casa estaban durmiendo ya, su esposa y su hija, y también la otra niña, la cual había tratado de criar como su hija, aunque muchas veces todos terminaban decepcionados.

Podía sentir desde hacía algunos días, que en su casa se respiraba una cierta tranquilidad que difícilmente antes había sentido. Sólo cuando Olga estaba de visita, después que dejara la casa para irse a estudiar a otra ciudad, podía sentirlo, y era eso mismo lo que le daban deseos de continuar ahí, quizás esperando una nueva visita de su hija mayor. Quizás se debía a que Miriam estaba, extrañamente, nuevamente activa en su casa; la sentía nuevamente irradiando aquella energía que alguna vez lo cautivó tanto, aquella misma que tuvo cuando se volvió la Reina de los Localizadores…

Pero Miriam no le estaba hablando, no después de aquella discusión que tuvieron ambos, una tarde en que estaban solos. Desde ese día, había tenido la ley del hielo con él. Obviamente, la discusión fue por Helga… quizás era la primera discusión que tenía con Miriam en años… y le había dolido, como pocas cosas. Su esposa por fin había sido capaz de hacerle abrir los ojos respecto de la niña, por fin le hacía entender todo el daño que le habían causado, quizás un poco inconscientemente. A pesar que en esos momentos mostraba completa indiferencia sobre el tema, cuando se encontraba solo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ocurría… a su mente volvía todo lo que Miriam le había gritado.

Apagó, sin darse cuenta, la televisión, y se puso de pie. Subió las escaleras y aunque por algunos momentos tuvo intenciones de entrar a su habitación, siguió de largo unos cuantos pasos, llegando al frente de una puerta en particular, poniendo su mano en el pomo de la puerta. La abrió con suavidad, después de dudar un poco, y se encontró con una habitación a oscuras, al fondo pudo distinguir una cama y, en ella, un bultito que le daba la espalda, que respiraba con tranquilidad.

Entró a la habitación, sin saber del todo qué pretendía. Trató de no hacer ruido con cada paso que daba, sin dejar de mirar a la niña que descansaba en la cama. Una vez que llegó junto a la cama, la quedó mirando fijamente, sintiendo cómo su respiración comenzaba a dificultarse. Helga le daba la espalda en esos momentos.

No supo si fue simultáneo o no, pero de un momento a otro notó que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, y que quedaba de rodillas frente a la rubia. Quiso acariciarle su cabello, pero antes que lo tocara su mano se detuvo, en una de esas pensando que no tenía derecho a hacerlo…

-Lo siento…- murmuró, apoyando su cabeza en la cama –de verdad que lo siento…- se sentía un cobarde, porque no era capaz de hablarlo de frente con ella, pero al menos así se sentía más tranquilo… y quizás ese era un pequeño paso para comenzar a mejorar su error –tú no tenías la culpa de nada, y aún así no fui capaz de tratarte como mereces…

Por fin pudo tocarla, fue un contacto suave, pero que aún así lo hizo estremecer.

-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme…-murmuró.

-¿Bob?- la suave voz de su esposa llamó su atención, y al volverse, la vio de pie en la puerta, mirándolo con extrañeza -¿estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

En vez de contestarle, la quedó mirando. Tenía muchas ganas de decirle todo lo que tenía dentro, atragantado de hacía mucho tiempo, pero a pesar que abrió la boca, de ella no salió sonido alguno. Se puso de pie con lentitud, y caminó hacia ella.

-Ven- le dijo Miriam, tomando su mano –vamos a despertar a Helga si continuamos acá…

Los dos se retiraron, y cerraron suavemente la puerta de la habitación. Ninguno se dio cuenta, una vez que se fueron, que Helga abrió los ojos cuando cerraron la puerta.

La niña se volvió hacia la puerta, mirándola, y sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

* * *

**Holas! ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo?, espero que sí, porque ya el fic está llegando a su final. Como se estarán dando cuenta, los problemas poco a poco están llegando a sus posibles soluciones, aunque no quiero adelantarles nada, para no arruinar ninguna sorpresa.**

**Sobre la última parte... la verdad era que mi idea inicial no era que Bob reaccionara de esa manera, pero después de ver algunos capítulos más de Arnold, no fui capaz de hacerlo. Bob no es malo, sólo está un tanto equivocado respecto a Helga y al cariño que le brinda a sus hijas... pero bueno, no haré ningún otro tipo de comentario por el momento, sólo dar las gracias por los que han seguido el fic, y también a Pamys-chan, Teddytere, Blankasill y Bkpets por sus comentarios.**


	21. Familias

**XXI. Familias.**

Era 24 de diciembre y al igual que cada año, Helga podía ver a la gente correr por la calle, apurada para comprar los últimos regalos que nunca faltan. La niña sentada en la banca de la plaza, abrigada y acurrucada contrastaba completamente con la imagen de las demás personas. Llevaba cerca de una hora ahí, muy metida en sus pensamientos, a tal punto, que no se dio cuenta que tres de sus compañeros de clase habían pasado por ahí, caminando muy rápido, igual de atrasados que las demás personas.

Por extraño que pareciera, por primera vez, se sentía con deseos de estar en su casa para Navidad. En esos momentos, seguramente que Emily, Miriam y Olga estarían preparando la cena de esa noche, Mike estaría de colado en la cocina, estorbando más que ayudando. Bob… bueno, últimamente estaba muy impredecible, sobre todo desde aquella noche que entró calladamente en su cuarto, y le habló mientras supuestamente estaba dormida. Después de esa noche, las cosas en su casa cambiaron bastante, mucho, en realidad…

La relación de Miriam y Bob se vio completamente cambiada de un día para otro. Helga notó que de un día para el otro parecían mucho más cercanos, como si su relación se hubiera renovado, o hubieran hecho algo parecido a borrón y cuenta nueva. La cosa es que andaban tan… extraños en la manera de tratarse, que en una ocasión Helga y Olga se quedaron mirando y se largaron a reír. Bob ya no era tan huraño como siempre, ni andaba gruñendo a cada momento porque algo no le parecía. Al contrario, de un momento a otro y sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, se estaban comportando como una familia normal.

Helga, que había estado conversando y compartiendo con los Pataki, de un momento a otro se quedó en silencio, mirándolos casi con la boca abierta. De pronto, se sintió como aquella vez durante la cena de Acción de Gracias, cuando de verdad se sintió parte de esa familia, en contraste a otras ocasiones que lo único que quería era largarse. De pronto se quedó mirando a Bob, recordando sus palabras, sus lágrimas y la sinceridad de su arrepentimiento, y también lo vio aquellos días en que Miriam los había dejado para que compartieran más, o cuando decidió ayudarla en la obra de Romeo y Julieta, acompañándola toda la noche para aprenderse sus líneas… vio la sonrisa de orgullo que tenía aquella mañana cuando ella y Arnold salvaron el vecindario.

Y se dio cuenta que no todo era tan malo…

Con cada día que pasaba se sentía más confundida. Sabía que cada vez se acercaba más el momento de tener que elegir con quien quedarse, y eso le daba terror. No se sentía capaz de poder elegir, se sentía entre la espada y la pared…

Le dolía el estómago con sólo imaginarse la posible situación… todos mirándola fijamente, esperando el veredicto, cada uno pensando que fuera a su favor. ¿Cómo poder responder a eso, sin que nadie saliera herido?

¡Sólo era una niña, por Dios!, no tenía idea qué podría hacer… y cuando hablaba con Olga del tema, terminaba más confundida aún.

Continuó sentada en la banca un ratito más, hasta cuando empezó a oscurecer. Tenía una cena familiar, quizás la primera realmente familiar que tendría en toda su vida, ya que ella se sentía cómoda como pocas veces, y también integrada por todos. Sentía muchos deseos de saber cómo se darían las cosas entre todos ellos.

Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Poniéndose de pie, y luego de observar un poco más a la gente que caminaba rápidamente a su lado, comenzó su camino hacia su casa, manos en los bolsillos y se rostro a penas visible por la bufanda que lo cubría. No tenía intenciones de enfermarse en esos momentos, y mucho menos por la enfermedad que tenía.

* * *

Arnold había comprado sus regalos anticipadamente, como siempre. En esos momentos se dedicaba a acompañar a Gerald a comprar sus últimos regalos de Navidad… como siempre.

-El próximo año no será igual- gruñía el moreno, abriéndose paso entre la gente en una tienda –te lo prometo, Arnold, el próximo año un mes antes tendré todas las compras listas.

-Sí, seguro…- contestó escépticamente el rubio, caminando detrás de él –pero estoy seguro que el año pasado dijiste lo mismo, y el anterior también- Gerald lo quedó mirando feo –no puedes negarlo, sabes que es verdad. Lo que el próximo año va a pasar, es que _yo_ te voy a obligar a comprar los regalos conmigo, de esta manera no estaremos así el último día.

-Sueña, amigo…- replicó Gerald, poniendo su mano en el hombro. Arnold lo miró con el ceño fruncido, por lo que el otro soltó la carcajada -no te enojes, sólo me queda el regalo de papá y terminamos por hoy...

-Genial, pensé que nunca lo dirías- suspiró Arnold, siguiendo a su amigo.

Ambos fueron por algunas tiendas más, y en menos de quince minutos Gerald ya tenía todos los regalos comprados, lo que Arnold agradeció mucho, ya que tenía frío y quería irse a su casa. Esa sería la primera Navidad con sus padres, y no deseaba desaprovecharla.

Caminaba camino a su casa cuando, en el escaparate de una tienda, algo la detuvo. Quedó mirando fijamente la vitrina, que mostraba un par de botas de invierno de Nancy Spumoni. Gerald, que había continuado caminando, de pronto se detuvo, mirándolo con extrañeza.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó, acercándose. Quedó mirando también las botas, y luego volvió la mirada a Arnold -¿qué tienen esa botas de importante?

-Nada- contestó el otro escuetamente, aunque su mente trabajaba rápidamente.

-¿Nada?- repitió Gerald, suspicaz -te conozco, Arnold, y si te quedas mirando tanto rato esas botas, es por algo. Cuéntame en qué estas pensando, y te diré si es algo descabellado o no... aunque seguramente lo sea.

-Bueno...- Arnold bajó la mirada, inseguro. Podría jurar que su amigo se terminaría riendo de su idea, como la mayoría de las veces -estaba pensando... ¿recuerdas lo de las botas de Nancy Spumoni, del año pasado?

-¿La lista del señor Bailey?, sí, pero...- se detuvo, poniendo cara de entender qué era lo que quería Arnold. Lo miró como si estuviera pidiendo paciencia a una fuerza superior -¿qué te hace pensar que lo que piensas es una buena idea?

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros -pero... pensando... ella regaló las suyas, y ambos sabemos muy bien cuánto las deseaba, al igual que Rhonda, no dejaba de hablar de otra cosa.

-Sí, pero eso no significa nada- replicó Gerald -¿qué te hace pensar que ella las desea aún?, según Rhonda ya pasaron de moda.

-Para Rhonda las cosas pasan de moda de una semana a otra- dijo con desdén Arnold, volviendo a ver el escaparate -es algo así como devolverle el favor, o como agradecerle el sacrificio que hizo.

-¿Sacrificio?

-Sabes perfectamente que para ella lo fue- suspiró Arnold, esta vez pidiendo él la paciencia necesaria -era lo que deseaba- se quedó en silencio unos momentos -además, ¿qué explicaciones tengo que darte a ti? Si quiero comprarle las botas a Helga, lo voy a hacer.

Sin decir otra palabra más, Arnold entró a la tienda. Esa acción hizo que Gerald se largara a reír, divertido. El sólo imaginarse la manera en que Arnold le entregaría el paquete a la rubia (y la posible reacción de ella, además), le hacían tener deseos de no perderse tal escena. Arnold volvió minutos después, con un paquete en sus manos.

-¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó Gerald, tratando que el tono burlesco no se notara tanto.

-Bien, es obvio- replicó Arnold, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de la mirada que su amigo le estaba dando. Sin saber la razón, se puso ligeramente nervioso -¿por qué me estás mirando de esa manera?

-¿De qué manera?- le preguntó Gerald, como quien no quiere la cosa -no entiendo de qué me estás hablando...

-No te hagas- gruñó Arnold -te conozco muy bien, Gerald, y sé que algo estás pensando, que me estás mirando de esa manera tan... tan...

-¿Tan qué?

-Tan...- Arnold lo quedó mirando -¡da igual!- Gerald se rió con ganas -y ya deja de molestar, quiero pasar a dejar el regalo a casa de Helga antes de irme a casa.

-¿No se lo entregarás tú?- preguntó Arnold.

-No, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?- Gerald lo quedó mirando nuevamente con ojos burlesco, lo que por supuesto, terminó por cansar a su amigo -¡ya déjame en paz!

-No te enojes- le pidió Gerald, mientras trataba de dejar de reír -vamos, te acompañaré donde Helga.

Llegaron a la casa de los Pataki después de tomar un bus que los dejó muy cerca de ahí. En sólo unos minutos caminando, se encontraron en frente de la puerta. Por algunos momentos, y antes de llamar a la puerta, Arnold dudó si debía hacerlo o no, pero un codazo de Gerald lo hizo decidirse por fin. Sólo esperaba que no le abriera Helga, ya que no sabría qué excusa darle o qué decirle para entregarle el regalo. Para su suerte, fue Olga quien abrió.

-Hola, ¿ustedes son amigos de Helga, cierto?- les preguntó amablemente. Los otros dos asintieron -que sorpresa... ¿quieren hablar con ella?

-No, Olga, nosotros...- comenzó Arnold, pero fue interrumpido por la otra.

-Uf, menos mal, porque Helga no está. ¿Quieren pasar?- se hizo a un lado de la puerta y los otros, después de mirarse unos momentos, decidieron aceptar. Aún les quedaba algo de tiempo para vagar por ahí, antes de que comenzara la cena en sus casas -¿a qué vienen?

-La verdad es que...- sin saber la razón, Arnold sentía que su rostro ardía -hum...

-Arnie le compró un regalo a Helga- dijo Gerald, sonriendo. Arnold lo quedó mirando horrible -quería dejarlo en su casa, para que ella lo abriera...

-Oh, que tierno de tu parte, Arnold- sonrió Olga, sin notar el tono de burla de Gerald -estoy segura que Helga te lo agradecerá mucho.

-Eh... sí, seguro...-murmuró Arnold, muerto de vergüenza y agradeciendo que los padres de las chicas no estuvieran presentes en esos momentos -eh... ¿lo puedes recibir tú, Olga?- preguntó el muchacho, rojo como tomate -eh... no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo más...

-Pero, ¿de qué hablas...?- comenzó Gerald, pero una patada no tan bien disimulada por parte del rubio lo calló de inmediato -eh... sí, es verdad, en casa nos esperan.

-En ese caso, pueden ir- dijo Olga, aguantando a duras penas la carcajada. Recibió el regalo por parte de Arnold y después de despedirse rápidamente, prácticamente salieron corriendo de la casa, ante la cara divertida de Olga.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Emily, asomándose de la cocina.

-Unos amigos de Helga- contestó Olga, caminando hacia la sala, lugar donde estaba el árbol navideño, ya con bastante regalos -le trajeron un presente.

-¿Ah si?- tanto Miriam como Emily se notaron muy interesadas en el tema -¿los conocemos?

-Yo creo que sí, ¿se acuerdan de Arnold?...

-¿Arnold... Arnold?- preguntó Emily, sonriendo un poco. Miriam fue la única que se notó confusa.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó.

Justo en esos momentos, la puerta de la casa de los Pataki se abrió, dando paso a Helga y Bob, que hablaban tan fuerte que detuvo la conversación en la cocina.

-Pero Bob- decía Helga, con cansancio -¿cómo se te puede ocurrir siquiera que quiero ir a ver Cascanueces?

-Bueno, el año pasado bien que fuimos a ver ese estúpido musical de los gatos- replicó Bob, Helga hizo ojos al cielo al recordar ese pequeño episodio -un poco de ballet no te vendrá mal, tampoco.

-Papá- Helga se volvió completamente hacia él, y comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos junto con sus palabras -punto uno, yo no quería ver a esos ratones cantores, quería ver el evento de la Lucha Libre que era ese mismo día. Te equivocaste al ver el afiche...

-Las Luchas son muy violentas para ti...- replicó Bob, mientras Helga continuaba hablando.

-Punto dos, ese famoso musical fue una verdadera porquería, y no puedes negarlo, porque bien que te reías conmigo mientras todos los demás lloraban de tristeza...

-Eso es verdad...

-Y tres, y el más importante: ¡¿de dónde sacaste que podría gustarme el ballet?, ¿quién te dio esa estúpida idea?

-En realidad- dijo Bob -es sólo una idea para que vamos probando- continuó, caminando hacia las escaleras -y si vas, la próxima salida la escoges tú.

-¿De verdad?- Helga dio un brinco -¿aunque sea Lucha Libre?

-Sí, sí, aunque sea Lucha Libre...- contestó Bob, subiendo las escaleras con paso lento, y haciendo unos gestos con su mano. Helga sonrió triunfalmente a las tres mujeres y fue hacia la sala, después de sacarse su abrigo. Tanto Emily, como Miriam y Olga volvieron a la cocina, bastante confundidas.

-¿Quién era el que actuaba más extraño?- preguntó en un susurro Emily -¿Bob o Helga?

-Los dos- contestó Miriam rápidamente, caminando hacia el mesón, para continuar cocinando -todo esto a ratos me confunde.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Olga, siguiendo a su madre.

-Lo de Bob, por supuesto- contestó Miriam, y al notar las miradas confusas de Olga y Emily, se decidió contar lo que había ocurrido en el cuarto de Helga noches antes. Cuando terminó, las dos estaban con la boca abierta, aunque a Olga se la vería muy feliz.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- sonrió Olga, feliz -¿de verdad papá dijo eso?

-Sí- asintió Miriam -y después que estuvo en el cuarto con Helga, conversamos mucho rato sobre todos los temas que pudimos. Creo que era algo que necesitábamos mucho...

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamó Olga, aún feliz -ahora entiendo por qué de un día para otro papá cambió, sobre todo con Helga. Oh, al parecer esta sí que va a ser una Navidad perfecta.

* * *

-Oh, ya pensaba que no llegarías hoy.

Arnold sonrió levemente con las palabras de su padre, que se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar a la casa. Cuando pasó por su lado, éste sacudió su cabello con cariño, causando la risa del niño.

-¿Dónde andabas?- le preguntó, a la vez que cerraba la puerta.

-Acompañaba a Gerald a comprar los regalos- contestó Arnold, con cierto desánimo -todos los años es lo mismo, espera hasta el último momento para comprarlos...

-Bueno, mucha gente es así, no sólo él- sonrió Miles -ven, vamos. Recién logramos calmar a mamá haciendo que se sentara al piano y comenzara a cantar. Stella realmente se lució.

-Me imagino- sonrió Arnold.

A penas entró en la sala, en su mente se hizo una imagen que nunca podría olvidar. Ahí estaban todos sus seres queridos, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria. Estaba en silencio, sentado, observando a la distancia cómo su padre y su abuela cantaban un villancico, cuál de los dos más desafinados, mientras que su abuelo y su madre trataban de hacer cualquier cosa para callarlos, causando la risa de todos los demás huéspedes. A ratos Arnold pensaba que todo eso podía ser un muy buen sueño... era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo allá, Tex?- llamó su atención Gertie, Arnold despertó de su sueño -¡ven acá a cantar con nosotros, antes que logren que nos callemos!

-Quizás no sea tan malo- murmuró Phil, que los miraba cruzado de brazos, bastante serio. Stella, que estaba cerca de él, lo abrazó.

-No se moleste tanto, Phil- sonrió ella, divertida -déjelos que canten, es mejor eso a que Gertie quiera celebrar el Día de Acción de Gracias...

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, Stella...

Arnold, con una sonrisa tan grande que le llegaban a doler las mejillas, se sentó junto a su abuela y sacó su armónica, comenzando a cantar y tocar junto con ellos, acompañados por todos los huéspedes.

Como una familia. Como una gran familia...

* * *

Siempre había escuchado que la Navidad era un momento para pasar en familia, pero se dio cuenta que hasta ese momento, no había pensado en el real significado de esa frase. Normalmente andaba siguiendo a Arnold y Gerald, como siempre, pendiente de lo que decían para tratar de comprarle a él el regalo perfecto, mientras que en su casa se quedaban los tres Pataki cantando y compartiendo, casi nunca tomando en cuenta cómo estaba ella o si necesitaba algo.

El año anterior las cosas habían mejorado ligeramente. Miriam le había regalado lo que realmente deseaba, y según ella, tuvo que esperar más de cinco horas para poder comprarlas: las famosas botas de Nancy Spumoni. Y ella las había tenido gracias a Miriam...

Con todo lo que le había pasado ese año, tenía que reconocer que Arnold se había quedado un poco más atrás. No por eso tenía que pensar que lo quería menos, al contrario, seguía tan obsesionada con él como antes... solo que en esos momentos tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tanto buenas como malas, que casi no le quedaba tiempo para pensar en él.

-¡Bob, hiciste trampa!- la voz de Emily sonó por sobre la risa de Olga, que le faltaba poco para tirarse al suelo de la risa que tenía -ese no va ahí...

-¿Cómo que no?- replicó Bob, testarudo -pero si encaja...

-Puede encajar en cualquiera- Emily hizo ojos al cielo -siempre que jugamos, desde que éramos niños, te empeñas en hacer ese movimiento, no entiendo por qué no te das cuenta que no es correcto...

-Ah, me da igual...- cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otra parte, Bob zanjó el tema -si quieres seguir jugando tienes que mover...

Emily suspiró, y continuó con el juego. Helga se dio cuenta en esos momentos cómo en su tía se hacía presente la sangre Pataki: hacía cualquier cosa para ganas, y estaba segura que no se demoraría mucho en comenzar a hacer trampa.

Helga se dedicaba a observar a todos jugar, mientras ella se terminaba el postre de la cena. En esos momentos se daba cuenta qué significaba una Navidad en familia. Debía ser lo que sentía en esos momentos: no querer que terminara nunca, disfrutar cada risa e incluso cada discusión, porque todo tenía un tono de broma que los hacía divertirse. Era ver a Bob hacer equipo con ella y con Olga, o con Emily y Mike, como si los problemas de meses anteriores no hubieran ocurrido nunca.

La niña sabía que todos estaban poniendo lo mejor de sí para que esa Navidad fuera perfecta, sobre todo para ella. Helga se sentía tan contenta como aquella vez que volvió de dar un "pequeño paseo" durante la cena de Acción de Gracias, donde vio que tanto Bob como Miriam estaban desesperados buscándola.

Los miraba con atención, a Bob y Miriam. Podía ver cómo ellos también habían cambiado ligeramente esos días, desde que Bob había entrado a su habitación. Aquella noche Bob le había pedido perdón, y ella, después de considerarlo, sabía que no le costaría mucho dárselo.

Después de todo, ella era una Pataki. Tampoco estaba acostumbrada a demostrar sus sentimientos, también era dura con los demás y con ella misma, le gustaba la competencia (menos con Arnold, porque siempre lo dejaba ganar). Sabía que estaba equivocada, pero le gustaba imponerse a sus compañeros, ser una de las fuertes del grupo...

Así era ella. No era delicada, como Miriam, Emily u Olga. Era brusca, como Bob o Mike. No era femenina, y ya estaba segura que no lo sería... ya no tenía deseos de aparentar nada a nadie.

Mirándolos a todos ahí, pensaba en el momento en que ellos la harían elegir, cuando le contaran la historia completa. Aún no estaba segura de qué hacer, aunque a cada momento sentía que sus dudas se disipaban.

Después de todo... ella era de la idea que al final, la familia va más allá de un lazo sanguíneo... y aunque Emily sea realmente su madre, nunca la ha sentido así. Tampoco a Mike...

Ella los amaba, y mucho. Y quizás hasta un año atrás ella hubiera deseado fervientemente que ellos de verdad fueran sus padres... pero eso ya cambió...

Cambió cuando Olga le dijo que ella era su "hermanita bebé", cambió aquella tarde en que Miriam llegó de quién-sabe-dónde, sonriente, y la invitó a cocinar junto con ella... cambió la noche en que Bob, arrepentido por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, le pidió perdón.

Ella ya tenía su familia, y aunque no era perfecta, ya era parte de ella... y ya a esas alturas, no sentía deseos de cambiarla.

* * *

**Oh, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, porque al menos a mí me encantó escribirlo.**

**En fin, como se dieron cuenta, Helga ya hizo su elección. La verdad es que ese camino lo decidí a última hora, más que nada influenciada por el final del capítulo anterior. No sé si están de acuerdo, me gustaría escuchar opiniones, jejeje.**

**Gracias a los que leen el fic, en especial a Teddytere, Derama17, Blankasill, Selene Nekoi, por dejarme sus comentarios!**


	22. Feliz Navidad

**XXII. Feliz Navidad.**

Helga pasó una buena noche. Compartió durante mucho tiempo con su familia, y cuando la mandaron a dormir ella se negó, más que nada por un deseo oculto para que esa noche no se acabara. Después de mucho insistir para quedarse, la dejaron. Por supuesto que no estuvo mucho tiempo, y se quedó dormida en el sofá.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, se encontró en su cuarto, con su pijama puesto y tapada. Demoró unos momentos en recordar qué día era.

Pero cuando recordó que era Navidad, se levantó rápidamente, sin preocuparse de ponerse una bata ni nada. Bajó las escaleras corriendo, y sentados alrededor del árbol, vio a Miriam y a Olga, que conversaban animadamente. La quedaron mirando sonriendo cuando la vieron entrar.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Helga!- dijo Olga, animadamente -¿dormiste bien?

-Sí, ni me di cuenta en qué momento me llevaron a la cama- sonriendo levemente, se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué les parece si preparo chocolate caliente para abrir los regalos?- dijo Miriam, poniéndose de pie y caminando a la cocina –vengo en unos momentos, y de paso, aprovecho de despertar a Bob, para que esté con nosotros también.

Helga se sentó a un lado del árbol, mirando los regalos que habían debajo del mismo. Se sentía emocionada, porque definitivamente esa se estaba convirtiendo en la mejor Navidad que nunca había tenido. Minutos después, junto con Miriam, llegó con ellos Bob, que por la cara se notaba que recién se estaba levantando.

-¿Quién se murió?- preguntó, sentándose pesadamente en el sofá. Tenía pinta de sólo querer volver a dormirse. Olga, soltando una pequeña risita, le entregó una taza con café.

-Hoy en Navidad, papi- le dijo, con la suave voz que solía usar –Recuerda que tenemos que pasarla en familia.

-Sí, familia…- dio un gran bostezo –claro.

Fue el mismo Bob quien fue el encargado de repartir los regalos, más que nada para que no se quedara dormido en el sofá. Fue sacando uno por uno, repartiéndolos entre ellos, y esperando que lo abrieran para continuar con el siguiente. Por último, quedó un regalo, envuelto en un papel verde con una cinta azul.

-Este no dice para quién es- gruñó Bob, buscando por todos los lados el nombre. Olga, que de pronto se acordó de cómo había llegado ese regalo a la casa, lanzó una exclamación, y todos la quedaron mirando, entre sorprendidos y asustados.

-Ya sé para quién es- dijo, poniéndose de pie y quitándole el regalo a Bob de las manos –Helga, es para ti- se lo extendió, y la niña la quedó mirando con una expresión extraña en su rostro –vamos, estoy segura que no es una bomba ni nada por el estilo.

Aún con algo de recelo, recibió el paquete. Quedó mirando a Olga para que le explicara un poco de su procedencia, pero ella negó con la cabeza en ves de hablar.

-Ábrelo primero, Helga- le dijo Miriam, sonriendo –después te explicamos.

Encogiéndose de hombros, puso atención al regalo que estaba en frente de ella. Fue sacando el papel con interés, encontrándose con una caja. Sin esperar mucho, abrió la tapa, y fue ahí que vio unas botas de Nancy Spumoni.

-Oh, Helga, pero esas ya las tienes, ¿no?- dijo Miriam, mirando con atención el regalo –recuerdo que te di unas de esas el año pasado…

Helga no quiso responder al comentario de Miriam, un tanto avergonzada por lo que había hecho con las botas que ella le había dado. Nunca había tenido el valor de contarle que ya no tenía las botas con ella.

-¿Quién trajo estas botas?- preguntó a Olga, que sonreía encantada.

-Arnold- contestó, y trató de aguantar las ganas de reír por la cara que Helga puso –vino ayer durante la tarde, un poco antes que tú y papá llegaran.

Helga bajó la cabeza, pensando. En un primer impulso loco, casi sale corriendo hacia la casa de huéspedes, deseosa de hablar con Arnold sobre el regalo que le había dado, ¿es que acaso sabía lo que ella había hecho el año anterior?... si era así, no sabía si ponerse contenta, o sentir miedo de eso. Parecía que Arnold poco a poco estaba enterándose de sus secretos, todo desde lo ocurrido en la azotea de Industrias Futuro.

-Ahm…- había decidido quedarse, ya más tarde podría ir a ver a Arnold y preguntarle acerca de su regalo –gracias por los regalos, estuvieron excelentes…

-Sí, gracias- Olga la miraba significativamente –en fin, ¿alguien sabe a qué hora llegan a almorzar los tíos?

-¿Van a venir?- preguntó Helga, aún sin acostumbrarse a que entre todos hubiera tanta unión –es buena noticia.

-Claro, y ellos también traerán sus regalos- dijo Olga, poniéndose de pie –así que si tienes algo que hacer, puedes aprovechar este tiempo.

Olga le dio una mirada muy significativa, que Helga no tardó en comprender. Sonriendo, asintió y se puso de pie, corriendo a su cuarto para arreglarse para salir. Cerca de una hora, salió de la casa, con un abrigo a causa de la nieve, y usando las botas de Nancy Spumoni. Ese año, ella sabía que habían sacado un nuevo modelo, pero la verdad no le interesaba.

Al menos tenía un mayor significado emotivo para ella, y era lo importante.

Tomó el bus a la salida de su casa, y mientras iba hacia la casa de huéspedes, pensaba en lo que podría decirle a Arnold. En esos momentos que había pensado mejor las cosas, estaba arrepintiéndose un tanto. ¿Qué haría cuando estuviera en frente del otro, qué le diría?

Estuvo a punto de devolverse, pero cuando lo iba a hacer ya había golpeado la puerta de la casa, así que ya era tarde. Quien le abrió la puerta fue el abuelo de Arnold, Phil.

-Oh, que sorpresa- el anciano sonrió amablemente al verla –veo que te decidiste, por fin, entrar por la puerta principal.

-Ah…- Helga rió levemente, avergonzada por lo que Phil había dicho –ehm… ¿se encontrará Arnold?

-Sí, por supuesto- se hizo a un lado, para dejarla pasar –pasa. Lo iré a llamar.

-Bien, gracias.

En esos momentos que estaba sentada en el sofá, Helga prácticamente tenía deseos de salir corriendo. Toda la cobardía le estaba volviendo en esos momentos. Lo que la detuvo de la carrera que estaba a punto de emprender, fue la llegada de Stella.

-¡Hola, Helga!- la saludó la mujer, que ya comenzaba a notarse un pequeño bulto en su vientre –a penas supe que estabas aquí vine a saludarte. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, gracias- la rubia sonrió, sentándose nuevamente en el sofá -¿y usted? Arnold nos ha dicho que el embarazo ha ido muy bien.

-Sí, es verdad- Stella puso una mano en su vientre, mirándolo con cariño –todo ha estado muy bien por acá. Me alegra verte, como no había tenido la oportunidad de conversar contigo, no había podido preguntarte cómo te has sentido últimamente.

-Oh, muy bien- contestó la rubia –creo que el tratamiento ha ido bien, al menos me he sentido un poco mejor.

-Me alegro mucho, Arnold nos estuvo contando lo que te pasaba, se notaba bastante preocupado- dijo Stella, como quien no quiere la cosa. Helga, sin hacer comentario, la quedó mirando tratando de adivinar si es que había algo escondido en el comentario de ella. Lamentablemente para ella, no pudo darse cuenta.

En esos momentos Arnold llegó con ellas, y Helga estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie. Repentinamente sus nervios habían vuelto, tal como estaba antes de que llegara Stella a conversar. La rubia simplemente se quedó sentada, con la boca más o menos abierta, tratando de encontrar las palabras para saludarlo.

-Hola, Helga- Arnold entró, tenía en sus rostros una sonrisa radiante –me sorprende que hayas venido a verme, de verdad.

-Necesito hablar de algo contigo- dijo Helga, cuando por fin se sintió capaz de hablar. Stella se puso de pie, dejándole lugar a su hijo para que se sentara junto con ella.

-Los dejaré solos- dijo la mujer, notándose bastante contenta de pronto –traeré de beber. ¿Les parece chocolate caliente?- los dos niños asintieron –muy bien, se los traeré.

Stella los dejó solos, y por algunos minutos ninguno de los dos habló. Helga tenía pegada la mirada en el suelo, esperando que algún tipo de milagro ocurriera en esos momentos para que pudiera salir corriendo. Todo siguió normal.

-Veo que te gustó el regalo- dijo Arnold, dándose cuenta que ella no tenía intenciones de hablar. Durante algunos momentos se había dedicado a mirarla, esperando que ella iniciara la conversación, por lo que miró hacia el piso, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que ella llevaba puestas las botas que él le había dado –me alegro que te gustaran…

-Siempre lo han hecho- dijo Helga, sin mirarlo –el año pasado estoy segura que Miriam se mareaba cada vez que escuchaba de las botas de invierno de Nancy Spumoni… tanto que le insistí que me las diera.

-Pero las regalaste- continuó Arnold, y luego sonrió levemente –tiene que haber sido algo muy importante para que lo hicieras.

Esta vez Helga lo quedó mirando, tratando de descubrir si hablaba en serio o no. A ratos le daba la impresión que toda esa conversación tenía una doble y retorcida intención que ella no terminaba de captar.

-¿Por qué no hablas claro de una vez?- gruñó la niña, rindiéndose –sabes que no me gusta que se hagan los inocentes…

-No te molestes- esta vez Arnold sonreía –es sólo que no sé cómo abordar el tema contigo. Creo que todo esto ha sido algo difícil para los dos.

-¿Todo qué?- preguntó Helga, y la entrada de Stella detuvo la conversación. Tratando de esconder la sonrisa divertida, dejó dos tazones con chocolate caliente sobre la mesita y los dejó nuevamente solos.

-Sabes a qué me refiero- dijo Arnold, tomando en sus manos el tazón, con cuidado –creo que todo ha cambiado demasiado rápido entre los dos… ¿no lo crees tú también?- después de considerar un poco las cosas, Helga asintió, dándole la razón –no estoy diciendo que sea algo malo, al contrario…

-Conozco tu discurso- lo interrumpió Helga, con un pequeño gesto. Arnold soltó una pequeña risita –puedes ahorrártelo, te conozco lo bastante bien como para saberlo…

-Hablas como si dijera esto de todas las personas…

-Al menos lo haces de la gran mayoría.

-Te equivocas, definitivamente tienes el record de la persona que más logra desesperarme…

-Gracias por el honor- dijo Helga, y luego sonrió levemente -¿por qué me regalaste las botas, Arnold?- le preguntó –no es algo que te corresponda…

-Sólo quise darte lo mismo que tú a mí- contestó él –como agradecimiento por lo que hiciste… supongo que comprendiste lo importante que era para mí poder traer a Mei con el señor Hyun.

-Arnold, no te hagas- lo interrumpió la rubia –sabes perfectamente que más que por ellos, lo hice por ti, porque quería que tú continuaras creyendo en los milagros navideños… lo que ellos pensaran la verdad me tenía sin cuidado.

-Lo sé, pero no por eso tienes que dejar de pensar que hiciste algo hermoso. Lo mismo que en Industrias Futuro… ayudaste a salvar el vecindario, y no es por nada, pero sin tu apoyo no lo habríamos logrado…

Si Arnold estaba intentando ponerla nerviosa, lo estaba logrando de verdad. Para salir del paso, tomó en sus manos el tazón, dedicándose a beber el chocolate, que se había entibiado un poco.

-Además…- continuó después de unos momentos Arnold, hablando como si estuvieran tratando un tema cotidiano –está el tema de Cecile… y hablando de ella, ¿no has pensado en usar ese peinado? Te veías realmente bonita con él… aunque ahora no te ves mal.

Helga bebió una gran cantidad de chocolate, tratando de encontrar en él el valor para interrumpir a Arnold. Prefería que se callara a continuar sintiéndose así de nerviosa.

-¿Qué te propones?- gruñó la chica, tratando de mostrarse ruda por las palabras del rubio -¿quieres dejar de decir esas cosas, Cabeza de Balón? Estás molestándome con toda esa cursilería que estás diciendo.

-Reconoce que tengo razón- dijo Arnold, sonriendo ampliamente –reconoce que lo que dices no se ajusta en absoluto con tu manera de actuar- Helga se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con seriedad –te das cuenta perfectamente que siempre he tenido razón con respecto a ti.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Eso que no eres tan mala como aparentas- contestó él –al final eres tan suave como… no sé, Phoebe- Helga hizo una mueca, lo que causó la risa de Arnold –bueno, pero a pesar de saber esto, sé que hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti, aún…

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí… me parece raro que tú me conozcas tan bien, pero que yo no sepa tanto de ti… no me has dejado conocerte. No eres accesible…

-He tenido una vida un poco difícil, Cabeza de Balón- replicó Helga –no es algo que te interese mucho, ¿eh?

-Lo entiendo, no tienes que insistir en el tema.

Arnold se dedicó por algunos momentos a beber el chocolate. Sabía que Helga siempre actuaba de esa manera, hablando primero como si se tratara de una conversación normal, y de pronto, ella replicando pesadeces, acabando de pronto con la paz que habían logrado.

-He estado pensándolo mucho- continuó hablando Arnold, de pronto –sobre todo después de la conversación en el patio de la escuela, durante la fiesta.

-Ah, esa conversación…- Helga recordaba ese día y se sentía enferma. A pesar que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, ella lo sentía como si fueran años -¿qué es lo que quieres recordar de esa conversación? No creo que hayas quedado feliz…

-Ninguno quedó bien después de eso- contestó Arnold –bueno, para que sepas… he estado pensando mucho desde esa noche, y tenía deseos de hacerte un regalo, para que comenzáramos nuevamente… creo que ninguno de los dos se ha portado bien con el otro. ¿Te parece bien?

Helga lo quedó mirando, como si lo estuviera evaluando. Después de unos momentos, sonrió levemente, y asintió.

-Como quieras, Cabeza de Balón, pero no esperes que te trate mucho mejor…

-Me conformo con que no me golpees y dejes de golpearme- dijo Arnold, extendiendo la mano.

-Trato hecho- dijo Helga, estrechándosela –en fin, ya tengo que irme. Mis tíos irán a almorzar a la casa, así que me imagino que debe estar el caos.

-Espero verte pronto, Helga.

-Claro, y gracias por el regalo.

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta, y Arnold la abrió, dejando pasar a la chica. Después de despedirse, Helga se fue, caminando lentamente. Se sentía contenta… pensando que quizás las intenciones de Arnold de acercarse a ella no era lo que le hubiera gustado inicialmente, pero, vamos… ¡por algo se empieza!

De pronto, sentía que todo en su vida comenzaba a mejorar.

-Ah, por cierto, ¡Feliz Navidad!- le dijo Helga, sonriente.

-Feliz Navidad también para ti, Helga- dijo Arnold, y vio cómo ella se alejaba –de verdad que te lo mereces…

Cuando cerró la puerta, se encontró con las miradas expectantes de sus padres. Arnold, que fue tomado por sorpresa, los quedó mirando un tanto asustado.

-¿Qué les pasa?- les preguntó, inseguro.

-¿De qué hablaron?- le preguntó Stella, notablemente interesada -¿le gustó el regalo que le hiciste?

-Eh…- Arnold no contestó durante algunos momentos -¡mamá!, esas cosas no te interesan- se había puesto colorado sin querer, así que para evitar que ellos lo vieran, se dirigió hacia las escaleras para ir a encerrarse a su cuarto.

Pudo sentir, desde las escaleras, la risa de sus padres. Por algunos momentos le dio la impresión que seguramente estarían tirados en el piso por las carcajadas. Entró a su cuarto y caminó hacia su cama, en donde tenía una pequeña caja azul, que tomó en sus manos.

Sabía que ese regalo se lo había dado Helga, a pesar que no tenía remitente y que había aparecido debajo del árbol navideño sin que nadie se diera cuenta cómo había llegado ahí. Sentado en la cama, abrió la cajita, encontrándose con una pelota de béisbol. La quedó mirando unos momentos, tratando de adivinar las intenciones de la rubia para su regalo, y después la dejó sobre su repisa, apoyada en un pequeño trípode que había encontrado, para que no se cayera.

-Feliz Navidad para ti también, Helga…

* * *

**¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta, aunque no lo crean, contenta, por fin de vacaciones, así que esperando poder actualizar un tanto más seguido. **

**Agradezco mucho a Mari3304, Rickhunter17 y a Sakura-Selene por sus comentarios, y a todos los que leen el fic.**


	23. Tiempo Libre

**XXIII. Tiempo libre.**

**

* * *

**

Todos esperaban que, por vacaciones, Gastón los dejara tranquilos y pudieran jugar a otra cosa que no fuera fútbol… pero se dieron cuenta muy pronto que estaban en un error, sobre todo cuando, esa tarde en que todo estaba cubierto de nieve, el niño en cuestión llegó al campo Gerald con una pelota en sus manos, canturreando por lo bajo.

-¿Ni siquiera ahora nos dejarás en paz?- preguntó Rhonda, notablemente molesta.

-Vamos, estamos en la semifinal, al menos por eso decídanse entrenar sin hacer demasiado escándalo ni golpearse el pecho por ello- replicó el otro, con cierta ironía –además, es necesario que Phoebe suba su nivel de juego, después de todo, ha sido la que menos ha jugado con nosotros.

Sólo llegando a ese comentario, todos se decidieron apoyarlo, ya que sabían que tenía razón. Eso sí, y sabiendo que estaban de vacaciones y que tenían una obligación infantil de aprovechar la nieve que tenían a su alrededor, Gastón les dijo que esos días los entrenamientos serían más cortos, y que después podrían disfrutar todo lo que quisieran, y jugar también. Eso puso a todos mucho más felices, sobre todo a las niñas, que por más de un momento pensaron que la tortura continuaría incluso por vacaciones.

Gastón le había pedido a Helga que le enseñara a patinar sobre el hielo, por lo que ellos, junto con el balón, llevaban también sus patines.

-¡Así no!- gritó la rubia, después de ver cómo Gastón patinaba –eres un inútil.

-Oye, yo nunca te dije inútil cuando jugabas mal- replicó éste, algo molesto –deberías seguir mi método, siempre ver el lado positivo, no enojarse por los errores del equipo y tratar de corregir amablemente.

-Nada más que habladurías- gruñó Helga, poniendo sus brazos cual jarra en su cintura –ese método servirá para las demás, que son unas sensibles, pero sabes perfectamente que a mí no me importa mayormente- Gastón hizo ojos al cielo –deja de hacer eso, y ya vamos, tengo ganas de reírme un rato.

-¡Oye!- a penas se deslizó un poco, perdió el equilibrio y se fue directo al suelo, causando la risa de su amiga, que por poco también se cae, debido a la risa.

-No seas mala, Helga- dijo Arnold, que se había acercado a los dos amigos –en vez de reírte deberías estar enseñándole, para eso están aquí.

-No seas aguafiestas, Cabeza de Balón –dijo ella, entre risas –estamos divirtiéndonos, en serio…

-Habla por ti- gruñó Gastón, tratando de ponerse de pie. Cada vez que intentaba pararse, perdía el equilibrio y terminaba sentado, causando más risa en Helga -¿es que de verdad te vas a quedar todo el día riéndote, en vez de ayudarme?

-Es más divertido así- sonrió Helga, de lo más divertida. Arnold hizo ojos al cielo, y se acercó a Gastón, tendiéndole la mano.

-Gracias, Arnold- dijo Gastón –me alegra ver que no eres un tipo cruel y mala onda.

-No puedo creerlo- sonrió Helga –aunque no me extraña, no has cambiado tu deseo de ayudar a los pobres desamparados- dijo ella, hablando con un tono de burla.

-Como sea…- después de unos minutos de lucha, por fin Gastón había logrado ponerse de pie, aunque luchaba estoicamente para mantener el equilibrio –creo que por hoy me rindo- dijo el niño –me duele todo el cuerpo… definitivamente el patinaje no es para mí.

Ni Arnold ni Helga lo detuvieron, y la segunda casi se cae de la risa cuando vio que Gastón avanzaba de a poquito, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

-No puedo creer que alguien sea tan inútil- dijo la rubia, dejando de reír. Ya a esas alturas, lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Me extraña que Gastón te dijera que fueras tu quien le enseñaras- dijo Arnold, como quien no quiere la cosa –es obvio que pasarías más tiempo molestándolo por lo que no sabe hacer, que ayudándolo a aprender más… sin ofender, ¿eh?

-Con que sin ofender…- ella se cruzó de brazos –estás algo equivocado, Cabeza de Balón, porque sí le he enseñado… en serio…- el otro enarcó una ceja –lo que pasa es que me da risa cómo le salen las cosas cuando practica. Y aunque lo molesto, él sabe que lo hago con buena intención.

-¿Cómo es que puedes molestar a alguien con buena intención?- le preguntó Arnold, extrañado por sus palabras.

-Claro, porque así se da cuenta de sus errores y no vuelve a cometerlos- contestó Helga, con un tono que decía que era lo más lógico del mundo. Arnold sólo hizo ojos al cielo, sabiendo que un diálogo así difícilmente podría ganarlo –en fin, ¿qué haces aquí, Cabeza de Balón?

-¿Es que ahora tengo que pedirte permiso para venir a patinar a la pista?- preguntó Arnold, sonriendo ligeramente. Helga se contagió con la sonrisa también.

-Claro que no- replicó la otra –pero de verdad me extraña que estés aquí.

-¿Te extraña que esté aquí, o que esté patinando contigo?- preguntó Arnold, y Helga lo quedó mirando con sorpresa, sobre todo por lo directo del comentario.

-¿Por qué haces esas preguntas?- fue lo que contestó Helga, en un intento de escapar a la que Arnold le había dicho… sólo esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de ello. Pero por la sonrisa que el muchacho hizo, la rubia se dio cuenta que él sí lo hizo.

-No entiendo por qué ese afán tuyo de nunca responder mis preguntas- dijo Arnold, haciendo ojos al cielo –Bueno, si te extraña tanto, te digo que si estoy aquí, es porque quiero estar contigo, conversar y, si quieres, patinar- los dos se quedaron mirando, y después de unos momentos, ella se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo ceñuda.

-¿Patinar conmigo?- preguntó ella, sonriendo levemente -¿y qué pasó con la lista de chicas lindas que tienes?

-¿Lista?- esta vez Arnold se largó a reír -¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-¿Es que no es obvio?- preguntó Helga, como si estuviera diciendo una verdad universal -¿quieres que te la recuerde? Primero, Ruth, después, Summer y Lila, y luego…

-¿Cecile?- preguntó Arnold, con cierta inocencia fingida. Helga se sonrojó notablemente, y guardó silencio, avergonzada -¿ibas a decir Cecile? Porque si es así, tengo que aclarar que a la _verdadera_ Cecile nunca la conocí, pero sí a una niña que se hizo pasar por ella, sólo porque quería tener una cena más o menos romanticona conmigo. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Hum…- Helga lo quedó mirando con franco odio –es una broma, ¿cierto? Sólo lo haces para hacerme sentir mal, ¿cierto?

-No, ¿cómo crees?- esta vez, Arnold rió –vengo en son de paz, Helga, ¿podemos sólo patinar y disfrutar el rato juntos?- la niña miró hacia los lados, y luego sonrió levemente, y asintió –genial.

-Eso supones, Cabeza de Balón, pero vamos a echar competencia sobre quién de los dos es el mejor patinador. Vas a morder el polvo.

-Eso quisieras- sonrió Arnold.

Estuvieron durante mucho rato jugando juntos, los dos bastante contentos por estar con el otro. Lo estaban pasando realmente bien, fue una buena tarde.

Después, Arnold decidió ir a dejarla a su casa, y ahí aprovecharon de conversar.

-Oye, ¿sabes lo que mi mamá me dijo?- le preguntó Arnold, la otra lo quedó mirando.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dijo que organizara una fiesta de año nuevo- sonrió Arnold –pueden llegar antes o después de las doce, y quedarse hasta cuando quieran. ¿No es genial?

-Suena divertido- sonrió Helga –sobre todo si será en tu casa.

-Entonces, ¿vendrás?

-Dalo por hecho, Cabeza de Balón.

* * *

Phoebe caminaba abrazada a su abrigo, y a pesar de ello continuaba teniendo frío. Y a pesar que también llevaba un gorro y guantes con ella. Pero eso no la detenía en su intento de llegar donde su mejor amiga, para conversar. Desde que habían hecho las paces (en realidad, desde que habían comenzado a hablarse), no habían tenido la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas entre ellas. Eso era lo que justamente deseaba terminar.

Fue Olga quien le abrió, y le sonrió al verla.

-Hola, Pheobe, que sorpresa verte aquí- sonrió la rubia, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar –me alegra que decidas venir.

-Gracias, Olga- la chica pudo sentir que el frío se iba a penas entró a la casa, así que se sacó el gorro, los guantes y el abrigo –creo que necesito hablar con Helga.

-Sí, tienes razón- la chica los recibió –estoy segura que Helga estará contenta al ver que has venido a verla. Sube, está en su cuarto.

-Gracias.

Phoebe subió por las escaleras. En parte se sentía algo nerviosa por lo que podría pasar con Helga. Sabía que su amiga no la sacaría de su casa ni nada por el estilo, pero creía que igual sería algo difícil comenzar una conversación con ella.

Golpeó la puerta suavemente, esperando una respuesta. Momentos después escuchó la respuesta por parte de la rubia, que fue que entrara. Al hacerlo, lo primero que vio fue a Helga acostada en su cama, con un libro en frente de ella. Por algunos momentos Phoebe pensó que era su diario, pero se dio cuenta que no cuando Helga lo cerró y vio el título de "Ocho primos", de Luisa M. Alcott.

-¡Phoebe!- exclamó Helga, sentándose -¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a conversar contigo- sonrió Phoebe, acercándose -¿cómo estás, Helga?

Las dos se sentaron a conversar, y muy pronto Phoebe se dio cuenta que hablaban como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellas. En parte se sintió agradecida, así todo era mucho menos complicado para ella, o para las dos, mejor dicho.

-¿Así que Olga te dijo lo que ocurría?- dijo Helga, aunque la verdad era que no se sentía muy sorprendida –me sorprende que lo decidiera…

-Creo que estaba muy preocupada por ti- dijo Phoebe –para llegar a contarme eso tiene que haberlo estado… aunque creo que ella no sabía que teníamos problemas entre nosotras…

-No tenía por qué- Helga se encogió de hombros –nunca le conté lo que pasó entre nosotras… tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

-Entiendo…- Phoebe quedó mirando a Helga unos momentos –bueno, ¿y has hablado con tus tíos o con tus papás?

-No- contestó Helga –no he querido decirles lo que yo sé, creo que más que nada porque temo la reacción que puedan tener. La verdad es que no quiero que me pongan entre la espada y la pared con eso de con quien de ellos quisiera quedarme…

-Hum…- Phoebe asintió, mirando fijamente el suelo. Se sentía bastante mal que su amiga estuviera pasando algo así –pero… sabes que eso es algo que tendrás que decidir en algún momento, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, estoy segura que tú tía quiere que te vayas con ella.

-Lo más seguro es que sí, aunque ahora están jugando a ser la "familia feliz"

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Es extraño, de un momento a otros todos, y cuando digo todos, es porque son _todos_, incluido Bob, comenzaron a actual como si nunca hubieran problemas entre ellos, como si fuésemos una familia unida y feliz.

-¿Y eso te molesta?- le preguntó Phoebe.

-Por supuesto que no- negó Helga –al contrario, gracias a eso me he sentido mucho mejor estos días, sobre todo de ánimo. Además, no niego que me agrada ver a Emily y a Bob en son de paz, compartiendo como una familia de verdad.

-¿Y cuándo piensas poner el tema sobre la mesa?- le preguntó Phoebe.

-Estaba pensando que en unos días- contestó Helga –la idea es salir pronto del paso… aunque admito que me da miedo la reacción que pudieran tener ellos, sobre todo Emily…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Phoebe -¿es que estás pensando quedarte?

-¿Y tendría algo malo eso?- dijo Helga, la voz un poco ruda al sentirse cuestionada en su decisión.

-No es eso, Helga- contestó Phoebe –pero… por todo lo que ha pasado con tus padres, y la diferencia de trato que han tenido Emily y Mike contigo, pensé que decidirías irte con ellos.

-Yo también lo pensé, Phoebe, pero…- Helga guardó silencio unos momentos –he estado pensando mucho, y bueno… al final han sido Bob y Miriam quienes han estado conmigo, y a pesar que no han sido buenos padres… yo sé que me quieren, los dos lo han demostrado… y yo no necesito más razones, además, las relaciones entre todos han mejorado bastante.

-Pero aún así…

-Sé que Emily no va a entenderlo- dijo Helga –y sé que se va a enojar, pero… es mí decisión, y la tomo con total consciencia. Yo no soy como Emily o Mike, yo soy como Bob… soy una Pataki… aunque a Emily no le guste.

-Entonces, ¿está decidido?

-Sí, Phoebe, completamente decidido.

* * *

La noche de Año Nuevo, tal como Helga le había dicho a Arnold, la pasaría en familia. Después de mucho pensarlo, se había dado cuenta que deseaba comenzar esa etapa sin asuntos pendientes y, por eso mismo, estaba decidido a hablar con su familia sobre el tema que más les interesaba en esos momentos. Al menos a ella… lo referente a sus padres.

Esa noche irían sus tíos a comer con ellos, continuando con eso de la familia unida y feliz que nunca antes habían sido. Eso a Helga la confundía un poco, aunque no negaba que estaba feliz por la paz que se respiraba en su familia… pero no podía dejar de pensar en el fin del cambio de actitud de parte de todos, sobre todo por parte de Emily y de Bob.

Helga desde antes de Navidad había decidido qué haría si es que la ponían en la disyuntiva de con quién le gustaría quedarse, y estaba segura de que trataría de terminar con el tema sin tener que tener que llegar a una demanda o algo así. Eso sería lo que menos le gustaría, ya que terminaría con toda la paz que habían logrado en su familia.

Sólo esperaba que Emily comprendiera.

Estaba en su cuarto, viéndose en el espejo. Después de la cena con sus padres, y de llegar al nuevo año, si es que le quedaban energías, Arnold la había invitado a su casa a celebrar. Ella no era la única que estaba invitada, todos sus compañeros escucharon felices la invitación del Cabeza de Balón, después de un entrenamiento especialmente difícil.

Helga sabía que las invitaciones a las fiestas de Arnold eran recibidas con los brazos abiertos por todos los niños, por ser informales y porque podían ir quien quisiera, y como quisiera. Y ahora que estaban los padres de Arnold presentes, eran sin duda una gran atracción.

-¡Helga!- escuchó la voz de Emily desde el primer piso -¡Helga, ya casi es hora de cenar!

-¡Ya voy!- contestó, casi gritando.

Volvió a verse en el espejo, encontrándose con una niña de ojos grandes y claros, su pelo rubio y largo tomado en una coleta alta, y vestida con jeans azules, un sweater lila, y sus queridas botas de Nancy Spumoni. Soltó un suspiro a la vez que dejaba la habitación. El momento de la verdad se acercaba… y obviamente la hacía sentirse terriblemente nerviosa.

Al bajar, se encontró con que Emily y Miriam se encargaban de terminar la cena, y Olga arreglaba la mesa, así que la ayudó, conversando animadamente con su hermana. Finalmente, y después de esperar por algún tiempo a Bob y a Mike, que tuvieron que ir a hacer compras de emergencia, pudieron sentarse y comenzar con la alegre cena.

-Esto es genial- dijo Bob, viendo la gran cantidad de comida que había en la mesa, entre carnes, acompañamiento y ensaladas –no se imaginan el hambre que tengo.

-Yo te comprendo, cuñado- dijo Mike.

Fue una cena feliz, igual que para la Noche Buena, lo que por supuesto, lograba que Helga tuviera una sonrisa permanente en su rostro. Comió bastante, discutió con tono de broma con Bob por un trozo de carne, jugó con Emily y con Olga con la comida, pidió doble ración de postre, a pesar que ya no sentía hambre y sólo comía de golosa. Estaba contenta.

Pero todo ello se disipó poco a poco, cuando decidió que el momento de hablar había llegado. Miró a toda su familia una vez más, le hubiera gustado que ese momento hubiera sido eterno… pero no, y la verdad era que deseaba terminar con los sentimientos de ansiedad que todo el asunto le causaba, por lo que levantó la voz, para llamar la atención de todos los que la rodeaban.

-¡Oigan!- gritó, y todos la quedaron mirando. Sintió que, lo más seguro que por los nervios, sus manos temblaban ligeramente –necesito decirles algo importante.

-¿Y tiene que ser ahora, Helga?- preguntó Miriam, sonriendo –ya casi será el cambio de año.

-Tiene que ser ahora, Miriam- insistió la niña.

-Entonces, dinos…- dijo Emily.

Helga los observó nuevamente, y pudo ver que casi todos tenían rostros confundidos, seguramente tratando de imaginarse aquello tan importante que tenía que decirles. Sólo uno de todos ellos tenía su rostro serio, mejor dicho, una de ellos, seguramente porque se imaginaba de qué era lo que deseaba hablar. Esa era Olga, y su rostro tan serio la puso más insegura sobre lo que iba a decir,

-Escuchen, yo quería contarles que…- esta vez quedó mirando su plato, sin saber del todo bien las palabras que tenía que utilizar –bueno… sé toda la verdad sobre… mí…- dijo, muy bajito. Fueron esas mismas palabras la que le dieron un poco más de valentía para volver a hablar –sé que Bob y Miriam no son mis padres de verdad, sino que Emily y Mike.

* * *

**Uf, por fin terminé el capítulo. Me costó bastante escribirlo, por eso me demoré tanto en publicar. Lamento el tener que hacerlos esperar... espero que este problema de inspiración sólo sea en este fic, la verdad es que estas vacaciones he estado extrañamente bastante aplicada a la escritura, ¡ojalá que dure hasta marzo!**

**En fin, gracias a todos los que leen, en especial a Sakura-Selene, Osoqduerme, Rickhunter17, Bkpets, Teddytere, Mimi-Serenety, Pamys-chan, por dejar sus comentarios.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	24. Decisión

**XXIV: Decisión.**

* * *

-Escuchen, yo quería contarles que…- esta vez quedó mirando su plato, sin saber del todo bien las palabras que tenía que utilizar –bueno… sé toda la verdad sobre… mí…- dijo, muy bajito. Fueron esas mismas palabras la que le dieron un poco más de valentía para volver a hablar –sé que Bob y Miriam no son mis padres de verdad, sino que Emily y Mike.

Después de tales palabras, Helga no era capaz de mirar a nadie. Tenía los ojos pegados a la mesa, y sus manos se dedicaban a tocar el mantel de la mesa, mientras trataba que su respiración se regulara de alguna manera, ya que se había acelerado sin que ella se diera cuenta de qué momento. El silencio era tan profundo que por algunos momentos quiso levantar la mirada para ver si ellos la habían escuchado o no, pero permaneció tal como estaba… sólo se dedicaría a esperar.

Después de unos minutos en que no había reacción de ningún tipo, la niña sintió un tanto de movimiento. No supo quién fue el primero en hacerlo, pero si el primero en hablar.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

El de la pregunta fue Mike, y su voz sonó seguramente como se sentía en esos momentos: nervioso, y un tanto confundido. Seguramente no era el único que se sentía así. Por algunos instantes se sintió insegura sobre lo que había hecho. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber hablado.

-¿Helga?- esta vez fue Miriam la que habló.

-Los escuché discutir una vez…- continuó hablando Helga, con la mirada baja. Trataba de no demostrar que ella se sentía nerviosa también, y que se estaba muriendo del miedo que sentía por la reacción que todos tendrían una vez que supieran todo –y lo supe…

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?- preguntó Miriam.

-No sabía qué esperar- contestó Helga –y me sentía enojada con todos, no sabía que hacer. Tenía miedo y sentía mucha decepción de todos ustedes…

Los quedó mirando esta vez. Olga era la única que continuaba comiendo, sabiendo perfectamente de lo que Helga estaba hablando. Por algunos momentos la chica pensó que le hubiera gustado que su hermana manifestara algún tipo de apoyo, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera ella sabía del todo cómo podría apoyarla más aún.

-Helga…- Emily se puso de pie, aunque no se movió del lugar en que estaba –hija…

-No les estoy diciendo esto para que me cuenten la historia ni nada de eso- la interrumpió Helga –entiendo cómo fue que llegamos a esto, y la verdad quiero que se ahorren las explicaciones y todo eso, no quiero escucharlos.

-Pero… es necesario…- comenzó a decir Emily, aunque notándose insegura –Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes…

-Creo que lo sé todo- replicó Helga –Olga me ayudó a hacerlo, ella me contó lo ocurrido antes que yo naciera, y después- la niña notó que todos los adultos volvían sus ojos hacia la chica, que la miraba en silencio. Seguramente Olga no sabía exactamente qué hacer, ni qué era lo que Helga les diría a todos en esos momentos –en fin... si les estoy hablando hoy, es porque deseo comenzar el año sin tantos problemas dentro de mí…

-Pero…

-Por favor, Bob, yo quiero hablar- lo interrumpió Helga, y extrañamente él se quedó en silencio, seguro porque estaba demasiado sorprendido como para pensar en contradecirla. La niña se volvió hacia Emily y Mike, mirándolos a la vez que comenzaba a hablar –yo sé que ustedes están aquí más que por trabajo o algo así, sé que quieren que me vaya con ustedes, y que tenían intenciones de contarme toda la verdad.

-Aún queremos que vengas con nosotros- dijo Emily, rápidamente, lográndose una mirada no muy contenta por parte de Miriam, aunque no dijo nada –si sabes qué fue lo que ocurrió, entonces entiendes que nunca tuve deseos de separarme de ti.

-Lo sé, tía, no tienes que justificarte- la interrumpió Helga, que no tenía deseos de tocar ese tema, al menos de momento –y quiero que ustedes entiendan que no quiero que hayan más problemas entre ustedes, mucho menos por mi culpa. La verdad es que estos días de "familia feliz" que hemos tenido me han hecho muy feliz… es lo que siempre he deseado.

Helga guardó silencio unos momentos más, sintiéndose cobarde por el siguiente tema que tendría que tocar. Estaba segura que Emily no había intervenido principalmente porque ella no había dicho que realmente deseaba quedarse con los Pataki. Seguramente pensaba que la elección de Helga seguramente sería dejar a Bob y Miriam, más que nada por lo malos padres que habían sido durante todos esos años.

-Tía Emily…- sin darse cuenta del momento, Helga había comenzado a derramar lágrimas y hablar con cierta dificultad –lo siento de veras, pero yo no quiero irme contigo, yo quiero quedarme en Hillwood con Bob y Miriam.

El silencio que siguió a esas palabras duró sólo unos momentos, en que seguramente todos se dedicaban a digerir lo que la rubia les había dicho. Conocía a Emily lo bastante bien como para saber que ella no aceptaría simplemente esas palabras para conformarse y rendirse. Sabía que muy pronto tendría la típica reacción, herencia de la sangre Pataki.

-¿Qué?, pero...- lo primero había sido sólo un pequeño susurro -¿de qué estás hablando?

-Emily…- comenzó Helga, pero la otra la interrumpió.

-¡Es que realmente no puedo creerlo!- exclamó, casi gritando y poniéndose de pie -¿por qué deseas quedarte con ellos, con todo lo que ha pasado estos años?

-Es su decisión, Emily- dijo Miriam, que a pesar que se notaba tranquila (como siempre, aunque no al punto de estar somnolienta), en su rostro se notaba cierto rastro de alegría, que seguramente trataba de disimular. Por respuesta, Emily soltó una risita irónica.

-Sí, claro, su decisión- dijo ella, enojada –me imagino que debe ser su decisión, aunque realmente no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué quieres quedarte con ellos, Helga? ¿Es porque no quieres irte de Hillwood? ¿Sólo por eso vas a sacrificar tu felicidad?

-No se trata sólo de eso…- comenzó Helga, demasiado nerviosa como para mirar de frente a Emily –es sólo que… bueno…

-Deja a la niña tranquila- interrumpió Bob, con cierta brusquedad –ella ya ha hecho su decisión, y si lo dijo ahora es para que no hagas ningún tipo de escándalo.

-¿Y esperas que me quede tranquila, sólo porque ella lo dice?- preguntó Emily, alterada -¿cómo crees que me puedo quedar tranquila, después que ustedes la dejaron de lado por años, hicieron muchísimas diferencias con Olga?- volvió a mirar a Helga, que no se había movido de su lugar -¿por qué haces esto, Helga? Me has dicho millares de veces que te gustaría vivir conmigo y con Mike, y ahora que puedes…

-Tú no lo entiendes, Emily- dijo Helga –quizás hace un tiempo hubiera deseado de verdad poder vivir con ustedes, pero las cosas han cambiado…

-¿Cambiado? ¿Sólo porque Bob ha comenzado a hablarte crees que ha cambiado? No puedo creer que tu memoria sea tan frágil, y sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

Esta vez Helga no contestó. Sabía que Emily se refería a todo el tiempo que sufrió porque Bob y Miriam no la tomaban en cuenta, o no se comportaban como lo hacían los padres de los otros niños, que era lo que siempre ella deseaba. Ella quería que su madre la tratara como lo hacía su tía Emily, con cariño, amor, consintiéndola en casi todo lo que ella quería. En esos tiempos hubiera deseado con todo su corazón que Emily fuera su madre, y no Miriam.

Helga trató de hablar, pero el nudo en su garganta crecía a cada momento, lo que la haría comenzar a llorar. Cuando se dio cuenta que no podría hacerlo, volvió a desviar la vista. No deseaba que ellos la vieran llorar, no por la seguridad que deseaba demostrarle.

-Ya déjala- la intervención de Olga llamó la atención de todos, sobre todo por el tono frío que utilizaba –ya la escuchaste, tía, por favor, respeta su elección.

-¿Tú la apoyas en esto?- preguntó Emily –ah claro, seguramente todo sigue siendo igual de rosa que en tu imaginación. ¿O es que de verdad crees que Helga es feliz viviendo con ustedes?

-Ese no es tu problema- replicó Olga, con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué no es…?- Emily quedó mirando a su sobrina como si realmente estuviera loca -¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!- gritó -¡por supuesto que es mi problema! ¡Helga es mi hija, por si lo olvidaste!

-Por supuesto que no lo olvidé- contestó Olga –pero creo que es Helga quien tiene que decidir con quien quedarse o no, tenemos que respetar lo que ella elija. Ella ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para sopesar lo que ha vivido, y si ha decidido quedarse con nosotros, no podemos hacer nada.

-Yo no me voy a quedar tranquila- gruñó Emily –no merecen tener a Helga con ustedes, no después de todo lo que le han hecho.

-Tía, escúchame, por favor- la voz de Helga se hizo más clara, y esta vez se acercó a ella unos pasos, aunque no llegó a su lado –sé que no puedes entenderlo, pero de verdad que deseo quedarme con ellos… no creas que te quiero menos...

-¿Entonces?- le preguntó Emily, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas -¿cómo es que piensas quedarte aquí, aún sabiendo la verdad? Siempre fuiste más feliz con nosotros, Helga, ellos nunca han sido una familia para ti, piénsalo bien.

-Es que lo he pensado- dijo Helga, su voz temblando por las lágrimas –lo he pensado tan bien que me he dado cuenta que a pesar de todo, ellos son mi familia. Me lo han demostrado, han dejado sus deseos por mí, tanto Bob como Miriam, de una u otra manera han demostrado que me quieren…

-Pero, aún así…

-Quizás para ti no es suficiente, pero no tienes que olvidar que yo soy como ellos…- continuó Helga, interrumpiéndola –no quiero que pienses que esto lo decidí sólo porque ellos cambiaron los últimos días, para nada. Trata de entender, por favor…

-¡Es que no puedo!- Emily se separó con brusquedad de ella, haciendo aspavientos con sus brazos, casi perdiendo el control. Helga podía ver perfectamente en esos momentos a Bob reflejada en ella… en momentos como ese se notaba que eran hermanos -¿acaso esperas que me siente a ver cómo ellos arruinan tu vida porque no son capaces de tratarte bien?

-No te culpo que pienses así- replicó Helga, sin estar segura de qué decir –pero… trata de entenderme…

-¡No lo haré, Helga!- le gritó Emily -¡y yo ya estoy decidida! Aunque tenga que llegar a la justicia te llevaré conmigo, ¿escuchaste? Tengo de mi lado informes escolares y tú enfermedad, ¿o pensaste que tienes anemia sólo por casualidad?

Esta vez Helga no contestó, simplemente bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio, sin saber qué decir. Una parte de ella se arrepentía por haber hablado, sobre todo cuando Emily dijo las últimas palabras. Ya no estaba segura de si había decidido bien o no con hablar con ellos.

-Es que de verdad no puedo creerlo…- murmuró Emily, recobrando un poco la calma.

Helga se había dado cuenta que ya la celebración se había acabado, al menos por parte de Emily, y seguramente también de Bob. Y sus sospechas se volvieron realidad cuando ella se dirigió a la puerta y salió por ella. Mike, que no había intervenido, se levantó y se hincó en frente de Helga.

-Escucha, pequeña- le dijo, con suavidad, haciendo que Helga lo mirara directamente –no te asustes, ¿si? Ella no hará lo que dijo… simplemente, está decepcionada, estaba segura que tú decidirías irte con nosotros…

-Lo sé… ni yo me explico del todo por qué deseo quedarme.

Mike, poniéndose de pie, acarició su cabeza, y salió de la casa, siguiendo a Emily. Por algunos momentos, los cuatro Pataki ni siquiera se movieron, pero luego toda la atención fue hacia la menor, que continuaba con los deseos de llorar.

Según ella no estaba del todo segura por qué deseaba quedarse, pero por dentro sí lo sabía. Lo sabía por aquellas palabras que Olga le había dicho, que los lazos familiares van más allá de la sangre; lo sabía por aquellas veces que Bob le había hecho caso, cuando la había ayudado o simplemente el orgullo que pudo ver en sus ojos cuando había ayudado a salvar el vecindario… lo sabía porque Miriam, cuando era más chica, había sido capaz de sacrificar su trabajo, que prácticamente le había devuelto su vida, por ella, sólo porque la necesitaba en su casa (aunque su papel de madre no fuera tan bueno)

Lo sabía por cómo ellos habían reaccionado esa vez que se fue de la casa durante la celebración del día de Acción de Gracias.

Pero por las palabras de Emily, pensaba si realmente debía quedarse.

Unos fuertes brazos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, y no se dio cuenta del momento en que Bob se había acercado a ella, lo suficiente como para tenerla abrazada así de fuerte. Fue en ese momento que sus dudas se disiparon.

-Soy una Pataki- murmuró, abrazando a Bob –soy igual a ti, y por mucho que quiera ya no lo puedo cambiar… ni quiero hacerlo.

-Gracias… hija- susurró Bob, a la vez que sentía que tanto Miriam como Olga se habían acercado a ellos.

Eran las doce en punto.

* * *

Arnold tenía la impresión que ese Año Nuevo sería especial, aunque más allá de la razón de que estuvieran por fin sus padres en casa con él y sus abuelos. Llegadas las doce en punto, tenía la certeza de que el año que venía sería de cambios. Sólo esperaba que positivos…

-¿Pidiendo un deseo de Año Nuevo?

Estaba sentado a un lado de la ventana, con la mirada pegada al cielo. A su lado había llegado su madre, que se veía mucho más radiante de lo normal, seguramente por la celebración que tenían.

-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó Arnold, distraído.

-Te pregunto si estás pidiendo deseos de Año Nuevo- le contestó Stella, sonriendo –como miras tanto al cielo, creí que buscabas desesperadamente una estrella fugaz.

-Yo ya no necesito pedir más deseos a las estrellas- sonrió Arnold –lo único que deseaba era que tú y papá estuvieran aquí, y con su vuelta, ya me sentí completo. Además, está nublado, sería difícil poder ver así una estrella fugaz, ¿no crees?

Stella lo abrazó, riendo y agradecida por sus palabras.

Rato después comenzaron a llegar sus compañeros de clases, para celebrar el Año Nuevo. Arnold y los demás huéspedes se encargaban de tener la fiesta entretenida. El niño estaba de lo más contento, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que la fiesta estaba de lo más animada.

A pesar que ella le había dicho que asistiría, Helga no llegó en ningún momento, ni tampoco llamó para decirle que no iría con ellos. Incluso, le preguntó a Phoebe si sabía algo.

-La verdad es que no sé- se encogió la niña de hombros –hablé con ella hoy en la tarde, y me dijo que vendría… en una de esas llega más tarde.

Y ya no pudo preguntarle más, porque se fue bailando con Gerald. Resignado, se decidió disfrutar de la fiesta también.

* * *

Una vez que Emily los había dejado, se dedicaron a terminar de cenar, conversando de vez en cuando.

Después que terminaron, Olga se ofreció para ir a dejar a Helga a casa de Arnold, a lo que ella se negó, diciendo que deseaba estar con ellos.

Se quedaron conversando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pasando una velada familiar y entretenida que no hizo en ningún momento que Helga se arrepintiera de no haber ido con su Cabeza de Balón. Aunque antes no le habría importado, se dio cuenta que para lograr una mejor comunicación familiar, también dependía de que ella estuviera dispuesta con ellos, los Pataki, a tenerla.

Y en esos momentos, estaba más que dispuesta.

Ya muy tarde, en su habitación, estaba a un lado de la ventana, mirando el cielo. Había comenzado el año con nuevas metas, mucho más tranquila y, también, feliz. A pesar de lo mal que había reaccionado Emily con su decisión, sabía que este enojo no duraría demasiado tiempo. La conocía bastante bien, y también sabía que el amor que le tenía era demasiado grande como para que algo así las separara.

Se acostó y encendió la luz de su velador, sacando del mismo un pequeño cuaderno rosa, el cual abrió en el centro, donde sabía que ya no estaba ocupado. ¿Desde hacía cuánto que no escribía? Al parecer, desde que ayudó a salvar el vecindario… fue desde ahí que habían comenzado sus problemas.

Y la verdad es que ya se sentía lo bastante tranquila como para poder seguir escribiendo, y lo bastante contenta como para escribirle a Arnold.

* * *

**¡Estoy de vuelta!**

**Los que leen el fic "Las cartas que te escribí", sabrán que me fui por casi tres semanas de vacaciones, pero ya estoy de vuelta... lo malo es que el jueves entro a la universidad (¡no puedo creer que sea el último año), así que ya las actualizaciones serán más bien semanales (espero), y como estoy escribiendo varios fics, pues todo se vuelve más lento...**

**En fin, lamento que el capítulo haya salido un poco corto, pero la verdad por más que lo pensé, ya no tenía nada más para este cap...**

**Gracias a Sakura-Selene, Mimi-Serenety, Rickhunter17, Osoqduerme, Carol, Teddytere, JhungYuki, Yukime Hiwatari, por dejar comentarios, y también a los que siguen el fic.**

**Bueno, será hasta la próxima. ¡Que estén bien!**


	25. Interludio

**XXV: Interludio.**

* * *

"_Oh, mi ángel de luz_

_Después de estar tanto en las sombras_

_Puedo ver que tu mano está tendida hacia mí._

_¿Me llevarás contigo hasta el final_

_O simplemente me volverás a ilusionar?_

Helga observó furtivamente hacia donde estaba Arnold sentado en el salón de clases. La niña trataba de mantener la seriedad en su rostro, que no se notara que el amor estaba invadiéndola nuevamente, como antes. Después de pensar sobre el tema casi todo el fin de semana, no estaba del todo segura de si eso era una bendición o más bien una maldición, ya que no estaba del todo segura de si estaba tan dispuesta como antes a seguir sus pasos.

"_¿Estás seguro que volver a ti está bien?_

_No creo poder volver a soportar la indiferencia_

_Y mucho menos el que prefieras a otro_

_Por sobre mí…_

_¿Es terreno seguro por el que caminamos_

_O simplemente es una extensión_

_De la tormenta que recién padecimos?_

Simmons dejó de leer y observó a sus alumnos con una gran sonrisa. La vuelta de vacaciones por las Fiestas de Fin de año lo había recibido con más de una sorpresa, como que Phoebe volvía a juntarse con Helga, Arnold se mostraba también más atento con la rubia y, como siempre, Gastón andaba con su obsesión con el fútbol y el campeonato de fútbol femenino, del cuál sólo quedaban dos fechas. Pero definitivamente lo que más lo tenía contento, era la niña Pataki.

Podía notarla mucho más abierta a interactuar con sus compañeros, sobre todo con Phoebe y Arnold, con quienes había tenido los problemas hacía unos meses. Eso podía tomarlo como una buena señal, pero definitivamente la que necesitaba, era que ella había vuelto a escribir.

No lo había hecho desde comienzos del año escolar, y definitivamente esa fue una de las primeras señales que alertó a Simmons de que algo no estaba bien con ella. Y tal como aquel signo había sido una señal, el que lo volviera a hacer era otra, mucho más positiva.

-¿Y bien, qué les pareció el poema?- preguntó Simmons, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Oh, está muy lindo- dijo Rhonda, con ojos soñadores –se nota que el escritor anónimo del curso se está enamorando otra vez de la misma persona.

-Quizás nunca dejó de estarlo- dijo Phoebe, con la seriedad de siempre cuando daba alguna opinión –quizás estaba inseguro, o algo así.

-Puede ser- dijo Simmons, apoyándose en su escritorio y dejando el poema sobre este –muy bien, ahora comenzaremos con la clase de hoy…

Arnold prácticamente sentía que estaba escondido en su escritorio, tratando de no llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Aunque la verdad era que difícilmente ellos podrían saber porqué estaba de esa manera, casi acostado sobre el escritorio. Una vez que Simmons había comenzado a ver el contenido de la clase, miró disimuladamente hacia atrás, en búsqueda de alguien en especial.

Y la encontró, una de sus manos teniendo su cabeza, escribiendo distraídamente en el cuaderno quizás qué cosas (pero que seguramente no tenían relación con lo que estaba diciendo el profesor). Sonriendo levemente, se volvió rápidamente cuando ella levantó la mirada, mirándolo con algo de extrañeza.

En cierta manera, el muchacho suponía que en esos momentos todo volvía a ser como antes. Los poemas anónimos, quizás los papeles en su cabeza y, aunque no le gustara, las agresiones en el patio. No era que las dos últimas cosas las hubiera extrañado demasiado, pero definitivamente tenía la sensación que faltaban en su vida. Pero si lo pensaba un poco mejor, se daba cuenta que no era eso lo que faltaba, sino la constante presencia de la rubia en su vida, ya fuera para apoyarlo, molestarlo, o simplemente sentarse a su lado cuando estuvieran en el parque o en el campo Gerald.

Según él, todos los problemas que habían tenido desde que volvieron de vacaciones de verano habían quedado poco a poco atrás, tanto por su propia constancia como por la mayor disposición de Helga para hablar de una manera más bien civilizada con él. Quizás se debía a la cantidad de problemas que había tenido la niña durante esa parte del año (y que si Arnold se ponía a pensar, no eran pocos), en el que se encontraba tan sensible que ni siquiera era capaz de mantenerse con el carácter fuerte en frente de él, pero no podía negar que había sido eso mismo lo que le permitió conocer a Helga de manera más profunda.

Aún en esos días recordaba la discusión que ambos habían tenido en el patio de la escuela, durante la fiesta que habían organizado para juntar recursos para los uniformes del equipo, y la verdad era que no podía dejar de sonreír cuando la veía mojada por la lluvia que caía, con el peinado de Cecile desecho por el agua, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, y una expresión entre triste, frustrada y furiosa.

Realmente era una imagen que difícilmente lo dejaría. Sobre todo porque, al igual que aquella vez que estaba cenando supuestamente con Cecile, se dio cuenta de lo linda que Helga era.

-Arnold… ¡Arnold!

-¡Despierta de una vez, Cabeza de Balón!

Arnold pestañeó en repetidas ocasiones, sintiéndose perdido durante algunos breves instantes. Seguido a eso hubo una gran carcajada por parte de sus compañeros, que por supuesto estaban completamente atentos al hecho que Arnold parecía estar en la luna en vez del salón de clases. Cuando el niño se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, enrojeció levemente, sonriendo con vergüenza.

-Lo siento, señor Simmons…- murmuró, tratando de poner cara de inocencia para evitarse un reto o, en el mejor de los casos, un sermón.

-Pon atención a la clase, Arnold, hace mucho rato que te estaba hablando y tú parecías estar en cualquier otra parte menos aquí.

Simmons volvió a hablar al resto de la clase, y lo primero que hizo Arnold cuando se dio cuenta que no era el centro de atención fue volverse hacia Helga, que lo miraba con expresión divertida en el rostro. Parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a insultarlo, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Ella simplemente lo quedó mirando, su cabeza aún apoyada en su mano, con actitud divertida.

* * *

Durante el primer recreo fue la "reunión oficial" del equipo de fútbol femenino después de unas merecidas vacaciones de invierno. Se juntaron en el patio de la escuela, a pesar del frío que sentían, todos sentados en las gradas y Gastón en frente de ellos.

-Bien, espero que hayan descansado en las vacaciones, porque ahora vuelven los entrenamientos con todo- dijo el muchacho, y la mayor parte de las niñas hizo ojos al cielo, algunas otras soltando unas quejas. Se esperaban algo así, la verdad, sobre todo porque el sábado siguiente era la semifinal, y por nada deseaban perderla –no empiecen a quejarse todavía…

-Sabemos que eres un bruto con nosotras, Gastón- dijo Rhonda, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado –así que te agradeceríamos si es que tienes el suficiente tacto de no decirnos que vamos a sufrir y cosas por el estilo. No es de caballeros…- Gastón, ante el comentario, sólo enarcó una ceja, con un dejo de diversión en su mirada.

Sí, finalmente se convencía de que las chicas podían ser muy divertidas a veces.

-Bueno, dejando todo ese tema de lado- dijo, después de unos momentos –me gustarían que comentaran sobre el trabajo que hizo Phoebe en los entrenamientos- ante la mención de la descendiente oriental, ésta se sonrojó levemente –no es por atacarte, ni nada de eso, pero creo que eso nos puede ayudar para mejorar el rendimiento y la comprensión entre el equipo, ¿no les parece?

Ante la aceptación de todos (que aún les costaba entender algunos procedimientos de Gastón en su manera de entrenar a las niñas), comenzaron los comentarios. Helga los escuchaba bastante entretenida, sobre todo cuando se daba cuenta que todos trataban de ser lo más suave con Phoebe, para no herir sus sentimientos.

-Lo que yo creo que tienes que hacer- decía Stinky, con seguridad –es ser un poco más salvaje para jugar. Ya está demostrado que la metodología de Lila no funciona en el fútbol, pero sí la de Helga.

-No tienes que pedir milagros- interrumpió Sid –Phoebe nunca será capaz de jugar como Helga, y no lo digo porque sea muy mala, sino por el carácter…

Y así iban los comentarios. Helga escuchaba atentamente mientras comía unas galletas que Olga le había preparado durante el fin de semana, cuando sintió que se sentaban al lado de ella. Al voltear se dio cuenta que era Arnold.

-… ¿Se te perdió tu amigo?- le preguntó, enarcando una ceja. Arnold la miró con cierta diversión.

-No, tengo muy claro dónde está- contestó Arnold, apuntando hacia donde estaba Gerald sentado al lado de Harold, cerca de la primera grada –tengo que conversar contigo de algo importante.

-¿Ah si?- esta vez Helga abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Definitivamente no se esperaba una frase tan directa por parte de Arnold -¿y qué sería?

-Más que nada una duda que tengo de hace días- contestó el rubio -¿por qué no fuiste a la fiesta de Año Nuevo a mi casa?- preguntó, y aunque trató que su voz se mostrara algo molesta, no le resultó demasiado.

-Ah, eso…- Helga desvió la vista, algo nerviosa por el tema –tuve… un inconveniente en casa, nada más.

-¿Muy grave?- preguntó el niño, sabiendo que con esos "inconvenientes" Helga solía irse de su casa a vagar por las calles, como había ocurrido ese día de Acción de Gracias hacía un tiempo atrás -¿todo bien con tu familia?

-Sí, no tienes que preocuparte- contestó ella, sonriendo –todo bien con ellos.

Decir que todo estaba bien con ellos era poco, según Helga. A la niña aún le daba la impresión que estaba soñando todo lo que ocurría con sus padres, sobre todo con Bob. Después de todo lo que había pasado desde que tenía memoria, el sólo hecho que él la llamara por su nombre, que compartiera más con ella (aunque fuera en ese ballet de Cascanueces, en donde se encontró con Lila, por cierto), era mucho que pedir. Se sentía más que contenta con ellos ahora, y quizás más agradecida, porque por fin la valoraban como si fuera una hija… aunque en esos momentos todos sabían que eso no era así.

Con Emily no había vuelto a hablar desde la noche de Año Nuevo. Eso era lo único que nublaba sus días, pero sabía que tenía que darle tiempo para que terminara por aceptar su decisión. Sabía que a Emily le costaría, después de todo, era una Pataki, igual de testaruda que ella y que el mismo Bob.

Pero sabía que tarde o temprano, lo haría. Sólo tenía que esperar.

O al menos eso le habían dicho Miriam y Olga. Y quizás ellas tenían razón. Emily la quería demasiado como por alejarse de ella por demasiado tiempo.

-¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?- le preguntó Helga, después de unos momentos –Phoebe me dijo que la pasó muy bien.

-Estuvo bien- sonrió Arnold, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña oriental –y estoy seguro que Phoebe la pasó muy bien porque estuvo casi todo el rato bailando con Gerald- agregó, y ambos se largaron a reír con muchas ganas. Sus compañeros continuaban hablando sobre Phoebe y lo que podía hacer para mejorar su rendimiento en el equipo –por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste tú la noche de Año Nuevo?

-La pasé con la familia- sonrió Helga –nada más eso.

-¿Tus tíos también estuvieron presente?

-Por un rato, sí- contestó Helga, vagamente –durante un rato pudimos jugar a la familia feliz, pero esas cosas no duran demasiado…

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó él, mirándola con cierta seriedad. Por ese comentario, se dio cuenta que algún problema había tenido ella con su familia -¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-Nada…- la chica se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, vamos, ya empezaste a hablar- dijo Arnold –no quiero que seas como antes, que todo lo que decías era a medias.

-No tienes que meterte en mis asuntos, Cabeza de Balón- replicó Helga, tomando la actitud de antes –confórmate con saber que Emily no quedó conforme con una decisión que tomé, por eso se enojó…

-¿Decisión?- le preguntó él, enarcando las cejas. Helga hizo ojos al cielo, sin saber muy bien la razón de porqué siempre cedía ante sus palabras (aunque en realidad, si sabía)

-Quería que me fuera a vivir con ella y Mike- contestó Helga, sin mirarlo. La niña frotaba sus manos más que nada de nerviosismo –por todo lo que ha pasado con Bob y Miriam, ella esperaba que aceptara inmediatamente…

-Y tú… no quisiste, me imagino- dijo Arnold.

-No, decidí quedarme con Bob- asintió Helga, y aunque vio que Arnold sonreía levemente, no quiso preguntar la razón –por supuesto que una decisión así no la tomaría muy bien, por lo que se enojó y todo eso…

-Ah, ahora entiendo…

El fin del receso puso punto final a la conversación, y mientras todos se dirigían al salón de clases, Arnold no podía evitar mirar con cierta admiración a Helga. La verdad era que no podía hacer otra cosa, después de conocer a la niña y saber lo fuerte que era, sentía que cada vez la admiraba más, mientras más cosas que sabía de ella.

* * *

Mike había hablado mucho con ella durante esos días, y a pesar de ello, no podía hacer lo que él deseaba. Sabía que a pesar que tenía razón en lo que le decía sobre Helga (que no podía pasarse mucho tiempo sentida con ella y su decisión), pero aún así, no podía creer lo que su hija le había dicho.

Desde que era una niña pequeña podía notar lo negligentes que habían sido con ella, con el dolor de su alma porque no podía hacer nada, aparte de llevársela de vacaciones y tratar de hacerla sentir lo mejor posible cuando estaba con ella. Amada, aunque fuera sólo por sus tíos.

Y sabía que Helga sentía mucho más amor por ella y Mike que por sus mismos padres. La misma inseguridad que pudo ver cuando le pidió que se mudara con ellos, aunque en esos momentos Helga no sabía que ellos eran sus verdaderos padres… por eso no esperaba que su decisión fuera esa una vez que se enterara. Por mucho rencor que pudiera sentir por ellos porque no la criaron, no pensaba que pudiera llegar al extremo de rechazarla y decidir quedarse con Bob y Miriam sólo por eso, por rencor.

El sonido insistente de la puerta llamó su atención, así que un tanto molesta se decidió a abrir. Fue ahí que casi se cayó, al ver a Bob Pataki en frente de ella.

-Necesitamos hablar- fue lo único que dijo el hombre, abriéndose paso. Emily, aturdida, por momentos no dijo nada, mirándolo literalmente con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó con brusquedad Emily, cerrando la puerta y siguiendo a su hermano –por lo que recuerdo, la última vez que viniste no fue justamente a decirme que querías a Helga, o algo así- lo quedó mirando con los brazos cruzados, molesta.

Bob, que se había sentado en el sofá, la quedó mirando unos instantes, y luego soltó un suspiro, desviando su vista. Demoró unos momentos en contestar, seguramente ordenando sus ideas.

-Cuando vine la otra vez, no estaba bien- contestó Bob –pero las cosas han cambiado…

-Ah, si, por supuesto- dijo con ironía Emily –olvidaba que ahora todos juegan a la familia unida y feliz. Creo que me perdí algunas cosas…

-Te recuerdo que tú también estabas ahí cuando lo hacíamos, y no veía que te quejaras demasiado- replicó Bob, frunciendo el cejo. Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, observándose con atención -¿por qué te cuesta creer tanto el que ella decidiera estar con nosotros?

-¿Y cómo tú puedes esperar que lo acepte así nada más?- gruñó ella, molesta -¿cómo espera que acepte todo lo que Helga ha sufrido por culpa tuya y de Miriam?, ¿o acaso esperan que los aplauda porque ahora tienen dos hijas en vez de una?

-Fue decisión de Helga aceptarnos como padres- murmuró esta vez Bob, desviando la vista –y le estoy agradecido…

Esta vez Emily soltó una carcajada, aunque sonaba más a un tipo de ironía a que en realidad se estuviera divirtiendo. Bob no hizo comentario al respecto.

-Bob, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?- le preguntó Emily –conmigo no es necesario que finjas, y lo sabes. Nunca has querido a Helga…

-¡No hables de lo que no sabes!- dijo Bob, molestándose de a poco.

-Bob, he visto crecer a Helga- replicó Emily -¿acaso crees que estoy ciega y no se cómo era que tú y Miriam la trataban, como si no existiera? Nunca he podido creer que de verdad la quieras.

-¿De verdad? En ese caso, ¿por qué ella decidió quedarse con nosotros?- preguntó Bob, haciendo que Emily se quedara de una pieza. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, pasó una mano por su cara, tratando de contenerse –escucha, no vine con intenciones de discutir contigo. Sólo quiero decirte que, independiente de la decisión que Helga haya tomado, te sigue queriendo…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?- gruñó Emily, cruzándose de brazos.

-A que pienses bien las cosas… Helga te extraña, aún sigues siendo su tía favorita.

* * *

**Hola! Genial estar de vuelta otra vez!**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Ya no voy a decir que quedan pocos capítulos, porque este fic se ha alargado más de lo que tenía pensado, y la verdad, aunque sé el final, no tengo muy claro cuánto más me demoraré para llegar a él...**

**En fin, agradecimientos a Yukime Hiwatari, Dru, JhungYuki, Mimi-Serenety, Teddytere, Mari3304, Isabel20, Sakura-Selene, por sus comentarios.**


	26. Un paso adelante

**XXVI. Un paso adelante.**

* * *

Estando en la sala de clases, el profesor pocas veces se daba el trabajo de observar a su alrededor, por ejemplo, desde la ventana, para saber qué era lo que ocurría durante aquel tiempo en que los alumnos se las pasaban fuera de esas cuatro paredes. No malinterpreten, ya que muchas veces no lo hacen porque están preparando los materiales para la clase siguiente, o están escribiendo en sus apuntes aquellos puntos que ellos consideraron importantes de la clase que vieron recientemente.

Ese era el caso del profesor Simmons, que en esos momentos estaba ordenando la sala de clases para las siguientes horas de trabajo con sus queridos estudiantes. Ese día se sentía relativamente contento porque había podido avanzar más de lo que esperaba en una de las materias, y aunque no quería cantar victoria aún, sentía que el resto de la jornada podía ser igual de productiva si es que los niños estaban lo bastante callados como para ser escuchado lo bastante fuerte.

Fue, mientras ordenaba su sala, que dio una mirada por la ventana, que tenía la panorámica del patio donde sus alumnos solían jugar en el recreo. Lo que vio no le llamó mayormente la atención, no al menos en un primer momento, por lo que continuó con lo que estaba. Fue sólo momentos después que su cerebro pareció reaccionar ante tal peculiar imagen, por lo que dejó de hacer todo y se acercó a la ventana, notablemente curioso.

No era extraño para él que sus pupilos estuvieran todos reunidos, sentados en una de las bancas de madera. Así era desde que Gastón había establecido tener reuniones tácticas en algunos de los períodos libres. Simmons sabía que en otro momento todos (incluidos los niños) hubieran alegado por una decisión así (comprendía perfectamente que sus minutos libres eran sagrados, después de estar trabajando en clases), pero todos estaban tan entusiasmados por la posibilidad de clasificar a la final, que prácticamente le hicieron caso sin chistar.

En fin, no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, sino que la presencia de dos de sus alumnos. Conocía a ambos, y sabía muy bien que los dos habían tenido un año completamente diferente. Mientras que Arnold había tenido la alegría de recuperar a sus padres, y de ser hijo único, a ser el hermano mayor (aunque aún no nacía el bebé), Helga había tenido que enfrentar problemas familiares que seguramente no eran adecuados para su edad, pero que había logrado superarlos más que nada por la fuerza interior que la niña tenía. En cierta manera, no podía evitar sentir admiración por ella.

Arnold estaba sentado al lado de Helga (lo que en cierta manera, no era novedad, ya que siempre el muchacho había intentado tener una mejor relación con aquella que en cierta manera consideraba como su verdugo), se notaba que ninguno de los dos estaba atendiendo a lo que decían sus compañeros, conversaban muy tranquilos. Lo que finalmente hizo sonreír a Simmons, fue que él tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Helga, y la atraía hacia él con cierto gesto amigable.

Le llamó la atención que ella no lo rechazaba, y que continuaran conversando tranquilamente los dos. Se dio cuenta que el gesto de Helga no tenía nada que ver con el que se veía anteriormente cuando Arnold (o algún otro) la tocaba. No tenía el ceño fruncido, no parecía querer lanzar lejos al otro, sino todo lo contrario. Parecía no querer que la soltara.

Después de observarlos un poco más, volvió a su trabajo. Se sentía contento por sus alumnos, sobre todo por Helga, que parecía estar sanando poco a poco de todas las heridas que ese año le había hecho. Pero, lo mejor de todo, es que parecía que estaba madurando (aún más), siendo capaz de recibir cariño por parte de aquel que quiere, sin hacer mayor escándalo ni avergonzarse por ello.

El sonido del timbre le dio a entender que el receso había terminado, por lo que muy pronto volverían sus alumnos a clases. En días como este, era que se sentía contento por tener un grupo como ese bajo su tutela, y era que se sentía completamente comprometido con ellos.

* * *

-Escuchen muy bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…- dijo Gastón, cuando por fin pudo tener la atención de sus amigos, después de un rato de estar esperando que se callaran.

-¿Por qué siempre tenemos que llegar a este momento?- suspiró Rhonda, con cierto hastío en su voz -¿va a ocurrir esto siempre antes de cada partido?

-Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta: sí, siempre vamos a llegar a esto porque es importante que conversemos antes, y además, sería mucho más corto si es que ustedes se dediquen a conversar menos. ¿Qué les cuesta escucharme cinco minutos?

-Quizás si hablaras de temas que _realmente_ nos interesan…- murmuró Rhonda, Gastón la quedó mirando con seriedad.

-Prefiero ignorar lo que acabas de decir- replicó el niño, después de unos momentos –en fin, mañana es la semifinal, y deberían tomar esto más en serio, porque no pudimos practicar a causa de la lluvia.

-Ah, si, casi lo olvidamos…- dijo Helga, con algo de burla en su voz. Como estaba sentada a un lado de la ventana, pudo ver cómo las gotitas de agua prácticamente se unían a las posas de agua que habían en la calle (por no decir que estaban casi inundadas). Habían estado casi toda la semana preparándose para ese final entrenamiento, suspendido cinco minutos antes a causa de la fuerte lluvia que comenzó a caer sobre ellos cuando se estaban preparando.

No sabía si tomarlo como buena o mala suerte… no habían entrenado, pero estaban todos reunidos en casa de Arnold, tomando jugo y comiendo galletas, pero hablando de fútbol. A ratos no entendía cómo una persona podía tener sólo ese tema de conversación, entonces se acordaba de lo que sentía ella por otros deportes, como el beisbol o el fútbol americano, y podía entenderlo sólo un poco mejor… sólo un poco.

-Yo creo que estamos bien- sonrió Nadine, tratando de alivianar un poco la pequeña discusión que había entre Gastón y Rhonda –hemos llegado bastante lejos, a pesar de los problemas que hemos tenido- agregó luego, mirando su pierna, aún enyesada.

-Pero tienen que pensar que ahora será más difícil- dijo Gerald, sonriendo levemente –considerando que sólo quedan dos partidos para que terminen el torneo- esta vez la emoción se reflejó en su mirada -¡ya quisiera saber si tenemos el premio o no!

-Vamos de a poco- dijo Arnold esta vez, sonriendo por las palabras de su amigo –no hay que presionar a las chicas. Primero tienen que ganarle al equipo de mañana, y después pensaremos en la final… y después pensaremos en el premio.

-Sí que eres aguafiestas, Arnold- replicó Sid –no puedes evitar que soñemos con ese viaje…

-Deberían pensar en la poca fe que le tenían a las chicas al comenzar- replicó Arnold, sonriendo de medio lado –quizás empezando por eso, pensarían más en agradecerles por dónde han llegado, que presionarla por llegar a la final, y ganarla.

-¿No podemos hacer las dos cosas?- preguntó Stinky, y la mayoría de ellos se largó a reír, mientras que Helga hacía ojos al cielo.

-No creo que eso sea compatible- dijo Gastón sonriendo –en fin, volviendo al partido de mañana… que antes que pregunten, no creo que suspendan porque esté lloviendo- se escuchando algunas propuesta por parte de las niñas –tenemos que hacer la reunión.

Los niños comenzaron a hablar, aunque no tan serio como le hubiera gustado a Gastón. Desde el pasillo, eran escuchados por algunos adultos, que se notaban de lo más divertidos con cada cosa que ellos decían.

-No puedo creer que tomen tan en serio un partido de fútbol- dijo el señor Poposhka, bebiendo un poco de café con gesto despreocupado.

-Debe ser por el premio- comentó Miles, sonriendo levemente –a cualquiera lo entusiasmaría un viaje para todo el curso al lugar del país que quieran.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón…- asintió el otro, pensativo.

-Me alegra que estén comprometidos con el partido- sonrió Stella –cuando Arnold me comentaba acerca de las reuniones, nunca imaginé que fueran a ser así… en cierta forma, es divertido.

-Es verdad…- asintió Miles, escuchando algunas risas de los niños –y lo mejor es que pareciera que se divierten mucho.

-Sí…

Una hora después y la reunión había acabado… aunque la verdad, de reunión había tenido poco. Más que nada se habían dedicado a conversar de cualquier cosa, y de vez en cuando hacían uno que otro comentario acerca del equipo de fútbol. Después de un rato, cada uno decidió irse a su casa, pensando en lo que tendrían que hacer al día siguiente, sobre todo las niñas, para poder asegurarse estar en la final del campeonato. Saber cuál de todas estaba más emocionada, era difícil de saber.

-¿Te imaginas ganamos?- le decía Gastón a Helga, mientras caminaban lentamente por la calle, a pesar de la lluvia -¿a dónde te gustaría ir?

-A cualquier parte que haya sol- contestó Helga, sonriendo un poco. Su amigo también lo hizo, divertido por su respuesta –es en serio.

-Me imagino que sí, ha estado nublado bastante tiempo, con todo eso del invierno- asintió Gastón –por cierto, ¿vendrás a mi casa esta noche? Mamá dice que cocinará algo que te guste.

-¡Claro que sí!- sonrió Helga de oreja a oreja –estaré ahí en un rato, ¿si? Dile que no se preocupe.

-Genial- dijo Gastón –en mi casa te adoran.

-Y a mi me encanta estar ahí- dijo Helga, con tono ligero, deteniéndose en la puerta de su casa, que estaba cerrada –nos vemos al rato.

-Adiós, Helga- dijo el otro, caminando hacia su casa que, por cierto, no quedaba muy lejos de la de Helga.

* * *

Helga había pensado que, como sólo quedaban cuatro equipos participando en el torneo de fútbol, que habría mucho menos público observándolos jugar. A penas llegaron al lugar del evento, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada. Había mucha más gente que las veces anteriores, incluso.

Y por eso mismo, sintió que su estómago se retorcía un poco.

-Esto es… ¡estupendo!- dijo Rhonda, sonriendo ampliamente -¿ven eso? ¡Hay periodistas por todas partes!

-Considerando que quedan sólo dos fechas para que termine el torneo, es un tanto obvio que hayan más periodistas…- dijo Phoebe, tratando de no demostrar que estaba sintiéndose nerviosa –están los mejores cuatro equipos de todos…

-No puedo creen que me vayan a grabar jugando- dijo Rhonda, con cierto tono vanidoso –después de los partidos quedo tan sudada que preferiría que no lo hicieran.

-En ese caso, puedes salir corriendo cuando termine el partido- sonrió con burla Helga, sobre todo cuando la otra le devolvió una mirada no muy amable -¿qué? Eres tú la que está diciendo esas cosas, tienes que ser consecuentes…

-Ya no se pongan a discutir- las detuvo Gastón –vamos a ubicarnos, tienen que calentar antes que empiece el partido.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros, y después de hacer unas cuantas preguntas sobre la cancha en la que jugarían, se ubicaron en la banca correspondiente para su equipo. Ahí se encontraron con un sonriente profesor Simmons, que los esperaba.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron- les dijo, animoso como siempre –niñas, empiecen a arreglarse y a calentar, no falta demasiado para que comience su partido.

-¿Cómo se llama el equipo con el que jugaremos?- preguntó Arnold, que como era el "entrenador asistente" tenía que ir con el equipo.

-Sep- Gastón respondió –creo que se llaman…

-¿No se supone que son las "Hanna Montana"?- dijo Helga, y luego soltó una risa de burla –vaya el nombre idiota… sólo falta que se pongan "Las hechiceras de Waverly Place"- dijo, riéndose aún más.

-Y así se llaman- dijo Gastón, causando la risa de Arnold por la cara de incredulidad que Helga tenía –y el otro es… "Young Justice"

-No puedo creerlo…- murmuró Helga, haciendo ojos al cielo.

Ella y las demás niñas se acercaron a la cancha a calentar, mientras que el equipo de "Hanna Montanna" hacía lo mismo. Justo en esos momentos, al lugar llegaban los demás compañeros de las niñas, y se ponían muy cerca de la banca de sus amigos.

-Tienen que ganar- decía Sid, como si lo estuviera encargando a un ser superior –por favor, que ganen… ¡necesitamos ese premio para las vacaciones!

-Debemos tener fe en ellas- dijo Gerald –después de todo, ahora Phoebe también está jugando, así que el equipo está mucho mejor- todos lo quedaron mirando con cierta incredulidad -¿qué?... no pueden negar que es verdad.

-Sí, seguro…- dijo Sid, haciendo ojos al cielo. Gerald lo quedó mirando con seriedad –no te enojes, pero tienes que reconocer que al final la única que es fundamental en el equipo es Helga, es la que mejor juega de todas y la que dirige el juego.

-Sí, por eso Gastón quería que fuera la capitana, y con razón… ella hace bien ese papel- agregó Stinky –y no quiero que Nadine se enoje o algo así, pero todos sabemos que es verdad.

-No me enojo- dijo la niña, sonriendo levemente. Debido a que estaba enyesada, y que no podía jugar, prefería ver el partido con sus compañeros de escuela y no en la banca, con Arnold y Gastón –yo no estaba de acuerdo cuando me dieron la capitanía, pero había tal discusión entre Rhonda y Gastón, que de verdad preferí quedarme callada.

-Y te aseguro que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- dijo Harold, y varios asintieron repetidamente.

Pasó el rato y, una vez que la hora fue la indicada, se decidieron a jugar. El primer equipo había sido las "Hechiceras de Waverly Place" en contra de "Young Justice", y las ganadoras habían sido las segundas, siendo ellas las primeras finalistas. Inmediatamente después de ese partido, vino la segunda semifinal.

Si bien todas las niñas (incluidas las del otro equipo) estaban entre nerviosas y ansiosas cuando comenzaron a jugar, estaban tan concentradas en el juego que muy pronto eso no les importó. Tenían otros asuntos más inmediatos en los que preocuparse, por lo que muy pronto el nerviosismo pasó a segundo plano, literalmente, y se enfocaron completamente en el partido.

Helga se dio cuenta por qué razón las otras niñas habían llegado a la semifinal, ya que se notaba que tenían mejor nivel que las últimas con las que habían jugado (o quizás ellas también aprovecharon los días de vacaciones para practicar, igual que ellos), pero aún así, no se dejó amedrentar por este pensamiento, y seguía completamente el juego tanto de sus compañeras como de las niñas del otro equipo.

Sentados en la banca, Arnold, Gastón y Simmons seguían el juego, los dos primeros bastante concentrados para notar posibles mejoras que sus compañeras necesitaban. El profesor, tan nervioso que estaba que se comía las uñas de los dedos de la mano.

Tanto así, que en un tiro del otro equipo al arco de sus alumnas, simplemente se tapó los ojos con las manos, incapaz de ver cuál fue el resultado de tal acción.

-Señor Simmons- dijo Arnold, después de unos momentos (a la vez que Gastón como podía se aguantaba la risa que tenía) –no fue gol…

-¿Ah si?- se destapó inmediatamente los ojos, y sonrió con alivio cuando se dio cuenta que el juego continuaba –uf, menos mal. ¡No puedo creer que me asusten de esta manera! Si ocurre esto nuevamente me va a dar un ataque…

Gastón y Arnold se miraron nuevamente, el primero con unas ganas de reírse que a penas podía disimular.

El primer movimiento importante para los dos equipos fue un poco después de la mitad del primer tiempo. Habían sacado las del equipo "Hanna Montanna", después de un mal tiro por parte de Helga (desde su ubicación a un lado del arco), y mientras avanzaban, Phoebe fue lo bastante arriesgada como para interrumpir un pase entre ellas, y poder robarse el balón. No se puede negar que el grito de felicidad por parte de Gerald se escuchó en casi todas partes (y la posterior risa de sus compañeros también). La niña le dio un pase a Rhonda, quien a penas la alcanzó y la desvió lo suficiente como para que Lila la tomara, y no la niña del otro equipo.

Y Lila fue lo bastante atrevida como para tirar con fuerza, sin importarle el pelotazo que pudiera recibir la arquero del otro equipo.

Pero lo bueno, para ellas, fue que la arquero no fue capaz de atajar la pelota, por lo que fue el primer gol. Estaban lo bastante contentas como para celebrar con todo el gol, gritándolo con felicidad. En todo caso, hay que aclarar que ellas no fueron las únicas. En la banca y entre el público, tanto sus compañeros como los familiares cercanos también celebraron con todo por las niñas, mientras que las del otro equipo trataban de superar, en cierta manera, el golpe recibido, y trataban de enfocarse nuevamente en el partido. Ya que aún quedaba bastante para poder cambiarlo.

Y la oportunidad para ellas fue a punto de terminar el primer tiempo. Después de una gran descoordinación entre Helga y Phoebe, una niña del otro equipo la consiguió, y pudo jugar lo bastante bien como para poder meterles un gol.

Fue eso mismo lo que causó que las niñas fueran al descanso bastante desmotivadas, ya que un gol a esas alturas del partido siempre era un golpe de energía, sea positiva o negativa.

-No se desanimen ahora- decía Arnold, sonriendo –aún queda partido, pueden ganar. Estoy seguro de ello.

-Sí, Cabeza de Balón, como digas- replicó Helga, haciendo ojos al cielo. La rubia se encontraba sentada en el suelo, descansando.

Fue que, estando en esa posición, vio a la distancia una cara que le llamó la atención. En un primer momento pensó que se había equivocado, pero después de verla por segunda vez (ahora mucho más atenta), se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado. A pesar de lo cansada que estaba, se puso de pie, y se acercó a ella, que la esperaba con una gran sonrisa, acompañada por Miriam y Olga.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó la niña, genuinamente sorprendida.

-No podía perderme este partido- contestó Emily, sonriendo e hincándose en frente de Helga –y Mike tampoco quiso, está junto con Bob por ahí.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó la rubia, animada. Después de unos momentos, quedó mirando a Emily con cierta desconfianza –entonces… ¿ya no estás molesta?

-Nunca estuve molesta contigo- contestó Emily, acariciando la cabeza de la niña –creo que sólo estaba triste, porque quería que te fueras conmigo, y quizás ser una verdadera mamá para ti.

-Pero…- comenzó Helga, Emily la interrumpió.

-No, Helga- la detuvo –al final tienes razón, tú eres toda una Pataki, lo quiera o no. Y no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace que por fin Bob y Miriam se den cuenta lo mucho que vales como hija…

-¿Sabes?- dijo Helga, después de unos momentos –tú sigues siendo mi tía favorita- agregó, y Emily se rió –además, seguiré yendo contigo en las vacaciones, así que no te preocupes.

-Es genial saberlo- sonrió Emily, y fue después de unos instantes que se decidió a abrazar a Helga. La niña respondió inmediatamente al gesto.

-Has jugado muy bien, Helga- dijo Olga –si siguen así, estoy segura que ganarán el partido.

-Ojalá que tengas razón- pidió Helga.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo esta vez Miriam –Bob nos invitará a almorzar después del partido, así que trata que ganen, porque seguramente nos llevará a un restaurante genial.

-Ya verán que sí- contestó Helga, sonriendo ampliamente.

Comenzó el segundo tiempo, y si bien el equipo "Hanna Montana" era bueno (mejor que los otros equipos con los que habían jugado), y después de unos cuantos minutos, Helga fue capaz de afirmar lo que le había dicho a su familia: su equipo ganó, y pasó a la final.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Me alegra por fin haber podido escribir este cap... vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la demora, y creo que ya las excusas no valen... y la verdad, ya quiero que sea viernes para salir de vacaciones de invierno de una vez. Estoy estresadísima.**

**Bueno, no sigo con mis dramas, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y desde ya aviso... ¡Sólo queda uno!**

**Agradezco a los que siguen la historia, en especial a Patricia, Sakura-Selene, Shalalosa, Bkpets, que dejaron comentarios.**

**Eso... ¡hasta pronto!**


	27. Inicios

**XXVII. Inicios.**

* * *

Helga observaba desde su ventana hacia la calle, pensativa. A ratos le costaba creer todo lo que había cambiado su vida en tan sólo unos cuantos meses. Vamos, había que reconocerlo; de estar en una familia con serios problemas de comunicación, que prácticamente no la tomaban en cuenta, a tenerlos a todos alrededor de ella, tal como siempre había ocurrido con su hermana, había que aceptarlo.

Durante los peores momentos, cuando se podría decir que no podía pensar bien las cosas, pensaba que nada de lo que estaba pasándole tenía solución. Primero los problemas de seguridad que tenía con Arnold (que quizás aún persistían un poco), también, enterarse en un primer momento que Mike y Emily querían que se quedara con ellos, después saber que eran sus verdaderos padres, el rechazo de Bob, el poco actuar de Miriam, y la insistencia de Olga por acercarse a ella… pensaba que en cualquier momento terminaría por explotar, de alguna manera.

Pero en esos momentos cuando, casi sin darse cuenta, todo se fue solucionando poco a poco. Después de haber pasado unos meses que bien se podían definir como una porquería, ahora estaba contenta de estar ahí sentada, tranquila, pensando en lo que había ganado en todo ese tiempo. A ratos le costaba pensar que, después de todas las cosas malas que le habían ocurrido, podía volver a estar así.

En momentos como esos recordaba que, cuando peor estaba, unas pocas palabras de un desconocido la ayudó a tranquilizarse un poco. Ella estaba sentada en la banca de la plaza, llorando. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, sentada y mirando hacia un punto fijo. Sabía que la gente a su alrededor la miraba con curiosidad, tristeza e incluso con preocupación, pero la mayoría de ella pasaba por su lado sin decirle palabra. A ratos le daba deseos de gritarles que la dejaran en paz, pero no lo hacía, ni siquiera mostraba intenciones de irse de ahí.

Fue una persona, un hombre, que de pronto tocó su hombro. Helga levantó la vista, y antes que dijera cualquier palabra, él le habló…

"_No te preocupes, ya pasará…"_

Dijo, y ella, entre todo lo que podía hacer, sólo sonrió, con cierto agradecimiento. Antes que alcanzara a decir cualquier cosa, el hombre había continuado su camino. Helga lo vio alejarse, y aunque todo lo veía igual de negro que antes, el pensar en la posibilidad que él tuviera razón, la hacía sentirse algo más tranquila.

Y finalmente, después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta que él tenía razón. Quizás no todo había salido como ella deseaba, ya que por sus decisiones algunos de sus seres queridos habían salido heridos… pero a pesar de todo, era verdad, pasó.

-Helga- después de unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta, Miriam se asomó –tienes teléfono, es Gastón.

-Gracias, mamá.

Atendió del teléfono de su propio cuarto.

-Helga, Martina te invita a la casa- dijo la voz de su amigo, más animada de lo normal –está haciendo galletas.

-Genial- contestó Helga, poniéndose de pie –dile que ya voy.

En menos de cinco minutos estuvo ahí, en casa de su amigo. Resultó que ambos estaban solos, ya que la madre de Gastón estaba trabajando.

-Martina está en la cocina- dijo Gastón, una vez que abrió la puerta –puedes ir con ella, o quedarte conmigo viendo tele.

-¿Y qué estás viendo?- le preguntó Helga.

-Fútbol- contestó Gastón, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Helga no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado para tomar la decisión. Después de ver a su amigo, decidió ir con Martina a la cocina, con la idea que ella pudiera enseñarle a hacer galletas.

-Hola Helga- la saludó la joven, sonriente –gracias por venir, ya me estaba sintiendo sola con Gastón viendo fútbol.

-Entiendo lo que es- contestó Helga –mi papá es igual, sólo que con el fútbol americano.

-Ah… ese nunca lo he entendido.

-Oye, ¿me enseñas a hacer galletas?

Mientras Martina le enseñaba a Helga, por la cabeza de la rubia pasaba una pregunta que hacía un tiempo había estado en su cabeza. Para elegir a quien hacérsela, tuvo varias opciones, aunque fue descartándolas una a una. Primero, fue Miriam u Olga, de su familia, también estuvo Emily y luego Phoebe. Pero con todas ellas (menos con Miriam, en realidad) ya había hablado sobre Arnold, y no había salido del todo bien… aunque tenía que reconocer que era más que nada por culpa de ella, pero bueno. Estaba la posibilidad que con Martina, que no conocía a Arnold, resultara mejor.

-… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Martina?- preguntó Helga, tratando de envalentonarse lo suficiente como para poder hablar con ella.

-Claro, dime- contestó la otra, sonriendo.

-Pero… primero, prométeme que no le dirás nada a Gastón- le pidió Helga, y Martina la quedó mirando intrigada –no es nada sobre él, de verdad, pero no quisiera que… bueno… se enterase… o que se diera cuenta que sus sospechas son verdad… tú me entiendes, ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero… ¿no es nada del equipo, cierto?- preguntó Martina -¿no tiene nada que ver con la final del torneo? Es que si es así, estoy segura que mi hermano se muere…

-No, no, no. Nada de eso… de hecho… es sobre… chicos…- dijo Helga, aunque lo último más bien lo murmuró. Y se arrepintió al instante cuando vio que Martina sonreía ampliamente.

-Ah… es eso… por supuesto. Gastón no se enterará, te lo garantizo.

Helga suspiró hondo antes de empezar a hablar.

-Hay un chico en la escuela, se llama Arnold- comenzó Helga, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contar más o menos de qué se trataba su relación –y bueno, él me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Martina -¿con sólo diez años?... ¿Eso es sano?

-La psicóloga dijo que sí- contestó Helga, encogiéndose de hombros. Martina asintió, y la otra continuó hablando –en fin… desde que empezó a gustarme, no he podido… tratarlo bien… digamos que mi manera de demostrar lo que lo quiero, es a través de diferentes agresiones.

-Oh… ya veo…

-No tienes que decirme que estoy loca, porque ya me lo han dicho y ya lo tengo claro… es sólo que… no puedo evitarlo. Y ahora es peor, porque bueno… él sabe lo que siento por él…

-Si él ya lo sabe, en ese caso no deberías seguir tratándolo mal. Esconder lo que sientes ya no vale la pena- le dijo Martina, que continuaba haciendo las galletas.

-¿Y qué pasa con los demás?- preguntó Helga -¿qué pasa si ellos se dan cuenta?

-¿Qué más da? Si este Arnold ya lo sabe no debería importarte que los demás también… no podrán chantajearte con contárselo.

-Ah… sí, es verdad- Helga sonrió –no había pensado en eso.

-Oye, ¿y cómo se enteró?- preguntó Martina, interesada -¿tú se lo contaste?

-… Sí… pero eso no es importante ahora- al notar que Martina iba a interrumpirla, Helga la detuvo –de verdad que te lo contaré, pero ahora necesito que me ayudes. ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Actúa normal- dijo Martina, encogiéndose de hombros -¿ha mostrado algún tipo de interés hacia ti? ¿Algo que te llame la atención?

-Es muy amable conmigo- contestó Helga –aunque es así con todos, así que no sé si pueda tomarlo como algún tipo de señal. Suele ser el "buen samaritano" de la escuela, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a todos los que estén cerca de él y todo eso.

-Ah, quizás por eso te gusta tanto- Martina le entregó un vaso con bebida a Helga, y se sentó junto a ella –escucha, Helga, y quizás pienses que después que te diga esto, ya lo has escuchado anteriormente… sólo necesitas que él te conozca, nada más… acércate, pero en buena onda, no sólo con ese plan de ser su novia, o algo así.

-¿No?

-Claro que no- sonrió Martina -considera que quizás él no está en ese plan ahora… además, tiene diez años… si a Gastón se le ocurriera tener una novi…

-Pero él ya ha tenido novias antes.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cuánto han durado, si se puede saber?

-Ehh… con suerte una semana…

-¿Ves? A eso mismo me refiero- contestó Martina –Además, supongo que él no te correspondió cuando le dijiste que le gustabas, ¿cierto?- Helga asintió –quizás lo que él necesita no es una novia, sino una amiga.

-Pero yo…

-Sé que tú quieres ser su novia, pero si él no siente lo mismo por ti, no puedes obligarlo- replicó Martina, calmadamente –además, te aconsejo que si quieres durar más de una semana, sería mejor que él te conociera bien.

-Entiendo…

-Vamos, no te desanimes- Martina le sonrió, y Helga pensó que ella no entendía los profundos sentimientos que tenía por Arnold –puede que ahora no te guste lo que te dije, pero por mucho que quieras que él sienta lo mismo por ti, si no lo ayudas a conocerte, nunca lo hará.

Y fue ahí que Helga entendió que Martina tenía razón.

-¿Están listas las galletas?- Gastón entró de pronto a la cocina, y las dos lo quedaron mirando feo -¿qué? ¿Qué hice?

-Estamos hablando algo privado, Gastón- gruñó Helga, esperando que no hubiera escuchado nada.

-No me interesa lo que hablen, sólo quiero saber si las galletas están listas, tengo hambre- al volver a recibir feas miradas de las otras dos, se rindió –como quieran, igual no me interesa saber lo que hablan de Arnold- y las dejó solas. Las dos se quedaron mirando, sorprendidas.

-Ah… Si alguna vez llego a matar a tu hermano, tú…

-Te entendería perfectamente…- suspiró Martina.

-¡Todavía puedo escucharlas!

* * *

Faltaban pocos días para la final del torneo, y dentro de la escuela no se hablaba de otra cosa. Las niñas habían avanzado tanto que hasta el director las había felicitado, y también les deseó mucho éxito en el último partido.

-Tenemos que elegir el destino de las vacaciones- decía Sid, durante el receso.

-Que sea a una playa- sonreía Rhonda –será un viaje espectacular, se los aseguro.

-Primero hay que ganar el partido- dijo Arnold, sonriendo levemente –después podemos ver todo eso.

-Como sea, Arnold, sólo son propuestas- replicó Rhonda, dejándole bien en claro que no quería más de ese tipo de intervenciones –además, tú falta de fe sólo nos trae mala suerte.

-No se trata de…- el rubio recibió unas cuantas malas caras de sus compañeros, y decidió callarse –oh, está bien, hablen lo que quieran.

Se alejó de ellos y fue hacia Gastón, Phoebe y Helga, que conversaban alejados de los demás. Los escuchó reír.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- le preguntó Helga, cuando lo vio acercarse.

-Digamos que en la otra conversación no era bienvenido- contestó Arnold, sentándose a un lado de Gastón –prácticamente querían golpearme.

-¿Y qué les dijiste?- preguntó Phoebe.

-Nada importante- Arnold se encogió de hombros –pero mis aportes no fueron valorados.

-Pasa de vez en cuando- solidarizó Gastón con él -¿y, cómo estás para mañana, Arnold?

-No deberías preguntarle a él- se adelantó Helga –no va a jugar, se va a quedar sentado al lado tuyo en la banca, haciéndoselas los dos de entrenadores.

-Pero lo hacemos bien- replicó Gastón.

-Es verdad- asintió Arnold –además, estando ahí tenemos una vista privilegiada, lo que hace que valga la pena aguantar sus quejas en el entretiempo.

Antes que Helga pudiera responder (y Arnold estaba seguro que tenía algo que decirle), sonó el timbre que les indicaba volver a clases. Ahí el rubio aprovechó la oportunidad y casi se acercó corriendo a Gerald, que lo llamaba desde donde estaban casi todos sus compañeros.

-No puedo creer que todavía sigas espantando de esa manera a Arnold- dijo Gastón, con bastante buen humor.

-Yo no lo estoy espantando- replicó Helga, iniciando su camino hacia la sala de clases –ni siquiera iba a atacarlo, no se por qué huyó de esa manera.

-Quizás porque sí lo has atacado antes- dijo Phoebe, sonriendo.

-Eso me convence- dijo Gastón, y él y Phoebe rieron por la cara que puso Helga.

La clase estuvo tranquila, y las últimas horas el profesor Simmons se dedicó más que nada a darle una charla a las niñas, que al día siguiente tendrían la final del torneo. Aunque algunas no escucharon todo el discurso que el profesor les dio, sí se sintieron más tranquilas con algunas de sus palabras, sobre todo cuando les dijo que ganaran o perdieran, se sentía igual de orgulloso por ellas. Definitivamente eso era mucho mejor que los demás les decían, llegando al punto que Harold indicó que si llegaban a perder, no se lo perdonarían.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un golpe por parte de Helga, que ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a mirarlo.

Una vez que los niños salieron de clases, se dirigieron al campo Gerald, con toda la intención de distraerse. Por decisión del mismo Gastón, jugarían cualquier cosa, menos fútbol. Finalmente eligieron beisbol, y estuvieron ahí jugando durante toda la tarde.

Finalmente, y después de pasar un muy buen rato de relajo con sus compañeros, decidieron que cada uno se iría a su casa, cada uno sintiéndose más emocionado por el día siguiente, que finalmente sería el resultado de todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho durante el año, como la competencia para elegir el modelo de camiseta, la fiesta organizada para juntar recursos, el tiempo utilizado en clases y las horas de entrenamientos que todos tuvieron que soportar, incluyendo los niños.

Pero finalmente estaba llegando a su fin. Si ganaban, seguramente tendrían un viaje de ensueño, si perdían, les serviría de experiencia y quizás participarían el próximo año. Helga pensaba que seguramente si ganaban sus compañeros también las obligarían a participar al año siguiente, pero seguramente no se quedarían con las ganas de haber ganado ni nada por el estilo.

Helga notó que cada uno de sus amigos tomaba diferentes caminos para irse a sus casas, pero ella no hizo lo mismo, simplemente se sentó en las pequeñas gradas que tenían apoyadas en una pared, y se quedó ahí, observando. Casi no se dio cuenta que Arnold se despedía de los demás también, y que de pronto se sentó a su lado, quedándose en silencio unos minutos.

-¿Cómo ha estado todo?- le preguntó, como si nada.

-Muy bien- contestó Helga, sonriendo levemente –extrañamente, todo ha estado muy bien.

-Eso es bueno…- Arnold permaneció unos momentos más en silencio, observando perdidamente hacia la calle. A su lado, Helga tampoco mostró intenciones de querer acabar con ese momento, por lo que sólo esperó que él continuara hablando -¿sabes? Tengo que admitir una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó la rubia, con curiosidad.

-Hubo algunos momentos durante el año pasado que… bueno, pensé que sería imposible que volviéramos estar así los dos.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Helga, enarcando una ceja.

-Hubo algunos momentos, cuando creo que todo iba peor, que pensé que nunca volverías a ser la misma- Helga frunció el ceño –quiero decir… te veías tan mal, que por algunos momentos temí que no volverías a bromear con nosotros… me entiendes, ¿cierto?

-Claro que sí- contestó Helga, momentos después y sin mirarlo a la cara –yo también sentí lo mismo en los peores momentos.

-Me alegra que ya estés mejor- sonrió Arnold, y Helga pudo ver en ese gesto que era completamente sincero –me tenías muy preocupado…

-Ya vez, Cabeza de Balón, todo ha mejorado- dijo Helga, sonriendo también –uno lo quiera o no, en cierta manera es verdad eso que el tiempo lo soluciona todo, sea o no a nuestro favor.

Arnold simplemente asintió, pensando que hasta cierto punto tenía razón. El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos, aunque a diferencia de otros momentos, para ninguno de ellos era incómodo; al contrario, se sentían bastante tranquilos, acompañados por el otro.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que, desde la distancia, fueron observados por algunos minutos con cierta curiosidad. Tanto Stella como Miles, que pasaban por casualidad por ahí, sonrieron al verlos.

-¿Qué crees?- preguntó ella, una vez que habían reanudado la marcha.

-¿Por qué debo creer algo?- preguntó Miles, encogiéndose de hombros. Stella simplemente hizo ojos al cielo -¿qué, dije algo malo?

-No, pero estoy completamente de acuerdo con tu padre: eres un distraído de primera- replicó Stella.

-No creo que estés pensando que se van a casar sólo porque están conversando- dijo Miles, en un tono completamente escéptico. Stella sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo ella –pero el que estén ahí, es buena señal. Es bueno que sean amigos, y ya el tiempo dirá si es que deciden ser algo más o no…

* * *

Helga Pataki se despertó temprano esa mañana, se vistió rápidamente y bajó al primer piso, casi corriendo. Sus padres, que la vieron pasar como si estuviera en una carrera, se asomaron a verla.

-¿Dónde vas, Helga?- le preguntó Miriam, cuando ella abría la puerta de la calle.

-Ya vuelvo, necesito comprar algo.

Sin más, salió de la casa y se dirigió al negocio más cercano, dispuesta a comprar el periódico. No demoró demasiado, pero las ganas de tenerlo en sus manos le hizo parecer una eternidad. Mientras caminaba hacia su casa, iba leyendo un artículo que hablaba sobre un torneo de fútbol femenino escolar, el cual la final se había jugado el día anterior. Señalaba cuáles eran los equipos que habían participado, nombraban algunos, y había toda una sección para los dos finalistas.

Cuando volvió a su casa se encontró con que su familia estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Helga, ya vamos a desayunar- le dijo Olga, al verla entrar –ven a sentarte.

-Ya vengo, denme cinco minutos- anunció la niña, subiendo rápidamente hacia su cuarto.

Aún con el periódico en sus manos, se dirigió hacia su escritorio. En una de las paredes, se podía ver que tenía un panel en donde habían diferentes fotografías. Olga la había ayudado a hacerlo, y a pesar que lo había puesto hacía dos días, ya se podían ver algunas fotografías y notas ahí.

Una de ellas eran de Mike y Emily, en la que ambos salían bastante jóvenes, ella embarazada; también había otra de ellos, que había sido tomada cuando se fue de vacaciones a su casa. Había también una de los Pataki, ella incluida, durante la cena de Acción de Gracias. Había una de Phoebe, de ella misma y otra en donde estaban Arnold, Gerald y Gastón (regalo del último, por supuesto).

Sonriendo, y teniendo que subirse a su escritorio para poder ponerla, Helga puso en el panel la fotografía que salía en la hoja de periódico, en donde estaba el flamante equipo ganador del torneo, junto con sus entrenadores, profesor y demás compañeros.

Entre todas las caras, Helga notaba la de ella misma, feliz por lo logrado con sus amigas, abrazada por un lado a Phoebe y por el otro por Gastón e, hincado delante de ella, Arnold, junto con Gerald.

Bajándose del escritorio, lo observó a la distancia, sonriendo satisfecha. Pudo notar que su propia fotografía estaba toda rodeada por las demás, justo como ella en esos momentos, sintiéndose querida y aceptada tanto como por su familia, como por sus propios amigos. Más cercana a Phoebe, después del problema que tuvieron, y más cercana a Arnold, que al final no era lo mismo que ser su novia, pero de momento se sentía contenta así. Sabía que podía ser su amiga.

En pocas palabras, y como pocas veces, se sentía realmente feliz.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Sí, los entendería perfectamente si es que decidieran mandarme alguna carta con ántrax o algo así, por todo lo que me he demorado en escribir el final. Pero bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Uno quiere sentarse a hacerlo, pero los imprevistos ocurren (como el tener que ir a quedarte donde tu hermana para hacer de niñera de medio tiempo, que se enferma el sobrino y que hay que partir de madrugada al hospital, el enfermarse uno, el paro estudiantil, las marchas, las charlas, las clases en la universidad, las clases de pintura, la familia, los amigos…) y sé que ustedes me entienden. A veces uno quiere, pero no puede. Están completamente en su derecho a mandarme lo que quieran, pero si llega a pasar, no tendrán quien les termine el fic "**_**Las cartas que te escribí**_**", así que tienen que pensar bien en los pro y contra.**

**Ahora, hablando en serio y yendo al punto… sé que todos se preguntarán **_**¿Por qué Arnold y Helga no terminaron juntos?"**_**, les tengo una respuesta, que al menos para mí, es convincente: tienen diez años. Sólo eso. Helga puede estar enamorada de Arnold, pero todos sabemos cómo es él respecto a las niñas… le gustan-gustan y sería. Sé que más de alguno me entenderá… yo misma a los diez años tenía una lista de preferencia de los niños que me gustaban, diferenciados entre los que eran mis amigos de la casa y los del colegio. Quizás no es el mejor ejemplo, pero…**

**Otra cosilla. En este capítulo puse una experiencia más bien personal. No lo iba a hacer, pero después de tener dos intentos fallidos de capítulos y borrarlos enteros, me decidí. Estaba yo sentada en el metro llorando a mares, debido a una crisis vocacional que me tuvo a punto de mandar mi carrera, la práctica, el trabajo y toda mi vida a la punta del cerro, cuando un caballero se me acercó y me dijo eso, **_**"no te preocupes, ya pasará"**_**. Fueron pocas palabras y le estoy agradecida por decírmelo. En ese momento obvio que pensé que tendría que pasar mucho antes que todo se solucionara, pero ahora, dos meses después de prácticamente querer tirarme a la línea del metro, veo que tiene toda la razón.**

**No sé ustedes, son percepciones personales. Y yo personalmente las considero señales, o algo así. No es la primera vez que me encuentro en situaciones difíciles, y normalmente son comentarios de personas que nunca he visto (y que nunca volveré a ver, lo más seguro) lo que empiezan a iluminarme el camino poco a poco.**

**Como sea. ¡Millones de gracias por seguir el fic!, espero haber cumplido sus expectativas con el final. Lo que es yo, me despido… ¡hasta el próximo fic!**


End file.
